


Friends to the End

by Ericadawn16



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Fantastic Four, Hawkeye (Comics), Hawkeye - Fandom, Marvel, The Avengers (2012), Ultimate Spider-Man, Ultimate Spider-Man (Cartoon), X-Men, Young Avengers
Genre: AU, Angst, Character Deaths, Children, Humor, Mpreg, Multi, Pregnancy, Slash, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2017-11-29 01:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 25
Words: 101,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/680943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ericadawn16/pseuds/Ericadawn16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the Avengers were more like Friends? Let's go through all ten seasons with plots influenced by the show but starring our favorite Marvel characters, including X-Men, Fantastic Four, Ultimate Spider-Man and Kate Bishop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The One where Loki gets a Roommate

December 2013

"That probably could have gone better, never trust a cellist," Tony Stark remarked in the large rented room. He was surrounded by the other members of the Avengers. 

"You mean the part where she tried to kill him at the altar and we had to stop it?" Bruce asked, shaking his head.  
"Or the part where your mechanic skills were outmatched by a small child?" Clint countered with a grin. His blue eyes held a mischievous glint. 

"First of all...Franklin Richards is no small child. He's more...a freak of nature. Now having your fiancé turn out to be a robot who then tries to kill you and everyone in the room...not good, but actually, I was thinking about hiring this deejay. It's been nothing but Mariah Carey for an hour now," Tony explained. Then, he took a large gulp of his drink. 

"Now you know why Jessica and I eloped to Florida," Clint muttered.

"Happy," Tony spoke, "Happy had a nice wedding."

"That's because you had me plan most of it which Rebecca was not thrilled with and now Happy can't even work for me," Pepper complained. 

"None of us really has any reason to talk," Steve spoke, casting a glare at Tony. 

"True, how long did your marriage last again, Clint? A month? Two?" Tony asked. Pepper cleared her throat.

"Technically, the divorce hasn't been finalized yet," Clint answered. 

"Where is Agent? I haven't seen him here yet. I'm sure he needs a drink...or five," Tony spoke, "before Thor finishes it off."

"Leave him alone. Barton and I have known him the longest. He went somewhere private and we'll see him again when he's ready," Natasha said with a glare. 

"Then, why's Archer Boy gone?" he asked and it was true that Clint was now missing from the table.

"Maybe because you're an ass," Natasha suggested. 

*****************************************************************

Clint supposed the Museum of Natural History was neutral ground. He waited for Jessica Drew to show up. When she did, he almost didn't recognize her. Usually, her hair was dyed black but today, she was wearing a wig and looser fitting clothes. He couldn't fathom why she would want to meet unless there was a snag with the divorce on her end. 

"Jessica," he acknowledged with a nod. His first instinct was still to touch her, embrace her but that wasn't his place now. She had Vange for that.

"Barton," she said in a low voice. 

"What's new?" he asked, trying for casual. She smiled and shook her head. Then, she took his hand and took them somewhere less populated which also happened to be a blind spot from the cameras. She undid the jacket to reveal a small bulge. 

"Pregnant."

Clint reached out to steady himself on the edge of the exhibit. He felt like he'd been punched in the gut.

"What?"

"Our son," she elaborated and he tried to put words together in his head. He wasn't having much luck. Jessica laughed. 

**************************************************************

Phil Coulson didn't look up when he heard the door open. From the footsteps, he knew it was the owner of the apartment. He put one hand on his gun and the other on his taser.

"You're alive?" Loki asked with narrowed eyes. 

"It appears that way. You're not the only one capable of deception," Phil spoke.

"But why are you here?" Loki questioned.

"I had planned on being at my wedding reception, followed by a flight to an exotic locale. I had even given up my apartment in favor of her apartment. Now, that's gone and by our records, you haven't even been to this apartment in at least six weeks," Phil explained. It was a large penthouse with four large rooms for bedrooms, one bathroom and a main room that shared a library, kitchen, dining area and the television area that he was using.

"Don't you have an entire tower for this purpose?" Loki asked. "With that large A?"

"And face Tony Stark with that look of pity I saw earlier? I'd rather take my chances with you."

Before Loki could think of a new retort, Phil turned the volume on the television up. It wasn't his usual fare but he didn't feel like his usual self. He wasn't sure what to think. Loki seemed to study the television with inquisitive green eyes. 

"And mortals enjoy that?" he asked about the act that Phil had previously only seen illustrated in the Kama Sutra.

"Apparently. I turned it on and there it was, assumed you were a fan," Phil spoke. 

"No," Loki said but didn't stop watching and after a few minutes, joined Phil on the couch. 

TWO HOURS LATER...

EIGHT HOURS LATER...

TWO DAYS LATER...

The door swung open with a sudden force. Phil guessed who it was before craning his neck but it was still disappointing; five Avengers plus Pepper. 

"I left my phone and car at the reception so how did you find me?" Phil asked.

"Text message," Tony answered and held up his phone. "'He's at my place. Come get him' and then there's a .gif of a kitten begging."

"But if you break the device, the kitten will not be freed because it's not real," Thor added. Phil shot Loki a dirty look.

"I don't want to leave. I don't have to. I was authorized 14 days off for my honeymoon. This is how I'm spending it."  
"At least turn off the porn," Pepper spoke with disdain. 

"No," Phil refused and crossed his arms, not caring that he sounded like a child. These people had already seen him at his absolute worst. 

"What would be our incentive?" Loki asked.

"Pepper and I will make out," Natasha suggested. 

"This is pleasing to me," Loki agreed and turned to Phil. 

"Does nothing for me," he said with a shrug. Unwilling marks often became more willing after watching Natasha make out with a woman. Phil had become immune to it. Natasha looked at Pepper who nodded.

"Fine, then Tony will make out with Thor," Natasha suggested.

"What?" Tony and Thor asked.

"No, absolutely not," Tony argued. 

"Well, I suppose if you won't kiss Thor, I won't need to kiss Natasha," Pepper spoke. Tony seemed to reconsider his thoughts.  
"You're right; it's for the good of the team."

"Okay," Phil agreed and turned around. Pepper and Natasha went first. It was a full-on lip lock where they held onto one another and just when it looked like Tony's trousers were going to tear, they broke away. 

"Your turn," Pepper spoke and patted Tony on the shoulder. 

"Right," Tony said, unsure. He walked closer to Thor and Loki chuckled. Thor bent down to meet Tony's lips and it was an awkward kiss. Both men seemed unsure how much effort to put into it or where lips should go. Just as they started to find a rhythm, Phil hit the Power button on the remote and the two men pulled apart. 

"I want to leave now," Pepper said and dragged Tony away. He winked at the rest of them. The other four began to follow after them.

"But I'm not coming with you," Phil spoke. 

"Son of Coul, my brother-" he started and gave Loki a sad look. "He's not to be trusted."

"And you don't think I'm well aware of that?" Phil asked although he was touched that Thor was still affected over nineteen months later. "I like it here for now."

"I don't have a say in this?" Loki asked. 

"Not really. I have a variety of weapons at my disposal other than the Avengers. For example, the IRS. Ever heard of an audit? It's not pretty. On the other hand, if you were to let me stay with you, we might be able to be a tiny bit more lenient about your surveillance," Phil spoke, not mentioning how Nick Fury lived just below the penthouse anyway. "I'll also pay my fair share."  
Everyone looked at Loki.

"Fine, but this is temporary, I assure you," Loki agreed.

Phil started to take residence in one of the extra bedrooms. He was setting up his Captain America collection when Clint walked in. Loki seemed not to have a problem with visitors. However, Phil knew Clint well enough to know when something was different. 

"What happened?" he asked. Clint shut the door behind him and sat down on the couch, just like it was Phil's office.

"I haven't told anyone else."

Phil stopped what he was doing and sat on the bed across from Clint. The Avenger had bags under his eyes and his blond hair stuck out in all directions.

"Two days ago, Jessica came to see me. She's- she's pregnant," Clint admitted. Phil was stunned for a moment. He knew this would happen someday but he wouldn't have guessed Clint would be the first to have a kid even with getting married.

"That's- that's good, right?" Phil asked. Jessica had always been responsible, except when it came to Clint, and Vange seemed nice.

"I guess, but-" Clint trailed off and Phil knew they were getting somewhere. "It wasn't like my dad was father of the year..."

"Have I ever seen you with an alcohol problem? Or strike a woman?" Phil asked. "Let me rephrase that...strike a woman without me telling you to-"

"No," he admitted.

"You're not your dad, Clint. Yeah, you fuck up sometimes but-" Phil started and with a shrug, added, "You usually mean well."  
Clint took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Fuck, I'm...I'm going to be a dad," Clint spoke and started to laugh. Phil smiled at him.


	2. The One with the Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will Clint Barton and Vange Whedon be able to be civil for Jessica Drew?

The One with the Birth

Even though it had been five months since she'd told him, sometimes, it was still hard to believe that Clint Barton was going to be a father. However, here he was in Jessica's hospital room at Charles Xavier's school with her girlfriend. He hated feeling like the third wheel when it was his son, too. 

"Come on, you can do this," Vange spoke in a soft voice and stroked Jessica's arm. "For Jordy."

"Jordy? Who's Jordy?" 

"Our son," Jessica answered before gritting her way through another contraction. 

"No, I thought we agreed on Jamie," Clint complained. 

"Well, Jamie was the name of Vange's first girlfriend, so we went back to Jordy," Jessica explained. 

"Jordy Barton? Jordy Drew? It doesn't sound right," Clint complained.

"Actually, we were thinking of Jordy Drew-Whedon," Vange explained, "Her name and my last name, simpler."

"So have you planned his whole future without me then?" Clint asked, not hiding his annoyance. 

"We can't help it if you're never around," Vange spoke.

"Stop it, both of you! I want you out!" Jessica spoke, "Both of you."

Clint and Vange were both about to complain when Hank gave them both a glare with his blue eyes. It was probably best not to upset the doctor covered in blue fur. 

"Jessica wants some space for now. You have time," he said, leading them to the door. "Get over yourselves before you come back."

"This is your fault," Clint complained. 

"My fault?" Vange asked. "You're the one threatened by me."

"Threatened by you? Of course, I'm threatened by you. I thought my marriage was fine until you came along. You were there through all of the pregnancy. She didn't even tell me until the second trimester and you're right, I am gone a lot so you'll have him most of the time and now he'll even have your name. He's my son and it feels almost like you're taking him from me."  
Clint couldn't remember the last time he had said that much at one time. He felt his pulse pounding and he wasn't thinking nearly as clearly. 

"Are you trying to anger me? Because you won't like it," Vange spat.

"I've always wanted to see a dragon in real life. Now do you stay your size or is it like when Bruce does it?" Clint asked and she fumed. He was so preoccupied with arguing with her that he hadn't heard the loud footsteps and large orange frame until it was too late. Ben Grimm had picked both of them up, taking them to an empty room.

"This is supposed to be a school! Children are trying to study and you're yelling for everyone to hear! Stop it," Ben chastised. He went to leave but broke the door knob. "Oops."

"Oops?" Clint and Vange asked at the same time. "No!"

"We're locked in here while she's having my baby?" Vange asked.

"Our baby," Clint corrected and realized he said "our". His dark blue eyes met her light blue ones. 

"This is great," Ben spoke.

"Great?" Vange asked.

"This baby is so loved that you're fighting over who can love it more especially for being a mutant baby. Think of all the kids Charles has taken in that their parents kicked out. Life's no picnic for me either, but he has three parents already that love him so much but don't mind me, continue fighting," Ben spoke. 

Clint was starting to feel very foolish and he thought Vange might be feeling the same way. 

**********************************************************

"Where are they?" Jessica complained to Hank. He carefully sent off a couple of text messages.

"What if they don't make it?" she asked in hysterics and touching her belly.

"They will be here. Give me one moment," he said with a smile and opened the door. He looked in the hall and spotted someone to help.

"Jean!" he called out and she came closer. "We appear to have lost our lawyer and an Avenger in the mansion. Jessica's quite anxious so could you find them?"

"Of course," Jean agreed. 

******************************************************************

"Baby Coming NOW!" Clint read off his phone as Vange looked at her phone, too. If their stupid fight caused them to miss the birth, he'd never forgive himself. 

"Ben, I know it's Charles' place and all, but couldn't you break the door? Make a hole? Something?" Clint asked.

"I second that," Vange agreed.

"Fine, clobbering time," he agreed and backed up to run for the door. Just as he readied himself, it opened to reveal Jean Grey.

"Ah, here you are," she said with a smile and they ran out. 

Twenty minutes later, Jessica clutched the new baby with Clint and Vange at her side. Clint was speechless as his son briefly grasped his finger. 

"He still needs a name," Jessica whispered. 

"How about Ben?" Clint suggested and looked at Vange who smiled. 

"I like it," Jessica agreed. Then, there was a knock at the door. Hank peeked in and asked, "There's a couple of visitors. You want me to send them or tell them to leave?"

"It's Phil and Natasha, isn't it?" Jessica whispered.

"Probably," Clint agreed. 

"It's okay," Jessica called out and Hank opened the door all the way for Phil and Natasha to walk in. Clint couldn't remember ever seeing Natasha around babies. If someone bought one to SHIELD, she tended to avoid them at all costs. On the other hand, Phil loved babies. It all seemed so natural to him.

"Aww, he looks a lot like you. So, what's the name?" Phil asked.

"Ben," Clint spoke and Phil nodded. Jessica held him out for Phil to take and he supported the head without being told. 

"Now, make sure you take after your mommies. They don't cause me any grief or paperwork like your daddy does," Phil spoke and Jessica and Vange laughed. Clint shot him a look. 

"Natasha, would you like to hold him?" Phil asked. Her expression was one of horror, like being told she had to redo forms. "Or not."

He gave him to Clint who forgot for a moment that anyone else was around as Ben yawned. Everything his son did was fascinating.


	3. The One where Everyone Turns 50

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets come out at Phil Coulson's 50th birthday party.

The One where Everyone Turns 50

"Where is Clint?"

"He traded missions with me. I mentioned how I've never been to one of Phil's parties before so he suggested it," Steve explained, before plunking along on the guitar he'd bought up from his floor to Tony's penthouse where the party was being held. "He left with Sam two days ago."

Steve wasn't big on parties so he was able to convince Tony to just have a dinner party for his birthday three days before. He looked down at the acoustic instrument and tried to remember the placement of the chords.

"I didn't know you played," Bruce spoke.

"Clint's been teaching me. You should hear him play piano. He's really swell," Steve said with a smile. Sam had promised to show him some moves as well. 

******************************************************

Tony laughed at Steve's word usage before turning it into a cough. Then, he caught sight of another party guest and made his way into the kitchen. 

"No talking to Parker tonight, Stark. I mean it. I don't like your influence on him," Phil said without pausing in his duties. He was making up more party platters so they looked perfect although Tony wasn't sure why he bothered. The adults just wanted booze and the teenagers didn't seem to care what they were eating. 

"Who do you think I'm hiding from here?" Tony asked before opening a beer. "I make one suit for the kid and he thinks we're best bros or something."

"Tell me about it. Blake opened his big mouth about the party tonight right in front of him. Now, I have five teenagers at my 50th birthday party," Phil complained. Tony took a large gulp and narrowed his eyes.

"Is that why May isn't here?" Tony asked.

"We aren't exclusive, just whenever our schedules permit-"

"So, you're more like fuck buddies?" Tony asked which caused Phil to give him a death glare.

"Are we having a moment?" he asked and Phil groaned. "So, 50...we should have bought the Over the Hill decorations."

"And you're just nine years away yourself, Tony," Phil reminded him and Tony frowned. "Here, make yourself useful."

He stuck a platter into Tony's right hand and gestured to the door. 

*******************************************************************

Pepper saw Tony relegated to snack duty and smiled. Then, she spied Natasha and hurried over to her. 

"I'm not staying. Phil is texting me when it's time for presents. Otherwise, I'll be downstairs, studying," Natasha spoke, stealing a sandwich. 

"I just have to talk to someone and I didn't want to bug Phil about it," Pepper spoke. Natasha nodded. "Follow me."

Pepper followed her onto her floor which was neat and tidy and revealed nothing personal about the occupant. 

"You've never been here before," Natasha stated.

"No, we tried to design all the floors with their occupant in mind but then, everyone has different finishing touches," Pepper said, noticing Natasha turning papers over so Pepper couldn't read them. 

"So, what is it?" Natasha asked.

"It's something that Tony doesn't know about," Pepper started.

"You're not pregnant, are you?" Natasha asked.

"No, no, oh God no. Can you even picture that? Tony couldn't handle that at all," Pepper said, shaking her head. 

"Barton's made me hold the baby twice. I keep thinking that I'll drop it. I don't want to be the one to break his kid," Natasha complained.

"I think it's something you have to practice at with experience," Pepper spoke.

"Really?" Natasha asked.

"I don't know. It's what they say," Pepper said with a shrug. "Clint doesn't seem too bad at it now though. No, my parents died a few years ago. I went through everything important, made arrangements but it wasn't until now that I went through the rest of it and I found adoption papers...for me."

"No idea?" Natasha asked.

"None. I was floored. I thought I was their kid. I still am. They raised me but..." Pepper paused before continuing, "I can't help wondering where I really came from."

"You know Stark Industries could easily do this?" Natasha asked.

"And then it would become a project and a thing and Tony wouldn't rest until I had met every third-cousin. I don't want that," Pepper explained and Natasha nodded. 

"SHIELD has one of the largest DNA databases in the world. I could look for you without letting anyone else know," Natasha offered. It was what Pepper was hoping for. 

"I'm not ready yet, but thank you," she said before Natasha's phone chirped. 

"Present time," Natasha spoke without even checking it and they headed upstairs in time to see the beginning of a possible incident. 

"Peter, I notice you and your friends are not having the beer. We must be festive. I will bring you some!" said Thor. The five teenagers cheered before Maria Hill grabbed the man's arm. 

"They aren't allowed to have beer," she told him.

"I don't understand. Is it an allergy? A special brew?" Thor asked.

"We have laws against teenagers drinking," Maria spoke.

"Laws? Nonsense, I started drinking as a child," Thor spoke and undid her grasp. 

"Phil, time for presents!" Bruce screamed before there could be an incident. Phil was made to sit down on the couch and Natasha cringed as Tony produced a black birthday hat to wear. Phil mouthed something that was definitely a threat. The first few presents were the usual books and gift certificates. Then...

"New Springsteen! Thanks, Pepper, I hadn't picked this one up yet!" Phil yelled and she smiled. 

"I can't wait for tomorrow," Pepper whispered to Natasha before Tony could be in earshot. However, Peter Parker got to them first. Natasha slipped away, closer to Steve.

"Pepper Potts! I've always wanted to meet you. Tony's right hand man, so to speak. Principal Coulson sure liked your gift," Peter spoke. "Did you two go out?"

Pepper was going to settle for an eye roll but she started laughing instead. The fact that there was some truth to that question would never be admitted to a high school student. 

"What?" Peter asked.

"You're just...very, very young," she said and started laughing again before composing herself again. "Excuse me."

Tony took her hand but she was afraid that Peter would still follow them so steered them to sit beside Phil. He gave her a look as he took a gift bag off the floor. 

"Barton," he read off the tag even though Pepper could see that it said Clint. He reached inside and pulled out a record that looked brand new, _Frampton Comes Alive!_

"Wow," he spoke and Pepper had only seen him this speechless once before. She put a hand on Phil's knee, enjoying the expression on Peter's face. 

"Uh...I can't believe he remembered. It was last summer, at least. I mentioned how my first concert had been one of the concerts recorded for this. I can't believe he remembered," Phil rambled. 

"Those aren't cheap either," Tony pointed out. "It's a mint condition original."

"Can you really be that surprised? Remember when he fell in love with Drew and bought her that ridiculous crystal spider?" Sitwell asked and the whole room grew quiet. 

"What?" Phil asked. 

"Oh," Sitwell said and seemed to realize the entire room was looking between him and Phil. "You mean you didn't know?"

"What was I supposed to know?" Phil asked even though Pepper could tell the truth was dawning on him. 

"Well, I mean...I thought you knew...you know everything and everyone else knew. Barton's been in love with you since you went through training together," Sitwell explained and Pepper winced. There were winces and groans throughout the room except for Peter asking, "Hawkeye's gay? Wait, that can't be right."

"And everyone knew," Phil spoke, already knowing the answer. "Everyone but me?"

"Even Fury knew about it," Sitwell confirmed before being grabbed by Maria. 

"Agent Sitwell, I think we should have a talk in the kitchen," Maria said as they disappeared from sight. Embarrassed junior agents began gathering up their coats and belongings to leave. Natasha hurried to Phil and Steve followed.

"I didn't know," Steve assured everyone. The girl in Peter's group turned to them and suggested they should leave. 

"I...I think I want some air," Phil announced and walked onto the landing platform. Natasha walked after him.

******************************************************************** 

Natasha glanced behind but no one had followed them.

"Phil," Natasha spoke and he turned around. 

"Since training?" Phil asked. 

"That's what they say. I hadn't joined yet," Natasha spoke.

"Well, of course you hadn't, that was TEN years ago and he never said anything," Phil stated, crossing his arms again.

"Clint never says anything, you know that," Natasha spoke. Phil walked over to the railing and grabbed it. "Do you love him?" 

"Yes, I love both of you. The question is, Am I IN love with him?" Phil asked, "And that's a question I've never considered."

Phil rubbed his face with his hands. 

"Why did it have to be now?"

"Because this is when he gave you the record and Sitwell couldn't keep his mouth shut?" Natasha suggested, trying to lighten the mood. It didn't work. 

"That's true. If he didn't tell me himself, does it even count? Maybe I should just pretend none of it happened," Phil spoke, thinking aloud. 

"Is that what you really want?" she asked. "I have to join him on the mission in six hours."

"I'm aware," Phil spat. He took a deep breath and let it go. "Don't say anything to him. If he doesn't want to act on it, I won't either."

She waited for a nod.

"Okay," she agreed. 

************************************************************************

"Isn't Principal Coulson like way older than Hawkeye?" Peter was heard asking as the teenagers left. Tony rolled his eyes. Pepper laughed. 

"Ten years apart really isn't that much," she commented. Tony shrugged.

"He's a fifteen year old. Everything is old to him," he said.

"Boy, Sitwell really did it this time, he would have been better off as a mime," Steve sang, strumming the guitar. Everyone looked at him. "No? Not a moment for singing?"

"After the wedding and all, I really hoped this would go better especially with turning fifty and everything," said Bruce. 

"I loved turning fifty. We went on a drinking tour of all nine realms. Then, for Loki's birthday, we did the same but we interfered too much with mortals. Loki and I were never sure which of us fathered Harald so father banned us from Midgard for a millennium," Thor explained. Pepper couldn't help gasping.

"Harald Hardrada?" she asked and Thor nodded.

"And for those of us who weren't art history majors?" Tony asked. Sometimes, it was so frustrating to be surrounded by brilliant scientists who knew very little outside their field and hobbies. 

"Double majored," Pepper corrected. "1015 AD was when Norway banned Viking Berserkers because the last two years had been especially bad..."

"We were such imps in our younger days," Thor said with a shrug. 

"And it was the year that Harald Hardrada was born. Harald is considered one of the greatest kings of Norway and the last Viking king. King Harald 'distinguished himself above all other men by wisdom and resources of mind; whether he had to take a resolution suddenly for himself and others, or after long deliberation. He was, also, above all men, bold, brave, and lucky, until his dying day and bravery is half victory'. When he was young, the Byzantine Emperor employed him as a personal guard and when Harald died, he had invaded England. Even though he was killed, his invasion was so successful that Norway beat England a few weeks later which changed England forever," Pepper explained and everyone else in the room stared at Thor.

"What were his physical characteristics?" Bruce asked. 

"Extremely tall, extremely muscled and blond," Pepper spoke.

"I think you can rule out Loki," Tony told them. 

"If only we could all have that excitement when turning fifty," Bruce joked.

"But not too much excitement for you, Bruce," Tony remarked. "You know you're next."

"I should have turned fifty back in 1973," Steve spoke and shook his head. "I can't even imagine it now."

"I liked turning a thousand. Father allowed us to travel to Midgard again but we were more mindful this time," Thor explained.

"Next to that, fifty doesn't seem so bad," Steve spoke and everyone laughed. 

"Still, you can't help wondering what we'll be like then," Bruce said. "We might not even all still be around." Pepper frowned and others groaned. "Not just that, but moving on, doing other projects. This wasn't supposed to be a lifetime gig." 

They all drank and looked thoughtful.

**November 22, 2019**

"What about tonight? Any plans for tonight?" Bruce asked. 

"No, it should be free and clear; a good night to catch up on Dancing with the Stars," Phil spoke, gathering up his papers to leave. He had no appointments or classes for the rest of the day. 

"Oh...right," said Bruce and left as Peter walked in.

"Professor Coulson, is everything right with Professor Banner? He looked like somebody forgot his birthday," Peter said.

"No..." Phil started because Bruce's birthday wasn't until the 22nd. Then, he noticed the date on his watch.

Shit. Between the newlyweds and the prophecy and Peggy, they had forgotten Bruce's birthday. He was going to have to come up with something really good.

"Peter, whatever it is, you'll have to tell me on the way to the car," he said and started for the door. 

**May 10, 2023**

"Welcome to the greatest birthday party in the history of birthday parties...Mine!" Tony told the crowd in his California home.   
He'd wanted to rebuild the mansion in Malibu but Pepper put her foot down about that and he had more than himself to think about. Instead, this overlooked his private lake. The crowd chuckled and cheered. He smiled and made his way through the crowd.

"Is that a new Iron Man technology?" Peter Parker asked while pointing at Tony's wrists. He had to look to remember what he was talking about. He smirked at the childish bracelets.

"No, birthday presents from the girls, they can be quite persuasive for all being three and under. You'll learn one day," he said with a wink. 

**January 7, 2024**

"Wake up!" Kate Bishop screamed in Clint's ear. He refused to open his eyes. 

"It's my birthday, I'm sleeping in," Clint argued. 

"It's the middle of the afternoon and you're on the couch so that doesn't count," Kate retorted back.

"Yes, it does," Clint argued back.

"If you don't get up, I'm going to give you your birthday spankings and I've heard you get fifty of them," Kate told him. He felt Lucky licking his arm.

"Who told you that? Your dad?" Clint asked.

"No, Tony did."

"I'm going to kill him," Clint mumbled.

"I think Pepper might have a problem with that," Kate pointed out.

"But she'll understand," Clint argued.

"Get up now!" yelled a small three year-old's voice and he felt the elastic on his waistband being stretched. It snapped back into place with an annoying slap and he opened his eyes. 

"Fine, I'm up," he declared and sat up.

"Nice work, Emmy," Kate complimented and held out her hand for a high five. "I didn't even have to get out my bow or cello."

**November 29, 2034**

Natasha pulled up the rear in the semi-darkness. Everyone else on the team was ahead. Her ankle was still hurting her from the stupid fall moments before. She didn't think of herself as old but it seemed her body had other ideas. Natasha was also being followed by a redheaded man with facial hair to match. He wasn't even trying for her not to see him. Three more guards appeared. She rolled despite her ankle and shot them in quick succession but something wasn't right. 

"Look out!" called a male voice and she listened for the fourth one's location. It was too late as she felt the bullet hit her chest. She got another shot off and fell back. Someone was running to her and she became unconscious. Her last thought was that this time would be the end. 

The next thing she was aware of was being kissed. If she wasn't so confused, it would have been better. 

"What?" she started before taking in her surroundings, the dead guards and the man helping her to sit up. Then, she knew what had happened. "You didn't have to do that."

"Leave you to die? Yes, I know, but I didn't want to this time," he said. His blue eyes didn't quite meet her own. 

"Was this because of Kazan?" Natasha asked. 

"You know it is. Think of it as a birthday present," he said. "Can you stand?"

"Yeah," she confirmed and held out a hand for him to help her up. "Nice disguise, I like the red."

She smiled as she studied her new shirt. 

"Didn't fool you," he said. 

"I know that kiss anywhere," Natasha said, allowing herself a couple of seconds to touch the rare beard. "Now, are you going to help me stop your daughter from destroying the planet?"

"Or getting herself killed," he spoke, "but come on."

**July 4, 2040**

Steve had thought a pool party might be more pleasant than the usual night-time affair and maybe everyone would leave before it became too late. He soon found out this was naive. Steve knew for a fact that he had not invited Loki but he and his brother were off to one side, arguing. Loki was more melancholy and angry in the last couple of years than he had been in decades. He was almost worried for him.

Children ran everywhere. He couldn't even remember who belonged to whom. Some of them chased Cosmo.

Steve pulled out a beer from one of the ice chests, popped it open and walked to the kitchen. It wouldn't do any good but he liked having something in his hand. 

"You don't look very happy for being the birthday boy," said a female voice. He almost jumped before chastising himself on not hearing her walk in. Elli Romanoff stood in the kitchen with a mixed drink. There was no point in reminding her that she wasn't 21 yet. 

Steve shrugged and she came closer.

"And I can't get you drunk because that's impossible so you might as well talk now," said Elli. He shook his head but Elli was the persistent sort. "Or I have Thor throw you into the pool."

Steve tried not to smile. 

"He'd have to catch me first," he said.

"And of course, that won't happen," she said in a whisper and a smile of her own. Unlike Natasha, Elli excelled at talking. He felt his defenses being lowered. "Come on, didn't get the present that you wanted? Wanted to be somewhere else?"  
Steve cringed but she seemed to know the truth. 

"Or is it someone who's not here?" she asked and her blue eyes were warm. 

"Today, I turned fifty. Next year will be the hundredth anniversary of my becoming this and the very beginnings of SHIELD. I'm still here and so many are not and it's all the same. New people come in, we defeat the villains and new villains come along. People die and villains die and it never changes," Steve complained. "Look at Sylene. Every year, she has a new plan to mess things up."

"Don't be so hard on her. She had a hard childhood. With different circumstances, she could have been me and I could have been her. It's not easy being a child of Earth and Asgard and Jotunheim and she didn't have her dad around to help her," Elli spoke. 

"No, no. We all have hard childhoods. We don't all become villains over it," Steve spoke, "and don't you dare compare yourself with her. I know you. I've fought with you. You're a good person, like your mom was."

Elli downed the rest of her drink. 

"You're right. I have fought with you. I know this job. I may be young but I know what's at stake. I know the sacrifice this responsibility demands. It's not easy. It's not easy when they die in your arms and it's not easy when those you save start shooting at you because one man's villain is another man's hero but it has to be done," she said. "I miss them, too, but I'm not about to disgrace their memory by giving up and you shouldn't either." She was right. He was having a pity party.   
"And what do you recommend?" he asked. She leaned up although her height was enough to tower over most men. With the short heels, they were about the same height. 

"You should get laid," she whispered and he had to laugh. Then, with a smirk, she added, "I wasn't offering but how about Carol?"

"Ms. Marvel? I don't know," he said and shook his head. 

"Come on, I'm not going to let you stay here and not try talking to her," Elli spoke and took his hand. They stepped outside and Cosmo bounded for them. Steve never trusted that dog. He was about to take a different path to avoid him when Elli touched the ground. Snow sprung up and the dog stopped, confused. Elli laughed and kept going.

"That's new," Steve commented.

"Just something from my dad," she said and before he could think about that, pulled him in another direction. "There she is, go."  
He took a breath and approached the blonde woman. 

**July 8, 2014**

Phil wheeled a piece of luggage with his presents into the main room. Loki was still up, reading. It looked like Hamlet. He was tempted to not acknowledge him. He hadn't invited him to either event. However, he had to know.

"When you possessed Barton, were you able to feel what he felt about me?" Phil asked. Loki looked up from his book. 

"Why should I have bothered with mortal feelings when I had bigger plans?" he asked and Phil nodded. It made sense. He, Steve and Loki were their own oblivious group. Phil stifled the urge to sigh and continued to his room.

*******************************************************************

"So you left to find a better reason than the one we were living for   
And it's not that nursery mouth that I came back for   
It's not the way you're stretched out on the floor   
'Cause I've broken all your windows and I've rammed through all your doors   
And who am I to ask you to lick my sores?   
And you should know that's true," sang Bruce Springsteen on the stage. It should have been the highlight of Phil's year so why was he so miserable?

"Uh, Phil..." Pepper started, speaking right in his ear so they could hear over the music. 

"Yeah?" Phil asked.

"Tony might show up. Steve cracked and told him about it so Tony figured out that last night was for work and this was for friends," Pepper explained and he nodded. He knew Tony would find out eventually. 

"Phil, are you okay?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said without thinking before admitting. "No. No, I'm not. I keep thinking like maybe I've done something colossally stupid."

Pepper took his hand.

"Go get him. Be there when he comes back."

Phil hesitated. He watched the figures on the stage, but it was impossible to really enjoy it; not like Steve who stood entranced to one side or Bruce with a huge smile on his face. Just yesterday, he was marveling over Steve Rogers at his own birthday party but now everything had changed. Was that why Clint had traded with Steve? Just so Steve could go?

"You're right," Phil agreed and hurried out of the arena. Not long after that, he was on the Helicarrier, waiting for their helicopter. It came down in the darkness, random field agents came out. Clint and Natasha were last. Phil was about to walk to them when he realized what they were doing.

They were kissing.


	4. The One where Clint Finds Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint finds out that Phil knows and we find out who fills in for Principal Coulson when he's away...

The One where Clint Finds Out

September 3, 2014

"Ever plan on telling him? It's been almost two months now," Pepper spoke before sipping her coffee in the little shop. 

"How do I know he even wanted me to find out? He's been divorced less than a year," Phil spoke.

He drank his coffee, too. It was nice to get away from everyone sometimes.

"Besides, how long did you spend pining away for Tony?" Phil pointed out. 

"True," Pepper agreed, but he didn't like that look. She was plotting something. 

**********************************************************************

"Pepper, this isn't a good time," Natasha spoke into the phone as Clint kissed his way up one arm. 

"I know I shouldn't be doing this but Phil does have feelings after all. He just doesn't want to ruin anything," Pepper spoke. Natasha was skilled at hiding her feelings so Clint wouldn't be able to read what she was thinking. He wore his resting look. Natasha had wondered whether Phil had changed his mind. His behavior did seem a bit preoccupied. 

"Oh, I'll come right over," Natasha spoke and Clint pulled away. 

"What is it?" he asked. Natasha didn't even need to think about her answer.

"Girl stuff," she spoke. It worked like a charm every time. 

**************************************************************************

Phil was reading when there was a knock at the door. He was surprised to see Natasha.

"You don't like coming to my place," he pointed out. 

"But he's not here right now," Natasha spoke, walking in. "Why do you stay?"

"It's nice and quiet," Phil answered and she walked across to the open window.

"There's a naked man in the building across from us, interesting," Natasha stated.

"It has other perks," Phil agreed. 

"I wish you had told me," Natasha spoke and he knew she didn't mean the naked guy.

"Doesn't matter now," he said with a shrug. 

"It does to me. The problem is Clint. If I dump him, you'll be the rebound relationship which never works. If he finds out, then he won't want to dump me because he's too nice," Natasha spoke and he nodded.

"Is there a third option there?" he asked.

"Yes," she said, leaned over and kissed him. He pulled away from instinct. She was a friend. However, he would be lying if he said he hadn't thought about it. There was a moment of indecision and then, he kissed her. 

**************************************************************************

"Threesome? Really?" Clint asked as they approached the hotel room.

"Might be fun," Natasha spoke, "if it's someone we already know." 

"Except I don't want to do most of the people we know," he reminded her. 

She smirked. Natasha was always scariest when she smirked. It was that moment when she knew she had you. After Natasha inserted the keycard and pulled open the door, Clint followed Natasha inside to see Phil sitting on the couch. 

Phil? Did that mean he knew? Did he feel the same way? Were they just too chicken shit to tell the other one?

Clint felt Natasha's blue eyes on him. She was waiting for his next move and for once in his life; he wasn't sure what that should be. With a roll of those same eyes, she moved to the couch and put her arm around Phil. They'd always been close but this was different. Tonight, it was all going to change. 

She began kissing Phil and Clint sat beside them, watching. Part of him was jealous and part of him was turned on. He went to go for her earlobe but she broke from the kiss then and he got her cheek instead. Natasha threw off her heels and changed her position so that she was in Clint's lap with her legs across Phil's lap. It was his turn. He leaned towards Phil who met him halfway. It wasn't quite how he had imagined it. Phil was timid yet inviting; such a contrast to his professional self. He was letting Clint and Natasha lead. Clint started to relax. 

**************************************************************************

"They're really close friends," Steve commented about Phil, Natasha and Clint on the couch, entwined with each other. 

"Yes, _friends_ ," Tony spoke. 

"It's nice. They seem happy," Bruce commented. "Now, if we could just hide Steve's guitar."

"I'm getting better," Steve complained.

"Not the singing part," Bruce pointed out. 

*****************************************************************************

Phil was reading the latest Avengers comic on the couch. It was amusing how wrong they were about things, like Phil's hair was a lot lighter than real life. Well, there had been the blond phase to look like Steve but that was the 80s. Everyone had bad hair then. On one hand, he was extremely pleased to be included in the comics but on the other hand, it seemed like a security breach. His best guess was Tony. Natasha was taking a shower and Clint was writing something on his laptop. 

"Why won't it print?" he asked.

"It doesn't usually print here. I think Loki did something," Phil explained. Clint glared at the screen. "You want me to look at it? Or Tasha? Tasha's the best at that sort of thing."

"No, no, that's fine. I'll print it later," Clint insisted. Phil assumed he was trying to print out photos of Ben so the reaction was strange. He laid the comic on the coffee table and went over to him. 

"No!" Clint yelled as Phil saw that it was a Word document with two columns. One with his name and the other had Natasha on it. Clint went to shut the laptop but Phil spun the machine before he could do it. 

"Tasha! Tasha, come out here!" Phil called out. True to form, Tasha was in a bathrobe and armed with a gun in five seconds.

"What is it?" she asked. 

"No, you have to read what Barton wrote," he said and noticed how Clint cringed at the surname usage.

"This is us. This is a pro and con list for Phil and I," she said with a glare at Clint.

"I can explain." Clint spoke, "I'm tired of having to share everything. It's bad enough I have to share my son. I'm tired of sharing you, too."

"So, you wrote up a list like you were debating vacation plans? We're people," Phil complained.

"I know that," Clint argued.

"No, you don't," Phil spoke. The situation was almost as unbelievable as what he was about to do next. "I think you should leave."

***************************************************************************

"If this Voldemort fellow has come back, how is an eleven year old supposed to defeat him?" Steve asked, looking up from his paperback at Pepper. "I mean, it's not like he's an Asgardian or something? It's regular fictional magic?"

"Right, it- um, it actually takes seven books for him to defeat Voldemort and he's nearly 18 by then," Pepper told him. His mouth gaped open.

"There are more of these. Are they short like this one?" he asked.

"Well, no, they get longer and longer," Pepper explained. He set the book down and leaned back on the couch in their common floor.

"I'm not sure if I want to pursue this. There was a book I really liked about a little woodland creature on an adventure by an English writer. Babbit or bobbit or-"

"Hobbit," she corrected and almost looked like she was smirking. "I think Tolkien may have written a few more after that."

"Oh good," he said but wondered why she was smiling like that.

***************************************************************************** 

Natasha hated the waiting. Any minute now, the terrorists would make their move. Naturally, they had picked what must have been one of the most rundown parts of Prague. She was poised on a rickety roof. Phil was on a similar roof three buildings down while Clint was on an old water tower and Steve was around somewhere along with extra soldiers. Then, the shooting started.

She wasn't sure which side started it. The sound of how the gun fired should have been a giveaway but they were also hitting the ruined buildings and they were giving way. The noise was tremendous and she started running before the roof collapsed under her feet. Her balance was thrown off by the decreasing weight. She hesitated for a second to adjust and it became too late.

After recovering from the shock of the fall, she checked for major injuries. Finding none, she tried to crawl to her feet. Her face was bleeding and her wrist was sprained. However, she could still shoot her gun and defend herself. Natasha started crawling out of the wreckage. Then, there was a blue gloved hand helping her out. 

"Are you hurt?" he asked.

"No, where's Barton and Coulson?" she questioned.

"Coulson's roof collapsed, too. He went after him. Come on, the terrorists are getting away," Steve spoke and they started to run. Natasha almost looked behind. She knew Clint would get him. She just didn't know whether he'd be as lucky as she was.   
Phil had to be okay. She couldn't lose him a second time. Natasha steeled herself and refocused on the mission at hand. She couldn't appear weak. All this time and that training had stuck with her, refusing to leave. She couldn't appear weak. 

***********************************************************************

"Again? This is your fifth tardy this week," Maria Hill complained. Peter smiled and shrugged his shoulders. She noticed that he was avoiding looking at her face.

"I can't help it if villains always seem to attack me before school," he said. She resisted the urge to sigh. 

"Next time, just call us and get to class," she said.

"But-"

"No, you have detention all next week," she spoke.

"Is that detention or 'detention'?" he asked, using air quotes.

"Detention, now leave," she spat. Almost as soon as Peter left, then their substitute science teacher came in. Bruce's shirt was a bit singed.

"I may have had a little accident in the classroom," Bruce spoke which was followed by the fire alarm. She wished she had alcohol. 

"Go!" she commanded and shook her head. "I don't know how Coulson does it. He better be back soon."  
***************************************************************************


	5. The One with the Third Nipple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony receives a wedding invitation, Thor suffers public embarrassment, there's a reference to a non-Marvel Clark Gregg film and someone has a third nipple...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm open to constructive criticism and requests for future chapters.

The One with the Third Nipple

December 12, 2014

"Promise me that you'll say you saved him," Clint whispered because Loki was there. 

"Why?" Steve asked.

"Because otherwise, it might make things...complicated," Clint spoke. "He doesn't need complicated right now."

Steve didn't completely understand but he didn't seem to understand a lot when it came to Barton, Coulson or Romanov. 

"Fine," he agreed. Then, the door opened again and Tony, Pepper and Thor walked in.

"Hurray, everyone's here," Loki snarked. Steve could tell it hurt Thor that his brother didn't treat him as such. 

"I'm not sure how restful this is for him," Pepper spoke with concern. 

"We shall be quiet. I just want confirmation that son of Coul is okay," Thor spoke. 

"How sweet," Loki spat. 

"Like you even have a heart," Steve told him.

"Don't," Thor spoke. 

"Some of us are trying to sleep," Phil complained and everyone turned to see him just outside his bedroom. He was leaning on a crutch with his shoulder in a sling and his eyes narrowed more than usual. Steve had heard there was a skull fracture involved. 

"Sorry," Steve apologized.

"Steve was the one who pulled you out," Clint spoke. 

"Really? I don't remember much after falling," Phil explained. "Thank you."

"Are you certain that's how it happened, Barton?" asked Loki with a grin. He had heard them anyway. 

"Yes," Clint confirmed.

"I think that you're lying because you still have feelings for him and you know he still has feelings for you. Oh, mortals and your...problems," Loki spoke, smirking. 

"What?" Phil asked. 

"He's telling the truth," Natasha spoke. "Steve helped me out. He told me that Clint was getting you."

"You did that for me?" Phil asked and Clint shrugged. "You could have gotten yourself killed."

He limped along on his crutch in Clint's direction until Clint started walking towards him. Phil let go of the crutch and grabbed Clint's shoulder. 

"That was incredibly, incredibly stupid," he chastised Clint. "Thank you."

Then, he kissed him. 

"Aww," Pepper said and he saw her look at Natasha who looked a bit pleased as well. 

"Success, now everyone can leave," Loki said. 

"Someday, we'll find out a secret about you," Tony threatened.

"None exist," Loki spoke.

"Really?" Tony asked in his voice that Steve had learned meant that he took it as a challenge. This wouldn't end well. He made eye contact with Thor.

"Loki has a third nipple," Thor spoke. 

"Thor!" Loki spat and was suddenly in front of him. 

"It is true," Thor argued.

"I think we should leave," Pepper spoke and Natasha nodded. Steve agreed that it wasn't the best of ideas to provoke Loki. He saw Natasha kiss Phil on the cheek and whisper something to them. She didn't look back.

"This isn't over," Loki promised before shutting the door. Steve wondered what he was planning. 

*****************************************************************************

"No offense to Sitwell, but I hate not having you out there with us," Natasha complained a week later. She sat beside Phil who lay on the couch with propped cushions.

"I hate not being out there with you guys."

His face was full of thought. She decided to ask. It probably had to do with the Avengers or being back together with Clint.

"What is it?"

Phil seemed to consider his options.

"One year ago was my failed wedding. Somebody used a robot to get close to me and I still don't know who it was," Phil uttered. Months back, there had been claims of leads. She realized this was subterfuge.

"Nothing?"

"They had LMD technology and knew about Elizabeth so that narrows it down to a handful of SHIELD agents, past and current," Phil explained.

"Even I don't know about Elizabeth," Natasha pointed out. He was silent a moment.

"Elizabeth was a cellist. She played for the president and I asked her out. I really loved her but when I asked her to move with me to New York, she said things were too serious. I was busy with SHIELD so I lost track of her," Phil spoke. "She died about a year later."

Natasha was sure he was talking about events about a decade ago but it still sounded pretty raw to Phil. She put a hand on his uninjured leg.

*********************************************************************

Tony hated this time of year. He wasn't surprised at finding how much Steve loved it. Steve insisted on singing Christmas carols and putting up a tree. Thor had been intrigued and Coulson had joined in but the rest of them grumbled. However, right now, Steve was on his phone...again.

"Me, too. Goodnight," he said and hit the button.

"Who do you keep talking to?" Tony asked.

"Peggy," he answered. "It's so nice to have someone who understands me; someone from...before." Tony understood everything except Steve's girlfriend being really, really old. Tony hadn't talked much with Peggy. He'd just assumed she idolized his dad like everyone else.

"Steve, I'm going to show you one of the scariest things known to man," he spoke and took out the envelope.

"It's not a yellow telegram," Steve spoke with confusion. Tony shook his head and took out the invitation inside. 

"This is a wedding invitation from Rhodey. He's getting married in two months. He addressed the invitation to myself and Pepper," Tony explained.

"How is that scary?" Steve asked.

"Because it's a wedding," Tony stated. Shouldn't it be obvious?

"Eventually, we all have to marry and have children for the good of the country and for God," Steve explained. Tony tried not to stare with his mouth open. 

"No."

"You're practically married to Pepper. You should just make it legal already," Steve spoke.

"Pepper and I have an understanding. She understands that I hate it and never ever want to actually do it," Tony told him.

"Then, it shouldn't scare you," Steve spoke and left the room. Actually, it wasn't that at all. Rhodey used to be his best friend. Then, he got pulled into the Avengers Initiative and Rhodey was more and more involved with the military. Now, they hardly saw each other as it was. What if he got married and Tony never saw him again?

*************************************************************************************

Phil was going to be happy when he was completely healed. As it was, he still had a cane so no walking very fast, much less running and swimming was weird. It's also how he ended up babysitting Thor who wanted to see the Zoo. It was too bad Jane Foster had wanted a break from things. He understood her feelings after what happened in Asgard but she would have made things a lot easier. 

"We can go anywhere but not the penguins. They scare me," Phil spoke. He wished sarcasm wasn't lost on Thor. 

"What are those?" Thor asked.

"Polar bears. They're deadly. There's a placard to tell you more," Phil spoke, pointing. 

"Can you ride them?" Thor asked.

"I don't know. I don't think so," Phil spoke, checking to see if that was on the sign. Then, there was screaming and laughter. 

"Son of Coul, something has happened!" Thor exclaimed. Phil turned around to see that Thor was naked even though he had clothes a minute ago. He started to take off his coat and shirt to cover him.

"Any idea how this could have happened?" Phil asked. 

"Loki," Thor answered. Phil understood being upset over the nipple thing but he would have preferred a less public retribution.

"I can't take you anywhere," Phil muttered as he helped Thor cover himself as they left. 

*****************************************************************************

"Ben, why don't you show everyone what you can do?" Clint asked in the common room of the tower. 

"No," said the toddler, shaking his head. The blond locks were getting a little long but he'd never had a haircut before.

"But they'd love to see it," he argued.

"No."

Clint tried to think of something else.

"Look, there's Aunt Tasha!" he pointed out and Ben ran to her. Clint raised his arms in success. Everyone clapped and cheered which backfired. Ben began to cry and tears welled up in his blue eyes.

"I don't do crying," Natasha complained. Clint hurried over to him and picked him up. 

"It's okay. Everyone is just so proud of you," Clint tried to explain. His son kept crying and he rubbed his back. "Maybe he needs a nap."

He carried him to the elevator. Jarvis put on Brahm's Lullaby and Clint resisted laughing.

"Shh," he told him. "They can be scary sometimes but they're pretty cool once you know them."

Ben was getting so big. Clint couldn't believe he would turn one year old next month.   
*****************************************************************************


	6. The One with James and Rae's Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James Rhodes and Rae LaCoste have a wedding but it's Marvel so we know it won't go smoothly between an international incident and an uninvited guest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the Kudos! I'm sorry this took so long but at least it's a pretty decent-sized chapter.

The One with James and Rae's Wedding

February 14, 2015

"Should I ask what you're doing?" Phil asked as Thor typed so earnestly on his laptop at his apartment. Phil was still getting used to the idea of Thor with a laptop. 

"Steve has been showing me how to use it," Thor explained. Phil cringed. It was the blind leading the blind.

"Pepper would be a better choice," Phil suggested. 

"I thought if I had a woman, then you wouldn't have to worry about me so often and the others say I have to 'move on' from Jane," Thor spoke. "Bruce explained about dating on here."

He pointed to prove his point.

"Online dating?" Phil clarified.

"No, you're not in a line. It's on the internet," Thor spoke and Phil felt a headache coming on. "I've already found someone to converse with."

"I need to get ready for the wedding," Phil spoke and headed for his bedroom. However, he didn't like the way that Loki was eyeing Thor's laptop. 

After putting on a fresh suit and a fancier tie, Phil stepped out and his phone began to ring. He had a foreboding feeling especially with the way Loki was giggling. 

Shit. It was Director Fury.

"Coulson here," he answered.

"Where's Loki?" Fury asked.

"About six feet in front of me," Phil answered.

"And who the Hell gave him a laptop or cellphone?" he asked. 

Phil glared at Thor before questioning, "Did you give your brother your laptop?"

"He said it would only be a moment," Thor argued. Phil sighed.

"Thor." He replied before asking, "What did Loki do?"

"He let loose a virus on the internet that has hit every single government and crippled them for the time being, made easier by the fact that he used YOUR account to do it!" Fury screamed in his ear. It took all of Phil's reserve not to crack. Instead, he calmly turned to Loki.

"Why did you use my account?" Phil asked. Loki could have broken into anyone's email. Thor still used "PASSWORD" as his password. 

"It was easier. You already have such high security clearances," Loki explained. Phil felt his brow furrow. "How bad is it exactly?"

"We're bringing in Romanov, Hill, Sage, Pryde, anyone who could possibly help to crack it, even Pepper. Right now, even the president is watching alternating clips of Nyan cat and something referred to as the world's most annoying cat," Fury explained.  
Phil once again turned to Loki, asking, "What is it with you and cats?"

"They're evil and serve no purpose," Loki explained.

"You can't even ride them," Thor added.

"Exactly," Loki agreed. Normally, Phil would have basked in the amazement of Thor and Loki agreeing on something but he was still too pissed.

"Do I need to come in?" Phil asked.

"No, go to the wedding. Keep an eye on it but come in two hours earlier tomorrow. We have to redo all your security protocols," Fury answered.

"Yes, sir," he answered. "Has SWORD responded?"

"No, I'd rather not deal with her today," Fury replied.

"It's Loki, we might need all the help we can get," Phil stated.

"That's your territory," Fury spoke and hung up. Phil glared at the two Asgardians. 

"You two, I can't leave you alone for five minutes! Even Barton's toddler has more self control," he chastised. Thor looked remorseful while Loki smiled. "And since I can't leave you alone, I'm having someone come while I'm at the wedding."

"Romanov?" Loki asked. Phil was pretty sure he shuddered on the inside.

"Why?"

"She bested me twice. She's the only one of you almost worthy of my company," Loki explained.

"No, I'm asking Bruce," Phil spoke and liked that fraction of a fraction that Loki paled more than usual. 

"My lady has gone," Thor complained. "She says she has to work."

"Yeah, you can probably thank your brother for that," Phil told him and prepared to call Bruce. He should be able to work here just as well as headquarters since computer hacking was not his specialty. 

******************************************************************************** 

Steve watched as Franklin Richards chased his sister along the pews of the church. He watched for them to be reprimanded but nothing came. Times were different. The last time he saw Valeria was at Phil's failed wedding when she was still just an infant. They certainly grew fast. Her blonde hair flew behind her as she ran. 

"They're cute, aren't they?" Peggy asked beside him. She clutched his hand. Steve nodded. "They're always cute at that age. Even my grandchildren have grown up now."

"You could always move back here," Steve suggested.

"I could," she agreed although she didn't sound excited about it. She looked gorgeous in her dress. Steve tried to concentrate on that. 

"Dop it!" Valeria screamed. Steve caught sight of her just as she disappeared. 

"I can do that, too!" Franklin screamed. Then, Steve couldn't see him anymore. There were some screams from the guests.

"That's not so cute," Steve stated. 

***********************************************************************

"I really hate when you do that," Bruce complained, covering the plastic piece coming off his head. Thor backed up from reading over Bruce's shoulder. He just wanted to help. Son of Coul seemed really angry at him. Loki moved forward until his head was almost resting on his shoulder.

"But I'm not going to get angry for you," Bruce clarified. Loki backed away. Despite the blank expression, Thor could tell he was disappointed. 

"Who is this person?" Thor asked at the name.

"No touching! If you touch my screen, you can activate something. This isn't like the cheap laptop we let you play on. Tony and I worked on this. Go on your computer," Bruce complained. Then, he let go of the plastic piece. 

"I just want to know who that is. They have the same user name as my lady," Thor explained. Compared with the other internet names, it had seemed unusual to him. He could be wrong but it seemed that way.

"Fine," Bruce spoke and covered the plastic piece again. "I don't remember her name. I've only met her once before. She's one of the people they brought in to clean up Loki's mess. Her user name references some set of geographical coordinates or stars or something. If I promise to introduce her, will you leave me alone?"

"Yes, you have my word," Thor agreed. 

"I'll do it when we're finished," Bruce told him.

"I'll retire now," Loki spoke, heading for his bedroom.

"You do that," Bruce called after him. Thor barely noticed because he was too busy thinking about his lady and meeting her tonight.

*********************************************************************

Clint looked at his watch. The wedding was fifteen minutes late and still no Phil. Then again, he hadn't seen Pepper either. Had something come up? He checked his phone but there was nothing there. The only reason he was even here was to be Phil's date. He didn't know the groom or the bride. Phil was the one who took care of these military types. Tony stood near the groom. He knew they were good friends. Everyone seemed ready. Clint fidgeted some more. He hated wearing suits and being in these types of situations. It was another good reason why he and Jessica had eloped.

Then, the wedding march started and the bride came walking down with her mother. Everyone stood up which is when the doors opened again. Phil entered and tried to sneak in, using the outside of the pews.

"Excuse me. Sorry. Excuse me."

His whispers seemed so loud despite the music. Clint felt so bad for Phil. Finally, as the bride was given to the groom, Phil squeezed in beside him. 

"You made it," Steve whispered and Phil's face reddened further. Clint was hit with the urge to laugh. A few giggles escaped before Phil hit him with a glare. Then, he noticed Tony giving him the death stare, too. Clint laid his arm around Phil's back. 

********************************************************************************

"I'm sure nobody noticed how you came in late and upstaged the bride," Tony spoke before draining his glass afterwards.

" _Everyone_ noticed," Phil spoke. "I shouldn't even be invited to these things. It's always a disaster."

"I'm okay with not doing any of these again," Clint offered. Tony checked his phone for the umpteenth time. It was almost cute how lost he was at a social occasion without Pepper at his side. 

"No, the disaster was inviting all of us in the first place. We somehow make these things a disaster by our very presence," Tony explained. "How long is that thing supposed to last?" 

"I don't know. It's Loki. Did you want me to get you a laptop?" Phil asked. Tony seemed to consider it.

"No, I have a Best Man's speech in fifteen minutes," Tony spoke. "I should get back there."

"So, is this normal for you guys?" Leila asked.

"Basically," Sam answered with a grin. Phil didn't feel like being so accepting of it tonight. 

Phil, Clint, Steve, Peggy, Sam Wilson and Leila Taylor had a table near the back while Tony's empty chair was right up front near James and Rae. The doors opened and Phil turned his head to look. It was second nature. However, he didn't recognize the woman. She was extremely tall and slim with long black hair. Her green dress hugged every curve. 

"Who's that?" Tony asked. 

"I was going to ask you," Phil told him. They watched the strange woman come closer. Was she coming towards them?  
She stopped at their table and leaned in. Something about her eyes seemed familiar.

"I got tired of Bruce so I decided to come out and have some fun," she spoke. Phil felt his mouth gape open and saw that everyone else had their mouth open, too, except Peggy. "There, already begun."

With a smile, she left the table. 

"Who was that?" Peggy asked.

"Loki," Phil answered with a sigh. 

"Did we know he could do that?" Steve asked and Phil shook his head.

"It's mentioned in the Old Norse mythology but we weren't sure whether any of that was actually useful," Phil explained. "I don't want to cause another scene but..."

"No, we can't do that," Tony argued. "I'm Best Man and I'm putting my foot down. We're not going to ruin Rhodey's wedding day."

"But he's dangerous," Clint argued.

"As a man, but he's currently a woman, how bad could he be?" Tony asked. The rest of the table glared at him. "Fine, I'm curious. Pepper's not here and I'm bored. We could wager on who kisses him first."

Phil still didn't like the idea of willfully putting everyone in danger.

"Twenty bucks on that guy there," Peggy offered from her purse.

"Senator Stern? You have yourself a deal. I'll put twenty-five on Aldrich Killian a couple of tables over," Tony said with a grin. Then, he left for his actual table. 

"This can't end well," Phil spoke. Loki seemed to be flirting with the entirety of one table. Then, his phone rang.

"Coulson here," he answered.

"It's finished," Fury spoke and hung up. Coulson allowed himself a little smile. 

"They finally broke Loki's virus. Everything's back to normal...almost," Phil told them. 

"I wonder how my photos would turn out in this lighting," Leila asked, almost to herself as she fumbled with her camera.

"No," Phil ordered.

Leila narrowed her brown eyes.

"Do you know how much Jameson would pay for these? Loki as a woman?" Leila spat.

"I'm well aware, but I'm not sure if you realize the magnitude of panic that would entail from knowing that Loki can shapeshift. We'll pay double if you forget this happened," Phil spoke.

"That sounds like a deal," Leila agreed. Sam shook his head and shared a look with Steve.

****************************************************************************

Thor couldn't help pacing as Bruce made his call. He had promised to introduce Thor when this was over. An oath is not something to break lightly. However, Bruce's expression was troubling. 

"What?" Thor asked, not able to contain his patience anymore. Bruce put the phone down.

"I'm sorry. They said she left. I'll try to get her phone number. Do you want to share a cab back?" Bruce asked and Thor shook his head.

"I will stay here," he said. He felt restless but not enough to go back to the mansion. 

"Sorry," Bruce apologized and left.

*****************************************************************

Pepper was disappointed that she missed the ceremony. James might be Tony's friend but that didn't mean they weren't close as well. The two of them had a private understanding about having to put up with Tony that only the two of them shared until Phil came along.

When he met Rae, Pepper became her friend as well. She had even consulted on the dress so it was sad not being able to see her in it on her big day. Rae had changed into a more manageable evening gown for the meal.

Pepper assumed there would be plenty of photos of Rae in the white dress with the large train and layers accented by Swarovski crystals and a pair of Louboutin heels. 

However, Tony needed her. This whole thing made him so nervous; partly because of Rhodey permanently making someone just as important to him as Tony and partly because he would have to speak in public about someone who wasn't him which Tony had very little experience with. Not that Tony would admit to any of this, not even to her. He was getting better but she still had to read between the lines so often.

She squeezed his hand and kissed his cheek. Then, with a little nod, he tapped his glass. It was time for his best man speech. She tried not to laugh when the glass broke from his unexpected force.

*************************************************************************

"Coulson! I wasn't sure you'd even come, considering what happened at your wedding and all, but then, you made that memorable entrance and all. Nice!" Johnny Storm told him.

Phil just nodded. He wasn't worth it and he had his own ways of getting even.

"Johnny, have you met that woman over there? She was just telling me how hot she thought you were," Clint spoke, pointing at Loki.

"Really?" he asked and when Clint nodded, he ran a hand through his hair before walking over. Phil smiled and Clint grinned. Peggy laughed.

Then, Phil leaned over to Leila. 

"I do want photos of this. You can give him some non-descript name like Tess Black," he told her.

*******************************************************************************

Tony swirled the liquor around in his glass. It took some persuading to get the good stuff. Rhodey walked up to him.

"Tony, I know we haven't been as close the past year or so, but...thanks. It really was a beautiful speech earlier," Rhodey spoke.

"No problem," Tony told him.

"Rae and I should have you and Pepper over more often," Rhodey suggested. Tony nodded and added, "Rae seems like a wonderful woman." 

Actually...

"Derek Bishop is having one of his charity galas next month. I could get a pair of extra tickets," Tony suggested. "If you want..."

"I think Rae would like that," Rhodey agreed.

***********************************************************************************

"Looks like you won, Peggy," Phil stated. Loki definitely had his tongue down Senator Stearns' mouth.

"Why does he even do that?" Steve asked.

"Because he finds it funny to prove he's better than everyone else and we're just stupid," Clint explained.

"It's over," Phil whispered in Clint's ear.

"Sometimes, it feels like yesterday," he stated with a faraway look in his hazel eyes. Phil took Clint's hand and squeezed. 

Sometimes, he needed that reminder that Phil was fine now, but he knew that didn't make up for the people that Clint had killed. 

Maybe he hadn't been giving Clint enough attention recently between SHIELD and being principal at Peter's school. Sometimes, it didn't seem fair to Clint.

"Come home with me," Clint whispered. Phil looked at his watch. 

"I have to get up in three hours," Phil spoke which is when Clint started rubbing his leg against his. "Fine, but you will have to get up with me and part of those three hours will constitute sleeping."

Clint nodded.

"Goodnight," Phil spoke in a much louder voice for Steve, Peggy, Sam and Leila to hear. Phil and Clint went to track down the guests of honor so they could leave. 

*****************************************************************

Steve watched Franklin and Valeria. They were being cute again. Both were asleep: one on Reed's lap and the other on Sue's lap. Steve and Peggy were alone at the table since Sam and Leila were dancing.

"Steve, I've loved this and if this were seventy years ago, it would be perfect but I can't keep you like this," Peggy spoke.

"What are you talking about?" Steve asked.

"You want that; children and everything. Don't deny it. We both talked about it back then. I had it and you deserve that, too. You deserve someone who can give you all of that," Peggy told him. 

Was she breaking up with him?

"What? No, I have all the time in the world for that," Steve argued.

"You say that but none of us knows for sure," Peggy argued. He couldn't come up with a retort. She kissed his lips. It felt like the end.

"Goodbye, Steve. I never forgot you and I never will. You're a good man and you will meet a wonderful woman someday," she promised. Peggy squeezed his hand before getting up and leaving. Steve just watched her walk away in shock. 

***************************************************************************

Thor lay on the couch when there was a knock at the door. He wasn't sure who that could be as he went to answer it. When he opened the door, he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Thor!" she exclaimed and held out her arms.

"Jane!" he called and hugged her before kissing her.

"I...I thought that was you that I was chatting with, but I wasn't sure but then, I heard you. I heard you talking with Bruce and I knew that it was you and I had to see you. I miss you so much," Jane rambled. Thor kissed her again, pulling her inside and closing the door.


	7. The One with the Baby on the Ceiling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Phil and Clint having to make an emergency visit to the hospital, Natasha is watching Ben with some help from an unexpected ally.

The One with the Baby on the Ceiling

August 10, 2015

"Hi, Ben," Natasha spoke with a little wave. She was pretty sure small children enjoyed waves. Ben began to cry. "You didn't do this last week." Natasha had already made her greetings with everyone else.

"He's probably just being cranky and tired. He's not even using his big boy words," Phil spoke, handing her a piece of pie as they all stood in the kitchen area of the apartment that Phil and Loki shared. Clint was already sharing a piece with the toddler. She took a fork and dug in. Ben was smiling again and declaring, "Pie".

Toddlers were fickle creatures. Clint began coughing. 

"If you must be sick, please do so in the toilet," Loki requested from the safe distance of the couch. 

"What is it?" Phil asked.

"What's in the pie?" Clint asked between coughs.

"The usual, butter, eggs, flour, lime, kiwi--"

"I'm al...allergic to...kiwi," Clint stuttered.

"What?" Phil asked, "I thought you were allergic to strawberries."

"That's Pepper," Natasha informed them.

"Peanuts?" Phil asked.

"Peter Parker," she said, automatically. Clint mimed a clicking motion with his hand. 

"That's at work. I've never needed an Epi pen at home before so we need to go to the hospital," Phil spoke. Clint shook his head.

"No neeb hobital," he argued. Natasha felt really bad for him. His tongue was definitely swelling. 

"You're going, even if I have to taser you on top of everything else," Phil threatened. Clint's fight left him. They both knew that tone.

"Daddy?" Ben asked.

"Cat leab 'im," Clint spoke and reached for him. 

"We can't take him with us to the hospital. He'll be fine. He has Tasha and..." he started, hesitated and repeated, "Tasha. Go on."  
Phil seemed to wait for Clint to reach the door before turning to her, "It's not hard. Just make sure he doesn't kill himself."

"You're leaving me alone with him?" Natasha asked at the wide-eyed toddler watching his dad from the booster seat. 

"Not entirely alone, you'll...you'll have Loki and you could call Sue..."

Natasha was relieved at the mention of Sue. She could even take Ben over there. The Baxter Building was just next door.

"They're away on a mission but you could still try," Phil finished. Her spirits sank. He turned to Ben, bending down to his level.   
"Your daddy's going to be fine and we'll be back before you know it, okay?"

Natasha wasn't sure Ben understood but the boy nodded anyway. Then, Clint and Phil were gone. She'd never been responsible for a child before. He finished his pie. There didn't appear to be any allergic reaction.

"So..." Natasha started. Ben wasn't any help. He rocked his booster seat, trying to break free of the restraints. 

"He might be in need of a nap," Loki suggested from behind her. She looked back to see him writing in his journal. Small children did require naps. 

"How do I know?" 

"You could try asking."

"Ben, are you sleepy?" she asked the toddler.

"NO!" he cried, shaking his shaggy blond hair.

"They are also prone to lying," Loki added. 

"Great, temperamental and prone to lying. All children are simply you in miniature form," Natasha spat. He sat his pen and journal down to stand up. 

"I could leave you alone with him," Loki threatened. 

"No," Natasha spoke and realized what she could do. She let Ben out of his booster seat and set him down. Then, he immediately ran for the door. He jumped for the handle. She ran after him and scooped him up. 

"No, your daddy was sick and had to go to a doctor. He'll be back soon," Natasha told him. 

Please let it be soon, she thought.

"Let's play with your toys," she suggested and set him down near the pile. All the Avengers were there in toy form although her figure didn't really look like her at all and Tony kept teasing Phil about his not having one. Ben seemed appeased and Natasha began cleaning up the kitchen. She was almost finished when there was a tug on her jeans' leg.

"Diaper," Ben announced. No, this was below her pay grade.

"Aunt Tasha doesn't do diapers," she tried to explain.

"Diaper!" Ben screeched. "My diaper!"

"All this time and you've never learned how to change a child," Loki spoke with a smirk.

"Just because I'm a woman..."

"But I thought the illustrious Black Widow prided herself on knowing everything," he chided. Ben stared at them with his blue eyes in seeming puzzlement. 

"My life has never depended on knowing that," she argued. Ben was wailing. She supposed she would have to learn. 

"Ben, where are your supplies?" Loki asked. The toddler stopped crying and ran to the diaper bag on the floor. "I'd rather not have shit where it doesn't belong or a miniscule banshee in my home."

Natasha assumed she would have to jump in and stop him from using magic or some nefarious plot. Instead, he changed the diaper without much consternation. 

"Interesting," he said of the adhesive strips that attached the diaper together. She supposed Asgard wasn't that advanced. 

"How?" she asked when he was all done. 

"Amazed?" he retorted and laughed. "Thor has a much younger brother by the name of Balder. His servants weren't always on top of his every need as planned. Sometimes, they were occupied in other ways."

Natasha had no idea. Thor had never mentioned a second brother before. However, his opening up felt weird to her. She wasn't sure she liked it so she couldn't help ruining it.

"With Thor or did you join in?" she retorted.

"Sometimes," he agreed, making the diaper disappear.

"Oops," Ben said as his sippy cup fell off the table, broke apart on the floor and grape juice spread over the rug.

"Foals are easier," Loki muttered. Something about that seemed familiar but she couldn't put her finger on it. 

"Me nap," Ben announced. His verbal skills reminded her of the Hulk and she shook her head. She was about to clean up the mess but Loki magiked that away, too. 

"Come on," Natasha said, picked Ben up and took him to Phil's bedroom. When he was on the bed, she turned to leave. 

"Sing," he requested. It was so much easier when she could just kill people. 

She started to sing the first song that came to mind.

"Now somewhere in the black mining hills of Dakota  
There lived a young boy named Rocky Raccoon  
And one day his woman ran off with another guy  
Hit young Rocky in the eye Rocky didn't like that  
He said I'm gonna get that boy  
So one day he walked into town  
Booked himself a room in the local saloon."  
Natasha assumed he had fallen asleep by the last verse and began walking away. Ben shot up. 

"More," he said. Natasha opened her mouth, trying to think of something else. "No, he do it."

"You want Loki?" she asked and he nodded. "I'm not even positive he can sing."

Ben crossed his arms, just like his father. Natasha went in search of the god. 

There was only one room left. Natasha knocked on the door and braced herself for anything on the other side. Then, she nudged the unlocked door open. Loki was reading on a chair beside the bed. 

"Ben requests you to sing for him," she explained. "Or he won't sleep."

"Naturally," Loki spoke and stood up. 

"Try not to scare him," she said as they walked back to Phil's bedroom. 

"Being Barton's progeny, I doubt that is easily done," Loki remarked. 

Ben was still sitting up, waiting for them as they entered. Then, he lay back down. Natasha was curious. Was there such a thing as Asgardian folk songs? However, she wasn't expecting what he started singing. 

"The secret life of Arabia  
Secret secrets never seen  
Secret secrets ever green..."  
By the time, he reached the middle, Ben was already asleep.  
"The secret life of Arabia  
You must see the movie the sand in my eyes  
I walk through a desert song when the heroine dies"

"That's an old song," Natasha pointed out, not mentioning how well he had sung it.

"I suppose it hasn't come to your attention but I'm not exactly young," Loki retorted. She knew he was right but it was easier to overlook his and Thor's true ages compared with Steve. 

While he was sleeping, it was simple to forget that Ben was even there. Instead, Natasha played Phil's X-Box. She had just finished a routine in Zumba when Loki appeared. 

"Has your Ben duty been relieved?" he asked. Natasha turned the game off.

"No, he should be sleeping on the bed," she explained.

"But he is not," Loki told her. She ran to the bedroom but he was right. 

"Chyort voz'mi."

How had she lost Barton's kid that easily? She was in front of the door the whole time. It never opened. The windows had security sensors. Maybe he was hiding somewhere. She began opening every crevice and door, anything a toddler could possibly get into. 

An hour later, she had covered the penthouse apartment and found nothing. She turned to Loki.

"Is there some sort of magic locator spell?" she asked. 

"You've been reading Rogers' books," Loki commented although she noticed he didn't deny it. 

"I just don't know where Ben could be!" Natasha complained. Clint was going to kill her and it wouldn't be fast. Then, she heard giggling and it wasn't from Loki. "Ben?"

More giggling could be heard. Strangely enough, it sounded like it came from above them. She looked up. 

"Are all Midgardian children capable of that?" Loki asked and she shook her head. Ben looked down at them from the ceiling. He was able to crawl on it just as easily as walking on the floor. 

"That's cheating," Loki declared. "How is that possible?"

"Well, Barton is normal but his ex-wife...she's what most people would refer to as a mutant. She appears to have passed some of that on," Natasha tried to explain as she took in what she was seeing. She assumed the lack of warning meant that Clint didn't even know yet. 

"We should get him down," Natasha spoke. Then, she noticed his expression. "Not with magic!"

"You were prepared to use magic to find him," Loki reminded her and she glared at him. 

"This is different and why do you have to have such high ceilings anyway? In a normal apartment, you'd be tall enough to grab him," Natasha complained.

"I like the space. Everywhere else is too confining," Loki told her. Then, there was a thump behind her. She turned to see that Ben had fallen onto the couch. For an instant, her heart stopped before Ben giggled and smiled.

"Fun! Do again!" he yelled. 

"No," Natasha told him. 

"What else can he do?" Loki asked, full of curiosity. She was considering her options when the door opened. 

"Daddy!" Ben screamed and ran to Clint. He looked much better and grinned as he picked him up. Phil came over to her.

"You and the apartment appear in one piece. Loki is smiling. I'll find out why later," Phil spoke, looking at him. Then, Natasha caught him glancing upwards. "Why are there handprints on the ceiling?"

"About that..."


	8. The One with the Meeting of Insensitivity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Darcy has a new role as their media handler and this is their very first meeting...it doesn't turn out as well as she would have hoped...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If I missed your favorite Avenger, just tell me. I'll either explain why or add them into a future chapter.

The One with the Meeting of Insensitivity 

August 24, 2015

Darcy Lewis wasn't sure how she wanted this to go. Was it like prison and she should do something insane to show her toughness? Then again, JARVIS probably wouldn't like that. It would be better to try and follow Coulson's example. Ipod stealer could be extremely badass without saying a single word. Still, she was very nervous to be in the conference room at Avengers Tower surrounded by all of them. Well, all of them except...

"Stark, you're late as usual," Coulson commented after Tony and Pepper came through the door.

"What's she doing here? I thought she and Foster were a package deal," Tony complained with narrowed brown eyes. Darcy readjusted her glasses out of habit.

"Sit down and I'll explain," Coulson retorted. After a moment, he continued, "SHIELD is fully equipped to handle just about every need but the six of you end up taking up a lot of our time and manpower so it's been decided that you need two handlers. I will continue to handle missions and official SHIELD business. Agent Lewis will handle your media needs; appearances, press releases, damage control..."

"If this is Avengers business, why am I here?" Pepper asked.

"Agent and I agreed that since Tony will tell you everything anyway, this was just faster," Darcy spoke. Pepper nodded and Tony smirked. She viewed it as a small victory. 

"I don't see why we would have to give the media any more than they already take," Clint complained.

"You mean the way they gossip over Agent and who he really is?" Darcy asked.

"No, I don't mind that. We're old enough to handle it but my kid's not even two. He doesn't need that," Clint answered.  
"Ah, Ben Drew-Whedon. He's a cutie and he looks just like you so that's kind of irresistible. Really, with those genes, probably would have been hard to make an ugly kid-"

"But does it end? And when?" Clint asked, cutting her off.

"After age five, celebrity kids start being graded on what they're doing, who they're with and how pretty they are. Take the Bishop girls. Susan is legal and attractive; goes out with all the right guys and all the right parties. She's always on the society page. The younger one doesn't do any of that. She just does the charities and plays her violin. She's almost never on the society page," Darcy explained.

"In her defense, Katherine Bishop is just eleven. It's a cello, not a violin and Julliard really isn't that easy to get into," Pepper spoke.

"Whatever, she's still boring," Darcy said with a shrug.

"As for your question, Legolas, the answer is no," Tony spoke. Of anyone there, he would have the most experience with that.   
"I don't think you're our new special media handler person," Clint retorted.

"He's right though. From what I hear, Ben will never be boring because he's a mutant," Darcy said.

"He's not a mutant. He just takes after his mom that way," Clint argued. 

"Fine, but there are tactics we can use to make their photographs less valuable, like releasing our own. We really need more official photos out there anyway. If nothing else, I'm sick of the same ones on Tumblr all the time. There are only so many ways you can photoshop Thor's head on Romanov's lingerie shots," Darcy complained.

"What?" Thor asked. Bruce shook his head and she saw him visibly letting it go. Jane could explain it later if he remembered.

"We do have a more serious issue to address," Darcy said. She wasn't sure how they would take it so she took a deep breath, released it and continued, "We're all white and most of you are male. It doesn't look good. Actually, the media describes you guys as 'a sausage fest'."

Natasha smirked.

"I don't understand," Thor complained. "We are not breakfast meat."

"I think they are referring to a penis as a sausage and that we have a lot of them," Steve tried to explain.

"Midguardian sausage is made out of human penis? That is very bizarre. We eat sausage on Asgard and it may have penis but never of an Asgardian," Thor stated.

"No, we don't eat other people," Steve told him.

"This is so not the conversation I want to have right now," Darcy complained. "We need to focus. I have a list of candidates to run by you."

Darcy was starting to learn Phil's slight variations in his official capacity. He had shifted just a fraction of an inch. She wasn't sure if it was surprise or annoyance or both because she hadn't mentioned the list to him beforehand. 

"Steve, why haven't you invited Samuel Wilson to be an Avenger?" Darcy asked. Steve's expression was apologetic.

"Coulson has mentioned it..."

"Mhmm and?"

"He suggested it really but I hadn't talked it over with everyone else. I don't want to ask unless everyone is okay with it," Steve explained.

Damn, he was too polite for his own good sometimes. 

"Don't you guys have a leader?" Darcy asked.

"Sure," Clint responded and all six of the superheroes looked at Coulson. Darcy sighed.

"Among you, you guys have to have a leader," Darcy spoke and when they didn't say anything, she added, "I want you to come up with a leader right now."

"Do we have to listen to Taser Girl?" Tony asked Coulson.

"Yes, and we have equipped her with the latest in taser technology," Coulson spoke. Darcy smiled as Thor paled just a little bit.

"Steve," said five voices in unison.

"Now, this is getting somewhere and see Steve, they all have such faith in you," Darcy pointed out.

"Actually, none of the rest of us wants the job," Bruce said. She should have been waiting for that other shoe.

"But that's not how we're going to spin it for the media," Darcy spoke. "So, you'll ask Sam and Tony, why not Rhodes?"  
Tony and Pepper shared a look.

"Rhodes is more of a West Coast kind of guy and he has his military responsibilities. I could ask but I doubt he'd say yes to a full-time position," Tony told her.

"What about Luke Cage?" Darcy asked, looking at Coulson.

"Isn't he just a teenager?" Pepper asked with a worried expression. 

"Eighteen but he's out of school and he's been doing this for years," Coulson explained.

"He's allowed out without Thing 1 and Thing 2?" Tony asked, folding his arms against his chest.

"If you're referring to Danny Rand and Peter Parker, Rand could be a definite asset. Parker can't be an Avenger until he graduates," Coulson told them.

Darcy's mind was already imagining the buzz they would get from Spider-Man joining them before she caught that last part.

"Why?"

"Because I made a promise," Coulson spoke.

Damn.

"What about White Tiger? Ava Aly-Ally-Olly oxen free?" Darcy asked, snapping her fingers and still not coming up with the right name.

"Miss Ayala is brilliant but she's also brilliant at her studies. She's being a full-time student at the moment. I'm only supposed to pull her in if it's really important," Coulson spoke again.

Damn.

"If we add all of them, might as well have a Young Avengers or something," Tony joked. However, that wasn't a bad idea. The youth demographic was important. Next time...

"We need more women on the team," Darcy told them.

"I wouldn't mind more beautiful women on the team," Clint stated. Darcy cringed. Then, she looked at Pepper sitting beside him and nodded.

"What? No, I can't-"

"I give you full permission. Do it," Darcy told her. Pepper hesitated for a second longer, then pulled her hand back and slapped Clint across the back of his head.

"I didn't say I'd do anything to them, just look at them. I have Phil for doing things with," Clint explained.

"Your hole," Tony remarked and made a motion of digging a hole bigger. Coulson was looking at the table but his ears were turning slightly pink.

"The correct answer is that you would welcome more women on the team as long as they are qualified and it doesn't matter what they look like," Darcy spoke. "Now, how about Barbara Morse? Jessica Drew? Sif? Jewel? Wanda Frank? Kitty Pryde? Jennifer-"

"That last one is classified and not to be repeated," Coulson interrupted. Darcy decided not to press the issue but it couldn't be that classified or she wouldn't have been able to hack into the files using Stark's technology. She liked how Clint's composure seemed a bit more off now. Natasha was grinning.

"Jessica might like a break from the baby, getting back into things," Natasha suggested. Clint nodded.

"Who's Morse?" Steve asked.

"Agent Morse is a new recruit, prefers Bobbi but she has a lot of talent and potential," Coulson agreed.

"Sif hasn't much interest in Midguard. She's taken it upon herself to be Asgard's protector in my stead," Thor explained.

"Jewel's not ready. She needs more time to mature into her skills," Coulson added. It made Darcy wonder just how old Jewel was exactly and her real identity. 

"I don't know if the X-Men would want to join or not. They seem to have their own thing," Clint spoke.

"Oh yes, we can't get in the way of their 'thing'", Darcy complained and rolled her eyes. "I know some of them already work with SHIELD."

"Which one's Wanda Frank?" Tony asked.

"Scarlet Witch, she's not...anything really. So far, she doesn't side with anyone but herself and her brother," Coulson explained.  
"But she can do actual magic, how cool would that be? Like Harry Potter but real?" Darcy pointed out. "Nobody else has any ideas? Natasha?"

"I haven't worked with women that often actually," Natasha admitted.

"That is the saddest most pathetic thing I've ever heard," Darcy spoke and turned to Coulson. "Is that true?" 

"Agent Romanov has a unique skill set unmatched by most men much less women. Aside from Barton and Hill, she also tends to work better alone," Coulson answered. Darcy resisted trying to rip her hair out.

"It's not always that easy to even recruit women," Pepper added. "Especially with Tony and his reputation, I have a very hard convincing them to join Stark Industries. I lose them to AIM, Hank Pym, other places..."

She held eye contact with Coulson. Having a level two clearance sucked. There was a lot of stuff that Darcy felt she should know but didn't.

"AIM? Aren't they...evil?" Bruce asked.

"Extremely," Tony agreed. "How about if we have a video with Natalie saying how wonderful it was to work for us?"  
"First of all, I think everyone would recognize Natalie as Natasha. Second of all, that party is still on Youtube," Pepper spoke.

"Which party?" Tony asked.

"The one where you flirted with her and showed her how to operate your suit," Pepper reminded him. Darcy had seen that footage. It was pretty hot.

"Oh that," Tony spoke. "In my defense, I did think I was going to die."

"That doesn't help," Pepper argued.

Still, if women would rather work for an evil organization than Stark Industries, then that was a definite image problem and meant they needed to add females on the team more than she realized.

"Are we done here?" Clint asked. This was like commanding a kindergarten class, or herding a bunch of cats.

Darcy nodded and the group shot off like a rocket. She slunk back in her chair.

"That went well," Coulson commented. With that, she closed her eyes and sighed.

"Did your first meeting go that well? So well that you wanted to kill yourself afterwards?" Darcy asked, opening her eyes again and standing up. Coulson was almost at the door.

"Actually, my first meeting with them didn't have much speaking on my part which was good because I was still in shock that I'd met Steve Rogers and maybe he would sign my cards. There were a lot of incoherent noises in my head," said Coulson with a small smile that faded. "But I did kill myself afterwards."

Darcy was mid-stride when that caught up with her.

"Wait. What?" she asked and gave him a look of utter disbelief. 

"I checked out a really large gun and my LMD. It even fooled Fury," Coulson explained.

"How'd the team take it?" Darcy asked.

"Not well at first," Coulson admitted. "They don't trust easily."

He leaned down to Darcy and turned against the camera.

"They're not like us. They didn't choose any of this. They're accustomed to people using them," Coulson whispered. Darcy hadn't thought about that before. It was a little too heavy.

"What makes you think I chose this?" Darcy tried to joke.

"Other than saying 'yes" when I asked?" Coulson retorted. "Darcy Lewis was an Honors student who could have had her pick of internships, including those closer to her actual field but you picked Foster."

Agent was good.

"She seemed so enthusiastic about it all but when I checked it out; no one else had even applied. No one wanted to help her," she revealed. She'd never told anyone else before. 

Coulson hit the button for the elevator.

"That's part of why I picked you," he said.

"And the other part?" Darcy asked.

"I asked Leila Taylor and she turned me down," Coulson told her with a hint of a grin. The elevator dinged open and they stepped in. Darcy had her own floor now. She knew Coulson had one if he chose but he still insisted on living with Loki. However, he pressed the button for Hawkeye's floor.

"Maybe we could have a West Coast Avengers with Rhodes," Darcy joked.

"It's not a bad idea for the future. It would make more sense to have more localized groups. We could have one on most continents even," Coulson spoke.

"Great Lakes Avengers?" Darcy asked.

"That might be pushing it," Coulson stated.

Darcy was starting to like iPod Stealer.

**************************************************************  
Phil walked onto Clint's floor. With school starting up again, Darcy was going to be a big help but was it going to be enough? He always seemed to be working. It seemed unfair to Clint. He deserved a better boyfriend especially with pining over him for eleven years. 

Phil found him in his bedroom with a photo of Ben. The small boy was smiling and only wearing a diaper. Clint looked up.

"Promise me that we won't be sent out on the same missions," Clint stated. His blue eyes were a million miles away.

"I promise, but even if that happens, it would never be like what happened to you. Ben has Vange, me, all the Avengers, SHIELD and the X-Men looking out for him, not just you and Jessica," Phil told him while wrapping his arms around his body.  
Clint put the photo down and started kissing him.


	9. The One Where Clint and Phil Take a Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil and Clint's problems come to a head the night of Wanda Frank's party while Bruce finds out SHIELD has been keeping a secret from him.

The One Where Clint and Phil Take a Break

September 4, 2013

Steve thought he should try and get to know Natasha better. Maybe lunch would be a good idea. However, it meant navigating SHIELD and without the help of Phil who was at his principal duty or Clint who had the day off. 

"Steve!" yelled someone behind him. He turned to see Jane and waved. She walked over to him. 

"Who are you looking for?" she asked. It probably had been that obvious. 

"Natasha," he answered. 

"I heard she was working out with Bobbi," Jane told him. "Do you..."

"I do know where the gym is," Steve said with a nod. He walked through the corridors and passed people hard at work until reaching the large gym. He spotted them in the boxing ring. Unfamiliar music came from an electronic device to the side. They stopped at his entrance and Bobbi turned it off. They hadn't actually fought together but she had been made an official Avenger. 

"Rogers, what are you doing here?" Natasha asked. Her suspicious tone made him realize how much they needed this. 

"I thought we could go to lunch as friends," Steve suggested. Natasha seemed to think about this and nodded. 

"Let me shower and change first," she said and he nodded. She picked up a towel and headed for the side door.

"Want a go?" Bobbi asked. It was tempting. He had learned how to restrain himself against other people but then, Natasha would have to wait while he showered. He shook his head. The young woman went to the punching bag. He watched her for a moment; enthralled both by her blonde ponytail bouncing around and the way her bottoms were clingy. He wondered if his bottoms fit that way. However, her technique was a bit off. 

"Bobbi, excuse me. You should..." Steve started and tried to demonstrate. She attempted what he said but her fists still didn't hit where they should.

"You should mix it up like this," Steve said and helped guide her arms to different levels. They were very close. She smelled like vanilla.

"Thanks," Bobbi said but didn't try to take her arms back. 

"I could come back," Natasha suggested behind them. Steve and Bobbi both seemed to jump apart. 

"Wanda's having a party tonight. You should come. Natasha knows the address," Bobbi told him with a smile.

"Maybe I will," Steve agreed. 

**********************************************************

"We'll work with you, I promise," Coulson said to the girl. She blew her nose again and nodded. He hated seeing a girl cry. "Do you want me to call your parents?"

"No," she said and shook her head. He sighed inwardly. Maybe they didn't even know yet. He couldn't imagine. 

"You can always talk to me," Coulson told her. "Do you want a minute?"

She nodded and he let her have a moment to herself. He waited outside, wondering if it was one of the boys at the school that did it. Pregnant girls were not mentioned by Fury when he gave him this assignment. 

"Hello, honey," Clint spoke, walking up to him. Normally, Clint would be a welcome sight. However, he was carrying a picnic basket. "I thought we could eat in your office."

"That's really not a good idea right now," Phil told him. Carrie still hadn't left. "I'm dealing with a couple of crises, plus the budget as usual and finding enough teachers."

"You don't have half an hour?" Clint asked.

"I don't even have ten minutes but tonight, maybe I can make it up to you," he whispered and looked into his light blue eyes.

"If nothing else comes up, you've said that before," Clint pointed out. He was right but Phil was very conscious of the students who were starting to watch. 

"I can't do this now. We'll talk later," he said and the door opened. As Carrie left, Phil went inside. 

*****************************************************************************

Thor opened the door. Then, he closed it. After that, he opened it really, really slowly before starting the process again. 

"Is there a point to this?" Tony asked with his arms crossed. 

"I don't believe the light stays on when I close it but I cannot watch it come on," Thor complained. Tony had that expression he often directed at himself. Thor didn't like it very much. 

"There's a button. It pushes in when you close the door and the light goes off. When you open the door, it pushes out and the light comes on. It's a circuit thing," Tony explained.

"I have learned about circuits," Thor corrected him.

"Then, you can have Jane go into it more," Tony spoke, took out a bottle of water and started to walk out of the room. "Steve, what's this I hear about a party?"

*******************************************************************************

Phil wasn't surprised when Clint was waiting for him at home. 

"I'm sorry but the school year just started and this is a rough time of the year," Phil apologized. 

"If it's too much, quit. It's not like Fury would fire you. Have someone else be principal for a while, like Hill," Clint suggested. 

"No, I can't do that to them. Those kids are depending on me, just like you and the Avengers," Phil told him.

"But I'm your boyfriend," Clint complained. 

"Which you made abundantly clear today in front of everyone. I don't like having our business in public like that," Phil grumbled. "I'm tired. Maybe we should take a break."

"I could fix dinner. Loki's still off wherever so we have the whole place to ourselves," Clint suggested. 

Phil hated what he was about to say next.

"No. A break from us."

Clint gave him the saddest expression and left, shutting the door behind him. For once, the apartment felt too large and too quiet. 

********************************************************************

Steve was dancing with Bobbi. He was pleased to find out she knew how to swing and didn't care that they were the only ones dancing that way. Most were dancing in that odd modern way or holding each other close like Jean and Scott.

"Isn't that Barton?" Bobbi asked. Clint was supposed to be spending the night with Phil so he found that hard to believe. However, when he looked in the direction she motioned to, there he was.

"You mind?" he asked and she shook her head. They walked over. However, Wanda, the hostess of the party, came to them first. Steve had just met her that night. 

"Who's this?" Wanda asked.

"Clint Barton," Clint answered after some hesitation.

"Oh, I've heard all about you but didn't recognize you out of uniform. I'm Wanda Frank," she said and stuck out her hand. He shook it. 

"I thought you'd be with Phil right now," Steve commented.

"Me, too," Clint agreed. "Yeah, little change in plans. Ahh, we’re going to break-up instead."

Steve couldn't believe his ears. He thought they were a perfect couple. A cat wound between his legs.

*******************************************************************

Phil heard his phone rang and hoped it was Clint despite what he had said. It had been hasty. It had been stupid. He was driving Clint away.

The number was Peter instead. 

"Mr. Parker, what is it?" Coulson asked.

"I need to talk to someone," Peter explained in his own way. For being able to explain complicated scientific processes, he wasn't very good at the social skills. 

"What about your aunt?" Coulson asked.

"I can't. It's about Mary Jane," said Peter. "And everyone else was going to sneak into that party."

"What about Mary Jane?" Coulson asked.

"I want to tell her. She's been really annoyed with me lately because she doesn't get it," Peter complained. 

There's a lot of that going on, thought Coulson. He thought about his options: trying to have a heart to heart with a teenager boy over the phone, make him come to an empty school or an empty mansion?

"I suppose I could try calling Tony..."

Coulson cringed at that thought. 

"He's at the party, too, anyway," Coulson told him and realized there was only one real option although he hated it. "I'm going to give you my address, you can come over and we can talk."

*************************************************************************

"So, what are you going to do?" Tony asked Clint. 

"What can I do? He said it," Clint spoke with a drink in his hand. 

"But it's Phil, you're not supposed to actually do what he says," Tony argued.

"That may be part of why he's in this mess," Steve retorted.

"But no, if Pepper was giving her opinion, she'd say something like you should fight for him," Tony told him.

"Yes, that is what I feel," Pepper agreed with her new drink. Shock was giving way to a smile. 

"You should call him," Bobbi agreed. When even the new person was pressuring him, perhaps Clint should give it a try. He took out his cellphone. 

**********************************************************

"But you're putting her in a lot of danger if you do this," Coulson warned. "No matter how capable, she is still a civilian."

"You don't have any superpowers either," Peter pointed out.

"No, but I've had a lot of training and I've had to make a lot of sacrifices to get where I am," Coulson spoke. "I've tried to impress on you time and time again that this is not an easy calling."

"But what if there was some way of knowing if she was ready or not? Pepper isn't a SHIELD agent either," Peter argued. 

Then, his phone rang. It couldn't be Peter since he was sitting across from him. He smiled at the caller ID.

"Hi," he answered. 

"Hi," Clint spoke.

"I was hoping you'd call," Phil admitted.

"This is so stupid. Can I come over and we'll talk again?" Clint asked. 

"Yeah, I just have to take care of something first..."

"Did I come over at a bad time?" Peter asked.

"Who's that?"

"Nobody," Coulson replied.

"I shouldn't have bothered you," Peter spoke and stood up. 

"Barton, I-"

The phone went dead. Coulson gritted his teeth. 

"I heard a rumor that Hawkeye was at school today and you guys were arguing but I didn't believe them," Peter spoke in a soft voice. 

"Are you going to be okay with getting home?" Coulson asked. He hated being so naked in front of him. First, there was the tightie-whities incident and the science fair incident. Now, all his feelings were laid out there. To think, he was trying to give the teenager advice and it felt like he had barely a clue himself. 

"Yeah," Peter agreed and headed toward the door. He was almost there when he turned back to face him. "Coulson?"

"Yeah?" he asked. Peter glanced down at his Converse before looking at him again.

"I know we make fun and all but...it means a lot that you're always there," Peter spoke and hurried out the door. Coulson didn't know to feel. It hurt to think. He sat in his chair. He also knew what Clint tended to do when he was upset, but wasn't sure how he would take it if he did...

****************************************************************************

"What's my cousin doing here?" Bruce asked. Natasha thought someone would have told him so she played dumb.

"What are you talking about?" Natasha asked.

"My cousin, Jennifer Walters, is right over there," he said and pointed to the brunette. "I haven't seen her since she nearly died in a car accident. I gave her a blood transfusion."

"I think you two should catch up. Go over and say hello," Natasha suggested and motioned for him to go. She knew she was a coward. The blood transfusion was a way for her to explain why Jennifer was there but Bruce was going to get upset from it and she still had some problems being around the Other Guy. She shot back the glass of Vodka she'd been holding and straightened her dress. 

*************************************************************************

"Clint, no matter what has happened, I can't allow such a face at my party," Wanda complained. He didn't care. However, she took him by the arm and pulled him up from the chair. She started dancing. The name escaped him. He never learned the names and he was drunk. Still, she was dancing and very close and there was something about her. Scarlet Witch wasn't just a name, it seemed. Her red dress was skintight. The lights and the alcohol and the situation were giving him a headache and the person that he'd run to was Phil who didn't want him. He wasn't even sure where Tasha was. 

"Can we be still a moment? Or the room could stop spinning?" Clint asked and she stopped. Techno music still pounded in his ears. 

"Come on, I'll show you somewhere more private," Wanda suggested. Clint knew he should refuse but he didn't.

**************************************************************************

When Loki arrived at the apartment, Coulson was moping. It would be easiest to possess him to find out what the problem was but he reminded himself that he shouldn't care about the mortals and their problems. It was bad enough that Barton's child had reminded him of his past; of what he had left behind. For a moment, he had clenched his hand into a fist. He let go. Someday, they would understand what they had done to him. Then, he disappeared into his bedroom.

***************************************************************************

"You realize he's not the only one out there?" Wanda asked, pouring them drinks from a decanter.

"To me, he was," Clint spoke. He sat down on the plush couch in front of her fireplace and she sat down beside him. They sat in silence and drank their scotch. 

"It's still unacceptable to be unhappy at one of my parties," Wanda complained.

"Yeah? And how do you intend to fix that?" Clint asked.

"Like this," Wanda said and kissed him. He pulled away. It was wrong except it wasn't, not technically. 

Technically, Phil had broken up with him and she was a really good kisser. It felt so nice, like old habits do.  
He kissed back.


	10. The One with the Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil finds out about what happened at the party, Bruce confronts SHIELD, some myths about Loki are confirmed and Pepper comes to a decision.

The One with the Morning After

September 5, 2013

Clint's first thoughts were that he didn't recognize the bed. Then, he saw the naked brunette beside him...Wanda. 

Phil wasn't going to like this.

Except he and Phil had broken up.

He groaned. The entire thing was stupid. Bits and pieces came back to him. Wanda had been amazing.

Still, it had been a mistake; a horrible mistake. What was he going to do?

*******************************************************************************

"Anyone talk to Phil?" Pepper asked while she rolled up her pantyhose over her legs. It hid the fact that she didn't feel like shaving today.

"No, I don't think so," said Tony before shaking his head and buttoning up his shirt.

"I'll talk to him later-"

"Not at school," Tony reminded her.

"I'm not an idiot," she complained.

"Barton apparently is," Tony spoke.

"Are we sure he hasn't been switched with an alien?" Pepper asked.

"No, but we could always cut him and see what color his blood is to be sure," Tony teased.

"Depending on my mood after talking to Phil, I might take you up on that offer," Pepper said with a smile. 

"What are your lunch plans?" Tony asked.

"Rae," she answered. "I think they're trying for a baby."

"So soon?" Tony asked.

"It's been seven months," Pepper answered with a shrug.

*********************************************************************

Bruce wanted to talk to Phil. He knew it wasn't the best time but he just found out about Jennifer and that wasn't something they should have kept from him. After knocking, he simply went inside the unlocked door before being surprised at who was behind the desk.

"Yeah, I don't like this either, but Coulson is off with Peter and his gang so here I am. What did you need, Banner?" Maria Hill asked. 

"Jennifer, my cousin. You never saw fit to...to tell me? Were you ever planning on telling me?" Bruce asked. 

"It's a delicate situation. Obviously, we didn't want to upset you..."

"Yes, me finding out at a party was so much better. If something had gone wrong, I'm sure the Scarlet Witch would have appreciated your planning," Bruce retorted. "I thought I was saving her life, not dooming her."

"Yes, your blood infected your cousin but it's not the same. Her body mass increase isn't as great and she remains in more control. She can even speak full sentences. It's really not so bad," Maria tried to tell him. He didn't want to believe her but Jennifer hadn't seemed that angry or upset with him last night.

"Look, I'm sorry we didn't tell you. There are a lot of things I'd do differently but in the end, it's the Director's call," Maria spoke. "Honestly, I feel like the third wheel sometimes. I think they have their secret language."

"In 'sirs' and 'yeps'," Bruce joked and she smiled. He wasn't about to let her off the hook but he did understand being the third wheel. Then, he noticed the dress hanging up. "What's that for?"

"I'm supposed to be attending a state dinner tonight but my boyfriend dumped me this morning, his loss," she explained although he could tell that it still hurt. Part of him wanted to stop him from what he did next.

"I happen to not be doing anything tonight," he told her. Her blue eyes were intrigued, then confused.

"Do you have a suit?" she asked.

"I can borrow one from Tony. He likes dressing me up," Bruce answered and she laughed. 

"Fine, come back here after the last bell."

***************************************************************************

Clint had tried Phil's cell all day to no avail so he had decided to do the direct approach of going to his apartment building. Just a couple of minutes later, Phil arrived and Clint walked over to him. 

"No, not right now," Phil told him. He had never heard him use such a cold tone to him before. 

"Please-."

"Please? You should have thought of that last night at the party," Phil told him. A shiver ran through Clint.

"You know?"

"Yeah, teenager girls don't keep secrets well and Ava was very upset about seeing you go into a private room with the hostess," Phil spoke. "I guess she felt some sort of loyalty."

It was his normal quiet form of speaking that was really getting to Clint. He wanted to get yelled at. He wanted Phil to be angry at him. He deserved it. 

"I slept with her," he admitted. "I'm sorry."

Phil turned around without another word and went for the front doors. Clint followed after him.

******************************************************************************

Pepper knocked on the door although it might be too early for Phil to be back yet. The door opened and she saw Natasha there as well as Thor and Jane.

"I've only just arrived. He's not here yet," she said and Pepper came in.

"I wanted to see how Son of Coul was," Thor spoke. 

"Have you talked to him yet?" she asked. Natasha shook her head.

"He hasn't been at SHIELD all day," she told Pepper and then, her phone vibrated. She took it out and read the message. It was strange. 

"Peter sent Tony a text message and now he wants me to call him back," Pepper explained. Natasha's phone chirped and she took it out.

"Text message from Fury. Phil and Clint are heading this way," Natasha explained.

"Both of them?" Pepper asked. Then, they could hear them through the door.

"Come on, Phil! Talk to me! Please!" Clint begged. 

"I can’t talk to you. I can’t even look at you right now," Phil spat.

"Bathroom!" Pepper announced and they all ran for the door that was ajar. In her hurry, she ran straight into a body that was already there as Jane shut the door. 

Loki tried to say something with a mouth full of toothpaste that Pepper couldn't understand. 

"Brother, you've returned!" Thor exclaimed and went to embrace him. Loki pushed him away, spat out the toothpaste and rinsed his mouth. 

"Why is everyone invading my personal bathroom time?" Loki asked. 

"Just get away from me," Phil said through the door. Even Loki appeared to be listening. 

"No, it was a mistake! I made a mistake! Okay?" Clint argued. 

"A mistake? You had sex with someone else," Phil announced and everyone in the bathroom gasped. 

"Please not Wanda, please not Wanda," Natasha whispered.

"But she's the Scarlet Witch, she has powers..."

Natasha didn't even hide her cringe.

"Spill," Pepper demanded.

"I like Wanda, or I did...not sure now but she is very powerful and she's the daughter of Magneto..."

Pepper felt like she should know the name. Jane, Thor and Loki were complete blanks.

"He's one of the most powerful mutants in the world," Natasha told them.

"I thought Charles was," Pepper spoke.

"They used to be an item once upon a time," Natasha answered and held up her hand. Phil was speaking again.

"So, she was a better lover?" he asked.

"Tell him no," Jane whispered. 

"No, she was just...different," Clint answered. "She meant nothing to me."

"So it was your usual upset fuck?" Phil asked.

"You broke up with me," Clint suggested. "Peter sees you more than I do."

"Because that's my JOB. You knew that from Day One. You knew how much I care about my work, that's what I am. Who convinced them you should be part of the Initiative? Who saved your asses over Budapest? Who backed up your decision about Natasha? I did. That's what I do." Phil spoke, "I suggested a break. I didn't say a permanent one but maybe...maybe that's what needs to happen."

"Phil, please..."

"No, Clint, you ruined it," Phil spoke so low they could barely hear it. Pepper kept waiting for some magic moment when they would make up and remember how much they loved each other. She hated the fighting. 

"I made a mistake."

"We both did but your mistake can't just be undone," Phil pointed out. 

"Just tell me what to do. You're right, you're always getting me out of messes," Clint spoke. Pepper wasn't sure what to do so she put an arm around Natasha. The other woman didn't shrug it off. 

"Not this time," Phil told him. 

"I could possess him again," Loki whispered. Pepper was a little ashamed at how slow they were to admonish the idea. The realization hung heavy in the air that they had all considered it. 

"If I had access to the time machine at SHIELD, I'd go back and fix it. I'd do anything," Clint pleaded. 

"They have a time machine?" Loki asked.

"No," Thor told him and Natasha groaned along with a Russian curse under her breath. There was the sound of a scuffle. 

"No, you can't just kiss me and make it all better. It doesn't work like that. I just keep thinking about it," Phil complained. "I think you should go."

"Phil-"

"Please, please just go," Phil pleaded. Pepper could tell they were crying by their voices and she closed her eyes. She felt Natasha put an arm around her and draw her closer. 

"I'm sorry," Clint sobbed and they heard the door shut. 

"I'm sorry, too," Phil agreed and they heard a different door shut.

"We should probably wait, make it seem like we didn't listen to all of it," Jane suggested. A couple of uncomfortable minutes passed.

"Brother, is it true that you went to Asgard disguised in a cloak and visited no one? It is what Sif claims," Thor spoke.

"She told you then? I saw her following me," Loki acknowledged. "She did get one detail wrong. There were two I visited in Asgard."

"Who?" Thor asked and Pepper wondered if he'd even answer. Loki wore his twisted smile. 

"Sleipnir and Fenrir," he replied and Thor looked away. Pepper tried to hide her surprise. She knew that certain aspects of the mythology were real but she wouldn't have guessed those. 

"Being that I live here, I am going to leave and the rest of you can follow suit," Loki suggested and opened the door. Pepper rushed for the hallway and the security of the elevator. When the others didn't follow soon enough, she closed the door.   
Everything felt like too much. The elevator was barely on its way when it stopped again and Nick Fury entered. Pepper wasn't sure what to say. How much had he heard since he lived below them?

Halfway through the ride, Fury coughed.

"I know I have a reputation for being insensitive but I really did think they'd make it," Fury spoke. "I was hoping they would."  
They rode to the ground floor and went their separate ways. Pepper headed for the closest bench and sat on it. The day was overwhelming and she wanted a moment to collect her thoughts. A toad hopped past. 

*******************************************************************************

"You neglected to mention the fact that the dinner was in Washington," Bruce pointed out as they sat surrounded by various people recognizable from C-SPAN. 

"Oops," Maria said with a smile. "There comes a point where you just don't notice anymore. I just accept that I'm in Washington tonight. I'll be back in New York tomorrow and probably in London or someplace the day after that."

"And you enjoy that? I always wanted stability. I wanted roots," Bruce spoke.

"Wanted?" Maria asked.

"Doesn't really matter anymore what I wanted, I just have to live one day at a time. No planning...and I hate it," Bruce complained.

"I was always goal oriented. As long as I got what I wanted in the end, it was worth it. I still think that way. It's just a little harder to visualize. I'm already number two. My main problem right now is respect since Fury doesn't always treat me like his number two," Maria explained. 

"Because he has Phil," Bruce stated. 

"Right, and you don't even know the half of it. I've been here thirteen years. Phil's been here eleven, but Nick's been grooming Phil since he joined the Army over thirty years ago. Phil just didn't know it at first," Maria spoke. Bruce shook his head. It sounded absolutely crazy and completely believable from Nick Fury. 

"What are you going to do?" Bruce asked.

"Not sure, I need something big. Something that will get me noticed and make everyone respect me," Maria spoke. Bruce picked up his wine and drank some. 

******************************************************************************

Natasha exited the building and spotted Pepper on a bench. She assumed that she'd left long ago so it was a little odd. Natasha sat down beside her. 

"Did you talk to him?" Pepper asked. 

"He was pretty out of it. There was a drinking contest, or it turned into a drinking contest. Jane's passed out on the couch. With any luck, he'll forget we overheard anything or not care," Natasha told her. 

"Are you going to talk to Clint?" Pepper asked. 

"Maybe, they're both being stubborn," Natasha answered. "It's what Clint typically does when something bad happens. Find someone and have sex with them."

"You think there's something else?"

"I think things were getting serious and Phil got scared," Natasha uttered.

Pepper knew very few things could scare Phil but maybe the other woman was right. When Natasha was about to leave, she stopped her. "It's been a rough day; Phil and my lunch about baby things and everything else but there is one thing it made me realize. I want you to find them."

It took a moment for Natasha to remember since their conversation had been a year and a half ago. 

"You want me to find your real parents?" Natasha asked. Pepper nodded.

"And don't let anyone else know about it. I'll tell them when or if there's something to tell," Pepper told her. 

"Call Tony. He's texted me twice asking about you," Natasha complained. "And I can't promise you anything soon even with all the databases we have."

Pepper understood. It was a long shot but it was the best chance she had.


	11. The One at the Beach

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper meets her new-found siblings, Ben has a new ability, May's hiding a secret from Peter and a confrontation with Pepper's birth mother might have grave results...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you try to guess who Pepper's real parents are?
> 
> The final confrontation/battle does have some squirminess and I do kill someone off.
> 
> Fair Warning

The One at the Beach

September 7, 2015

Natasha tried to encrypt and disguise her DNA search for Pepper with false names. It still made her a little paranoid. If Coulson caught her, it would be fine. If Fury or Hill caught her, there'd be problems. There was also no telling how long it would take for-  
Chyort voz'mi

It was too quick to find results already. She wasn't even sure she had finished searching the SHIELD files. Natasha read the name and cringed. She called Pepper up.

"I have some news. Are you free for lunch?" she asked and Pepper agreed to see her. 

********************************************************************************

Pepper couldn't believe there was news so soon. She had only just asked her a couple of days ago. After placing her purse, she sat at the table and tried to be patient. Natasha ended up being late but she was used to it from years of practice with Tony. 

"Tell me," Pepper said as soon as she came within earshot. 

"You have a half-brother," Natasha told her as she sat down. 

The words replayed themselves in Pepper's mind.

"I have a brother? I've never had a brother before. What's he like?" she asked.

"Well, I could set up a meeting between the two of you if you want," Natasha offered.

"Yes, as soon as possible. This is great," Pepper exclaimed.

"But he does look very different from you. I don't want you to be surprised. He's a really nice guy. I've worked with him before," Natasha told her. Pepper became more excited. 

"I don't care what he looks like. He's my brother. I want to meet him," Pepper assured her. "I'm going to explain everything to Tony. This is so exciting."

******************************************************************

It took a week to coordinate schedules but Natasha pulled it off. She also kept heading off questions about Pepper's parents. She never found any possibility for her dad and her mom was in a file only accessible to Level 9 and up although her half-brother's identity made that fairly obvious. Phil and Clint were on what could be best described as speaking terms. They could speak to each other although they tried their best not to unless there was no other choice. Natasha hated being in the middle. Neither was forcing her to choose between them but it meant that she was their preferred intermediary. Plus, Hill seemed to suspect that Natasha was up to something. With the brother seated beside her, she waited for Pepper to appear. 

*********************************************************************

Pepper strode over to Natasha and the person beside her. It was a man yet his skin was blue. Was this her brother? She walked faster. The man looked a little shocked although it passed. Was it something about her expression?

"Pepper Potts, this is Kurt Wagner. Kurt Wagner, this is Pepper Potts. You have the same mother," Natasha told them.

"Yes," Kurt agreed with an odd expression on his face. Pepper wasn't sure whether to go for a hug or what was expected of her. She held out her hand and Kurt took it. Natasha was right about his looking different. He was blue with yellow eyes and sharp teeth. 

"Sit," Natasha suggested and Pepper felt odd for not thinking of it. She sat down. 

"Where were you born? When?" Pepper asked. 

"I was born on January 27, 1965 in Austria. Like you, I was adopted but I was raised in the circus," Kurt explained in a German accent. Pepper felt awful. Had he been treated well? She knew Clint had some history with the circus that caused him not to like it. Her feelings must have been transparent. "No, I look fondly on my time there. People were more kind than not to me. I only had problems as I grew older. What about you?"

"Uh, September 27, 1973 in New York City if that's to be believed. They never told me I was adopted. I just found out a few years ago," Pepper explained. 

"Is Pepper your given name?" Kurt asked and she laughed.

"No, it's Virginia but the last person I told that to...he tried to call me Ginny and I don't like that at all. Now, Steve knows better," she said with a laugh.

"Is Steve your boyfriend? Why Pepper?" Kurt asked.

"No, he's a colleague. Tony's my boyfriend. It's Pepper because of the freckles," she said and pointed at her face. 

"I am glad no one calls me Blue," Kurt replied with a laugh. 

"When I came up, you looked surprised. Why?" she asked. Kurt took a moment.

"At first, all I could see was that you were tall and blond. You looked very much like someone from my past that I do not want to ever come across again," Kurt spoke in a way that scared her a little bit. "But Tony is your boyfriend? I would like to meet this Tony and you should meet Amanda. She can't wait to meet you."

"Amanda?"

"Amanda is my wife," Kurt explained. Pepper felt a huge grin come over her face. She had a sister-in-law, too. 

"Really? Any kids?" Pepper asked. 

"Not yet," Kurt answered and shook his head. The smile seemed forced and she chastised herself for asking what seemed to be a sore point. 

"Have you ever met our mom? What about your dad?" Pepper asked. Kurt frowned at this.

"I have met both. I don't want to meet them again. I know she is our mother but she is not worth it. She is a bad person. You're better off not knowing her," Kurt told her. She was shocked. It had never crossed her mind that their mother wasn't someone she wanted to know especially when she and Kurt seemed to have turned out so well. 

***************************************************************************

"I like this," Sif proclaimed and held up her glass. "The Midgardians certainly know how to bring in a new year."

"I'm glad you were able to come," Thor told her. Jane clenched his hand tighter.

"Where is Loki?" Sif asked.

"I don't believe he is coming tonight," Thor spoke. He and Son of Coul had tried to convince him to come even though it was at the Tower. There was no telling what mischief Loki might be up to. Thor held up his glass to Kurt. Kurt was Pepper's brother and blue like the Jotun but he was of Midgard. He also noticed not all of the party guests had stayed in the main room.

"Look at Ben," Clint spoke and showed his phone. He certainly wasn't a baby anymore and was adorned with a large festive hat. Sif smiled at the picture.

"2016 is just around the corner so find that person you want to be with. The countdown begins now. 10!" yelled the man on the television. Thor saw Kitty embrace the man who could make drinks cold like Loki could at home. 

"9!"

Darcy was already kissing her date; some guy named Wade.

"8!"

Not far from Coulson were Peter and Mary Jane. 

"7!"

Fandral suddenly picked Natasha up. She shrieked and slapped him but not very hard. 

"6!"

Kurt took his wife into his arms. 

"5!"

Steve was already kissing Bobbi. 

"4!"

Maria was sitting on Bruce's lap. 

"3!"

Tony and Pepper were walking up the stairs towards their bedroom. 

"2!"

Sif walked over to Coulson and offered her hand.

"1!"

Thor looked down at Jane and held her close.

"0! HAPPY NEW YEAR! HAPPY 2016!" shouted everyone from the television. He kissed her long and hard, not stopping until there was the sound of someone being shoved into a table.

"Don't kiss me!" Clint spat and Thor saw his brother in his female disguise. He had to laugh. 

**********************************************************************************

Pepper knew what Kurt had said and that he must have very good reasons for doing so. However, as the months went by, it still gnawed at her. She wanted to know who her mother was and whether she could tell her anything about her father. They were at a restaurant in March. It was the four of them: she, Tony, Kurt and Amanda. She waited until both their partners were away.

"Kurt, do you know how to contact her at all?" she asked.

"Pepper, Pepper...you should not do this," Kurt warned.

"I know, but it's my mistake. I need to know," Pepper pleaded. "Please?"

He swirled his drink before speaking again.

"She works with Magneto. None of them will help you but there's one on our side that might be able to help you. Go see Charles and ask to speak to Rogue," Kurt told her and she nodded.

************************************************************************

"Daddy! Daddy! Watch me!" Ben yelled as Clint came to pick him up.

"Be careful!" Jessica told him. She whispered at Clint, "I really hate it inside the house but it's not like he can do it outside."

Clint became nervous at what his son's newest trick could be especially when he climbed onto the dining room table.

"Watch! Watch!" Ben yelled and jumped. Instead of falling, he started to fly over to them. Clint caught him in his arms. 

"That was awesome, Ben!" he praised and kissed him. Then, he turned to Jessica. "Now, you know how I felt when you flew while we were married."

"You need to start talking to Phil better and not using Natasha," she told him with a glare.

"Where did this come from?" Clint asked.

"I think everyone noticed the other day with Mole Man. It's not fair to her that you keep putting her in the middle. I've tried talking to Phil. Now I'm talking to you," she spoke and her green eyes shown that she meant it.

"Fine, tomorrow, since right now, I know he's with May," Clint agreed. Jessica laughed and shook her head.

"First rule of SHIELD: Eventually, everyone will sleep with everyone else," Jessica joked.

"May's not SHIELD," he pointed out.

"Close enough," she retorted.

"Just don't say that in front of Peter, he doesn't know."

"About Phil and May?" Jessica asked, confused.

"About what his aunt really does for a living."

"Boy, for supposedly being so smart, that boy can be really stupid sometimes," Jessica stated. Clint laughed and agreed, "Yeah."

"We go now?" Ben asked with annoyance. It was clear that he had reached his limit of adult conversation. 

"Yes," Clint said and picked up the overnight bag.

"Park?" the two year old asked.

"Sure, but you can't fly," Clint said.

"Daddy!" Ben complained.

"It's too dangerous," he told him. Vange came out so both women waved goodbye as they left.

Things weren't as good as they should be between him and Phil. He accepted this except for that little part that would love him forever. There was a little part of him that would always love Jessica, too.

*************************************************************************

Pepper was expecting someone older, more her age or Kurt's age. Instead, Rogue was just a few years older than Natasha despite the grey streak in her hair and the worn look in her green eyes. 

"Why did you ask for me?" she asked in a southern accent.

"Kurt said you might be able to contact our mother but why you?" Pepper asked.

"Our mother?" she repeated and seemed to scrutinize her. "Yes, I can see it- the resemblance."

She looked like their mother? She had heard that Kurt took after their mother. 

"I go by Rogue these days but my adopted name is Anna Marie Darkholme. Raven Darkholme took me in. She raised me when no one else wanted me. I know what Kurt says, but there's not all bad in her. It's just really buried," Rogue told her.

"I just want to talk to her. I want to know who my father is," Pepper told her. 

"She doesn't speak to me anymore but I'll see what I can do. Chances are, she knows what you're up to and if she wants, she'll come to you," Rogue spoke. It almost sounded like a warning. 

*****************************************************************************

It turned out that Rogue was right. A few weeks later, a courier bought a package. Inside the package were coordinates along with a date and time.

"I don't like it," Tony declared. 

"I don't like it either," Pepper agreed. "But I don't have much choice. This is the only way I'm going to know."

"Is there any way I could come with you?" Tony asked. Pepper shook her head.

"Maybe if you weren't Iron Man?" Pepper suggested.

"Phil then," Tony offered.

"Tempting but I think I have to go alone," Pepper told him. 

"RESCUE?" Tony suggested. She gave him a look. He sighed before taking her hand and kissing her cheek.

"I'm not going to like it," Tony stated.

"That's fine, there's a lot of things you do that I don't like either," Pepper retorted. "If I tell Phil, then SHIELD knows and I don't want them to know."

Tony's phone rang.

*****************************************************************

Phil, Maria and Nick were meeting in Nick's office with all the security on.

"I've had it confirmed that Pepper Potts is her daughter. Agent Romanov used our equipment to find this out last fall and I had it tested again recently. Potts has begun a sibling relationship with Kurt Wagner and also contacted Anne Marie. Then, yesterday, this came to her," Maria Hill explained and used her phone to project an image on the wall of a short note with coordinates, time and a date. She also had all the evidence to back up her other claims. Phil felt horrible for Pepper. Over the years, he had tried to get over the fact that he would have to spy on friends and loved ones but it never got any easier even if he hadn't been personally involved here. Still, Pepper's privacy had been violated and it hadn't been because of Tony. This was different. 

"And what do you propose to do with this?" asked Fury.

"We know exactly where Raven Darkholme is going to be. We can arrest her and remove a very violent criminal from the world as well as one of Magneto's best weapons," Maria spoke.

"What are these coordinates?" Fury asked.

"It's an island off Virginia. There's an estate but it's uninhabited," Maria explained. It was too simple. Something was wrong.

"I don't like it," Fury spoke.

"We can't afford to let this opportunity go by," Maria argued. Phil wanted Fury to make her let this go. There was too much that could go wrong even without a civilian element. 

"If you insist on doing this, it has to be the original Avengers only. Don't take any of the SHIELD Agents except Coulson, Romanov and Barton," Fury told her. Not only had he agreed to it, but he'd volunteered Phil. Could it get any worse?

"Fine, I'll start planning," Maria agreed. "One more thing, how did we not know that Potts was carrying the mutant gene?"

"We don't test every asset for that," Phil pointed out.

"Maybe we should," Maria said before gathering her things and leaving the room. Phil was left with a number of questions. He started with the most important.

"Raven Darkholme's file is a Level Nine. I shouldn't have even been at this meeting, sir," Phil pointed out.

"Consider it a promotion then," Fury stated. 

"You can't let her go through with this. It's not going to end well and it's not nice to Pepper," Phil spoke.

"We can't let our personal feelings get in the way. Let Maria have her setback. Let her learn from her mistakes and she'll have the Avengers to cover her ass," Fury told him.

"I'm not sure this really qualifies under their job description," Phil spoke.

"They're under SHIELD. We decide what they qualify for," Fury said. "Dismissed."

Phil walked out of the room. He didn't like any of this. It would require a lot of thought. 

****************************************************************

Phil decided to add a Plan B that Nick wouldn't approve of. He stood in the living room and let himself appear nervous.

"There's nothing I should know about? You aren't having something done to the apartment?" Loki asked, right on cue.

"No, no, it's just...it's a tough case today. Your brother will be there but she's a mutant and she's pretty strong," Phil spoke. Loki was intrigued.

"You claim that she's a match for an Asgardian? Better than Sif?" Loki questioned.

"Possibly," Phil said since he couldn't remember if he had seen Sif in action. The response was immediate. Loki changed into his battle armour.

"It's been too long since I've had a good fight," he stated. Phil had his Plan B. 

*********************************************************************

Pepper jumped down from the rope attached to a Stark helicopter. Her mother was somewhere on this island and she was going to find her. She was also going to enjoy being away from Tony who was being more weird than normal. Pepper was struck by the urge to call out her name but wasn't sure if that would be Raven or Mystique. 

There was a creek and she followed that until she reached a mansion. She knocked on the door although it made her feel kind of silly. It was unlocked and she went inside. 

"Hello Virginia," called a voice and Pepper walked into a side room where a woman was sitting down. She had blond hair, blue eyes and was very gorgeous.

"I prefer Pepper, actually," Pepper spoke. "I thought Kurt said he took after you."

"The real me? Is that what you want, Pepper?" she asked. Pepper nodded. She was starting to feel a little afraid. "Then call me Mystique."

Mystique stood up and changed form. Now, she was blue from head to toe except for bright yellow eyes like Kurt and red hair. Pepper couldn't help touching her own hair; strawberry blonde that always acted like it couldn't decide between red or blonde. They were also the same height. 

"I thought Kurt was dead, but I knew when I gave you up, I knew where you were. I watched you as you started being in the papers and on TV. I wanted to make sure you didn't change like Graydon," Mystique explained except Pepper didn't know who Graydon was. Still, she watched her? She cared?

"For not being a mutant, you've done pretty well," Mystique told her. There seemed to be a veiled insult in that. Then, the front door slammed open. 

"Who came with you?" Mystique spat.

"No one," Pepper told her. It was plain that she didn't believe her. Pepper watched as Mystique revealed a gun and grabbed her by the wrist, dragging her into the main room. Five of the Avengers, Maria Hill and Loki were there. Tony and Phil were missing. She hoped they'd stayed home rather than participate in this.

"Raven, you're going to come up with us," Maria told her.

"That's not my name, not anymore," Mystique spoke. "I'm not going anywhere."

She cocked her gun. The safety was off and she had it pointed at Maria. Pepper didn't like this. Kurt was right. Before she could pull the trigger, Pepper grabbed for the gun. It went off. 

********************************************************************* 

Phil just wanted to postpone that look of betrayal on Pepper's face, same as Tony. Maria was an apt leader. He would wait and see before following in after them. Then, he heard the gun shot. 

He didn't even look at Tony. They both ran inside to find a horrible sight. Mystique was smirking in triumph. Pepper was slumped to the floor with an expression that tore at Phil's insides. When he saw what she was looking at, he wanted to throw up. 

The bullet had hit Maria. He ran to her but with that kind of head wound, she was already gone. Phil tried to take control and do what she would have wanted him to. It didn't work this time. His knees buckled and he fell down beside her. 

"I heard you were a great warrior. Shouldn't such contraptions be beneath you?" asked Loki. Phil looked up to see Loki standing in front of Mystique. Tony had reached Pepper and was pulling her into his arms. Bruce just stared without a word. 

"Every one of you is beneath me, human," Mystique told him.

"Ah...your mistake," Loki spoke and his skin color changed to blue similar to her own. His breath could be seen in the air. Phil had never seen Loki's Frost Giant form before. While she was still surprised, Loki took the time to throw several knives. One hit the target while she dodged the others. 

"Interesting," she said and changed into his duplicate. Phil hadn't warned him about that part. His mind struggled with the battle at hand and Maria being dead. A comforting hand was on his shoulder. He looked up to see Clint who nodded at him. Maria would have to wait. Phil had to decide what they were going to do. He knew he didn't want anyone else hurt by her. Loki had countered Mystique's move by making his own duplicates. There was no way she could know the real one. Natasha bent down to close Maria's eyes. 

"We stand down," Phil whispered. He felt like he was betraying Maria. "Let Loki, Thor and Banner handle it."  
However, Thor seemed to be concerned about injuring the real Loki and he could tell Bruce didn't want to change in the enclosed environment. The ceiling did look low. Plus, Bruce had been with Maria. On the other hand, Mystique was slower and she looked to be bleeding from a combination of Loki's assaults and her failed hits on the decoys. For a moment, he forgot and thought how Maria must be enjoying this. He rested his hand on top of Clint's. Then, Loki's duplicates disappeared and he staggered. Mystique began to laugh. Phil took Clint's hand so he helped Phil to his feet. They were steadier now. He didn't want Mystique to get away with it. 

"Brother?" Thor asked and came closer. He threw Mjolnir but Mystique ducked. Another woman came out of a different room. She had black hair that was obviously dyed and a large grin. Between that and the tendrils of her costume, Phil knew who this was: Sybil Dvorak. Able to manipulate body tissue, there was no telling what she was doing to him. 

She could manipulate body tissue...

"Banner, go after the new one," he ordered as Mystique and Sybil made their way for the door. Loki was even bluer than before. Bruce Hulked out. Pieces of ceiling fell down on them. He leaped for the two making their exit when he changed back without warning. He fell against the threshold and Phil ran to see the women leave in a small jet. Tony had his suit on and aimed to shoot while Steve held his shield at the ready. Lightning struck a tree nearby. The ground shook and rain was pelting down. Phil knew it was sunny when they had heard the gunshot. Steve threw his shield anyway but it was no use. The jet was too far away. They went back inside. 

"Pepper..." Natasha started. Pepper was kneeling by Maria's body. "Don't do this."

Bruce was checking out a lethargic Loki. Tony headed for Pepper while Phil went to see what Sybil had managed to do to an Asgardian. He couldn't remember the last time he had seen Thor this upset. However, Loki's eyes were completely red and dark liquid was dried on his nostrils and ears. 

"What happened?"

"She tried to kill his brain from the inside out. Blown blood vessels from the looks of it," Bruce spoke.

"Mitt head vondt," Loki mumbled. 

"Brother, be still," Thor told him. 

"He's going to be okay then?" Phil asked.

"I think so. Although he's altered, the talking is a good sign," Bruce answered. It was one less worry. "I've never seen this before. I've never experienced what she did to me. She forced me to change back. Who is she?"

"Someone we'll probably run across again," Phil spoke and turned back to the rest. Tony had Pepper on a couch while Natasha and Clint were both sitting near Maria. Steve just stood there. There was no need in postponing the inevitable. He took out his cell phone and punched buttons.

"Director Fury, we- we lost Hill," he stated. "It was Mystique, sir. We'll be on our way."

"You can't. There's a storm over your location, only your location. Unless Thor can dispatch it, you're stuck until it improves or we can locate Ororo. She's following some lead in Africa," Fury explained. It wasn't what he wanted to hear.

"Okay, sir," he acknowledged and hung up. "Thor, unless you can clean up that storm out there, we can't leave."

Thor hesitated. Phil noticed that Loki's skin color had turned back to the same as color as Thor. Bruce nodded at him and Thor called his hammer before venturing outside. The rain sounded worse and lightning struck nearby again. Thor came back in and shook his head. 

"It is enchanted," he spoke with disgust. "Perhaps once Loki is well."

There was nothing else to be done. They were stuck here. Phil didn't like leaving her on the floor. He picked her although she felt so much heavier now. On a large coffee table, he placed her body, folding her arms. She could have almost passed for a Snow White waiting for her prince if you didn't look at her head. 

It was a private room connected to the main room where everyone else was.

"I'm sorry, Maria. I'm sorry," Phil apologized. Every SHIELD agent accepted that they probably weren't going to retire. Peggy Carter was the rare exception. They were going to die in the line of duty and it was going to hurt. At least with Maria, it was quick. 

Phil took a chair for himself. He turned his back to the doorway so they couldn't see him cry. His dulled senses missed the approaching figure until the arms were around him. He smelled Clint's familiar scent. 

"Remember when we finished training and she was such a hard-ass on you?" Clint asked. "I wanted to put a snake in her quarters but you convinced me not to. Instead, you found out her favorite bottle of wine and chocolates. Then, she stopped."

"I'm glad she did that though. It made me better," Phil argued. "What are we going to do?"

"You're going to agonize about the change in power structure, how SHIELD will be affected and what you could have done differently," Clint spoke. "So, I'm here to stop you for the time being."

"Stop me?" asked Phil although he liked the sound of that plan. He wanted something else to distract him from everything inside. 

"Like this," Clint said and started kissing him. Yesterday, Phil would have pushed him away; still hurt from the betrayal all those months ago and how stupid he had been himself. Today, none of it mattered. He just wanted to feel alive. Phil kissed him back and held him close. 

********************************************************************************

Steve had wandered the full extent of the house. It was almost like something out of Gatsby. Once upon a time, it must have been very expensive to build and keep. Now, it was beginning to fall apart; crumbling paint here and decaying fabric there. He walked down the stairs into the main room. Bruce, Natasha, Thor and Loki sat in the middle with playing cards. Loki was only half-clothed and Bruce was in his boxers while Thor was also in a state of undress, just not as much. 

"But for round twelve, the winner has the lowest score," Bruce explained. He shared a glance with Natasha. "So, the one with the highest points has to remove another article."

"Me again?" Loki asked.

"Yes," Bruce confirmed. Loki removed his leggings so just his underwear remained. 

"Bruce, I want a word," Steve spoke and motioned for him to come over.

"I thought you were supposed to watch him, not take advantage," Steve reminded him.

"It's Loki. How many times does this opportunity come up? His cognitive skills are slowly improving; just let us have this fun," Bruce said. Steve noticed how red Bruce's eyes were. How could he forget how close Bruce and Maria had become? He'd let Bruce have this respite.

Then Steve realized how Bruce was in his boxers.

"If you're making up the rules, how come you lost a round?" he asked.

"Natasha does some of the rounds and she can be very persuasive," Bruce explained. "Join in."

Steve didn't have anything else to do so he asked for some cards. 

"Whoever has the most hearts is the loser," Natasha declared after they all noticed Loki's full hand of them. 

"Men jeg bare my undergarment," Loki pointed out. 

"It's the rules," Natasha said with a shrug.

"If he remembers any of this, he will kill us," Steve pointed out.

"Still worth it," Natasha argued. Loki slid off the fabric and Steve was glad he wasn't drinking anything. Even Natasha was freely gaping in surprise.

"What? Jeg deforment?" Loki asked, looking down.

"No!" Bruce, Steve and Natasha all agreed. 

"You people can be very strange sometimes," Thor commented. 

"He is a Frost Giant. Maybe that's the 'giant' part," Steve theorized.

"Literally," Bruce retorted.

"We could have a comparison," Natasha suggested and nodded at Thor. 

In a louder voice, Bruce announced, "We'll play until only one person is still clothed."

A phone rang and Thor reached into his armor.

"Jane, this is not the best time," Thor spoke into the device and walked away from them. A live comparison would have to wait.

**************************************************************************

"You can't blame yourself," Tony told Pepper. How many times had she said that to him? How useless it all seemed now.

"How could I not? I wanted to meet her. I'm the reason Maria came here. I'm the one that fought with the gun," Pepper spoke. "And she was wearing a vest. I didn't know that. Maybe if I just let Mystique shoot, she would have shot her chest and she'd still be alive right now. Or if she had just used a LMD like Phil did?"

"Pepper, you know how many times I've gone through this. My actions have caused a lot of pain and suffering, I admit. I used to wonder how many deaths I enabled to happen through Stark weapons, but it eats at you," Tony admitted. In a softer voice as he looked away from her, he added, "It's why I felt I had to do Iron Man."

"So, this is what you feel like? Day after day?" Pepper asked. Tony nodded.

"Yep," he replied. Pepper's insides felt like a bottomless pit and while she saw how much it had all hurt Tony, it was overwhelming feeling it.

"I...I don't want to be you," Pepper spoke. "I should have just stuck with being an average assistant and nothing special."

"Pepper-"

She couldn't look at him anymore. Instead, she walked over to the window and looked out. Tony tried to put his hands on her shoulder but she shrugged out of it. She didn't want to feel better. This was all her fault.


	12. The One with the Jellyfish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone deals with the ramifications of the death, Loki has a very unfortunate thing happen, Darcy makes a request and Phil reveals some things about himself.

The One with the Jellyfish

April 4, 2016

Phil Coulson kissed Clint Barton on the lips as the younger man's hands were busy elsewhere. As much as he loved the younger man and his distracting him, he couldn't hide from the truth forever. Maria Hill was dead and it was partially his fault. He pushed Clint away.

"What?" Clint asked.

"I just want a break," Phil spoke. It followed by a hurt expression from Clint and he realized his wording could have been better. "Just a walk around."

He made his way up from the bed somehow. It was antique and falling apart like the rest of the mansion that Mystique had made Pepper Potts meet her at. When Phil, Loki and the rest of the Avengers followed, Mystique had retaliated by shooting Maria in the head. Phil sighed. Then, he wondered where Pepper was because she must be feeling so much worse. 

****************************************************************

Pepper fled from the room where she had broken up with Tony. First, she stumbled into the antiquated bathroom where she threw up in the toilet. Then, she wanted somewhere quiet to herself. However, in almost every room, she ended up having to leave because of Thor's arguing with Jane on a cell phone. One locked room had fitful snores that sounded like Bruce while she recognized the voices of Clint and Phil in another. She couldn't bear to see Maria lying on the table so she escaped outside to the beach. It worked until an almost naked, limping Loki was being followed by Tony and Steve with their shirts off. She decided she would rather avoid Tony for right now so she left for a creek that also ran by the mansion. Rain pelted down but none of them seemed to really notice.

"How do the rest of them live like this? Like nothing happened?" Pepper whispered, hugging herself. 

************************************************************************

"But she's not used to this like we are," Steve spoke as the tide washed over his feet.

"I know but-" Tony started, paused a moment and finished, "She'll be fine."

Steve could tell that he should drop it because Tony was doing that thing where something was really bothering him but he was trying not to show it. 

"So, have you read Harry Potter?" Steve asked, changing the subject. 

"Oww!" Loki howled. 

"Shit," Tony spat. They had promised Bruce that they'd watch Loki while he caught a quick nap. Loki might be an Asgardian but he had his mind exploded the day before by one of Mystique's friends. Even Bruce's thrashing hadn't left him that bad. They ran over the wet sand and waded to his location in the surf.

"What badness is this?" Loki growled and looked down at the back of his legs. They were crisscrossed with red lines and stingers still attached.

"I've seen this before. You've been stung by a Jellyfish," Steve spoke. Tony grimaced. 

"This Midgardian creature needs to pay!" Loki spat before doubling over. He was clearly in pain. 

"Can't you do magic? I thought you were better," Tony spoke. 

"Not enough," he growled. Steve pulled the stingers off. 

"In the army, we had ointments," Steve explained, "but I also heard urine works."

"Yes! I heard that, too," Tony agreed; a little too forcefully. Loki gave them an evil glare.

"Look away," he requested and Steve did so. He had already seen all of Loki in the strip card game the night before. After a moment, he heard what had to be an expletive but he wasn't sure of the language.

"I can't do it," Loki complained. As soon as Tony's mouth started to open, Steve shot him a look. Even though Loki wasn't their favorite person, he still needed their help. They should have realized he couldn't reach the back of his legs like that. Loki had pulled his loaned boxers back up before Steve turned around. 

Steve tried to do the deed but he had never liked peeing under pressure. When he had urine tests, he made sure he drank a gallon or two beforehand. Even the sound of the rain around them didn't help.

"Ugh." Loki complained.

"Need a little help there, Cap?" Tony asked. Reluctantly, he nodded and pulled his pants back up.

Tony pulled his down.

"Never...never...never...you guys again!" Loki stuttered as the yellow stream hit the red welts. Steve wasn't sure how much of the stuttering was embarrassment or still from the brain damage. It was odd seeing him this way.

"We should probably wake Bruce up for this," Steve stated. 

**********************************************************

"Darcy wishes to speak to you. She tried calling your phone," Thor spoke, holding out the phone to Phil.

"This is my phone. I lent it to you when your phone battery ran out," Phil reminded him, taking it from him. 

"Right, Jane has wished to speak for a very long time. Things are not well," Thor explained. Phil nodded and put the phone to his ear.

"Coulson," he answered.

"Is it true about Maria?" Darcy asked in a voice lacking her usual amiable apathy.

"Yes," he answered. It wasn't getting easier especially when he heard Darcy draw in a breath like she was trying not to cry.

"Why- why didn't you bring the others? Why wasn't I there?" Darcy asked.

"Fury had us bring a minimum crew to minimize casualties. There could have been more. Bruce was injured and Loki was almost killed," Phil told her. Should he have been more forceful with Fury? It felt like his fault. "You couldn't have come because you haven't been trained like that. You handle public relations."

"Then, what good am I? I wasn't any good to Maria. I couldn't help her. I'm not even a Junior Agent then. I'm practically nothing," Darcy complained.

Without thinking, Phil asked, "Then, what do you want me to do about that?"

"Train me. Make me a full agent with all the clearances and responsibility," Darcy stated.

"Fine."

"Fine? I was expecting a little more argument," she said, regaining some of her usual tone.

"Not today, I'm not in the mood. We'll discuss more when I'm back in New York. I'm giving you back to Thor," Phil told her and held up the phone for the other man to take.

*****************************************************************

"Why does he smell like piss? You were supposed to watch him," Bruce complained as Steve and Tony led Loki towards him.

"There was an incident with jellyfish," Tony explained.

Bruce resisted the urge to sigh and close his eyes.

"Don't tell me you believed that old wives' tale and peed on him," Bruce retorted.

"Wives' tale?" Steve asked.

"Yes, he's right. It's not working!" Loki raged. Despite the grimace that followed, he seemed to be back to normal. "Let go of me!"  
Steve and Tony let go with a hiss. Loki's hands had been blue for a brief instant. Bruce saw him stare at them, smile and disappear. 

"I think our ticket out of here just left," Tony pointed out.

"SHIELD must have a backup plan," Bruce said.

******************************************************************************

Natasha sat by Maria. She felt broken and was relieved when Clint entered the room. He put a hand on her shoulder.

"I haven't cried," she admitted. "All she's done and..."

"She'd understand, Tash. It doesn't mean anything," Clint spoke.

"She did though. She cried for every agent we lost. She cared," Natasha argued. "What if it's everything they did? Everything they made me into? What if I'm broken that way?"

Clint's hand left her shoulder and he stood in front of her.

"I haven't cried either. I thought maybe it was being worried for everyone else, especially Phil. Maybe I was still in battle mode but-," he paused. Clint looked at Maria a second.

"It still hasn't happened. Maybe it was your upbringing but what if SHIELD is making us worse? What if we became too good at killing? Like it doesn't have meaning anymore?" Clint spoke. His blue eyes were so sad and his words brought to mind another conversation from years ago.

_You lie and kill in the service of liars and killers. You pretend to be separate, to have your own code, something that makes up for the horrors. But they are a part of you, and they will never go away!_

At the time, she had only focused on her mission but since then, his words held a scary truth to them. She claimed to have no loyalty to SHIELD yet she had grown comfortable, too comfortable. Her foot struck out at a broken planter that shattered further, spewing the ancient dirt against the hard wooden floor.

"If we're not SHIELD, what would we be?" Natasha asked.

"Avengers?" Clint suggested and she nodded. 

*******************************************************************************

"SHIELD's working on it. If nothing else, we wait for Miss Munroe to come back from Africa," Phil explained. Bruce nodded. The others were around. The island wasn't immense. He could find them if he had to.

"Did you know that Fury had you pegged as his number two since you were a teenager? Why?" Bruce asked. It was sudden and drowning like the rain outside. He could have two choices; his official work identity or the truth.

"I was one of the younger Rangers. They have a lot of hoops so you can't be too young but I wanted to be in the Army, like Rogers. Rangers seemed like the closest thing to a Howling Commandos squad. I was good at it," Phil spoke. He paused for a moment. The truth felt so ugly spoken aloud. "I was good at killing people. It came easily. Fury was one of my commanding officers then."

He knew Bruce was holding on. He was in control but he could also see how much Maria's death was wrecking him. The other man was just looking at the floor with his hands in his pockets. 

"And then Fury recruited you here?" Bruce spat.

"No, I turned him down. I quit. It wasn't as glamorous as I imagined it to be," Phil explained. "So I went to college. I tried being normal."

"None of us get to be normal," Bruce uttered.

"No," Phil agreed. "It didn't work."

"Maria told me so many times how she was looking for that one big mission that would finally prove herself to Fury and make her stop being the third wheel," Bruce spoke. "I guess he has what he wants now."

Before Phil could worry about Bruce's state, he walked out of the room. Phil crossed his arms. Everything was wrong. Then, he realized the rain had stopped. This was the first good news in hours. 

*************************************************************************

"You're going to talk and I'm not going to like it," Clint guessed as he studied Phil's worried face. Despite being back in Manhattan and Clint's own bed, it had gotten worse.

"Yeah," Phil uttered. "Bruce is pretty torn up and I think he blames me. He said that Maria felt like 'the third wheel'. I knew things were bad but...I always treated her as a superior, or at least an equal."

"I know you would have talked to Fury, argued with him," Clint said, taking his hand.

"I know but...maybe I could have done more," Phil spoke. Clint let go of his hand, took his arm and pulled him closer.

"They're going to need you. Nobody's going to want to listen to Blake, seniority or not. Peter's going to graduate in a couple of months and then, you won't have to be principal anymore. Darcy's working out-"

"Darcy wants to be trained to be 'a full agent'", Phil interrupted him.

"Hmm," Clint replied in response.

"You're going to make a betting pool, aren't you?" Phil guessed.

"You never know, I might let Tony do it," Clint offered.

"He might need a distraction from thinking about Pepper," he agreed.

"She didn't really...?" Clint asked.

"She did," Phil confirmed. Clint braced himself for what was coming. "I'm going to be as busy as or busier than when we broke up and I don't want us to make the same mistakes again. I can't offer you anything serious. If you want to see other people when I'm not around, I think you should and we'll just be...casual."

It was better than nothing. He'd take it for now. Maybe one day he'd even talk to Phil about the conversation with Tasha. 

*****************************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about these chapters being so serious, there'll be more levity coming up. I'm also curious what you think about the exchange with Clint and Natasha. If you have any other comments, questions, concerns, feel free! Thank so much for the kudos and comments!


	13. The One with Pepper's Uterus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coulson tells Darcy some news about Luke Cage, Kurt has a personal request for Pepper, Pepper finds out something that changes everything, half the team goes on a mission, Loki talks about Sleipnir and there's lots of Ben!

The One with Pepper's Uterus

August 1, 2016

"So, what's up, boss man?" Darcy asked, sitting down in Coulson's office. 

"We have a little situation for you to know about," he spoke. She found herself expecting anything to come from his mouth. 

'Little' was usually an understatement. "Luke Cage was a little too productive at Parker's graduation party."

"Productive?" Darcy asked before thinking aloud, "The one six weeks ago? OH! Baby Avenger?!"

Coulson nodded with an expression that she couldn't tell was approval or not.

"This'll be great. The public loves babies and Ben is nearly two and a half now. Are they marrying?" she asked, imagining the possibilities.

"I'm not sure if that's an option. They seem to be mildly tolerating each other," Coulson told her. "Rand's been a big help going between them."

So, it was one of those hook-ups, Darcy thought. She was a little surprised that the future mom would even keep it.

"What's the plan then?" she asked.

"I think you should talk to both parties, especially her, about what they want," he suggested.

"Wait, she's not like...a regular person, is she?"Darcy questioned.

"No, luckily, her name's Jessica Jones. You know her better as Jewel," Coulson answered.

Ooh, she was going to meet Jewel but then, she remembered what Coulson had said before.

"I thought you said she was too young for our superhero gang?" she asked.

"I didn't say that. I didn't think she was ready. I still don't. She's still figuring out who she is," he explained. If Luke was only nineteen, how old was Jessica?

"How old is she?" she asked.

"Twenty," Coulson replied. Even just being thirty, twenty felt like a lifetime ago. 

"Okay, get me her contact information," Darcy told him.

"Be careful about where she wants to meet or if she tries to introduce you to anyone. Some of her contacts are on our watch list," he explained while putting together what looked like his travel kit.

"I'll be fine. I'm getting high marks in weapons training," she said with a smile. "And I'm even trying to look the part. See, I have a suit and everything."

"Except for being trigger happy," Coulson remarked.

"There's nothing wrong with that as long as no one gets killed," Darcy argued. She saw Phil's forehead furrow ever so slightly. 

***************************************************************************

BAMF!

Pepper looked up from her desk to see Kurt. Tony wouldn't be happy with that lax in security. She wondered if that meant Loki could just appear whenever he felt like it. Was that what he did that day of the invasion?

"Kurt, you can always ask to see me or we could have lunch," she suggested.

"This was faster," he explained. She was happy to see him but he almost seemed nervous.

"How's Amanda?" Pepper asked.

"Very well, thank you. It's just-"

He trailed off and she waited patiently. 

"Amanda and I have been trying for a baby for years now but with no luck," Kurt explained.

"I'm sorry," Pepper told him. "If there's anything I can do, any doctors you need or recommendations or anything..."

"Actually, there is one thing that Dr. McCoy suggested. Amanda was too shy to ask this. The doctor thinks that part of the problem is that she's not a mutant and her body is fighting it. It is possible that a surrogate with a mutant gene might be best," Kurt explained.

"Who do you have in mind?" Pepper asked.

"You, actually. The baby would be of your blood, too. Maybe it would be better that way," Kurt spoke. 

Pepper was stunned. Not only had she just been asked to carry their baby, but her brother seemed to be implying that she was a mutant herself. 

"Kurt, I'm not a mutant. I'm-" 

She caught herself before she said she was normal. Wasn't she normal though? She looked at the photo of her adoptive parents on her desk.

"But we share a mother. It is possible. I do not want to pressure you. Dr. McCoy at the mansion can tell you how much you take after her or not," Kurt explained. Pepper nodded. It was a lot to think about. He disappeared.

***********************************************************************

Natasha smoothed out her dress. An up-raised eyebrow dared Clint to make another crack about her blonde wig. She knew the time would come eventually when they would be too recognizable for these covert operations but she liked the simple plans where they just had to con.

"Cresten should be coming into your line of view any second now," Sitwell announced in her earpiece. She carefully put on her gloves and went to meet him.

*****************************************************************

Pepper wasn't sure exactly why she was doing this. That's not true. She had ideas. Curiosity had always been a strong motive and she felt like she owed it to Kurt.

It just wasn't her. She was careful and calculated. Everything was measured. This was impulsive.

Plus, she was lost. The helpful directions to find Dr. McCoy really weren't that helpful.

"Ant Peppa!" called a voice. She looked to see Ben hanging from a wall. Resisting the urge to laugh and shake her head, she plucked him off and held him.

"Ben!" called Vange's voice.

"Evangeline, I have him!" Pepper called and saw the other woman. 

"Ant Peppa, I'm with Mimi taday," Ben explained. 

"And she took you to work with her, that's nice," Pepper spoke. Ben smiled. When he did that, Pepper could imagine what Clint must have looked like at that age but she knew he hadn't had as much to smile about.

"I like it," Ben agreed.

"Ben! You had me so worried! You can't just disappear like that. What if something had happened to you?" Vange asked the boy and took him from Pepper.

"I'm sorry, Mimi," he apologized. 

"I accept," Vange said and kissed his forehead. Then, she turned to Pepper, "Phil went on some mission with Jess and Clint's already somewhere with Natasha. What brings you here?"

"I'm supposed to have a meeting with Dr. McCoy," Pepper explained. "But I got lost."

"We can take you," Vange said and Pepper followed them. "He delivered Ben."

************************************************************* 

"I bet you say that to all the girls," Natasha spoke to her mark.

"Oh, just you," Cresten insisted. He twirled her away from him. She was careful not to touch anything before spinning back into his arms. 

"I don't normally do that with a guy I just met," she spoke. Her voice was extra breathy and she left her lips open just a bit. 

"Oh, you could make an exception for me...can't you?" he asked.

"Well, maybe..." she spoke.

"Good, Penthouse suite, I'll be expecting you," he said into her ear before kissing her and giving her butt a firm squeeze. She waited until he was out of earshot before whispering, "We got him."

Then, Natasha gingerly pulled off her gloves.

***********************************************************

"Luckily, I'm not an ordinary doctor. I have my own methods so I do have your test results already," Dr. McCoy explained. Pepper knew that during her earlier examination that he said it would only take an hour or two but she was still surprised. It felt like she was about to find out whether her whole life would be different. She had always thought of mutants as different from her and not something she completely understood. Ben and his moms and Kurt seemed nice enough. She just didn't know that many that well.

"What is it?" she asked. 

"You do carry the mutant gene. That alone doesn't make someone a mutant. It just means they have the potential and that they can pass that potential onto their off-spring. However, you do have some off results. A regular doctor wouldn't have caught them. You have a good memory, don't you?" he asked.

Pepper nodded. Sometimes, she wished she could forget, like Maria as she died.

"Yes, most would refer to it as photographic memory. It probably comes in handy a lot working with Stark," McCoy continued. She nodded again. This was true. "Next month, you turn forty-three. Typically, after thirty-five or forty, the human body starts deteriorating. Reading glasses are necessary. Cancer becomes more common. Memory becomes harder. Men and women find it harder and harder to conceive a child. Most doctors would think of you as a folly. You're over forty and this would be your first pregnancy but here's the thing. Mystique's powers allow for regeneration as well as transformation. How old do I look?"  
Pepper studied his face covered in blue fur and the blue eyes almost hidden.

"Fifty?" she guessed.

"Seventy-six," he revealed and she didn't hide her surprise. "When I was young and naive, I wanted to fix my differences. I thought Mystique's blood was the key. Instead, it made me into this and gave me a longer life span. Your blood and internal organs share this as well. You're physically more like a twenty-five or thirty year old."

There it was then, she was a mutant. She just hadn't known it. 

"What exactly-" she started and had to pause in order to form the words that usually came so naturally to her. "What exactly does that mean for me? What's going to happen?"

"Barring anything unnatural which is a real possibility in lives like ours, you could easily live to be a hundred or more. You also shouldn't have any problems carrying a child for Kurt or even your own in the future," Hank explained. 

She had sort of ignored the truth about her age in that respect. She had made her peace that she probably wouldn't be a mother but always kept a small hope that it would still happen despite what the calendar said. Now age wasn't an issue. There was something else to think about.

"You said that her blood made you blue and she's blue and Kurt's blue. How am I not? Do I have that gene?" Pepper asked. Things were getting better but children were still cruel.

"You're a carrier, Pepper. You have recessive mutant genes that are masked by your father's dominant traits" he answered.   
This confirmed that her father was definitely not a mutant. How did that even happen? She decided she needed to focus on the present for now.

"And walk me through this process about carrying their baby..."

******************************************************************************

There had been too much radio silence. Natasha met Clint at their rendezvous point. 

"Have you heard from Sitwell?" she asked and Clint shook his head. "Something's wrong."

She hid the evidence bag with the gloves down her cleavage and took out a small pistol. Clint did the same with his weapon as they opened the door to the room that Sitwell was using. The back door was propped open and they nodded at each other before bursting through it into the night outside. It was drizzling.

As soon as they exited, a woman screamed. Sitwell was busy tying an unconscious man. Natasha put her gun away and Clint followed her lead.

"He beat him up! He beat him all up for me! Like a superhero or something, I never had that before," the lady babbled. There was dried blood on her lips and cheek. Natasha also noticed multiple track marks on her arms and her clothes were unkempt. 

"He was going to kill her," Sitwell explained as he stood up. Then, he went over to the woman and gave her a hundred dollar bill. "Get a room tonight."

She nodded but Natasha didn't believe her. They went back inside and closed the door.

"She was lucky that you had your smoke break right then, but you know she's going to spend it all on drugs," Clint commented.

"Maybe, maybe not...I can pretend. Did you get the prints?" Sitwell asked. Natasha reached down and pulled out the bag, handing it to him. "Let's hope that was the hard part."

*************************************************************************

"So, Thor, when your brother's blue like that, does it stay the same or...?"

Tony punctuated his question with a sound and a gesture of something becoming smaller.

"Because you know the cold can cause shrinkage issues," Tony continued.

"What is your preoccupation with my brother and his genitalia? You weren't even present," Thor complained. 

Other people had seen Loki naked? Tony would have to investigate that.

"It's because he's not getting any so he's horny," Wanda spoke as she sat on the couch at Stark Tower. Tony glared at her. "It's true though. Everyone knows Pepper wanted a break and you haven't been with anyone else."

"You're talking about it, too. Maybe you're also 'horny'," Tony retorted. 

"Maybe I am and I'm just more reserved about it," Wanda replied back.

"Careful, he might take that as a challenge," Sam warned with a smile and cracked open a beer.

"He won't, he's still too hung up on Pepper," Wanda told him. Tony thought about arguing back but she was right. Even still being friends, he felt a little lost without her being the first and last thing he saw each day.

Almost as if to further prove her point, Pepper walked in. 

"Tony, we need to talk."

When he was younger, he would have ignored this in favor of chatting with Wanda or the guys some more. Now, he saw the expression on her face and went to her without another word. He walked her to the elevator and they went to his floor. It used to be their floor but now she insisted on a separate one. He waited for her to explain as they walked onto the carpet.

"Kurt asked me to be the surrogate for him and his wife," Pepper revealed. 

"But that would mean that you would be pregnant with their kid for nine months," Tony said, trying to understand.

"Yes, if I decided to, you would have to step up more with the company," she spoke. It was clinical and logical yet impulsive. It was all wrong. There was something else at play.

"Why?"

"Why? Because they're good people and I could do this for them and-"

As she was talking, he suddenly realized.

"It won't bring her back," he stated, cutting her off.

"Who?"

"Maria, she'll still be dead if you do this and it won't make you feel better. It's still going to hurt," Tony said. Her blue eyes glared at him. 

"This isn't about that," she retorted with too much anger for him not to be right at least a little bit.

"It is and have you thought about afterwards? You'll spend nine months getting attached to this baby and then giving it away to their real parents. Do any of us really have any idea how that feels? None of us have given up a baby for adoption and it's not like you can ask Mystique," Tony argued. He hated being the rational one. Pepper was supposed to be the rational one. Even scarier was the expression on her face. It was the one she had when she had an idea and probably one he wouldn't like.

"I think I do know someone actually," Pepper stated and walked swiftly for the elevator. Tony watched her leave.

**************************************************************************

Pepper knocked on the door, not really expecting an answer. Then, she let herself in with the key that Phil had given her.

"He's not here so I see no reason why you should be," Loki complained from the couch.

"Funny, the legends always describe you as eternally talkative," Pepper pointed out.

"The legends are little more than fairy tales. I doubt there is much if any that is correct in them," he retorted back.

"But they do mention Sleipnir and you confirmed his existence," she reminded him. He relaxed against the couch.

"So, this is your reason for coming. You wish to speak about my son," Loki guessed. 

"I'm considering carrying a baby for my brother. Tony thinks it's just because of what happened with Maria and that I don't fully understand how I'll be giving the baby up," she explained. His green eyes were pensive and he was silent a moment.

"You don't. You can't until that moment. Most of the stories are correct about Sleipnir," he confirmed and laughed. It was hollow and seemed out of habit. "I felt like I deserved it. I had failed them so I deserved every pain and discomfort. I was too young to know better and too young to really care for him once he was born. I hadn't a clue how to care for an infant, much less a colt. For his sake, I gave him over to our horse master. I grew older, Balder was born and I felt like I could be responsible but the second time, I knew something was wrong. The baby felt too different. There were no legs. When Jörmungandr was born, he was declared a monster, pulled from my arms and cast into the sea. Time passed and I decided to try again. This was my favorite pregnancy. His fur tickled and made me laugh. This time, Odin said that the Midgardians had a prophecy that Fenrir would help bring about Ragnarok and I could not keep him. He was stolen from me, too."

His eyes looked away as he added in a harsh whisper, "They're all grown now."

She'd never thought about the tales that way. They always made him seem accepting or pleased with not having to raise them himself.

"And the others from the tales? Hel and the children with Sigyn?" Pepper asked. Loki shook his head.

"Fairy tales, I have no daughter, only sons and I have met no Sigyn," he explained.

"Loki, I'm-"

"Sorry? You feel sorry for the monster? That's all I ever was and all I'll ever be, that's why my three children could never be with me," he spat.

"Loki, it doesn't have to be that way," she said. Loki stood up in an instant. His green eyes were blazing.

"Get out! You have your answer. Get out!" he commanded, thrust his hand towards the door and it slammed open. She took her leave before Loki could become more violent.

Still, he had convinced her of things. It turned out Tony was right. She had felt like she deserved real punishment for Maria's death even if she hadn't been the one to pull the actual trigger.

Maybe bringing a new life into the world would sort of cancel things out or help even the score.

She still couldn't imagine how attached she could get to the baby but it would be her niece or nephew. Pepper would always be a part of their lives.

**********************************************************************

Six days had passed since he had last seen New York. Clint literally jumped onto the Quintjet that was about to take off from the Helicarrier. He had finished his debriefing and medical. Now they were free to leave. Six days was far too long to be away from his little boy especially when he wasn't allowed to contact anyone.

Then, he noticed Jess strapped in already.

"Where's Ben?" he asked.

"With Vange," she explained. "I haven't seen him or heard from him in three days. I'm going crazy."

"Me too, and it's been six," Clint reminded her.

"Pepper has an announcement to make at Stark Tower so I've arranged for Vange and Ben to meet you there," Phil explained, walking onto the plane and grabbing onto an overhead loop.

"Pepper?" Jess asked. Clint shrugged as did Steve, Natasha and Sitwell.

"I don't even know what it's about," Phil said. This was the weirdest part. Phil and Pepper seemed to be each other's biggest confidants. His curiosity grew as they reached New York and rode to the Tower. Was Pepper pregnant?

He tried to imagine Tony with a kid. He did alright with Ben but...

The elevator doors opened and he heard his son's voice, "Mommy! Daddy!"

He and Jess both hugged his little body.

"You know we hate leaving you," Jess told him and kissed his cheek.

"Then don't," Ben told them.

"We have to," Clint said.

"Why?" the boy asked.

Jess and Clint looked at each other.

"Because we have to save the world from bad guys who want to destroy everything and hurt little boys like you," she explained.

"That not nice," Ben stated.

"It's not so we stop them," Clint said. "Do you believe us now that we don't like leaving you?"

"I guess," Ben said. Jess took him in her arms.

"But you were here with Mimi and you love her, too, right?" she asked.

"Course I do," he agreed and Vange kissed the top of his head before embracing Jess. She also had a bouquet of roses.

Tasha had a strange expression and appeared troubled. 

"What is it?" Clint asked.

"I heard something. Steve did, too, but we can't see anything," she explained.

"Everyone, I'm glad you came," Pepper spoke in her authoritarian voice. Everyone watched her to see what it could be."I know I'm not one for announcements or big speeches. That's Tony's department, but you're like family and as such, I wanted you to know that I'm going to be a surrogate for my brother and his wife."

"When?" Darcy asked.

"Possibly now? They implanted the embryo this morning, just one since I've never done this before," Pepper explained.

There was a pop and Loki appeared in the middle of the room.

"Let me be the first to congratulate you," he announced and held out his hand. Clint mentally told her not to do it.

After some hesitation, Pepper took his hand and shook it.

"I wish you much success," he said and disappeared.

"I don't like it. He's up to something," Bruce spoke. Even Thor looked contemplative. 

"I'll have JARVIS be extra vigilant about anything odd although thanks for the warning that he was here," Tony growled.

"My programming does have limitations, sir," the computer replied.

"But the pregnancy shouldn't affect my duties too much although Tony will have to do more with the company," Pepper stated. Jess laughed. Everyone looked at her.

"Sorry, but..." Jess had to pause because she was still laughing. "That's what we all say.'It won't affect me. I'm not going to annoy everyone with photos of my kid. I'm going to be the cool mom.' It doesn't work that way. Pregnancy kicks your butt. It just does and there's nothing you can do about it. I'm not saying it's not worth it because he is but-"

Jess started for the elevator.

"Call me when you start having the heartburn and hemorrhoids and constipation and you realize it's not as easy as you thought," she said, making some of the male members squirm and shrink back in their seats. Cage looked particularly mortified. Pepper just stood there in shock.

Vange followed after Jess, and then stopped at Clint. 

"You want to eat dinner with us tonight? Chinese?" she asked and nodded toward the elevator with Jess and Ben. Clint smiled back and the four of them went down together.

**********************************************************************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've watched Friends, I'm sure you can guess what Loki did...


	14. The One with the Embryos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We find out what Loki did, Pepper gets some big news, Clint is his usual self and Phil accidentally lets something slip out.

**********************************************************************  
The One with the Embryos

August 15, 2016

"Miss Potts, I really must insist on you seeing a doctor," said Jarvis. Pepper rolled her eyes, knowing the artificial entity would recognize it.

"I'm fine," she told him.

"Miss Potts, you don't seem fine at all between the fatigue and vomiting. You also appear to have gained several pounds," Jarvis argued.

"Jarvis! You are worse than Tony!" Pepper yelled at him.

"Did I hear my name?" Tony asked, walking in. 

"Tell Jarvis to leave me alone."

"Sure, we can talk about that but I think he does have a point. When's your next doctor's appointment?" Tony asked.

"Next week is when we confirm everything," Pepper told him. There didn't need to be much confirming on her end. Jarvis was right that she had all the signs already and it had only been two weeks! Pepper thought she should have had more time than that.

Then, Bruce walked in.

"Jarvis told me to come here, said I was needed?" Bruce asked, confused.

"No," said Pepper at the same time that Tony said, "Yes."

Tony gave her a look.

"Humor me. As your boss, I can't have you over-estimating your current abilities," Tony spoke. This ignored all the times that Tony ignored Pepper's questions when he was sick.

"Fine," she stated. "But I'm not doing anything invasive. You'll just have to make do."

"I'm sure we've given Bruce beyond state of the art equipment for that," Tony told her.

"Uh...this isn't my area of expertise. I haven't even delivered a baby since they pulled me out of India," Bruce pointed out. Tony waved him off.

"I'm sure it'll be fine, just like falling off a bike," he said. Pepper rolled her eyes once again.

"And I don't want you there...hovering," she said. There was a brief test of wills as Tony's brown eyes narrowed. 

"Fine, I still expect to hear details from one of you afterwards," he agreed and she nodded.

"Shall we?" Bruce asked, offering his arm and trying to act like it was a simple dinner date or something. As soon as the elevator doors closed, she found herself worrying. She was definitely pregnant, wasn't she? Would there be some other reason why she was having all these symptoms and so early? Was something wrong?

They rode in silence down to the medical floor. It was deserted at the moment; unneeded. She walked to the room with the sonogram equipment and Bruce followed. 

"You'll have to-" he cut off and motioned to his abdomen. She stripped down to her undergarments and lay back in the chair. The sonogram machine had been updated. She didn't recognize it.

"This acts more like a scanner but it should be safe for the baby," Bruce explained. Pepper resisted a laugh. One problem with having the latest technology was that it was usually untested. 

He waved it over her and an image began to appear on the 3D projector beside him and above her. Bruce waved away different internal organs until all they saw were her reproductive parts. It was a little weird seeing herself so detailed. 

"What are those three dots?" Pepper asked at the orange objects that almost looked like circles.

"Uh...didn't you say that Hank only implanted one embryo? Because usually, they implant three just to be sure that one of them will take," Bruce clarified. Pepper didn't like his expression.

"Yeah, he said it would be safer and easier on me that way. He was sure from his methods that one would be enough," Pepper confirmed.

"Well, now there's three which can happen. It would have still been possible for the cells to divide like that. It could just be coincidence or it could be-"

"Loki," Pepper confirmed.

"Yeah, I wouldn't recommend making friends with that guy. You never know what might happen," Bruce spoke. "If he wanted mischief, two seems bad enough but three?"

Three was the only thing in this mess that now made sense to her.

"His kids," she began to explain.

"He has kids?" Bruce asked in utter disbelief.

"The mythological Loki has countless children by all species. The Loki we know only had three and he had to give them all up at birth. He's still upset about it," Pepper continued.

"Obviously...wow," he said. "This isn't going to be easy."

"Ya think," Pepper growled at him. "Sorry."

"No, it's totally understandable. We don't have to tell Tony about this yet. I will tell him that I think you need an assistant as soon as possible," Bruce told her.

Three babies, it still seemed unreal but would she have enough to keep the assistant? Tony was so particular about whom he would allow around him and he'd never want anyone else to know that it was part of how he coped with things. She would have to find a new position for them afterwards or maybe she could find an intern for the rest of the school year.

"I also don't want to tell him just yet because with normal pregnancies, many don't survive the first trimester. We don't know if Loki's tampering extends to that or not," Bruce explained. 

Her hand went to her belly. She was going to do all she could to protect them but this was going to be really difficult. There was only one other person to trust. 

As she rode up the elevator to her floor, Pepper made plans to visit Jess.

*************************************************************************

"Director Fury," Phil greeted as Nick came in and shut the door behind him. 

"Parker is about to start university," Fury stated and Phil nodded. "I know you had planned on your Parker duties being lessened but I want you there."

"How?" Phil asked. "They don't typically have principals."

"No, but they do require adjuncts," he answered.

Surely, he wasn't serious.

"All they require is a college degree which you have and a couple of classes a week. You'll have an office on campus which will be more convenient if he's having a problem and I'll arrange your schedule to make it work," Nick continued. 

This was a very bad idea.

"I've never taught. My degree was thirty years ago and I'm not going to know anyone there. It's not a good cover," Phil pointed out.

"Jazmin still teaches there. She could help," Nick suggested.

"Jazmin still thinks Jasper just works for the FBI and we've tried very hard to keep it that way," Phil argued.

"You can explain to her how you're trying something different," Nick said and opened the door. "Make it work."

************************************************************************

"Any tips on dealing with Jessica? Jones, I mean," Danny asked.

Clint felt weird. However, he had to admit that not only was he twice the other man's age but the only Avenger who was a father. He also remembered what it was like traveling with the carnival.

"Don't piss her off. At any cost, do not piss her off. It's like PMS but all the time. Get her a gift just because, she'll like that, like a spa day or something," Clint suggested. 

"Spa? I'm not sure she's that kind of girl," Danny protested.

"When they're pregnant, they all become that kind of girl but have Cage give it to her. It'll make him look good. Just be extra nice to her and don't mention anything about her weight," Clint continued. "And be careful about mentioning her appearance at all; sometimes that can backfire."

"Thanks, man," Danny said with an enthusiastic nod and rushed out of the room.

"What a catch. How is it that you're not married?" Wanda asked from her chair.

"Thanks," he said before realizing she was being sarcastic. He gave her a glare with his blue eyes. "I know women when it counts, or was that faking?"

He watched her look thoughtful for a minute and reply, "No, it wasn't. How about I make us some drinks? My sister canceled on me."

"Or I know a place, they even have onion rings," Clint suggested.

"You're not coming anywhere near me with onion breath but sure," she agreed and stood up.

****************************************************************************

Darcy decided to knock once and then walk in. You found more interesting stuff that way, like Agent Pollock tied up in nothing but women's underwear. She gave Claire a whole bag of chocolate for that one.

Sadly, Coulson was just reading files. However, she could tell he was troubled by something.

"What's wrong?" Darcy asked.

"I will be thrust into the world of academia. Fury insists on me being an adjunct professor at Parker's university," he explained.

"That sucks," she said as she sunk down into a chair. "What would you even teach? How to sneak up on people and talk in a monotone no matter what's happening?"

"I'm not sure, other than you, who would actually be interested in that class. No, I'll be teaching what my degree is actually in," Coulson said.

Darcy's green eyes widened and she exclaimed, "You mean there actually is a school that offers underwater basket weaving? Because I looked everywhere."

"No, I went for the most boring subject I could think of...accounting," he said. She couldn't help but laughing.

"I know. It does help with forms and taxes but..." he trailed off and shrugged.

"I could get you a coke or a beer or-"

****************************************************************************

"Or dinner, this totally works, too," Darcy spoke as they slid into a booth in the very old tavern. It was plain that Darcy was caught up on her work and bored. This never amounted to anything good so the faster that Phil could get her off the Helicarrier, the better. 

"The owner is a bit of a fanboy so he likes having us around and makes sure we have our privacy," he explained.

"Nice," she said, looking around at the mix of trendy and antique.

"How's Jones coming along?" Phil asked. There needed to be a clear plan for her before the press realized Pepper Potts was pregnant. None of them would be satisfied the kid wasn't the Stark heir until it was born and maybe not even then.

"She wanted to just post the baby's first photo on Facebook. I'm trying to talk her into doing an exclusive. She'd make more money that way and babies are expensive. Now Avengers are paid well-"

"But she's not an Avenger," he reminded her.

"Exactly," she said with a slight triumph. Cage was providing for the baby as well but he saw her point.

"I'll look into it. What else?" Phil asked. She adjusted her glasses and pushed her brown hair back.

"MTV won't stop bugging me. To the public eye, all the Avengers appear single so they want a dating show out of it," she told him. He grimaced.

"None of them are going to go for that," he commented.

"I know! Tony is too true to Pepper and Thor..."

Darcy paused as if she wasn't supposed to say what she going to say next. He was a little amazed at it happening.

"I love Thor. I love Jane but I'm a little tired of this on-again, off-again...I liked Maria, too but..."

"She's never really dealt with what happened to her in Asgard and London, has she?" Phil asked. She shook her head. The follow-up question was left unsaid: Had Darcy ever dealt with that?

Phil had a feeling she hadn't but she had changed. He wouldn't have imagined the graduate student complaining about her iPod would now be making high marks in all of her SHIELD training classes. A waitress came over and discussed the few specialties that the Old Haunt offered since Darcy was new. Then, she left with their orders.

"Maybe we could sell them on a Day in the Life of...instead. In 2003, Bravo made a series called _The It Factor_ where each episode followed an up and coming actor trying to make it. We could do an episode featuring each, or each that we can convince into doing it," Phil amended. 

"You're being a human IMDB of reality TV is kind of scary sometimes, but I have an idea," Darcy announced. "Even though she's an Avenger, nobody really knows Bobbi that well yet. We change her hair and pass her off as a new person, then have her date Steve for the show."

"But the truth will come out eventually..."

"That's the beauty part. It'll cause a huge scandal. MTV will be mad at us. They'll cancel the series and black-list us for a bit," she explained.

"Excellent," he complimented and she smiled even more.

"Why is she called Mockingbird?" Darcy asked.

"I think she came up with that one herself," he told her. The waitress had come back with drinks. Phil took his Sam Adams while Darcy had a Mojito.

"Because Hawkeye and Black Widow, now those are cool names. Mockingbird is kind of..."

"It is easier when the press comes up with them and they always do that for villains," Phil spoke before thanking the waitress.  
He realized his mistake a second later when Darcy appeared confused as the other woman left.

"But only Black Widow was a bad guy," she said. 

They now redacted that portion of Clint's file for everyone below Level Eight clearance. He'd forgotten.

"No, Barton was, too," Phil admitted. It would be better in the long run, less complaining from her about not being told everything. 

"So, if Barton took in Romanov, who took in Barton?" Darcy asked.

"I did."

"But you were trained for SHIELD at the same time, everyone knows that," she pointed out.

"I wasn't part of SHIELD yet," he confirmed, knowing it didn't really clear anything up. At the time, he had made a different call; one that his superiors didn't appreciate and that fate would repay later with Barton and Romanov. 

"Ooh, speaking of Barton, we might have two more Avengers not so unattached," she said, looking at something behind them. 

Phil turned around to see Clint and Wanda in a booth. They were talking and laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, I needed a New York bar for them and I couldn't resist...


	15. The One Where They're Going to Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's New Year's Eve. Kurt and Amanda give Pepper a gift, the boys go on an epic party spree, Pepper confronts Natasha, Natasha confronts Loki, Rhodey has big news and Darcy learns about SWORD.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: HUGE Thanks to lavendergaia and Valoscope
> 
> LiveJournal: Big thanks to ragnarok_08 and i_llbedammned for their comments!
> 
> Fanfiction.net: Big thanks to Puella5639 for her review, THANK YOU to Deadly-Jabberwock, JimandArtie4ever, WhySoSerious1992, meowbooks for Favoriting and thank you to ohmycastiel and WhySoSerious1992 for putting it on Story Alert.
> 
> A03: Big thanks to ariadne83 and xenasoul for commenting and THANK YOU to Gypsylady, Wonkie, ariadne83, scarletsherlock, Amarin_Rose, nerdyheart15, pepgold, Valoscope and four others for leaving Kudos!

December 31, 2016

Pepper rubbed her stomach. It looked like it got bigger every day and it felt like it, too. All three triplets still lived. At least one had a tail just like Kurt. Otherwise, it was hard to see exactly what they would look like. They liked to move a lot especially during the exams. Rae put a comforting hand on her arm.

"We're going to make the most of our New Year's Eve, babies or not!" she declared.

"Yes!" Pepper agreed before adding, "Does it mean having to get off this couch?"

"Well, the party's upstairs..."

"Maybe Jarvis can just bring them downstairs?" Pepper suggested.

"I don't believe I'm allowed to do that, Miss Potts," Jarvis answered. "But there are five gentlemen at your door. Shall I let them in?"

"Yes!" said Rae before Pepper had a chance. "I want to see James."

The door opened and in walked Tony, Rhodey, Steve, Bruce and Thor in suits. Thor pulled at his like a child forced to dress up. Pepper tried to hide her laughter.

"See, I do clean up nice," Rhodey said and turned around for his wife.

"You should dress like this more often," she said and came closer. Then, she pulled him in for a kiss. Pepper looked away but she liked how much they were in love. She snuck a peek at Tony and he was watching them, too. Pepper wished she was ready to go back to that. What if she was never ready or it never went back to how it was?

"Why doesn't Johnny tell us where we're going?" Steve asked.

"Because that's part of what is going to make it epic. He promised up the best guy's night out of all time and that's what we'll have," Tony explained. Pepper smiled again. It was nice seeing a little bit of old Tony after everything. He stepped closer to her.   
"You'll be fine?"

"Of course, I have Jarvis and half the superheroes known to man," she replied.

"And a few that aren't. Okay, Johnny is being even more fashionably late than me, not acceptable," Tony complained.

*****************************************************************************

Phil stepped into the elevator with Johnny Storm and a female teenager he wasn't familiar with.

"Coulson," Johnny acknowledged while ogling her, "Who's the Asian chick?"

Phil sighed and went for his taser. It always seemed faster and more effective than explaining sexism. 

"Agent Coulson, you don't have to use the SL424 for me, or is it the 426? Either way, I can take care of myself," the young woman spoke up and held out her hand. "You must be Johnny Storm, my name's Janet van Dyne. I'm Pepper Potts' intern."

"Nice!" Johnny said and shook her hand. "I like your dress."

"College intern?" Phil asked since she seemed a little young.

"High school," she said proudly. In the blink of an eye, Johnny was leaning against the wall of the elevator opposite from Janet. "Also, I designed and made this dress myself."

"Why choose Miss Potts?" Phil asked.

"She's an exceptional business woman. She's also the closest you can get to Tony Stark on a regular basis. I want to learn all I can from both of them if I'm going to run my own business," she explained with a smile.

"And what would the business be in?" Phil asked.

"I haven't decided. I love fashion but I also love studying the biological effects of weaponized astroradiation," Janet spoke with a giddy enthusiasm.

"Stark Industries doesn't make weapons anymore," he pointed out.

"Except for his suit, I know but you guys do and plenty of others do. Is it true that Pym's lab has achieved the usage of negative muons in order to make a shrink ray?" she asked.

Phil was beginning to feel a little interrogated. Even Ben didn't ask this many questions in a row.

"I don't know," he admitted. Pym wasn't on his watch list. Johnny chuckled before commenting, "I've never heard that come from him before."

"Black Widow's stingers; are they simply miniaturization of your taser technology or is there more to it?" Janet asked.

"When you graduate college, you should come see me," Phil suggested.

"When I graduate college, I think you'll be seeing me," she said. Her brown eyes were brimming with confidence. She was a lot like Tony when they first met. "You have sisters, don't you?"

The elevator stopped and the doors opened.

"What makes you say that?" Phil asked as they stepped onto Pepper's floor.

"Sisters or daughters tend to make men more sensitive about women being treated right," Janet explained before discussing something with Pepper. After a couple of signatures, she looked again at Phil, saying, "You didn't answer my last question. I find that interesting."

Then, she disappeared into the elevator.

"She's really something, isn't she?" Pepper remarked.

"Yeah," Phil and Johnny agreed.

"Time to PARTY!" Johnny yelled and motioned for the elevator. 

"You sure you don't want to come?" Tony asked, inclining his head towards Steve. It was tempting.

"No, I think I'm too old for that," Phil said. He was a bit surprised that Bruce had agreed. There must have been some cajoling on Tony's part. Tony shrugged and joined the others. They were waiting for the elevator to come back up as Phil went over to Pepper.

"Kurt and Amanda would like to see you. They're upstairs but I can have them come down," Phil told her.

"No, I should come up. Tony's been trying to program Jarvis to inform him about teleports inside Stark Tower but so far, it only works with Kurt when he really wanted it for Loki," Pepper explained and held up her hand. Phil helped her off the couch. It was still a little strange seeing her like this.

"We needed an excuse to go up there anyway," Rae told him.

*******************************************************************

Pepper made her way over to Kurt and his wife, Amanda. Rae went over to where the food lay. It did look good. She'd hit that later or go directly for the kitchen.

"Pepper! It's so good to see you," Kurt exclaimed and hugged her. It had only been a few days since their last prenatal exam together.

"Hello babies," Amanda spoke to her bump. "We're still so excited and pleased that you're doing this for us, but we wanted something to show our appreciation for you and it's not like you're wanting for anything..."

It was true that she was well off. Even estranged, Tony allowed her full use of his black AMEX.

"So, we thought, there are three babies and three of us. I would name the girl, Amanda will name the boy and you can name the second boy," Kurt said as his tail nervously waved behind him.

Pepper wasn't sure what to say.

"We won't accept 'no'," Kurt continued and Amanda nodded. "Tell us the name later."

They walked away, leaving Pepper stunned. She didn't have a list of baby names as some people seemed to and she felt a little bit weird about naming one of their babies. There was one name that came to mind; Maria. The baby was a boy though. 

Tony's voice popped in her head, 'Tony makes a nice name'.

Oh god, I've internalized him, she thought. 

"I could take this responsibility off your hands," Loki whispered. She was startled but relieved that he was physically there. Tony was enough for voices in her head.

"And what responsibility would that be?" she asked.

"The naming of the third infant," he answered.

She took a breath. Arguing with Loki took skill and she would need all her possible concentration.

"And what would you even name it?" she asked.

"Something nice and appropriate," he answered. She refrained from laughing. 

"Like Loki?" Pepper asked.

"Perhaps although there can be none exactly like me," he answered with a grin.

"Although he possibly will be blue with the power to teleport as you do, maybe Loki would be the perfect name for a mere Midgardian and a mutant at that," she said, trying to twist the situation.

"No, I must insist that you not do that," he pleaded which made up her mind. They could call him by his middle name or a nickname or maybe call him Lucky.

"Loki it is then, we'll call him Loki Wagner," Pepper declared. Loki scowled. However, as he walked away, there was a certain spring in his step.

Who had actually won?

She needed to find Natasha.

**********************************************************************************

Darcy liked getting to see this side of people. So often their lives were all about lying and cheating and killing people that it was nice to get dressed up for fun. There was an open bar, plenty of food and she was dancing with Natasha and Kitty. This was actual club dancing like she hadn't done in years where they weren't afraid to grab each other, grind and fling their hair wherever. Lavish party decorations surrounded them.

Then, she felt Natasha stop. She looked up to see Pepper in a designer maternity dress. Was there some kind of trouble? She pushed aside her dress to see her holstered phone but there were no missed messages. Natasha walked towards Pepper. Rogue came to take her dancing spot. There was an odd moment when Pepper and Rogue looked at each other. 

Darcy broke it by turning around and pulling Rogue close to her. From her new angle, she saw Wanda and Clint sitting so close together that they were practically entwined. She should check up on Coulson later.

******************************************************************************

Pepper and Natasha walked to a darkened corner, passing Bobbi dancing with one of the newer SHIELD agents.

"I can't remember when the two of us last even talked," Pepper complained. Natasha's face seemed impassive as ever but she almost seemed nervous to the other woman.

"It's been busy," Natasha said. This was a definite lie. They were always busy except they had made time before. Pepper gave her a look, like she would give Tony in the same situation.

Natasha looked away before admitting, "I'm not good with...with pregnant people. I don't know what to say."

"What we talked about before," Pepper complained.

"But you're big now, you have people inside you and it's different," Natasha countered back.

"It doesn't have to be. Haven't you ever been around pregnant women before? Jess? Or back in Russia?" Pepper asked.

"I successfully avoided Jess most of the time. As for Russia, it was a liability unless the child could further their research. They frowned upon it," she explained. Pepper wondered if she had stumbled onto something she shouldn't have. There had been rumors that Natasha and the other girls had experiments and others things conducted on them. Maybe she couldn't even have children.

"I had a war of words with Loki and I think he won," Pepper admitted, trying to change the subject. "I thought I would be fine. I can handle Tony."

Natasha gave her a look.

"Tony is a cake-walk compared to Loki. It's why Tony is one of us and Loki is...a villain," she spoke.

"Forever? Weren't you a villain once?" Pepper asked.

"I reached the point where I wanted to change, it's obvious that he doesn't," Natasha explained.

"Pepper!" Rae called.

"I should go," Pepper said. Natasha nodded and they parted.

*****************************************************************

Natasha took a drink off a waiter's tray and drank part of it. She was relieved Pepper hadn't wanted her to touch her stomach or something. There was also that feeling of being watched so she wasn't entirely surprised when...

"So, I'm a villain?" Loki asked.

"I think you've made that pretty clear," she stated and held the glass back up to her mouth. The glass turned into a pretty brown and white snake. She laughed as it crawled along her arm. Loki scowled as though expecting a shriek. Didn't he know her better than that?

"Are you making a date for your midnight kiss?" she asked. Her blue eyes were mischievous.

"No," Loki spat. "Was that an offer?"

"Nope," she answered. "Why are you even here?"

"Even I must admit that Stark has one of the best selection of spirits in the realms," he replied. She smiled at a partially honest answer.

"You could always visit Thor and have them more than once a year," she pointed out.

"No, absolutely not," he spat.

He was already pissed off; she might as well go all the way. It was all too familiar.

"Because you still love him."

"NO! No, I do not! I don't!" he blustered worse than Ben trying to lie. Then, he disappeared. 

Natasha frowned and studied her new pet. She should find a cage for him. Maybe she still had the one she used for her pet tree frog.

**********************************************************************

Hours passed and it was getting close to midnight. The epic guys' night out hadn't turned out exactly as planned. Actually, he had to admit that he was happy to be back at home although they had to use the helicopter since the cars wrapped around the blocks and people took up any space not used by vehicles.

"What did you do with my brother?" Sue Richards asked, charging up to them.

"We are not the ones to be upset with. It was your brother who decided he could out-drink Thor and Captain America. It can't be done. He's sleeping it off on your couch," Tony told her. "He also might not be wearing clothes."

She scowled but added, "That seems about normal, thanks."

With that, she left them and they went their separate ways except for Tony and Rhodey. For once, he didn't feel like having a drink.

Then, he saw Clint and Wanda running to the stage while Jess and Vange were also running from a different direction. Clint took the microphone.

"We have an announcement," he said.

"We have an announcement, too!" Jess squealed loudly enough to be heard in the microphone.

"We're engaged!" Clint said. Wanda beamed.

"We're engaged, too!" Jess squealed again. She and Vange held up their hands which now had diamond rings. Tony had the feeling that Clint hadn't thought of that. He watched them get off the stage and glowered.

"I don't like it," he declared.

"The fact that they've only been dating four months and it's sure to end in disaster, divorce or both?" Rhodey asked.

"Change, I don't like it. Why can't things just stay the same?" Tony asked. For a moment, Rhodey's brown eyes focused elsewhere.

"Katniss and Shelob are getting married again to other people. Pepper's pregnant, like hugely pregnant. She looks like she should be ready to pop any day but it's still like four months away. She still won't even kiss me. Cage is having a baby. I mean, he's practically a kid himself. I'm old enough to be his father," Tony said before pausing. He realized this was the crux of what had turned the evening so wrong. "I'm old. I don't want to be old. I hate being old but we were drinking and partying and...I just wanted to be home. Remember when we would go and do that shit for the whole weekend? No cares, no worries. What happened?"

"We grew up, Tony," Rhodey answered. He was so simple and matter of fact. Tony didn't want to hear that right now. He wanted his pity party.

"Can we stop that? I could get my scientists on it," he said. "We could have everything like it used to be, no more change."

Rhodey frowned and his expression was serious.

"What? What'd I say?" Tony asked.

"Rae and I are having a boy," he announced.

"What? When did that happen? You never even said she was pregnant," Tony pointed out.

"We wanted to wait until the first trimester was over. Then, I wanted to tell you in person," he explained. Tony hugged him hard.

"This calls for another celebration. We need to find some non-alcoholic...something, some champagne and find the girls," he declared. 

"It's more change," Rhodey reminded him.

"Yeah, but this is good. I get to swoop in, spoil him and then leave without any of the actual responsibility," Tony explained. Rhodey laughed.

**************************************************************************

Darcy found Coulson buttoning his coat and preparing to leave.

"You're going to leave before midnight?" she asked.

"Yeah, Sif skipped out this year so..." he tried to joke.

"Maybe it's the perfect time to tell me about SWORD," she suggested. His blue eyes were thoughtful.

"Okay, but not here," Coulson agreed.

"My floor is just downstairs," she offered. Would he be fine with it? Finally, he nodded. They headed for the elevator and went in. 

"Yay, I never get people to come visit me! It's hard to get clearance and everyone else prefers their own floor. Jane comes but we're both so busy."

The elevator dinged and the doors opened.

"And we're here! My own private spot," she said, trying to see it through his eyes. It was her main living space so one whole wall was just her music collection; mostly vinyl but also a large quantity of CDS. Tony had teased her by buying her a handful of phonograph cylinders for Christmas. She had them displayed proudly on one shelf.

"Want anything?" she asked before heading into the kitchen.

"Sprite," he replied. She shrugged and made herself a mudslide. Then, they settled on the couch.

"You did well on the history of SHIELD exam so I presume you remember?"

"I remembered enough to do well," Darcy replied. "Then I felt I could forget everything."

"SHIELD was founded by Peggy Carter, Howard Stark, remaining members of the Howling Commandos, Nick Fury's father and assorted scientists. It was meant to combat everyone who tried to replicate the super soldier program, any other weird experiments and the reports of those born with super human talents. As time went on, they argued about how to treat such. SHIELD tended to neutralize problems and study them later. Many of the scientists and others wanted a more lenient approach. There was a schism and they founded their own organization, SWORD. Now it tends to deal more with aliens and things beyond our galaxy," Coulson explained.

Darcy tried to order her thoughts.

"I thought Thor and Loki were the furthest from our galaxy," she said, confused.

"No, there are lots of galaxies and beings but we really don't want Stark to know about interstellar travel. He doesn't know about our time machine either."

"We have a time machine?!" Darcy shrieked. "Why did no one tell me?"

"Because it's for emergencies only, Nathaniel Richards invented it fifty years ago," Coulson answered.

"Doesn't the fact that we were never able to see the Beatles in person constitute an emergency?" she asked. He hesitated which she viewed as a victory. "What's this about Nick Fury's father founding SHIELD? Does that make him a legacy then, like a fraternity?"

"There are a number of legacies as you put it. Nathaniel Richards is the father of Reed, Howard is Stark's father, Sitwell is the grandson of a Howling Commando and others I'm not at liberty to divulge at this time," he explained.

"Why?"

"Because not everyone knows their parents' involvement," Coulson answered. Immediately, she wanted to know who that included but knew he would never say...not yet.

"What about you?" she asked. He shook his head. 

"No, they were just hard-working normal people," he told her.

Everywhere suddenly grew loud. Fireworks exploded and cheers reverberated.

"Must be midnight," Darcy commented.

"Yeah," Coulson agreed.

She leaned over and kissed his cheek which turned a bit red.

*********************************************************************


	16. The One with London

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint Barton and Wanda Frank are getting married in London. Almost everyone is there except for Pepper and Phil in New York. Loki is bored in London which coincides with Natasha being bored...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author Note 1: I'm sorry about it being so long since I posted. However, this is a very long chapter full of laughter and tears...hopefully.
> 
> Author Note 2: I will incorporate Phase 2 things that will make sense but other stuff I'm changing. For example, my Sharon Carter is very different than the usual Sharon Carter.

*********************************************************************  
The One with London

March 29, 2017

Pepper started to laugh. She was looking at her tablet. Then, she threw the information up in the air in front of them. 

"Avengers hit London," she read off one headline. "Here's most of them at the airport. More of them hitting Buckingham Palace. Johnny Storm annoying a palace guard. Meeting William and Kate...oh, Tony, why would you throw the future heir to the throne in the air like that. That kid does not look happy."

"Kid seems to be enjoying it here," Phil argued and threw up a .gif from his own tablet. The three year old was laughing and smiling. "Besides, he's done worse with Ben."

"That's true," Pepper admitted. "Sometimes, I'm thankful both for Ben being the first Avengers baby and that he wasn't normal. I'm not sure a regular baby could have survived some of that."

"I'm not sure any of them could have a 'normal' child," Phil argued. Clint was probably the most normal of the group and he was Ben's father. "But it's nice to see them enjoying themselves."

"You could have gone. I have JARVIS. Kurt's on high-alert. I don't need a babysitter," she said as she looked at the photo-shopped graphics. There appeared to be a whole meme of incorporating **Doctor Who** with the London photos.

"And watch Clint marry Wanda?" Phil asked. "I'll pass. Let them have their fun without me. Right now, the pre-wedding party should be in full swing."

"No bachelor party? No bachelorette party?" Pepper asked. He shook his head. 

"They rented out a whole hotel; karaoke, band, food, you name it without having to leave for anything. Supposedly, it'll cut down on the paparazzi," he explained. She rolled her eyes.

"It'll go wrong somehow."

*****************************************************************

"Steve!" Peggy greeted. He looked up and tried to hide his surprise. Peggy looked still older than the last time they had seen each other a year or so before. They hugged and kissed each other on the cheek.

"I thought I would finally meet Bobbi," she said. Steve shook his head.

"We aren't together anymore. She said things were moving too fast and..."

He trailed off but Peggy was nodding in understanding.

"I'm sorry," she uttered. He gave a curt nod. "Come on, I have so much to show you."

He held out the door, opened an umbrella and they left the hotel lobby.

***********************************************************************

"Any word on Jessica and Luke yet?" Pepper asked. She'd seen nothing on her tablet since yesterday when they went to Mount Sinai yesterday when the contractions started.

"No, but it's her first one so it could be a while yet," Phil explained. "They still haven't decided how they'll announce it to the public other than not letting the Daily Bugle have anything."

"After the way they treated Peter and everyone else, I wouldn't let them have anything either," she spat. "I'm glad Leila quit them."

Then, she caught another photo on her dash and threw it up. It was a familiar black haired woman by a motorcycle.

"Why's Loki going?" Pepper asked.

"Same reason he does anything nowadays...he's bored and wants a change of scenery," Phil told her.

"He better hope they don't remember the last time he was in London," she said. "Or he better stay in his female form."

**********************************************************************

Loki hurried through the hotel doors and smoothed his jacket. After the crowd outside watched Captain America and the older lady leave, they had recognized him and started throwing things. Most of the items he had transfigured or disintegrated but they were too numerous. He scowled at a ketchup stain before making it disappear. However, he was still being watched.  
He looked up to see Romanov smirking. She was going to pay for that.

Loki sat on a couch and pulled out his phone. He had a few more days before SHIELD discovered the number and he had to dispose of it. Eventually, the right opportunity came. Romanov went to enter one of the large meeting rooms. Loki held the door shut just enough that she had to struggle. When someone was about to open it from the other side, he let go. The force of Natasha's strength, plus the second person, made the door crash into her face. He hadn't heard the crack but blood began to run down. Her nose was broken. He made eye contact with her and she glared at him before running off. Perhaps they would meet up again.

*****************************************************************************

Natasha decided to wait it out. She'd had broken noses before and it didn't seem too bad. Instead, she waited. Loki was watching her. He expected some sort of retribution but she doubted he would guess which form it would take.  
To be honest, it was part retribution and part test to see what he would do.

The hotel employee went up to the microphone. He smoothed his jacket, slicked back his hair and announced from a card, "Loki Laufeyson, you're up."

She looked at Loki who frowned.

"Is there a Mr. Laufeyson here? Singing 'The Supermen'?" the man asked. "You have five minutes before we call the next name on the list."

Loki stood up. For a moment, she thought he might do it. Then, he left the room. In the corner, Charles watched him go. Then, his blue eyes settled on her. He knew, naturally. His gaze was uncomfortable and part of her couldn't help wondering what Loki's next move would be.

She left the room, too.

**********************************************************************

"My father hates you," Wanda announced. Clint nodded. He had assumed that.

"He kind of hates everyone especially humans, right?" he clarified.

"To an extent I suppose you could say he hates everyone he didn't father, but he really hates you," she stated. He nodded again; unsure about what he was supposed to say to that. "I just thought you should know."

He took her hand and grasped it.

"Do you think we're just being insane?" Wanda asked. "It being so fast and all?"

"No, it'll be fine," he insisted. 

"So, you're not still in love with Coulson? Just a little?" she asked. Was there a right answer there?

"I suppose a little but the same way I love Nat. We've just been through too much together not to have that but I love you most," Clint insisted. 

"Good then," she said and started kissing his lips. 

************************************************************************

"I was a less savory person once," Jean spoke before drinking her wine. "Scott and I still have issues."

"And you?" Natasha asked. The other's green eyes were downcast for an instant.

"Well, you never forget. You never forget how good it felt at the time, how powerful you were," Jean whispered and downed the rest of the glass. She held it up for another and a waiter approached them. Natasha tried not to think about how true her words were. Then, the waiter stumbled. The entire tray of full wineglasses felt on Natasha; drenching her black dress and ruining her hair. There were shards that hit the exposed parts of her feet. Jean gasped. Natasha laughed and shook her head.

"I'm so sorry, so very sorry. Please don't kill me," the waiter begged as he picked up the pieces.

"I have to go," she said to Jean. She stood up and saw Loki's reflection smirking in a mirror. She was going to get even.

****************************************************************************

"Ben's been outed!" Pepper yelled. Phil wasn't sure what she meant for an almost three year old so he ran in with his sandwich plate from the kitchen they kept on the communal floor of Avengers Tower.

In the air was a clip of little Ben flying to the delight of London children his own age. It looked like they were at the zoo. His mothers were off to the side in sunglasses.

"What do the comments say?" he asked, wondering if Darcy had seen it, too. He'd told her to relax and have fun.

"'Hawkboy', 'Eaglet', 'Spiderling', 'Peter Pan', 'too cute', 'oh damn' and 'This further proof that they're all abominations and should be stopped,''' Pepper read. At least most of them were positive. Phil tried to ignore the bad press but it was still hard to see and hear how cruel people could be to a little boy. At least they could protect him and keep him a little boy unlike how society had failed Clint.

"The paparazzi are never going to leave him alone now," he hissed. It was a little surprising they hadn't created and agreed on a nickname for him yet.

"Nope," Pepper agreed. "The Richards already have to home-school Franklin and Valeria. I thought maybe Ben could have some hope of a normal life."

She was rubbing her stomach and he knew she was thinking about the triplets she carried for her half-brother and his wife. They would have it worse than Ben and the Reeds if they took after Kurt at all.

"They'll figure out something," he tried to assure her. "At least Peter Pan is an appropriate literary reference for London and I'm sure they're having a blast at the hotel."

*****************************************************************

Loki considered letting his guard down; maybe finding himself a distraction to take to one of the beds upstairs. The level of inebriation would make this plan very easy. If that failed, he could watch **Game of Thrones**.

If only he wasn't still curious about Romanov and what she might be planning. She would be planning something. They had come too far to simply stop now.

Then, the girl had appeared. She had literally appeared out of nowhere. He glared at the small child with bright blue eyes and blond hair done up in a ponytail. Mortals had such strange names for things.

"Hi," she said with a smile.

He wouldn't greet her back. He would refuse.

"Hi," she repeated and was joined by two boys. The older boy appeared just as she had while the younger flew in. Although all three had blond hair and blue eyes, he recognized the youngest. It was Ben Barton.

"Hi," said all three children.

"Hello," he greeted back. Romanov had a hand in this. He had no doubt of that.

"Is it true that you turn blue like Mr. Wagner?" the oldest boy asked.

He hesitated although he was so tempted to answer, to do whatever they wanted. Damn Romanov for figuring out the best secret weapon.

"My name is Valeria. Uncle Doom named me," the girl announced with a smile and held out her hand. It was the Richards children. He was amused by how she referred to Victor von Doom as 'Uncle'. Most of the Avengers referred to him as 'the asshole'. 

"Loki," he said and shook her hand. "Now, you'll be running along?"

All three shook their head.

"Aunt Tasha said stay," Ben spoke. Loki smiled. There was more of a plan at work than he had assumed.

"Forever?" he asked.

"No, she said to stay until you gave us candy," Franklin explained.

"Candy!" Valeria screamed.

"Heh," said Loki. The request seemed simple enough. He gave them each a water glass full of candy but Ben paused before leaving.

"You sang to me," he stated.

"Me? I think you're mistaken," Loki insisted.

"You lie," Ben argued.

"That's what I'm known for," Loki admitted and walked away from him.

************************************************************************

Pepper finished off Phil's sandwich. Then, she rubbed her huge belly. Sometimes, she felt like she was a belly with a mouth and legs. A normal pregnancy would mean two more months but triplets meant it could be any moment. They were moving as much as they could in their cramped environment. She tried to tell herself that she didn't need to pee yet again.

"Danielle Cage!" Phil announced from his phone. "Seven pounds, six ounces, seventeen inches. No picture yet and they're still deciding on what to do."

Pepper laughed.

"I wish I could have seen Daniel's face when they told him," she said. Phil grinned.

***********************************************************************

Natasha swirled the stick in her drink while pretending not to see Loki walking up to her. While he would never admit it, Loki did have a knack for kids. She was still learning. It felt weird to be around them because she didn't understand them. Their world was foreign to her.

"We need to talk," Loki said, then grabbed her arm and their surroundings disappeared. She punched him as they reappeared in a room upstairs.

"Never punch someone in the middle of a teleportation," Loki hissed.

"Then don't take me without my permission," she spat back.

"What bothers you so much about me? Does the lady protest too much?" he asked.

"You wish. Should you even have to ask after almost ruining my planet multiple times, possessing my best friend, trying to kill my other best friend, breaking my nose, and all that hurly-burly that you do?"

"You bested me at my own game, broke my wormhole and took advantage of my impaired mental capacities to force me naked in front of your friends. I would call us even so there is something more than that," he argued.

He was right and she hated that.

"You act like you're the only one to find out their whole life was a lie and you know you're not," Natasha spoke before adding, "Or did Barton not actually tell you everything?"

Loki frowned but nodded. Did he really understand or was he just humoring her?

"I feel our energies would be better used together on others in this hotel," Loki suggested.

It would be a lot more fun to do this to other people. Still, she'd keep her eye on Loki.

"Agreed," she said. "Be careful about Darcy or she'll want in on it."

Loki nodded. Darcy was nice but this was delicate work. She didn't want an amateur with them.

*******************************************************************************

"Did your dash just get hijacked?" Pepper asked, looking at her tablet at Avengers Tower.

"If you mean it's now all about Susan Bishop's engagement, then yes," Phil told her. There were some Avengers here and there but the young socialite's dating life was the majority of news at that moment. There were photos of her with the fiancé, with her father, baby photos...

"Doesn't she have a younger sister?" Phil asked.

"Yes, Katherine Bishop but I haven't seen anything about her in months except a charity event now and then. I don't think the paparazzi even bothers to follow her anymore," she explained. 

It was probably better for her that way.

*********************************************************************

"He can't recognize us," Natasha reminded him.

"I know that," Loki snapped. "Come."

He pointed to a full length mirror and she studied their reflections. Both were nothing like themselves. They were both made up to women who were barely legal with a large bust on the verge of bursting out. They were both also blonde.

"Perfect," she declared and they went to find him.

Johnny Storm was talking on his cell phone until they approached.

"I gotta go," he said in haste and hung up. He smiled a big toothy grin and told them, "Hello ladies."

"We're such big fans!" Loki said.

"Really?" Johnny asked in what appeared to be his best seductive voice. Natasha tried not to roll her eyes.

"Oh yes," Natasha confirmed.

"Are you ever in New York? Maybe I could arrange a private tour of the Baxter Building," Johnny suggested. Yep, the bait had gone on long enough, time for the good part.

"Ooh, could you introduce us to Ben Grimm? He's our favorite," Loki told him.

"He's so hot! We just want to have sex with him!" Natasha declared.

"Is his penis as big as the rest of him?" Loki asked.

Johnny's face fell. You could literally watch as his smile turned into a frown while they talked.

"I...I have to go," he announced and left them. They took off in a different direction. As soon as they were alone, Loki began to chuckle. It was an honest glee that she didn't remember hearing before and it allowed her to join in. It had been masterful. Loki waved his hand and they changed back into their old appearances. She even still had the partially broken nose.

"What's next?" Natasha asked.

******************************************************************

"Did you ever just assume that you and Clint would end up together?" Pepper asked. Phil was silent a moment.

"Maybe a little. It's really not good to assume anything in our line of work," he told her. She gave him her patented glare. It was the one she gave Tony. He sighed.

"Fine, I may sometimes have fantasies about a deserted beach and just the two of us. We had our problems just like any couple but when we didn't, it was..." he paused before continuing, "It was nice." 

Pepper grinned. 

"You should go to London," she suggested once again. "Tony's jet would only take a few hours."

"What would that even accomplish?" Phil asked.

"You would both know how you really feel and you wouldn't have that regret hanging over you forever," Pepper told him. "I'm also being a little bit selfish and trying to preempt seeing you mope because stoic moping is actually worse than regular moping."

"I don't mope," he argued.

"You do, you just do it with a bit more stealth and silence but I know you too well, Phil, like all of today? You've been moping."

Phil set down his tablet.

"I was stupid. I thought I was trying not to make the same mistakes as before but I made new ones. It's too late now. It would be embarrassing for Wanda. Her father would murder me and I don't know for certain that he even still feels the same way."

"Then, you could ask him in London," Pepper suggested. He closed his blue eyes for a moment.

"What about you? I always thought you and Tony were inseparable. Now, you've been apart for almost a year," Phil said. "Sometimes, when he thinks no one's watching, Tony plays with Ben and when I catch him, I think he'd make a half-decent father."

Pepper laughed although her hormones threatened to make her cry. He always acted awkward with Ben in front of her but Phil didn't usually lie to her. She did have some ideas about Tony's hang-ups with children although she did get him once to tell her about Harley.

"I never imagined us being this way either. I thought maybe I'd even convince him into being pre-engaged. I did get him to put my name on the newest lease but..."

Phil moved closer.

"I still imagine us being old together, like this is a passing thing. It has to be a passing thing. I hate being this way but I can't fix it yet and he can't fix it either," Pepper complained. It was too much and a few tears came free. "If only everything could be easily fixed the way he can with his suits."

Phil hugged her.

************************************************************

Steve and Peggy arrived back at her flat which was already occupied.

"Paul!" she exclaimed. "Come say hello to Steve."

Steve hadn't seen Paul since his wedding a few years before. Paul Carter took after his grandfather; tall with dark looks but with his grandmother's last name. Steve was happy that Peggy hadn't spent her life pining after him and had learned to love again. He wouldn't have wanted the guilt otherwise. It was bad enough to reconcile the Howard Stark he left behind with the one who was described as hard and cruel. 

"I bought Alice with me. She's just changing the baby," Paul explained.

"Peggy told me about the baby, congratulations," Steve told him.

"Thanks man," Paul acknowledged and turned his head behind them. "Come on, come on baby."

His daughter took a few steps, became pleased with herself and promptly fell. Alice put her in Peggy's arms. 

"Doesn't she have Gabe's smile?" Peggy asked Steve. He nodded because she did. Marrying Gabe Jones couldn't have easy back then. Steve certainly missed a lot of things from back then but he couldn't go back to living in such bigotry. He remembered how much people were beaten and killed just because of how they looked or who they loved. Now Paul and Alice could be together with very little problems.

"Oof, she's getting heavy. Take her, Steve," Peggy requested and placed her in his arms. She smiled with all of her five teeth. The baby had hazel eyes and light brown hair that snaked everywhere. "Can you believe I'm a great grandmother now?"

"What's her name?" Steve asked.

"Sharon Margaret Carter," Alice said with a smile.

***************************************************************************

"I need help, Phil, real help," Pepper sniffled. "I can't handle all of it by myself."

Phil hugged her and rubbed her back.

"Whatever you need..."

"No, you don't understand, like a shrink. I just thought it would get better and it did but then other things would come along and I'd just hide it better and now I can't be with Tony and I want to," Pepper rambled. He had noticed her problems since Maria died but this seemed like more than that.

"I don't want to be that person again. When Tony was bad...I was kind of a bitch. I didn't understand what was going on with him and it scared me. He was so different and I thought he could hurt me, not because he wanted to but accidentally. I didn't know who to turn to. Everyone else told my every move to Tony and I didn't want to pile more onto him. He didn't need that and...and you...you were dead!" Pepper complained and hit him with her hands.

Phil didn't know what to say. This went back five years?

"When you were dead, I had no one," she uttered. He hated seeing a woman cry and felt like he was on the verge of crying himself. Faking a death always seemed like a good idea at the time but never seemed to work out in the long run.

"And then, Tony tried to fix everything and it seemed that way so we never told anyone. Nobody knows what happened, nobody knows what happened to me," she continued between sobs.

"Do you want to tell me now?" Phil asked.

Pepper shook her head.

"But I want to want to tell you, to be able to talk about it and for that, I think I need a professional," she spoke. "Tony even tried to tell Bruce once."

"He's not that kind of doctor," Phil tried to joke.

"No, he's really not," she agreed. He couldn't believe something that major had happened without him or anyone else knowing. What could be bothering her so much now? Did her new knowledge of having mutant abilities bring it up somehow?

*****************************************************************************

Thor had asked Jane to accompany him. Sif had been his companion to balls as friends without romantic expectations. Still, Jane had turned him down. It was a delicate time at work and she claimed to be on the verge of a break-through.

"Come on, shake it!" Darcy declared and tried to show him the proper dance steps. Dancing was so much more involved here although even on Asgard, Loki was the better dancer. He didn't care how he looked and Thor felt like every miss-step was being immediately mocked. 

"Yeah, we don't need anybody else!" Darcy screamed. She appeared to be very drunk. "Whoa!"

Thor felt less confined. Then, he saw how Darcy's green eyes were very wide and staring at him. He looked down.  
He was once again naked in public.

"You should probably..." Darcy motioned to leave. "Not that it's not good because it is, it's all good but...yeah."

"By Odin's beard, again!" Thor complained. "Loki."

At least being a hotel, he didn't have to find something to cover himself immediately like the incident in the park.

"Could be worse," Darcy said. "Could be zombies."

Drunk Darcy was weirder than usual.

*********************************************************

"That will never not get old," Loki said with a smile. "What's next on our agenda?"

Natasha had an idea. She knew Thor would love it but wasn't sure about Loki. Either way, she would enjoy it.

"Franklin Richards has a device that I think we can have fun with," she said.

"What kind of device?" Loki asked as they walked to a different part of the hotel.

******************************************************************

Susan Richards liked to think she was smart. At least she had a degree to prove it and a good start to getting that Ph.D. However, being around her husband and Bruce Banner discussing things always made her feel stupid.

"Mommy, where do babies come from?" Valeria asked. Uh...

"Why?" she asked her small daughter.

"Because I asked the red man what he was doing and he said he was making babies," Valeria explained.  
Deadpool, she thought and rolled her eyes.

"Honey, he was messing with you. He was trying to be funny," Sue told her. The little girl frowned.

***********************************************************************************

Natasha pressed the button and a large fart sound came out, appearing to come from Melinda May who reddened. Even Loki   
seemed to be biting his lip to keep from laughing.

"Let me try," he requested and she handed over the machine. She wondered who he would pick. Then, Nick Fury stood up and Loki pressed the button that had a really long fart. After playing with it for fifteen minutes, this was the best one. Natasha was about to lose control so she snuck into the hallway where she could laugh freely. Loki joined in.

"I suppose we can return it now," she suggested.

"Not just yet, it may still be of use," Loki argued. She smirked at his response. In some ways, he and Thor were just alike.

"Any ideas?" Natasha asked. "I know you've played pranks before on Asgard."

Now Loki smirked.

"Oh I was quite good. I even turned Thor into a girl once although there is one thing I haven't done in quite some time," he mused aloud. "A love spell."

"That's not a made up thing?" she asked. He shook his head.

"I'm going to do one tonight," he declared.

"Make it temporary. I don't want to ruin Barton's wedding," Natasha stated.

"If I wanted to ruin it, I'd involve kittens," he said. She rolled her eyes and then, narrowed them.

"Fine," Loki agreed. "Temporary with conditions that must be met. Now, let's find Tony Stark."

*********************************************************************

"Pepper, I'm calling it a night, just wanted to see how you were," Tony said into the phone. Pepper smiled at Phil.

"Tony, you really didn't have to do that. I'm fine, no babies yet, sweet dreams," she told him. His night terrors were a lot better now.

"Love you," Tony said and hung up. Phil squeezed her hand. It was all on her now.

**********************************************************************

"Who's Stark going to fall in love with?" Natasha asked.

"The next person he comes across," Loki told her. They watched as Stark got off on the wrong floor, looked around and was about to enter the elevator again when Steve appeared.

"Tony, wait up! I got lost, too," Steve explained and jogged towards him. They looked at each other for thirty seconds in an odd way. It was working. 

"I, uh..."

Tony had started to talk but Steve had started kissing him. Natasha opened her mouth in surprise and that's when she felt Loki teleporting them again. When they reappeared, they both started laughing. Loki's green eyes seemed to study her for a second and she was about to mutter a smart remark to make him knock it off when he ran his finger along her nose. She could tell immediately that it was fixed but that's not what startled her so much.

Natasha knew Loki's body temperature was lower than most. Still, the cold on her nose had taken her back to her childhood. She remembered waking up as a girl and her nose being cold from the night being colder than when she had fallen sleep. The cold was full of possibility. Before she opened her eyes, she could pretend that she was somewhere else with a loving family.

She liked the cold.

They both looked at each other a moment more. Then, they started kissing.

*************************************************************

"Okay, you have JARVIS and Kurt. You could even call May," Phil suggested. She nodded. 

"And in a real emergency, Lola," Pepper countered. 

"That's not funny," he argued and she smiled. He didn't like joking about his car.

"What's up?" she asked.

"I'm going to London," he announced.  
************************************************************


	17. The One with Clint's Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint Barton and Wanda Frank are getting married in London, but first, Darcy needs to get everyone up. Steve and Tony still have problems because of Loki although Loki is preoccupied with Natasha. Phil and Steve talk about love, but does the wedding go smoothly?

************************************************************   
The One with Clint's Wedding

March 30, 2017

Darcy ignored the pounding headache that was the bulk of her hangover. This weekend was her first real vacation in months and she was going to enjoy it.

This didn't mean shirking her duties to Clint and there was the bonus of seeing who was hung-over the most. She started knocking on the doors. It was eleven in the morning and the wedding was only four hours away. To her annoyance, she wasn't getting a response so she stepped up her game.

"If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends, make it last forever, friendship never ends!" Darcy sang as loudly as she could.

"Shut the fuck up!" Tony yelled from a closed door. Russian was being shouted at her from another. She recognized Natasha's voice.

"Barton is being married in FOUR HOURS! If anyone is late, there will be consequences and I will tell Agent! You'll see how he feels about it when we get back!" Darcy yelled in what she hoped was her best authoritarian voice. Then, she went down to the next floor. By the lobby, she was feeling pretty dejected. Coulson had told her to have fun but she didn't want to let him down either.

"I wonder if it's too early for a drink," she muttered to herself. Then, she happened to glance towards the entrance.

"Phil!" she yelled and ran to him. Before she realized what she was doing, she had jumped on him.

"Oof," he said and she could tell he was trying not to wince as she slid off.

"Sorry," she apologized. Phil was Coulson but he was still nearly 53 years old and not meant for being jumped on.

"Things that bad?" he asked.

"Four hours to go and I think everyone is still asleep," Darcy complained. He nodded.

"Okay, we're not going to panic. We're going to give them until it's one hour beforehand, then we'll get everyone up," Coulson told her. It was a good plan.

"I didn't think you were coming."

"I didn't think I was coming either but Pepper is pretty persuasive and I have news especially since it was on the way to the airport," he explained while messing with his phone. He held it up to show a newborn with cocoa skin and a thick mass of hair. "Danielle Luca Cage, mom and baby are doing fine. It appears that Cage is capable of smiling more than I've ever seen him do before and Daniel is taking his new Godfather status very seriously."

Darcy squealed and clapped her hands. Danielle was cute and she was glad everything was going so well.

Coulson pushed more buttons and gave her the phone. It was set up on a slideshow; Jessica holding the baby, Luke holding the baby, Danny holding the baby, Sam holding the baby, Ava holding the baby, Peter holding the baby and even May holding the baby.

"May and Peter were both there?" she asked, handing it back.

"Yes, so I pretended to be Luke's supportive former principal," he answered.

"How stupid does he think she is?" Darcy asked.

"Let's not answer that. Jessica's decided on People. They'll have an online exclusive at any moment and the cover photo next week. Peter's taking them," Coulson explained.

"Good, are you going to talk to Clint?" she asked. 

"Yeah," he replied.

"Good," she repeated. Then, she noticed Ororo walking to the restaurant. Maybe she had panicked over nothing. 

******************************************************************

"You didn't have to yell," Steve chastised him after they couldn't hear Darcy's footsteps or singing. Tony was in the kind of mood where he responded by sticking his tongue out. To his horror, he was still filled with the impulse to then use it on Steve on some way. He bounded off the bed.

"This isn't right, not that you're not..." Tony hesitated in his wording, and then gave up because he'd never had to give this speech before. It was so early. "You're a beautiful man but I think something must be causing this."

"I agree," said Steve. "I keep wanting to do things to you."

He had a confused look on his face, and then continued, "Stuff I haven't even done to a woman yet. This is more like...magic."  
Tony cringed.

"I know, but do you have a better idea of what it could be?" Steve asked. It took a minute or two but even Tony had to admit defeat. He shook his head.

"I suppose there's a variety of suspects but I think we can agree that it's probably Loki," he said at the same time that Steve did.  
"However, I'm not about to beg him to change it or something. We'll find someone else."

"Wanda's skilled in magic," Steve pointed out.

"Excellent!" Tony exclaimed. Things were looking up.

"But it is her wedding day, we probably shouldn't ask her about it today," Steve said.

"Damn," Tony spat. "We'll just have to keep our hands to ourselves for the time being."

This was not an acceptable state of affairs.

***************************************************************

"Is that physically possible?" Loki asked after Natasha had cursed in Russian at Darcy. She knew he wanted credit for knowing Russian so she ignored him and took a shower. The room they had teleported to was Natasha's own hotel room. When she came out, he was still naked on the bed. She put on her shoes.

"I'm Barton's best man. I can't be late. You can let yourself out the same way you came in," Natasha told him. In a flash, he had an acoustic guitar. He strummed a few hesitant notes before commencing with enthusiasm.

"When all the world was very young  
And mountain magic heavy hung  
The supermen would walk in file  
Guardians of a loveless isle  
And gloomy browed with superfear their tragic endless lives," Loki sang, proving he did know it. Natasha knew why he did it. When you were raised in a constant fit of noise and people, then being cut off from that was the ultimate feeling of alone. It was the worst loneliness imaginable and could drive a person to desperate measures to make people join them. They'd pull people into their life even if they knew it wasn't good for that other person. 

Natasha knew it all too well so she wasn't about to become a victim herself. 

Still, last night had been the best sex she'd had in quite some time. She supposed he might have an advantage from having sex as a woman before. There was also the icy, hot element that she really liked. 

"Nightmare dreams no mortal mind could hold  
A man would tear his brother's flesh, a chance to die  
To turn to mold.

Far out in the red-sky  
Far out from the sad eyes  
Strange, mad celebration  
So softly a supergod cries 

Far out in the red-sky  
Far out from the sad eyes  
Strange, mad celebration  
So softly a supergod dies," Loki finished singing and made the guitar disappear. "Am I a supergod, Romanov?"

"You have already proved your love of Bowie," she replied. "But you have torn your brother's flesh before."

Loki stood up from the bed and crossed to her.

"Don't tell me he never gives you the urge to do the same?" he asked. Natasha smirked because Thor did have his moments. "Stay. The wedding will be a futile exercise."

His placed his hand on her ass. She grabbed his wrist and twisted. He fought her grasp, twisting back until her back was against his chest. It was a half-hearted tussle on both accounts. However, she could feel how excited it had made him due to the lack of clothing. 

She shrugged inwardly. The wedding was still a few hours away. Then, she kissed him.

*****************************************************************************

There was a knock on Clint's door.

"They say it's bad luck to see me before the wedding," he said in a loud voice before opening the door. "Phil."

"This seemed like a good idea until about thirty seconds ago," Phil admitted. 

"Come in," he said and Phil came in. 

"I...uh...I" Phil stumbled. It was a sight rarely seen. "If I had asked, would I be there instead of Wanda?"

"Yes," Clint said without thinking. Then, he looked at the floor. He shook his head and took a minute. When he was able to look at Phil's shaken face, he started again, "But that's not the case, is it? In this place, at this time, you can't offer that, can you?"

He could see the controlled anguish as Phil admitted, "No."

Clint stepped closer to him. Words failed him. He didn't know what to think. His body almost seemed to move of its own accord before kissing Phil on the lips. He recoiled almost as it begun. Phil leaned away from him.

"No, no, I asked Wanda and I do love her. It's too late for us, I think," Clint spoke. Phil nodded. They shared one more look and Phil left him. 

"Fuck," Clint whispered to himself.

*********************************************************************************

"Maybe we should stay on opposite side of the rooms for the time being," Tony suggested. "Like a ten foot rule."

"Like at school dances," Steve agreed with a nod.

"They had those back in your time, too?" Tony asked.

"Yes, we held them in our caves by torchlight," Steve retorted back. Tony grinned.

*******************************************************************

Natasha managed to make her way to the room where the wedding would be held. Then, she had explored the back areas to find Clint. Loki found her first.

"There's no point in attending," he told her. "We could find other ways to occupy our time."

"Is this about all weddings?" Natasha asked.

"You mean having a ceremony to prove to everyone in existence how much you claim to love each other instead of just knowing it between the two of you?" he retorted.

"I thought you didn't believe in love," she said.

"I knew from Barton that you didn't. It's why I found it so intriguing that you were giving the very believable impression of loving Barton. Then again, you were also having to deceive those listening about your past with him so they would believe that making 'a different call' was all there was to it," Loki spoke. "What is that word that Coulson likes to use? 'Redacted'. Yes, Barton's file was redacted so that none know the full extent of your shared past or that you even crossed paths with Coulson as well before Barton's call."

Natasha wouldn't make any response to that. 

"I was a bit surprised that he even had to tell you about Elizabeth or do you believe your own lies now?" he asked.

She didn't like his knowing about Elizabeth so she wasn't about to confirm it. Her spying at the time hadn't included finding out about Elizabeth though. She had been more concerned about what Coulson had known about her and how to fix that.

"You're starting to crush on Barton?" Natasha teased as a way of changing the subject.

"No, but they aren't suited to one another," he answered.

"And how do you know that?" she asked.

"You aren't raised by the Goddess of Marriage and Motherhood without learning a thing or two," he answered. "At some point, she would end up killing him."

Between being a God, his powers of illusion and not being that bad to look at, Loki could have his pick of partners. She decided to look at it as a compliment that he kept coming back to her.

"Fine, I have some spare minutes. There's a small closet over there or you're on your own," she offered. 

"Only minutes?" he teased. "That does cut down on foreplay considerably."

"There was foreplay?" she teased back. "I don't recall from last night."

They both knew that was a lie.

"Very well," he agreed and started walking to the closet. "Your dress is pleasing."

It was dark purple with her breasts nearly falling out. Natasha rolled her eyes

*****************************************************************

There was still a little time before the wedding. Steve wished he could have something stronger but it would never be enough to numb the situation. Even Wanda fighting alongside him in battle had never made magic as real as this moment when he was still fighting an impossible urge to find Tony and an available bed. He settled for a fizzy drink instead. Then, he saw a familiar face at the bar.

"Phil," he greeted with a smile. "I hadn't expected to see you."

Phil nodded. Then, he swirled the ice in his amber drink with a stirrer, half-hearted. It was definitely stronger than Steve's drink. They sat in silence. Steve looked up at the television. Phil must have told them what he wanted to watch since a person lecturing on Geometric Representation and Invariant Theory: Algebraic Quantization and Deformations didn't seem like the typical bar viewing. Then, he realized that the lecturer, Jazmin Gonzales, looked familiar.

"I know her," he said.

"Probably from the photo of the wife and kids on Sitwell's desk," Phil suggested.

"She's Sitwell's wife?" Steve asked. She wasn't how he had expected her at all. 

"Yes, he usually takes time off when she has a conference. He takes care of the kids while she's busy lecturing. Linda and Gaby are old enough to watch Darwin themselves but they get tired of signing everything for him," Phil explained.

"Signing? Like sign language?" Steve asked.

"Yes, Darwin was born deaf. He's four. Gaby is twelve and Linda is going to be seventeen in a few months," he told him.  
Steve wondered if he still remembered how to do it. The army had him learn how to hold a conversation in a variety of languages for the press opportunities. Later, it came in handy for spying. He thought about mentioning when he met Helen Keller but sometimes, it felt like Phil knew Steve's life better than Steve did. 

"At least they have each other, that's nice," Steve commented. After a few minutes, he asked, "Do you believe a person only has one true love?"

"I hope not," Phil replied. "What if you don't realize who your true love was? Or they die young?"

He gulped down half the drink and added, "I've had two loves myself."

Steve guessed one was Clint. He wasn't sure who the other one was.

"Seems like we all have at least one; Peggy and I, Tony and Pepper, Thor and Jane, Bruce and Betty..." Steve said before thinking of something. "We never see Natasha with anyone, just casual things or when she was with you and Clint."

"Is there a question there?" Phil asked. Was he being allowed to ask that? Steve knew it really wasn't any of his business but he did wonder about her. He knew that Phil, especially drunk Phil, was bad at refusing him. It would be taking advantage of this to ask anything.

Then again, Loki's trick was taking his toll on him.

"Who would be the closest thing to Natasha's one true love?" Steve asked.

He watched Phil watch Jazmin speak for another minute or so.

"There is a legend about a man who comes to those with a bounty on their head especially if the Russians put it there. It's a legend because very few are left alive. He's disguised. His face is hidden. He leaves no fingerprints behind or evidence he was there except for the deaths. I have yet to find any proof he exists but there are those who claim some of the murders weren't done alone, that the Black Widow was with him," Phil explained.

"And you don't believe them," Steve commented. "Why?"

"Some of these accounts date back fifty or sixty years," the other replied. He agreed that this didn't make sense.

"Maybe they have a different guy dress the same and different Black Widows," Steve suggested.

"Could be," Phil agreed. "Actually, I'm kind of curious about Loki."

"In the stories, he was married to Sigyn," Steve said. Sigyn stood by Loki no matter what, had two children with him and helped with his punishments.

"But I asked Thor and he said there is no one by that name on Asgard," Phil explained. "What if that would have made a difference?"

Steve wasn't sure if Sigyn would have been enough or not.

***************************************************************************

Phil sat towards the back. He could still see everything but not everybody could see him. The important thing was for Clint to be happy.

"And now the rings," the priest spoke. Ben stepped forward and held out his hand with the rings safe and secure. Clint took one of the rings from him.

"Repeat after me," the priest continued. "With this ring, I, Clinton Francis Barton wed thee, Wanda Frank."

"With this ring, I, Clinton Francis Barton wed thee, Phil-"

Had he really just said that? Time seemed to stop.

Then, Phil realized time had stopped. Franklin and Valeria looked around in confusion as well a few others but most were still as statues. Wanda was holding Clint's hand and running towards him. Was she going to kill him?

She grabbed his hand and pulled him to his feet.

"We haven't much time," she said and he felt the odd sensation of being teleported. When they stopped again, they were at Phil's apartment in New York City. His face must have shown his confusion.

"Stark records everything in Avengers Tower. I'm not about to let him have this. This is just between us," Wanda stated. She was dangerously calm.

"Wanda, I-" Clint started.

"Don't," Wanda uttered. Magic seemed to crackle from her fingers despite her being seemingly composed.

"Don't. I knew. I asked you just last night and I was stupid enough to believe you. I thought maybe I could be enough, but-" she paused and shrugged her shoulders. "I didn't want you to die. My father and brother will want to kill you. Actually, they would want to hurt you more than that. They'd kill Phil."

Being told that Magneto would now be gunning for him was a little panic inducing to Phil. Clint's face was riddled by anxiety, too.

"What about Ben?" Clint asked.

"My father's a villain but he isn't evil. The thought of him willfully murdering a three year old is absurd," Wanda argued. "But you need to take care, Phil. Next time I might not be there."

He nodded and she disappeared.   
**********************************************************************


	18. The One Where Pepper Gives Birth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pepper is giving birth to the triplets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: HUGE Thanks to lavendergaia and Valoscope and i_llbedammned!!!
> 
> Thank so much for everyone who's given me kudos! It means a LOT to me. I love the comments, too.

The One Where Pepper Gives Birth

April 16, 2017

Natasha was anxious for Phil to come so she could leave. She didn't do these sorts of situations well. Making things worse was Rae who had been in the actual room with Pepper but now sat outside it with Natasha. Instead of focusing on the screaming and crying from Pepper, she began to study the artwork and interior decorating of Charles' school.

"It's because it's triplets, right? Labor's okay now with the drugs and everything, right?" Rae asked, rubbing her large stomach.

"Sure," Natasha agreed. There was a sort of screech that sounded like Pepper and Rae left the hallway in the direction of the washroom.

"What happened with her?" asked Phil, walking up. 

"I wasn't reassuring enough that her labor would be different," she answered. Phil glanced in the direction of the door that Pepper was behind. Then, he looked towards where Rae had escaped.

"I'm going to make a call and see if she needs anything," he said. She nodded. With any luck, he'd fix everything. He was good at that. Darcy was getting better at it.

After a moment, he returned.

"What took you so long?" she asked. They both knew she meant coming here and not just now with Rae.

"Loki was bored. In this case, bored meant reprogramming all of Times Square to play a David Bowie video from four years ago over and over," Phil explained. "The advertising companies are on our asses about it but I prefer this version of Loki being bored to blowing up Manhattan or that time he decided to fight Dr. Doom."

"That worked out alright," she argued.

"Except for leveling half of Latveria," Phil pointed out. She shrugged. 

"He really likes his Bowie."

"He does. He has quite the knowledge of 70s rock music," he spoke. She knew that tone. Phil was implying there was more to it and he could be right. However, some things about the past deserved to be buried.

"Considering those outfits, I think Asgardians are predisposed to like 70s rock," Natasha joked. He smiled briefly.

"The press is all stationed around Avengers Tower since they can't come here," Phil explained. She hated the press. As if they had nothing better to do than follow herself, her teammates and everyone they'd ever met around all day. "She's told Tony not to come until she calls him."

She'd expected as much.

"How much of a fight did he put up?" Natasha asked. 

"Not as much as I'd anticipated. Something's going on with him," Phil commented. She was pretty sure that had to do with the love or lust spell that Loki put on Tony and Steve. However, revealing that information would involve admitting that she knew Loki more than casual conversation at the apartment that Coulson and Loki shared. 

*********************************************************************************

"We need to stop doing this," Steve spoke although he made no move to disentangle himself from Tony. They were lying in his bed at Avengers Tower.

"Yep, tomorrow, I'll get right on that..." Tony agreed in a way that didn't sound very committed. 

"Tony...you already tried every scientific method you could think of. Nothing's working...obviously," Steve pointed out. Tony made his grumpy sound and rolled away from him. 

"I'm not asking Loki. I know he has to be behind this but I don't want to give him that satisfaction," Tony complained. 

"Our only magical ally is Wanda and she's not making herself that available lately," Steve told him.

"Can you blame her after London?" Tony asked. Steve shook his head. Wanda being dumped at the altar by Clint Barton was probably the worst moment of her life although he didn't remember all of it. One moment, he was watching Clint and Wanda with the vicar and the next moment, Clint and Phil were missing. 

Tony got off the bed, pushed his phone further away on the wardrobe and looked out the window that overlooked the Chrysler Building. Steve found the familiar building comforting under any other circumstances but not at this moment.

Steve knew what Tony was doing now. In a way, he'd used him just now.

"You're trying to ignore not being there for Pepper," he spoke. 

"She has a point. It's not like I could do anything for her. They're not my triplets. Her brother and his wife are there. They're taking them home," Tony explained. "I'm fine. She's doing all the work."

"I think you've been miserable ever since she broke up with you and you won't admit it. I know she wants her space but you've also been together about a decade or more? Ask her for marriage," Steve suggested.

"Even if that was on the table," Tony said and gave him a death stare. "Which it's not, I have to stand by Pepper's decision because she's always stood by mine."

Tony's phone rang. Steve saw that glimmer of anticipation in his brown eyes but JARVIS informed them, "Janet is on the phone." Then, the glimmer was gone and Tony picked up the device. 

*************************************************************************

Natasha wasn't sure what Phil's plan was about helping Rae until Jessica walked in with Danielle in a baby carrier and carrying a baby bag.

"You said to come?" she asked. Phil and Natasha walked over to her.

"Yes, Rae Rhodes is in the bathroom and won't come out. If you could talk to her and calm her down about her pregnancy, I'd appreciate it," Phil explained. After a moment, Jessica nodded. She dumped the bag on the floor and put the carrier on a chair. Then, she nodded at Phil.

'She's not leaving the baby behind, is she?' Natasha asked in her head. However, Jessica left for the bathroom without taking the infant with her. Maybe she would sleep through it all. She was what...two weeks? Three weeks? How long ago was Barton's non-wedding?

Naturally, the infant seemed to know her mother was no longer present and started to wail. Phil was unflappable as always. He walked across to the carrier, took her out of the complicated thing and bought her back to the bench where he'd been sitting next to Natasha.

"Shh," he hissed and made other sounds as he rubbed the infant's back. Danielle stopped crying and turned her head to study Natasha. She waved and the baby's brown eyes seemed to focus on them for a second. Then, the baby laid her head against Phil's chest. 

"You make it seem so easy," she commented. 

"I was the oldest of nine children. There were always babies," Phil explained. Natasha hadn't really thought about it when he baby sat Ben but then, Ben had been older. Clint's ex-wife hadn't let Ben out of her sight until he was three months old. Now, Natasha saw how skilled Phil was with Danielle and how his blue eyes lit up.

"You should have been a father," she stated.

"You mean being there when times get tough, imparting sage advice that gets ignored and cleaning up the mess afterwards?" he asked. "I do that already."

He looked at Danielle as he said this. Natasha gave him a patented stare until she received a different answer.

"I think it's probably too late for that."

No, SHIELD and the Avengers did take up most of his time even if men could reproduce for basically their whole lives.

"Here, why don't you hold her?" Phil suggested and before she could refuse him, he was moving the baby to her.

"I...I don't..." she started to argue but you really couldn't argue with Phil. She found herself letting him fold her arms into the right position for her to lay on her chest as Danielle had been doing with him. She was so tiny and fragile; trusting Natasha not to suddenly drop her or not support her head. Natasha couldn't remember ever having such blind trust. 

Danielle's diaper must have recently been changed because she still smelled like powder and dried milk. She was dressed in a lavender frosted onesie thing. This wasn't so bad. She caught herself smiling and Phil caught it, too.

"I'm still never doing it," Natasha maintained.

"I know," he agreed. His blue eyes focused on Danielle again. "I feel sort of responsible."

"Why? You didn't force them to have sex," she reminded him. They were young and thus, even more likely to make stupid decisions. 

"No, but Parker was able to have the party because," Phil started, and then paused. He seemed to check for them being alone, looked at the infant again and admitted, "I kept May otherwise distracted so he could have the house for the party."

He was such a gentleman that he couldn't admit to having sex with May in public. She couldn't help thinking of their occasional trysts and how sometimes she and Clint would try to outdo each other. A smirk crossed her face.

"It's not funny," Phil argued.

"It kind of is," she retorted back. 

**********************************************************************************

When Phil entered the apartment, Loki was strung along a couch, furiously writing in his journal. A copy of Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows lay discarded nearby. The thought struck him that Loki had been waiting for him but he didn't let himself keep it. It was dangerous to assume too much without anything to back it up.

Still, he had stopped what he had been doing and looked up.

"Miss Potts is fine. The one boy and two girls she delivered are all fine as well," Phil informed him.

"Two girls?" Loki asked.

"Yes, your namesake turned out to be a girl," he confirmed.

"Then, I trust her name will reflect something more appropriate?" Loki asked. Kurt and Amanda had given Pepper the chance to name the third baby who was supposed to be a boy. Loki had used this chance to trick her into naming it Loki. Phil was inwardly amused at how confused Loki became at a girl having his name.

"Actually, they quite liked the name. They may keep it," he insisted and fought not to smile as Loki glowered. Then, he went to gather his clothes and shower. It ended up being a pretty good day. Jessica and Rae even seemed to bond.

******************************************************************************

Tony slowly opened the door and started to tiptoe inside. He wasn't sure what the protocol for this was. As a general rule, he tried to avoid babies at all costs. They were germy and smelly and drooled all over everything but even worse than that was when they were cute and bought out weird feelings that he didn't want to think about. It was the same sort of feelings he had around Harley, like maybe he wouldn't be so bad after all at that whole fath-

No, no, it was just better not to think about stuff like that. 

"Tony, just get over here," Pepper told him and he knew that tone. She was in a normal bed, sitting up with the babies on her lap. He stood over her until she motioned for the empty spot beside her. 

"This is your Uncle Tony. I doubt you figured it out yet but you're going to have a lot of aunts and uncles," Pepper explained.

"But I plan on being your favorite uncle," he informed them. "Okay, introduce me."

"This one," she spoke and touched an infant with a blue blanket. "His name is Maximilian Alexander Wagner."

"I'm going to call you Max," Tony stated. Pepper giggled. "He looks normal."

His skin was a little blotchy but not blue and his straight black hair was peeking out of his blue cap.

"He has yellow eyes," she explained. "Now, the middle one, her name is Grace Virginia Wagner."

Her skin was a light blue. On the other hand, the third baby resembled Kurt, including black hair, midnight blue skin and a tail that twitched. 

"This is Lakhi Maria Wagner," Pepper told him with a smile. 

"He was a she," Tony said and couldn't help chuckling. "I wish I could have seen his face."

"You'll have to ask Phil. I'm sure he'll tell him," she said.

He was glad she ended up being a girl, not just so she wouldn't be named Loki but because Pepper was able to give her that middle name. It was hard to believe that it was a little over a year now since Maria had died. 

Tony put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed.

"You did good, Potts," he told her.

"Well," she corrected him yet he had made her smile.

****************************************************************


	19. The One with the Lesbian Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Jessica Drew and Evangeline Whedon are finally getting married, Thor explains about Asgardian marriage practices and Jessica Jones makes a horrible discovery in Central Park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta: HUGE Thanks to i_llbedammned, lavendergaia and Valoscope
> 
> ADDITIONAL WARNING! This chapter deals with the aftermath of rape so if you want, you can stop reading once Jessica Jones is walking in Central Park.
> 
> Note: The wedding speech was just something I found in public domain off the internet and then I rewrote it to make it apply to this situation.

The One with the Lesbian Wedding

August 12, 2017

"Thanks for doing this," Jess said. Clint could tell she was nervous from the way she kept straightening everyone's clothing, even his. She wore a white dress and Vange had a white pantsuit.

"I hope you're not jinxing us by wearing that," Vange commented while glaring at his suit. It was his nicest suit. It also happened to be the one he wore when he was supposed to marry Wanda, a marriage which didn't turn out since he said Phil's name at the ceremony instead but things happen...

"It wasn't the suit," Clint told her.

"How do we know Magneto or somebody's not going to come and attack the wedding because of you?" Vange asked.

"Honey, I'm nervous enough without the sniping. Play nice," Jess complained.

"It's a legitimate concern," Vange retorted. Clint could see her point of view. She'd never had a wedding before and Jess had never had a nice one. When she and Clint married, they'd fled to Florida and eloped.

"No, Wanda's convinced that he would never harm Ben or children. You're safe," he tried to assure them. Vange frowned for a bit but nodded. Jess squeezed her hand. Music started to play. This was it.

"Now?" Ben asked in his little suit.

"Almost," Jess told him and he held out his hand. Vange took it as Clint took Jess' arm and accompanied her down the aisle. He tried not to look at anyone especially Tash. She might try to make him laugh.

Finally, they stopped in front of Professor Xavier who nodded. Clint let go, smiled at Jess who was still very nervous and took a second to watch his son leading Vange down the aisle. Then, he took his seat beside Phil and Tash. She had a date. He was lanky with long brown hair and blue eyes but there was something familiar about him. Clint raised an eyebrow.

"His name's Puck," she whispered. Puck smiled at the introduction.

"He looks like a skinny, brunette Thor," Clint whispered back to get a rise out of her. Puck coughed several times, forcing Professor X. to pause before he started speaking for it to be over.

"Welcome, family, friends and loved ones. We gather here today to celebrate the wedding of Jessica Drew and Evangeline Whedon. You have come here to share in this formal commitment they make to one another, to offer your love and support to this union, and to allow Jessica and Evangeline to start their married life together surrounded by the people dearest and most important to them.

So welcome to one and all, those who have traveled from near and far. Jessica and Evangeline thank you for your presence here today and now ask for your blessing, encouragement, and lifelong support, for their decision to be married. Will you give them this?" Professor X. asked the crowd.

"Say yes," said Ben, standing near his mom. Just about everyone said "yes" after that in various languages.

"Marriage is perhaps the greatest and most challenging adventure of human relationships. No ceremony can create your marriage; only you can do that – through love and patience; through dedication and perseverance; through talking and listening, helping and supporting and believing in each other; through tenderness and laughter; through learning to forgive, learning to appreciate your differences, and by learning to make-"

Professor X was interrupted by a high-pitched cellphone chirp. It was one that Clint was all too familiar with.

"Sorry, sorry, that was me," Tony admitted, standing up and holding up his phone as if proud of the awkwardness. Jess rolled her eyes but Vange was livid and glaring at him. "Sorry."

He sat back down. Clint turned around to give him another death stare. Tony seemed to ignore it in favor of showing Clint the screen. It appeared to be the latest photo of three month old Nathaniel Rhodes. There was no profit in little Nathan's baby photos because Rhodes was blanketing his social media as it was. In fact, if Rhodes was having some time off, Stark should probably turn his phone off or it would go off again before the ceremony was done.

"And by learning to make the important things matter, and to let go of the rest. What this ceremony can do is to witness and affirm the choice you make to stand together as lifemates and partners," Professor X. continued with his own intense look directed at Stark. Clint was amused that Tony could be seen turning his phone off after that. Nobody wanted Charles mad at them. The rest of the wedding went off without a hitch.

Thor liked Professor Xavier's school. It felt more like home with its rambling grounds and crowds of people than Avenger Tower's vertical ascent or privacy screenings. He had enjoyed the wedding, too. Jess and Vange appeared to be well-matched.

"Mother would approve," he'd told them although they hadn't seemed to realize the significance of what he meant. He supposed the only one who would truly understand was Loki and they were still not as they once were. Perhaps they would never have that closeness again. In his heart, he had to admit that he still held a distrust of Loki from everything that had happened between them although he wished for this not to be the case. He would ask Coulson for updates on his brother but his brother often took sabbaticals where they could not always find his whereabouts. Thor reminded himself to focus on the present.

The wedding celebration had moved to what appeared to be a feast hall but Bobbi had told him that it was called a cafeteria. Bobbi had agreed to be his date for all the festivities.

"I just realized I've never asked. How do weddings work on Asgard?" Coulson asked.

"The future husband goes to his lover's parents and asks their permission to court her. If all goes well, he seeks the All-Father's permission to ask for her hand. If he and his intended both say yes, then my father marries them followed by a large feast and ball similar to this," Thor explained.

"Is that the only way? There is no other?" Puck asked from the other side of the table. Thor couldn't recall meeting Puck before but he made him uncomfortable. There was something about him that Thor couldn't trust.

Everyone looked at him to see what his answer would be.

"There is another way but it means not having the All-Father's blessing. This should only be done in extreme haste or when he would not grant it," Thor responded. In all his years, which were too many to keep careful track of at the moment, there had only been a handful of such marriages in Asgard. It wasn't done.

"And then what? Is there an Asgardian Justice of the Peace or something?" Bobbi asked.

"I know not what you mean but a couple who wishes to marry in such a way must go to one of my mother's gardens with two witnesses and declare their love and devotion for one another. It is true that my mother has final authority over marriage. It is her expertise as well as motherhood," Thor explained.

"So, she could defy the King if she wished it?" Puck asked.

"She could but why would she? He is her husband," he replied. This garnered a strange set of reactions from the table as though he'd said something wrong. Sometimes, he felt like he was getting acquainted with their customs and sometimes, it felt like he would never truly understand them at all. Puck became so upset that he left. Everyone looked at Natasha who shrugged.

"He'll be fine," she assured them.

It felt over.

All the cake had been eaten, the speeches had been done and there were already a few snoring away at their tables while others were incredibly drunk.

"I don't think they're going to miss us if we just leave," Jessica Jones told Luke Cage.

"You want to?" Luke asked.

"Yeah," Jessica agreed. "Pick up Daniella from May and I'll meet you at home."

"Or she could stay with Aunt May the whole night and we could have a night to ourselves," he suggested, pulling her close.

"And Aunt May would have to get up with her, that's not fair. Maybe when she's older, we could consider it," she said. She didn't like how everyone had ideas for how to be a mother and they were all different. It was overwhelming. She wished her mom was still alive.

"And you're going out again," Luke stated and she could tell his disapproval.

"Yes, and don't tell me I can't take care of myself. You know I can," Jessica complained.

"I know," he agreed. There were a few seconds where she could tell he was thinking about saying something else. There was no changing her mind though and he seemed to come to that realization. "Would you like to accompany me to the city?"

He was using his fake southern gentleman voice and she couldn't help laughing. She took his arms as they exited the room, walking across the Heriz rug.

"I don't want ours to be this big, just our friends. Maybe we could even do it at May's house," Jessica mused aloud.

"I think she'd like that. Did I ever tell you the time I stayed with her and Peter for five or six months?" Luke asked.

"Oh, once or twice or...a zillion times," she said with a laugh. He gently shoved her and she shoved him back, getting a laugh.

"She could probably marry us, too. She knows how to do everything," Jessica said in amazement.

"And anything she can't do, Coulson can," Luke spoke which was very true.

"And the small amount that neither can do is where we come in?" she suggested.

"Exactly," Luke confirmed as he put his arm around her.

"Daddy?" Ben asked.

"Yeah?" Clint asked, looking down. Ben was standing on his shoes and they were dancing. It was such a memorable experience.

"Can we go now? I'm tired," the little boy complained. He scooped him up in his arms.

"Yep, let's go say goodnight to mommy and mimi," Clint told him. "Then, tomorrow, we'll go to the park and do the teeter-totter."

"Yes!" Ben declared.

They passed Tony who was talking to Steve. Clint looked around for Pepper but didn't see her. He caught Phil's gaze and was able to share a smile. They never seemed to have the right timing anymore; either he was married or Phil was oblivious or they were being stupid or...well, currently, he just wanted Phil to be safe.

Jessica wasn't sure Luke understood why she had to do these things. Maybe it was because he had been doing this superhero stuff for a lot longer than she had. Maybe it was because she was only just now feeling like one of the team. Maybe it was the motherhood catching up to her. Whatever it was, she felt like she was making some slim kind of difference as she walked through Central Park in the early morning hours. Every person that they saved had been someone's child once, just like Danielle. If she was here for someone now, maybe someone would be there if Danielle needed it and they weren't around.

Jessica had changed in their car from the cocktail dress to jeans and a jacket. She was relieved that things seemed to be quiet. There was a sliver of moon above her although the stars were dulled in the bright lights that never faded unless forced to. Then, she heard a noise.

At first, she was unsure whether it was a human or animal but she knew it was crying from pain. She started trying to seek out the source of the sound. Jessica almost missed her because she was close to bushes off any of the main paths.

It was a girl with dark hair and torn clothing. She was crying.

"Hello, hello, are you alright?" she asked. The girl stopped and looked at her. "Are you hurt?"

There was a nod from the girl.

"Can you stand?" Jessica asked.

"I think so," the girl replied. Jessica took her hand and helped her up, but her hand was sticky and she smelled blood. A horrible thought filled her head and she looked down at the girl's crotch. Blood stained the jeans. She looked around.

"He's gone now," the girl spoke.

"Can you identify him? We should go to the police and they'll take of it and the hospital, we should go there, too, get you checked out and we need to make sure he doesn't do this again," Jessica said. She was rambling because this situation was too familiar and disgusting at the same time. She couldn't understand why men would do such things as it was but this girl was practically a child. Was she even a teenager?

Jessica should have been calm for her benefit. Instead, she had freaked out and it showed on the girl's face.

"No! No police, no hospital! My dad would kill me. He'd look bad," the girl stressed and shook her head.

"Did he do this?" Jessica asked as they still stood on the grass.

"No!" the girl screamed. "He wouldn't."

Still, she couldn't just go home after that. She should see someone... Jessica wanted to be helpful but the girl was so scared.

Hmm, there was someone qualified and discrete for the right price.

"Come on, I know someone who can help. No one has to know but you have to get checked out and he can give you something for the pain," Jessica suggested.

The girl wrapped her arms around herself tight and retorted, "I don't even know you."

Right, which was a good point, Jessica thought.

"I'm actually an Avenger," she explained and reached in her pocket for the ID before realizing that it was in her purse that she had left with Luke. It was time for Plan B. "My phone can prove it."

She thought about pulling up contact list. Then, she changed her mind in favor of her photos.

"I was at a wedding earlier. Let's see who I can show...some people like their privacy. Oh, you'll know this one," she said and pointed the phone to reveal Tony Stark.

"Every person in New York has Tony Stark on their phone," the girl argued.

"Right, probably the same for Pepper Potts, here's Thor with Mockingbird, me and Luke...Peter took that," she said with a smile.

"Not Peter Parker? The Daily Bugle photographer?" the girl asked.

"The very same," Jessica answered although she found it a bit odd. While Spider-Man was popular, no one cared about Peter Parker since his identity was secret.

"He's always been nice to me, much nicer than the others. If you're friends, I suppose you can be trusted but no reports, nothing official. I'm the good boring daughter, I'm not...not supposed to have stuff like this happen to me," the girl said. Jessica could hear the tears in her voice and put her arms around her. She stiffened at first but let her do it.

Jessica took off her jacket and wrapped it around her waist so that it would hide most of the blood.

"What's your name?" she asked in a soft voice.

After a sniffle, the girl replied, "Kate."

"Okay Kate, we're going to take the subway because I'm not about to make you walk to Greenwich Village especially at this hour," Jessica explained. Kate nodded. "Can I call your dad or your mom?"

"No, he's on business and she's dead. My sister's in Vegas planning her wedding," she explained. Jessica was flabbergasted.

"Who's watching you?"

"He has servants, like Quentin," Kate replied in a cold tone. The woman wasn't sure what to say to that. They walked in silence to the underground entrance.

Being late at night, no one paid them much mind on the subway. They'd just notice her bloody jeans and move farther away from them.

"What's your favorite guilty pleasure show?" Jessica asked, trying to make small talk to keep her mind off things.

"I like watching Dog Cops," Kate replied.

"Everyone watches that, why wouldn't you? No, I mean the show that's kind of embarrassing, that everyone makes fun of you for watching," she explained. "Like Luke, he's my fiancé; he makes fun of me for watching Honey Boo Boo."

The girl seemed to think for a moment. Her black hair hid her face. Then, she looked up.

"I like the retro shows and my sister hates it. She says I'm weird," Kate spoke.

"Oh, like Boy Meets World and Family Matters?" Jessica asked. Kate shook her head.

"Actually, like really old, like black and white, I like I Love Lucy and Leave it to Beaver. Everything seems so perfect then," she explained. "Simple."

She must be more mature than her age would make it seem. Jessica didn't want to think about what had caused that before tonight.

"You should call the old stuff vintage. It sounds better and no one can argue with vintage," Jessica suggested. There was a faint smile on Kate's face.

Soon, they left the station and reached one of the few rundown buildings left in the area. Kate seemed to be taking it all in stride. Jessica stood in front of the door that had patches of green paint remaining on it. Then, she knocked on it. She always did "Shave and a haircut" to annoy him.

The door opened, he took one look at them both and ushered them in. His black hair was unkempt and his clothes were worn as usual but at least his hands weren't shaking so he must have had a fix recently.

"Stephen, I need your help," Jessica spoke.

"That could already be guessed from your appearance at this hour," he told her. She stepped closer to him and whispered, "She was raped but refuses to go to a hospital."

"And this is beyond SHIELD or Stark's capabilities?" he asked.

"I don't think she'd be comfortable with that. She seems very concerned about people finding out. I knew you could be discrete," she explained. He nodded and studied the girl.

"I can do what you ask but it won't be easy on her," he warned. "And if there are complications, she still may need a hospital whether she likes it or not."

She nodded.

"I'll need to make up the medicines. Take her in the next room and explain how she'll need to take pants off because I need to make sure she's not still bleeding or worse," Stephen spoke. "But say it in a nice way that doesn't scare her too much."

She nodded and added, "She's just a child."

"She was a child but I doubt she will feel like a child ever again," he spat and walked into a different room.

Later, when Stephen had finished, Jessica was supporting most of Kate's weight as they walked to the door.

"Don't leave her alone," Stephen warned.

"Did you have to drug her this much?" she asked.

"Since she refuses to have anyone follow up with her or get prescriptions from a pharmacy, yes," he answered. "I did only what was necessary to ensure nothing comes of this and to dull the pain. She will sleep soon but before that, she may say things without meaning to; things she would never talk about normally. Be careful with that."

"You're very strange," Kate declared.

"Yes, I am Strange," he confirmed.

"Right," she said and turned her head, almost leaning it against Jessica. The woman would probably have to carry her soon."What's that photo?"

It was a postcard of a mountain that Jessica didn't find that different from any other mountain.

"I think most would call it my 'happy place'," Stephen replied.

"You've been there?" the girl asked.

He shook his head before adding, "Always meant to."

"You should," Kate said. "Happy."

"I'll pay you in the morning," Jessica assured them as she led Kate outside.

"There's no need, not for this," he said and smiled at Kate. Jessica couldn't remember ever seeing him smile before. Then, the door was shut without another word.

She held Kate close as she took out her phone again and scrolled through her names. Half the time, the voice command function never worked anyway.

"I hope someone's dead," Sitwell answered; managing to sound both pissed and tired at the same time.

"No, I need your help," Jessica told him. Kate didn't even look up at the talking.

"You have both Coulson and Lewis to wake up at this hour rather than me," he stated. She had rarely spoken to Sitwell before this.

"Yes, but they wouldn't have a spare pair of clothes for a teenage girl which is what I need," she explained.

There was a pause before he asked, "How old?"

"Kate, how old are you?" she asked.

"Thirteen-"

"Thirteen," she repeated to Sitwell.

"Thirteen next week, he promised to be home for it," Kate explained.

"Next week," she added into the phone. There was a sigh on the other end.

"I'll be there as soon as I can. Give me an address," he stated. She gave him a place that wasn't too far from their present location. Then, he hung up.

"Daddy never liked me," Kate said which seemed to be some of that over-sharing that Stephen had warned her about.

"I bet that's not true," Jessica argued as she readjusted her grip on the girl.

"It is. He always liked Susan better. I was mom's favorite but she's dead," she stated.

Something clicked in Jessica's mind.

Her sister was named Susan, her mom was dead, her dad didn't like bad publicity, she was turning thirteen next week and Jessica noticed now how her clothes weren't cheap.

This was none other than Kate Bishop.

Holy shit.

Getting her home might be a little more complicated than she imagined.

Kate was asleep by the time Sitwell pulled up. Jessica was trying to protect her identity by covering her face. He came out of the car and seemed to study the situation.

"She was raped. I found her in Central Park," she clarified for him. At this, Sitwell stumbled a few steps and she could tell that he was trying not to puke. After a few swallows, he took a deep breath and straightened up.

"She's only a few months older than Gaby. Are you taking her to the hospital? Did you contact her dad?" he asked.

"No, her dad's not in town and she was afraid about the publicity if it got out. I took her to Stephen, that's why she's asleep now," Jessica explained. Sitwell had rolled his eyes at the last.

"Strange isn't the most trustworthy," he stated.

"Yeah, well, I didn't have any options," she retorted back.

"And how do you propose to get Kate Bishop back to her penthouse without a hitch?" Sitwell asked. She didn't ask how he knew so quickly.

"Uh..."

"This is what needs to happen. You get her changed into the clothes I bought. Then, I have a NYPD badge. We'll say that she became disoriented and lost from becoming dehydrated. You're an off duty nurse who helped but she's also a possible crime witness so we'll need to stay the night. You'll need to call Luke and I'll have to call Jazmin," Sitwell explained. This was his area of expertise.

"And that'll work?" she asked.

"We better hope so," he replied. "I'm not about to leave a vulnerable twelve year old alone."

Sitwell already knew Susan was out of town. They wouldn't be on the SHIELD radar so...

"You read all those gossip mags!" Jessica declared.

"Phil has his Wife Swap and stuff, I have my magazines. We all have our ways of coping," he retorted. "Now change her clothes while I call Jazmin."

"Those are good shows," she argued back before carrying Kate to the car.

Jessica cursed herself for falling asleep. The wooden chair in Kate's bedroom shouldn't have been that comfortable. Then again, Danielle had her first tooth coming in which wasn't conducive to sleep otherwise. Kate was sitting up in bed, staring at her. Jessica hadn't bothered with a nightgown or anything, just took her shoes off before settling her in bed.

"I'd hoped it was a nightmare," Kate whispered. Jessica stood up and walked over to her.

"I'm so sorry that it wasn't," Jessica told her.

"I was stupid, I was...there should have been some way of stopping it," the girl complained. Jessica took a chance and sat on the bed with her.

"You are not stupid. It's not your fault. There was nothing you could have done. I know it," she said and Kate looked at her. There seemed to be understanding about what Jessica had revealed. "But I didn't get better on my own. I had help. I think you should see someone. You don't have to tell your dad why."

Kate nodded. "That'll be easy. He's been wanting me to see one anyway. Plus, I'm about the only kid in school who doesn't have a shrink."

"And you have me. This is my private number whenever you need it," Jessica said and gave her one of Sitwell's cards with her information scrawled on the back.

"Thanks," Kate told her as she took it. Then, she looked up. "I'm going to make sure no one can do this to me again."

Her blue eyes were resolute and reminded her of someone else. Before she could think who, the look was gone. Jessica hugged her. She didn't want to lie and tell it wouldn't happen again. Jessica knew that sometimes it did. She hugged her for a second time and joined Sitwell in the outer room.

"Thanks for your help," Jessica told him. He shook his head.

"This could have been Gaby or Linda," he said.

"I'll burn the clothes. We shouldn't need paperwork over this," Jessica stated.

"No, I'll take care of it all," Sitwell insisted. "My car after all. I'll drive you back to the Tower."


	20. The One in Vegas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint is headed for a showdown with Magneto and Pietro in Las Vegas but his teammates aren't about to let him go alone and the villains might not be alone either...

Title: Friends to the End: The One in Vegas  
Author: Ericadawn16  
Prompt: The wonderful mash-up of Friends and Avengers  
Character/Pairing(s): Clint/Jessica Drew, Jessica Drew/Vange Whedon, Tony/Pepper, Phil/Clint, Clint/Natasha, Clint/?, Natasha/?  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: Slash, lots of slash, mild language  
Spoilers: a few references here and there, nothing big  
Summary: Clint is headed for a showdown with Magneto and Pietro in Las Vegas but his teammates aren't about to let him go alone and the villains might not be alone either...

Beta: HUGE Thanks to lavendergaia and Valoscope

ADDITIONAL WARNING! I was more graphic with the violence than usual.

The One in Vegas

November 22, 2017

"You must do this a lot," Clint commented. He sat next to Steve who was drawing Natasha on a sketchbook. As soon as he sat down, a waitress had his "regular" drink in her hand and wanted to know what Clint wanted. 

"A little bit," Steve admitted. "What did you get her?"

"That's private, that's..." Clint tried to argue.

"You did get her something, right?" the other asked.

Clint wouldn't just forget Tasha's birthday but she also wasn't the easiest person to buy for. Impossible seemed like a better description. In fact, she really wasn't the easiest person when it came to her birthday at all. To insure she actually came to her surprise party, they had employed their stealthiest abilities. 

As for a birthday gift, so far all he had was two bottles of her favorite Russian Vodka and a plush cat he'd bought off the internet that was dressed like the Black Widow.

Clint also guessed that Steve came to this cafe often because hardly a soul gave him a second glance. On the other hand, Clint was getting a couple of stares. 

"Of course, I did," he tried to assure Steve about the present before resuming his drumming on the acrylic tabletop. 

Then, there was a gust of wind except his gut told him differently. It also seemed to him that the gust had a blue tint to it. He looked down to see a folded note tucked into Steve's sketchbook. When he unfolded it, he saw typed coordinates inside and a message, We'll be waiting. 

"What just happened?" Steve asked.

"Pietro Frank, it appears he and his dear old dad finally has a plan for me," he explained. Eight months of waiting to see what Magneto would do about leaving his daughter, Wanda, at the altar was finally done.

***********************************************************************************

Natasha hadn't been on a mission with Ava Ayala before since Ava insisted on only taking missions that wouldn't distract from her studies. Parker and his team had turned out pretty well.

Jessica Jones had only given missions since August once she was comfortable with leaving her baby daughter behind. She was more laidback about it than Jessica Drew had been after Ben had been born. 

"Come on, you only need to debrief us, we all fill out some paperwork and go home. Let's sightsee a bit. I've never been in Rome before," Jessica complained. Ava also looked a bit longingly out the window of their hotel room.

Natasha kept forgetting how young they really were. She'd been pleased to have full responsibility over the case and they were finished in record time. Despite all her time with SHIELD, she'd always been under Coulson or Fury's eye. It was different not only being trusted but entrusted with other people. She had to admit that she liked it a little bit. However, she wasn't about to admit it to anyone else just yet. She still didn't know whether this new role was her seniority, her Avengers status or both. 

"I suppose...," she started and before she had even finished, Ava and Jessica were high-fiving each other. The three women headed for Corso. She hoped they weren't planning something. It was bad enough that the rest had planned a surprise party for when they returned. Birthdays weren't celebrated in the Red Room. They only celebrated successful kills. Clint hadn't been big on birthdays either. Then, Coulson came along. Coulson cared about stuff like that. Sometimes, she envied Phil a bit for being able to be so normal but she supposed a lot of that was because his childhood had been so regular, so boring. If nothing else, she had Clint's annual vodka to look forward to. 

Ava and Jessica explored the shops like old friends. Natasha followed behind; feeling more like their handler in this than ever. She stood outside one shop, not wanting to go in yet another one. It was times like this when she missed smoking. You didn't need a reason to just stop and stand for a bit. You could take out your cigarette and lighter and no one would bother you except for a cigarette or lighter for them. Now, if you stood outside, people viewed you as though you were either planning to panhandle or pickpocket. She crossed her arms and thought about taking out her phone. Then, she remembered Coulson had her real phone and all she had on her was a temporary SHIELD issue for missions. It was probably just birthday greetings anyway. Those could wait. She'd probably delete them without reading, depending on her mood. Words were so meaningless sometimes. 

She studied those around her. It was an innate habit that would probably never go away. Then, from the corner of her eye, she saw something. There was dark, shaggy hair and a glint of metal. She walked towards the glimpse at a brisk pace, going one way and then another. It was no use. It couldn't be possibly anyway. It shouldn't be possible.

Still, Natasha could have sworn that she'd seen Winter.

*********************************************************************

"JARVIS, pull up these coordinates," Steve commanded and read them off the note. 

"It's my problem," Clint argued. "I'm the one that fucked up."

"You're a part of this team which makes it everyone's problem. Remember everyone agreed that I should be leader," Steve reminded him. He didn't like to pull rank but it seemed necessary in this case. 

"Those coordinates correspond with the Venetian hotel in Las Vegas, Nevada," Jarvis responded.

It was an odd choice for Magneto. Then, he noticed how Clint was already moving towards the elevator.

"Stop! Jarvis, assemble the Avengers!" he called. He crossed his arms and waited for them to meet him and Clint on the team's floor.

"I want to resolve this without anyone getting hurt," the archer argued.

"If you go out there alone, it's suicide," Steve retorted. He wasn't about to lose Clint. He didn't want to lose anyone ever again even though he knew that was an impossible wish. They'd already lost Maria.

The elevator opened to reveal Tony, Sam Wilson and Luke carrying Danielle.

"What's going on?" Tony asked

"Clint has an invitation from Magneto and wants to go alone," Steve explained.

"Yeah, that'll go well," Tony spat. "Are you jonsing for a SHIELD approved funeral that much?"

Clint frowned.

"The girls should be coming back soon. We could have the whole team gathered for a proper meeting where we come up with a plan," Luke suggested.

"That would make more sense," Tony said before stepping close to Steve. "Get Phil here."

Steve tried to ignore the smell of Tony's cologne as he nodded. 

"Make sure that Clint doesn't leave this floor," Steve told the others.

"I'm not a child," Clint argued as Danielle began to wail.

****************************************************************

Jessica Drew-Whedon cuddled closer to Evangeline Drew-Whedon.

"I love these lazy afternoons," her wife whispered. Jess smiled.

"Me, too," she agreed. "But I have to go."

"Why?" Vange asked.

"They asked me to intercept Tasha at the tower and keep her occupied until the party was ready," Jess explained.

"I wouldn't be surprised if she didn't even show up. She has to know what they're doing," Vange said.

"She loves Phil and Clint too much to let them down," Jess argued. "Bring Ben around 7:30 so he can give Aunt Tasha our gift."

Vange nodded before giving her another kiss. Sheryl Crow played in the background.

*************************************************************************

"What do you mean that you lost him?" Phil asked after arriving at the meeting floor for Avengers Tower.

"I had to change Danielle," Luke explained. His daughter sat on his lap blowing spit bubbles. 

"He told me he was getting a book from his floor," Sam stated. Wilson was usually not his gullible. Was it the holiday season that was making them all so naive? At least, he didn't have to worry about his college classes. They were on break until Monday but he was starting to hate this time of year. Something always happened.

"Jarvis?" Phil asked.

"Mister Barton left the tower twenty minutes ago on his bike with one of Mister Stark's keycards for the jet," Jarvis answered.

"Son of a bitch!" Tony exclaimed. "Why didn't you stop him?"

"I was not informed that I should," Jarvis informed them in his usual calm manner. Phil could tell Tony was trying not to let his anger show. The elevator opened but Phil didn't look back.

"We must go after him. He is our comrade," Thor exclaimed.

"Go after who?" asked a voice he recognized as Jess. He cringed on the inside. This was not the best time for her to show up.

"Clint is on his way to Vegas to take on Magneto and Quicksilver by himself," Bruce explained.

"No, no, that is not acceptable!" Jess yelled. "I'm coming with you."

"Jess..."

"Phil..." she mimicked him and drank from her Sobe. 

"Clint made me promise that the two of you would never be on the same mission just in case...," Phil spoke. After a few seconds, he added, "He didn't want Ben to be an orphan like he was."

"That's very noble but this isn't just any mission. This is a mission where the father of my son is facing imminent death and I want to get that asshole back. Let's go," she stated. He knew that tone. There would be no arguing with her. 

"You do realize that leaving right now before telling your wife will probably result in sleeping on the couch," Tony pointed out. Luke nodded.

Jess looked at her watch. 

"I have three hours before Vange finds out anything's wrong. I can handle a little dragon sometimes..."

"Literally," Tony chimed in and made a face. "Okay, Jarvis, have the remaining jet ready in fifteen minutes."

Phil stepped closer to Luke who stood up.

"I think we both know getting a babysitter in fifteen minutes isn't going to happen," he said and the older man nodded. 

"We'll make sure you, Pepper and anyone else is filled in. Darcy should be coming shortly but she does not do baby duty as she has told me numerous times even though baby duty is just slightly less messy than handling Stark in his younger days," Phil told him which elicited a smile.

Luke shifted Danielle to one arm and clapped a hand on Phil's shoulder.

"Get our Hawkeye back, man," he said.

"Will do," Phil agreed. The depth of Clint's situation was starting to catch up with him and he didn't like it. 

*****************************************************************

Darcy was in charge. This was a lot scarier than she had ever imagined. Luckily, she had Pepper although Pepper was pissed. Only Darcy and Luke were around to help Pepper with the party that none of them was sure was going to happen at this point and tomorrow's stuff. She missed Janet who wasn't an actual intern anymore and only visited from time to time.  
Darcy kept forgetting that tomorrow was Thanksgiving. It wasn't like she had some epic family dinner to attend. Last year, Sitwell had taken pity on her and taken her home. Then, she had introduced his children to the epicness of Doctor Who. The elevator opened.

"That's not Natasha already, is it?" Pepper asked while peeking her head out of the kitchen. "I told everyone I hired for the party to come later."

Darcy looked to see Danny and the other Sam come out.

"Where's Danielle?" Danny asked. "Aunt May?"

"No, all my calls go straight to voicemail. She's with my parents," Luke said. There was a pause where he just stopped after that last word.

"Still weird, isn't it?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, I spent the last five years knowing they were dead and now they're not and they can't believe their son's engaged with a kid," he said with a shrug.

Darcy knew that Luke's parents also had plenty of time on their hands since Fury still had them on probation; pending the final results of their physical and psychological exams after being held captive by a villain for five years. 

The sounds of "Toxic" by Britney Spears filled the air and her pocket vibrated. 

Shit.

Phil's calls were being forwarded to her phone and she hadn't much experience with the caller. She walked towards the window, away from the younger men. 

"Hi, it's Lewis. Coulson's not available right now. What's up?" she asked. The woman on the other end rattled off a bunch of facts and figures.

"Mhmm, mmhmm, I'll get right on it, thanks," she said and hung up.

"What is it?" Sam asked. Darcy put up her hand as she dialed Sitwell's number.

"Darcy?" he asked.

"Sir, we have a problem; a major problem. I was just called by SWORD and Las Vegas is going to be a shitstorm. I'll bring everyone left behind but you need to bring a team, too...oh, and Fury, he'll need to know," Darcy began to ramble. She didn't want to forget anything.

"Was it Julia?" Sitwell asked.

"Higher," Darcy answered. She heard Sitwell inhaling sharply and letting it out. She took her glasses off, rubbed her temples and put them back on again.

"I'll get together a team and take care of Fury. Do you need a quintjet?" Sitwell asked. Darcy looked at Pepper and asked, "Is Tony's third jet up and running?"

"It can be," Pepper answered. "What's going on?"

"We'll meet you in Vegas," Darcy stated and hung up before turning to Pepper. "It's bigger than Magneto. SWORD called to say that they were getting readings in Las Vegas that were consistent with Extremis."

Pepper seemed to pale a bit and nod.

"I'll have the jet ready. I won't be coming with you," she explained. Darcy didn't think Tony would like her coming anyway. 

"Miss Lewis, Romanov, Ayala and Jones have just arrived downstairs," Jarvis informed her.

"Good, keep them there. We're coming," she said and hoped she wouldn't let Phil down. 

************************************************************************

Clint kept his hand on the collapsible bow as he walked around the hotel. Maybe Magneto should have given him something more specific than coordinates. The hotel was a large place complete with fake canals like Venice. There was even some sort of celebrity wedding keeping security at a premium and an outside perimeter of paparazzi that were more than happy to take his photo as he went in. He tried to ignore them. The waiting before a fight was always the worst part.

***********************************************************************

Kate Bishop tried to smile and be the dutiful sister/bridesmaid in the large decorated room. The truth was that it all felt so fake. In front of all these guests, they were pretending to be the perfect family when Susan had been secretly living with her fiancé for months, her dad was never home anymore and when he was, he didn't want to hear about her 'therapist stuff'. Her dad and Susan loved all the balls and parties for charity. She found herself not understanding it. Why just raise money when they should be helping out in the soup kitchens themselves like she did? 

The first few times, it was hard to go back after what happened and she hadn't been able to bring herself to walk through Central Park on the way back again. However, it did confirm that people needed to help each other. She wasn't sure what she would have done if Jessica Jones hadn't happened by. There was this nagging feeling that she should be doing more, making sure it couldn't happen to anyone else but what could a thirteen year old do? Even the teacher she'd taken self defense classes from had mocked her age and treated her like a little girl. Kate was used to her professors at Juliard that expected her to act like an adult with her studies. She didn't try to take any more self defense lessons after that. Instead, she had turned to Youtube.

At least, Susan agreed to make all the bridesmaid dresses purple...Kate's favorite color. She smiled even though she didn't feel like it inside. Her new brother in law kissed her sister. Then, there was the sound of glass breaking behind them. Screams filled the air. Kate took a breath and tried not let herself think back to that night. They needed her. 

*********************************************************************************

Clint strung up another arrow. This wasn't what he was expecting. These appeared to be Extremis soldiers. Then, he couldn't move his right arm. He stomped hard in case it was someone invisible.

"No, only me," came Magneto's voice. He turned as best as he could and cursed that his bracers had metal alloys to them. "You hurt my little girl. This hurts me and when someone hurts me, I hurt them worse. You have a little boy so I'm sure you understand."

Before Magneto had even finished speaking, Clint saw a blur and his right arm being grabbed as it was released from Magneto's hold. Pietro smiled as he snapped Clint's arm like a twig. Clint tried his best but let out a whimper from the pain and fell to his knees.

"That should do it," Magneto spoke with a nod. Then, Pietro started to run and Magneto flew away. However, their soldiers remained. Clint forced himself to his feet despite the pain but his quiver strap slipped, hitting the wound. He had to look away as he noticed the white bone sticking out. Clint slipped the quiver off as gingerly as he could and left it. There was no way he could shoot arrows with one hand yet this was his mess and he should defend his friends from it. His left hand reached for the gun attached to his leg.

***********************************************************

Abigail Brand was beginning to have second thoughts about this SWORD business. It was one thing to defend the universe and another to be in a firefight in the middle of a Las Vegas hotel. They were even surrounded by Avengers, no less. She'd never fought with them before. It had only been a few weeks since she'd been recruited. The blond, Captain America, gave her hair a funny look. Most humans assumed her hair to be dyed green. He seemed to see through that.  
She spotted the mutant called Pyro setting the drapes on fire, probably to cause confusion so she readied her gun. Two could play that game.

***************************************************************** 

Loki heard a chirp and knew it came from his phone. He took it out to spot a text message comprised of only coordinates. However, he was expecting a more private affair than the battle he found himself in after teleporting. Still, being raised on Asgard had instilled him with natural instincts when it came to battle and he had to admit that he missed the excitement. He summoned forth his staff and knives before taking on the closest foe.

****************************************************************************

"Get back!" Kate screamed. People began running. Susan took her arm. The fabric covering the ruined windows began to glow and melt. A burning smell permeated the room. Odd beings began coming out of the new holes in the large stretches of fabric. They looked human but something about their expressions didn't feel human. Maybe it was the cold way they were looking at them. One of them pointed in the direction of Kate and Susan. Kate looked around for some sort of plan. The only exits were the windows they were entering and one set of double doors at the back. Then, the leader smiled at them. 

"I think they might be after you," Kate whispered.

"Why?" Susan whispered back.

"I don't know but I'm going to try to distract them," Kate explained.

"What? NO!" Susan hissed and looked away. "Dad! You have to stop Kate!"

Kate was already picking up a chair and throwing it at the intruders. She was pleased at the distance. Her self-taught training was paying off. The intruders grunted and started after her. It was working except for the part where they were chasing her. She started to run for the exit. The guests parted for them like the Red Sea in the Charlton Heston film. 

Kate slammed through the door and was granted a split second of decision time. When she heard the sound of weapons from another room, she thought they might be able to help or she could be running towards certain doom. Either way, her sister, dad, Blaine and the guests might have enough time to escape.

She ran towards the sound of screaming and laser weapons. 

**********************************************************************

"Coulson, I found someone you might need," Sitwell spoke, motioning to Bobbi. Phil nodded.

"Might," he agreed. Bobbi had learned that the calmer his demeanor like this, the more worried he was internally. Things didn't look good and to make things more confusing, Magneto had taken off without his supposed foot soldiers. There was also Pyro and... Sybil Dvorak. Bobbi had read the file about Maria Hill's death. Dvorak had aided Mystique by giving Loki a brain aneurysm and nearly killing him when Loki had been on the verge of killing her.

Dvorak should not be taken lightly, should not be faced alone at all yet Bobbi couldn't resist the challenge.

*********************************************************************

Despite the thrill at first, Loki was starting to get bored. Were they supposed to be challenging? He supposed the soldiers had inhuman strength but not enough to be a challenge to him. Maybe he could make the stakes more interesting for all involved. He reached down froze a portion of the floor. Then, he laughed as the various combatants slipped and fell. Some of the strange soldiers glowed and his ice floor began to melt. Loki frowned at their strange ability. 

*************************************************************************

Bobbi jumped onto the remains of a table before flipping and performing a perfect landing in front of Sybil Dvorak.

"Is something wrong?" Sybil spat.

"Yes, your friends are hurting my friends. I don't tolerate that," Bobbi spoke.

"But there is a lot you can tolerate," the other spat and Bobbi didn't like her tone.

"I don't know what you mean," the Avenger argued.

"Your kind argues for my kind to be registered, to have a national list of us like we're lepers or even more like lepers, your kind seeks to cure us. I can't be cured. More than that, I don't want a cure. I want respect. I want reparations," Sybil growled.

"If you think I don't know what it's like to be looked down on, you're wrong," Bobbi argued.

"Oh, did the poor white girl have someone yell at her once? Did your perfect blond hair have a bad day? You can't possibly understand," Sybil replied. This is when Bobbi let her guard down for a second. It was a second too long. Her windpipe closed. She couldn't breathe as Sybil smiled and the pain traveled downward to her chest. It felt like someone was squeezing her and she knew that someone must be Sybil with her mutant ability. She went for a kick but toppled to the ground. Every breath hurt. One or more of her ribs were definitely fractured. Sybil was grinning harder as her vision started to blur.

Bobbi was sure she was going to die.

Then, she saw Sybil look elsewhere. There was a large green blob. Rand must have come to her rescue. Everything went black.

*************************************************************************

"Wait, who's that?" Darcy asked as she pointed at a new robot joining the fray. "Or what's that?"

For once, Phil was left speechless for a good fifteen seconds.

"That is one of Stark's designs and since we have Stark and Rhodes already, that leaves...Potts," Phil explained, still watching the robot with a faint pink and purple sheen. 

"Holy shit," Darcy declared. "Rescue."

"Focus, I need you to find Barton, Morse and anyone else who needs medical attention," Phil ordered and she nodded. It was an important job and if he didn't have faith in her abilities, he wouldn't have told her to do it. She almost smiled.

"Romanov, we have reports of combatants elsewhere in the building. Take Jones and Ayala with you," Phil ordered. Natasha nodded.

****************************************************************************

Loki knew what to expect from Sybil Dvorak from last time. As soon as he felt her attacking his brain, he retaliated through magic. Unfortunately, the heavy use left him drained but it felt wrong to leave when the battle was still thick. It looked uncertain which side would prosper in the end. 

There was one opponent worth his time and wouldn't push him too far. To be exact, there were two except he had yet to see her. Thor was hitting the strange foes with his hammer. Loki went over to him.

*************************************************************************

"What happened to you?" Clint asked Bobbi. Her breathing was odd and she clutched her chest so he had a pretty good idea.

"Dvorak broke some of my ribs," she explained.

"You got off light then," he commented.

"Magneto?" Bobbi asked and nodded at his arm. Darcy had almost turned green when she saw it; the highlight of the ordeal so far.

"No, Pietro, turns out that he's not just fast," he corrected her. At least they seemed to be the worst of the injuries so far.

It was all his fault.

"Here, take these," Darcy said, walking up to them with painkillers. Bennie trailed behind her.

********************************************************************************

"Brother, now is not the place," Thor stated. It made Loki grin. He threw a dagger which Thor deflected. Then, there was the sound of a close fireball. He turned it into ice and it broke onto the thick carpet.

"Loki, you'll pay for what you did to Sybil," said the mutant that everyone seemed to refer to as Pyro.

"I left her alive. Considering that was more consideration than she left me the last time we met, I'd say we were even," Loki retorted.

"Loki!" Thor called. He was sure it was supposed to be a warning against the Extremis soldier coming up on his other side. Loki threw several daggers into him except unlike the earlier ones, this didn't slow him down. He grabbed Loki's arm and his hand grew red like what he saw when they melted his ice floor. Heat moved through his body. It was too much heat. Loki went for the unexpected. He drew the soldier in before using the soldier's own arm to bash into his head. The surprise was enough to let him go. 

"Lay off my brother," Thor warned. It was just like when they were young.

"I can take 'are of 'self," Loki tried to say. However, the English words came slow and were difficult to form. His body was still too heated and his magic was still drained.

"Yes, Thor, little brother can take care of himself," Pyro said with a laugh, formed a fireball from his suit and threw it at the other. 

No one was allowed to kill Thor except him.

Almost on instinct, Loki stepped forward to muster enough energy to transform this fireball as well. It didn't work. He stumbled and fell directly into the path of the fireball. 

************************************************************************************

Phil could hear Thor's anguished cry from across the room. For a moment, it was though everyone had stilled. Agent Ward gave him a questioning look. Phil gave him a nod to continue what he was doing before he ran to Thor's side, faster than he had ran in a long time. Trying to ignore the stitch in his side and his heavy breath, Phil saw an unbelievable sight. Loki was engulfed in fire with Thor trying to put him out with his cape. It was no use and Phil could see why. Pyro was still controlling the fire and to make things worse, he was making it spread to Thor as well. 

"Get Pyro," Phil whispered so his speaker would catch it. Agent May and Drew-Whedon opened fire which didn't provide enough distraction to make him stop but did allow enough time for Coulson to use his taser. As the volts surged through the villain, the fire lost its strength.

"Brother, change into your other form. It might help," Thor pleaded as he used the ragged red cloth to put out the remains of the fire. His own skin was red. Phil came closer. His feet crunched over glass. Thor was crying and let out a howl as his pats began to bring up Loki's skin.

"Brother!" Thor cried again. Phil fought back the urge to throw up. The fire had burned off most of Loki's clothes and skin. When Thor tried to comfort his head, black chunks of hair fell off. There was no sound from Loki or sign of life. "No!"

"Thor. Thor, I think he's gone," Phil told him in a soft voice.

"No," the other argued with tears running down his face. "No, he can't be."

Phil studied the battle being fought against the fake sixteenth century decor. It was back to its previous levels and while it was becoming isolated pockets instead of containing the full room, it still wasn't clear who was winning. There wasn't time for this.

"I need medical to my location immediately," Phil spoke and hoped that was more than just Darcy. 

****************************************************************************

Kate was able to lose the soldiers in the large room. There were plenty of distractions and she could fit in small places even with the dress. Well, she had ripped a slit in it.

Then, she spied the neglected bow and quiver that she recognized as Hawkeye's weapon. She looked around but couldn't see him anywhere. Kate picked up the quiver and half-expected someone to yell at her. No one did so she put it on like a backpack. It was a little heavy especially as she bent down to pick up the bow. It was more complicated than the ones featured on Youtube and that she had practiced with. However, the basic mechanism was the same. 

She took out an arrow, loaded it in the bow and shot. It was a little wide but it felt good. She tried again and shot a bad guy in the leg. Kate smiled without thinking. She liked this.

**************************************************************************** 

Tony lined up his aim and fired. Pepper did the same. Their lasers combined and bounced off Steve's shield to annihilate the Extremis soldier. He tried not to think about his conflicted feelings. While he preferred Pepper to be safe, he was also happy that she could take care of herself. Plus, it was incredibly hot. 

Steve was hot, too, especially the way his suit showed off all his curves. Damn, they needed to find a way to correct this love curse thing. It was annoying in the first day and this was nearly eight months later.

*****************************************************************************

Elsewhere on the canals, it was easy to forget that the hotel was under siege and most people evacuated from the interior. Clint had liberated some alcohol from the wedding since it wasn't going to use them. Now, he and Bobbi were drinking in a gondola as it floated along. 

"But don't you ever find it contradictory? SHIELD teaches us to win at all costs even if that means killing someone. The Avengers encourage other methods," Clint spoke. "Just because Nat and I were raised how we were doesn't mean we always want to be that way. Shouldn't we have that chance? To be something else?"

"I don't think painkillers and alcohol were a good mix," Bobbi commented. It smelled like something was burning. He also smelled a faint barbecue smell which could mean something very bad had happened. Should they go back? He was such a coward. This was all his fault. What if something happened to Phil or his team?

"But you can't tell me that you're never tempted, that you never think the world would be better if this person wasn't in it," Bobbi argued. No, he had thought that many times, acted on it sometimes. Hadn't he once promised to put an arrow through Loki's eye socket?

"There was this guy we arrested recently. We thought he had terrorist ties, turned out he was heavily into kiddie porn. That guy...I was tempted," Clint admitted. "Things seem different after you have a kid."

"And even Captain America has killed people from time to time," Bobbi pointed out. It made more sense when she said it, or maybe it was the alcohol talking. "But don't give me that crap about how a kid changes everything. You mentioned Romanov and everyone knows she doesn't have kids."

They drank from their respective bottles. Clint used his left hand. There was a Miley Cyrus song playing from somewhere. Bobbie's expression looked like she was a million miles away all of a sudden.

"He asked me to marry him," she said without warning a few minutes later.

"Who?"

"Steve, that's why we broke up," Bobbi admitted. "Now I wonder whether that was a mistake. I mean, I didn't think I was ready. I wasn't sure if I really loved him that way but...what if that was my only chance and I didn't know it?"

"Not true, no way. You're pretty and way smart and funny...and...and a bunch of other cool stuff," he said. The painkillers were definitely kicking in. "You'll get married someday."

"Thanks," Bobbi told him.

************************************************************************

Since more of those battling were working together as a team: Tony and Steve with Pepper, Fitz with Rhodey, Bruce with Jennifer and Parker's team, they had finally destroyed most of the combatants, causing the few remaining to flee.

"Uh, Coulson, most of these aren't true Extremis soldiers. They have organic Extremis matter grafted onto robotic drones," Simmons said. 

"Make sure they take enough samples to study them," he ordered. Drones would be easier to make and easier to keep track of than human subjects. They needed to find out who was behind this because it definitely wasn't Magneto. 

"Sir, we're having problems with Thor," said Agent Brown; one of their finest medics but he hadn't had to deal with Thor before.

"What happened?" Phil asked.

"He's demanding that Laufeyson be removed from the body bag and put on a stretcher. There are no life signs; no reason to believe he could have possibly survived," Brown told him.

Phil looked at the man standing next to Brown.

"Bruce, what do you think?" he asked.

"I...I have to concur," he replied although his answer seemed reluctant. 

"He's not going to like that answer," Phil spoke before turning back to Brown. "Never argue with an Asgardian. You tend to end up dead so I want you to humor him as long as it doesn't take away from those who really need it. In fact, get him to Avengers Tower so Thor has privacy to come to terms with it. I'll give him twenty-four hours."

"Yes, sir," Brown agree and left.

"Well, that could have been worse," said a voice with a sigh. Phil couldn't help feeling relieved about her being there.

"Lewis told me that you warned her, thank you," Phil spoke.

"You'd do the same for me," she said with a smile.

"But you should be careful because Peter..."

"AUNT MAY?!" said another familiar voice and they both turned to see Peter still in his costume. Phil gestured to his head and Peter took the mask off. "Aunt May, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask the same of you, young man, but I knew you'd want to help Luke and everyone else," May Parker spoke.

"But...but...why are you here?" Peter asked. Phil and May shared a look.

"Peter, you're looking at the head of S.W.O.R.D. aka Sentient World Observation and Response Department and she has been for the last fifteen years," Phil explained.

"So, you were both lying to me all this time?" Peter asked.

"You were also lying to me. Did you really think I wouldn't notice that you were Spider-Man?" May asked. "Julia, settle this up for me. Call me if there are problems. Phil, his debrief can wait for tomorrow?"

Phil nodded.

"Good, I think Peter and I need to have a long talk," May spoke and led her nephew out. Jasper walked up and so did Skye.

"Did you just bring my whole team?" Phil asked.

"Darcy said I should bring a team and they were the most easily available, Blake already has that team out in London," Jasper argued. "Did you see that archer?"

"Yes, and she wasn't one of ours. Actually, she seemed young," Phil spoke.

"She took down three of them," Jasper commented.

"Drones but yeah, Barton's equipment isn't exactly for beginners," Phil agreed.

"Are we talking about Kate Bishop? Because that's who the archer was, she's wearing the same purple bridesmaid dress as a paparazzi photo from this morning and she's right over there," Skye pointed out. Phil walked over to her. She was shaking a little with an incomprehensible expression on her face.

"That was some fine shooting," Phil commended and put a hand on her shoulder. She flinched. Being thirteen, there were only two reasons for why she would be that good and why she would flinch. He resisted the urge to sigh and hated himself for what he had to do next.

"Agent Sitwell, come over here and congratulate her, too," he ordered before whispering to him. "Touch her lightly on the shoulder."

"Agent Sitwell?" Kate asked in a strange tone. "And was that Peter Parker wearing Spider-Man's costume? Is he Spider-Man?"

Damn, that was a rookie mistake. 

"Kate, you helped us out a lot," Jasper told her and put his hand on her shoulder as well. Again, she had the same response. 

"But you'll need a debriefing in the next few days so we'll be in touch," Phil explained. "Before then, don't tell anyone anything. You got lost on the way out and were rescued by the Avengers, got it?"

Kate nodded. Her blue eyes sparkled as she said, "It was awesome though."

***************************************************************************

Steve spotted the SWORD agent and walked over to her, holding out his hand.

"Steve Rogers, ma'am," he said. She looked at him for a moment and took it.

"Abigail Brand and yes, I know who you are," she spoke.

"I'm sorry about earlier. My only experience with women with green hair before was a woman who worked for HYDRA. It was unfair to judge you that way," Steve told her.

"Apology accepted although Viper does give us mutants a bad name," she agreed. Steve didn't want to assume anything about her ever again.

"So, you're a mutant then?" he asked.

"Yes, on my mom's side," she explained. "But the hair is from my dad, he wasn't born on this planet. Neither was I."

It was still a little strange. He grew up with Verne, Wells and the Princess of Mars books but it was all theoretical then. Now, he found himself working alongside multiple beings from other planet. He wondered what Bucky would have thought about all of this.

"Who's that?" Abigail asked and pointed at Hank McCoy.

"Oh no..." Steve muttered.

"What?"

"He's a member of the X-Men which means the X-Men knows about this," Steve stated.

"And what's bad about that?" she asked.

"Their lawyer is married to one of our members and she didn't tell her wife that she was coming," he explained.

"Ouch," Abigail said but she kept watching Hank. It didn't seem like she was surprised at his blue fur. Her gaze was more like she was checking him out.

"Do you want me to introduce the two of you?" Steve offered.

"Oh yes," she answered.

************************************************************************

"Any more Extremis?" Jessica asked Natasha who had been much more thorough than she and Ava.

"No, I checked everywhere I could. There's no more sign of them," Natasha explained.

"Oh, that's good. We seem to have been lucky. Some injuries but no fatalities," Jessica told her. "Well, except for Loki."

"Loki?" the other asked with a raised brow.

"Yeah, you know how we thought he and Thor were immortal? Not so much it appears, you just need to cook them to a crisp. It was...weird seeing him that way," Jessica said. Natasha rushed past her to where the others were. She couldn't blame her for wanting to look. How often did you see a dead god?

Jasper came walking past Natasha at a brisk pace.

"Jones, we have a problem. The female Hawkeye we had during battle? It was Kate Bishop. We knew she had some self-defense lessons but nothing like this," Jasper spoke and shook his head.

Actually, this did make sense.

"But she also got into Julliard when she was eight so she's extremely motivated when she wants to be," Jessica commented. Still, it would have been hard to guess it would get this far. "I'll talk to Phil but maybe we won't have to tell him everything."

********************************************************************

"Is it true about Loki?" Natasha asked, walking up to Phil. For being a super villain, a lot of people seemed shaken by it. Phil decided he wasn't going to process it until later when he had time. He nodded to Tasha.

"The body's being taken to Avengers Tower so Thor can have some time, but..." Phil trailed off, shaking his head. Then, Darcy ran up. "Where have you been?"

"Trying to find Barton and Morse?" she said with a cringe. Phil tried not to react, Tasha pursed her lips. 

"You've lost two agents on painkillers in a hotel where they can easily access alcohol?" Phil asked.

"Yes, but really, with a broken arm and cracked ribs, what's the worst they can get into?" Darcy retorted. Phil and Tasha shared a look. They knew Clint better than that.

"Sir, Fury's landed," Claire informed them. This wasn't going to be pleasant either.

*********************************************************************


	21. The One after Vegas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the aftermath of Las Vegas; Bobbi and Clint have surprising news, Thor won't accept what anyone tells him and is Kate Bishop joining the Avengers?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Friends to the End: The One after Vegas  
> Author: Ericadawn16  
> Prompt: The wonderful mash-up of Friends and Avengers  
> Character/Pairing(s): Clint/Jessica Drew, Jessica Drew/Vange Whedon, Tony/Pepper, Phil/Clint, Clint/Natasha, Clint/?, Natasha/?  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Warnings: Some violence, medical talk and mentions of rape, suicide and depression  
> Spoilers: Pepper and Phil discuss the end of Iron Man 3 so skip the last scene between the two of them if this applies to you.  
> Disclaimer: Some of the dialogue from Clint and Kate is actually taken from Matt Fraction although I added the Merida bit.  
> Summary: It's the aftermath of Las Vegas; Bobbi and Clint have surprising news, Thor won't accept what anyone tells him and is Kate Bishop joining the Avengers?  
> Beta: HUGE Thanks to lavendergaia and Valoscope and i_llbedammned

The One after Vegas

November 23, 2017

A golf tournament played on the television behind the bar as Phil Coulson waited for Jessica Jones to show up. It was a hotel adjacent to the one they nearly destroyed the day before. The bartender had that look like she had asked to work on Thanksgiving. He'd seen that expression before too many times from people with no one waiting for them at home.

"I was worried you wouldn't have waited. We had a video call with Danielle and I...I hate having to leave her like that. It confused her to see us but not be able to touch us," Jessica explained as she walked up. He nodded.

"What did you want to talk to me about?" Phil asked.

"Kate Bishop, what does SHIELD plan to do with her?" Jessica answered with her own question. Except for the television, silence surrounded them in the empty bar.

"Hopefully, a debriefing will be all that's needed. We'll monitor her and make sure there are no lasting side effects," he explained. It didn't even sound believable to his own ears. He hadn't decided the best course of action for someone who'd suffered abuse and was a little too excited at being in a major battle.

"She took out some of those drones with us and she used Hawkeye's bow. I've never seen anyone else use his bow," she argued.   
"Wouldn't she make a useful addition?"

"I don't want to bring a twelve-"

"Thirteen," Jessica corrected.

"A thirteen year old in as an asset. It's not right," Phil argued. A man sat down at the other end of the bar. Ten in the morning and he'd already ready reeked from alcohol.

Welcome to Vegas, Phil thought.

"Peter wasn't much older. Luke was fourteen and why did Aunt May make you bring in Peter in the first place?" she asked. It had been one of those nights that Phil never cared to repeat. May had shown up at his apartment a couple of hours before his alarm was set to go off. She'd been in tears over her revelation of Peter's other identity and she'd begged him for help.

"May was concerned that Peter was on the path to getting himself killed and needed someone to show him how to work together with others who could watch his back," Phil spoke.

"Right, and she'll be the same way, I know it. If we do nothing, her death will be on all of us," she argued. Her brown eyes were intense like a mother bear.

"How about me and you go to the back?!" the other patron yelled loudly at the bartender who was pretending he wasn't there.  
Phil hated this situation with Kate. There weren't any good outcomes from this.

"I'll have Romanoff take her back to New York. She can debrief and assess her like she's done with Stark and everyone else. That's all I'm going to promise for now," Phil told her.

"Thank you," she acknowledged.

"Come on, this is Vegas. All women are whores. Just give it to me!" the guy exclaimed.

"Jones, distract the bartender a moment. Her name's Milli and she isn't having the best day," Phil told her. As Jones did as he asked, he applied pressure to a few key points on the belligerent man so he fell limp in his arms. When Phil let go, the unconscious body fell with a thud on the tile floor, catching the women's attention.

"Guess he couldn't handle his liquor," Phil said with a shrug. 

*************************************************************************

Pepper kissed the yellow-eyed baby's cheek and he squealed in delight.

"Who's your favorite aunt? Who's your favorite aunt?" she asked in between kisses. 

"You realize that we're going to visit Marie and she's going to ask them the same thing," Amanda pointed out.

"Yes, but Marie didn't carry them in her uterus for nine months," Pepper pointed out and handed over Max so she could take Gracie. Lakhi was sucking on her tail.

"I vas so worried when I heard about the battle yesterday, but you and Tony are okay," Kurt spoke and hugged her. It was still a bit strange sometimes but she loved having a brother.

"Miss Potts, Agent Coulson's plane has departed Las Vegas and is expected at La Guardia in four hours," JARVIS announced.

"Thank you, JARVIS," she said while watching the babies. They looked around for where the new voice was coming from. The adults laughed. 

"Hi Lakhi!" Tony said, picking her up. He threw her in the air which the other two enjoyed. However, Lakhi didn't like the surprise and disappeared with a black mist.

"What'd I do?" Tony asked with a frown.

"She's fine," Amanda said. Pepper could tell she was used to this. 

"Lakhi, come out now!" Kurt called. With a pop, she appeared halfway across the room on the couch.

"Her new favorite trick," Amanda explained. Pepper liked this levity especially the distraction from what she wanted to talk to Phil about.

*********************************************************************************

Sif shook off the effects of the Bifrost before checking her surroundings. It was the lobby of Avengers Tower. She made her way for the closest elevator.

"Lady Sif, how may I help you today?" asked the mechanical voice.

"JARVIS, take me to Thor," she requested.

"Yes, Lady Sif. He's on the medical floor. I trust you are aware of his condition and that of Mr. Loki?" JARVIS asked. 

"No, I was commanded to come by the queen. She told me nothing of the reason," she explained.

"Both men were in a battle yesterday in Las Vegas. Mr. Loki has been declared dead by SHIELD from his injuries. Mr. Odinson won't leave his side," JARVIS informed her. Her breath caught for a moment at what he'd said. Despite everything, her thoughts turned to when they were all young and she had yet to become a warrior. Her blonde locks flew freely. Only seconds passed before it was tainted by Loki's later deeds. The same blond locks were on the stone floor. Loki was crying from the permanence of his actions. Then, Loki became older with Odin's scepter in his hand. She frowned.

Hadn't they been through this before? Sif recalled the feast they held to celebrate Loki's life with vivid detail. To be honest, many had celebrated his death more than anything. 

Still, despite everything, Thor loved him and if he was distraught then, he had to be inconsolable now. 

There was a ding and the doors opened. 

"Who are you?" asked a young woman in a white coat.

"I am Lady Sif. Where's Thor?" she asked her.

"Oh...well then, follow me. I'm Simmons. This isn't really my element but Bruce needed an assistant with a high clearance level and there you have it," Simmons rambled as she led Sif through the floor to a private room. She knocked on the door and motioned for Sif to go in. 

Sif turned the handle and walked in. Thor didn't even look up. His back was to the door as he held a bandaged hand. The whole body was wrapped. It was unrecognizable. How did they even know it was Loki? It could be another of his tricks.

"Thor?" Sif asked. He looked at her in disbelief. Then, he hurried to her side and gave her a boisterous hug that included being swept off her feet. She gave him a look and he set her down.

"I thought I imagined you," he explained. "Did mother send you?"

Sif nodded. Thor had burns across his face and his hands had lighter gauze. They'd been in battle together. It must be why Thor was positive of the body's identity. 

"We should put together the feast and give him the proper ending," she suggested.

"I- I can't," Thor spoke. His voice was soft; a whisper compared to his usual volume. "I can't be without him again. What is Thor without Loki?"

"Perhaps it's for the best. He can have peace from himself," Sif suggested. 

"No, the mortals have taught me. Death is never such an easy solution. It always leaves pain behind."

"The only pain from this death will be on you and the queen," she spoke as it seemed to her.

"You say this but I know whose dagger you carry always," Thor retorted. Sif reached into one of her hiding spaces and pulled out the unique weapon.

This dagger had propelled her life from a being a girl of court and leisure into a mistress of battle. It held two curved blades welded into a Bilgesnipe's tooth. Everyone fell for Loki's lies at least once. It was his best talent.

"You mentioned the words of Midgard. They have a belief that when someone does wrong upon you, they are a fool. When that person does wrong upon you a second time, you are the fool," Sif replied. "This reminds me not to let it happen a third time."

"Many of his misdeeds ended up for the best like cutting your hair," he spoke. "Even convincing us to do battle against Jotunheim...it was best that the All-Father cast me out. I was unfit to rule."

While it was progress that Thor was speaking of Loki as dead, the blatant rewriting of history irked her. 

"Loki had no love for Asgard anymore. He's denied allegiance for years. When was the last time he called you 'brother' without a sneer?" she asked.

Thor crossed his arms and she saw anger flit across his features.

"No matter what Loki did, he was and will always be my little brother. I have no memories of life before him," he spoke. "And more importantly, you were not there yesterday."

The haunted expression told her that he had seen Loki's death.

"Loki..." Thor started and had to stop. His blue eyes filled with tears. "Loki gave his life for mine. The villain threw a ball of fire at me. Loki caught it instead. Otherwise, I would be the one in that bed."

Sif found it hard to believe but could tell that it had to be the truth. 

"The Queen told me none of this," she explained. Thor stiffened for a second. His eyes glanced at the tile floor before resting back on Loki.

"As much as your presence comforts me, why send you and not come herself?" Thor asked. An answer didn't seem to be wanted.   
"Balder and I have discussed before how Loki was her favorite. If there was no hope, why did she not come to pay respects and make arrangements? Why leave him here on Midgard?"

He stepped over to Loki and rested a hand on the bed. Then, he raised it in a fist and brought it down on the bedframe.

"There must be some way on Midgard to save him; something we've missed," Thor spoke. Then, he turned back to Sif again. "I won't rest until I find it."

It was a fool's folly as was so many of the adventures they'd lived. She could only hope to catch him before he fell too far.

***********************************************************************

Phil had headed for Avengers Tower as soon as he reached New York again. He hadn't slept in nearly two days and wasn't sure when his schedule would allow it. 

Well, that wasn't completely true. He'd probably have plenty of time after the meeting with Fury but he was trying not to think about that now. Pepper seemed to guess this as she handed him a cup of straight coffee on the main Avengers floor.

"Any chance of having Thanksgiving?" she asked with a hopeful expression.

"Not yet, there's still fallout to deal with," he told her. 

"Everyone, I should inform you that Mr. and Mrs. Clint Barton is coming up the elevator," JARVIS intoned. Phil choked a little and Pepper patted his back until it passed.

"What is JARVIS talking about?" Darcy asked. Her green eyes were wide in confusion.

"I don't like being left out of secrets," Tony complained.

"JARVIS, send the happy couple directly to Medical. We'll meet them there," Phil spoke, chugged the rest of the liquid and set the mug in the sink before they entered the elevator. After a brief ride, they exited into the lounge.

"I'm fine," Clint argued. His arm was in a sling that was stained red. Bobbi had a more pristine looking sling. Phil looked at Bruce.

"I know, he's lying. I'll make sure they both get a full work-up," Bruce promised. Even if he didn't do the procedures himself, Bruce was good at making sure things got done. Phil supposed that people really didn't want to piss off 'the other guy'. 

"What did you do in Vegas after we lost track of you?" Phil asked.

"Oh, we sort of got married," Clint explained. Phil noticed that he was wearing a gold band.

"I don't remember a thing but the receipt I found had them included in the package," Bobbi explained, holding up a hand with a matching a gold ring.

"SHIELD always has the best drugs," Clint commented.

"And the drinking," Bobbi added. This was real. Clint and Bobbi had married. On one hand, he couldn't believe Clint would do such a thing. On the other hand, this was exactly the sort of thing Clint would do and he'd dragged Bobbi into it. Phil noticed Simmons had an anxious look but he directed his attention at Clint, saying, "As soon as the doctors clear you, we're having a meeting with Fury."

"Ouch, principal's office," Tony remarked. Clint looked like he wanted to put a hand a through his hair but with his arm broken, he had to settle for his left one. Bobbi stared at the tile floor. Simmons was squirming so he went over to her.

"Sif is here," Simmons burst. "She and Thor are combing through the medical library, asking JARVIS questions and confusing the network with their search queries. Thor's convinced he can find something to bring back Loki."

"Keep them isolated and out of trouble. Bring in Fitz if you want. Contact me if they mention anything involving a monkey's paw," Phil told her. She gave him a look that she was mentally rolling her eyes. "I have to inform Fury that we've located Barton and Morse."

"Or Barton and Barton," Darcy suggested.

"One thing at a time," he replied. He needed to call Natasha; now more than ever.

*********************************************************************

Natasha hung up the phone. You could always trust Barton to fuck things up more. Phil was going to need her and Pepper. Phil and Clint were her best friends. She could say this with certainty when it wasn't so long ago that she wouldn't let herself admit to any attachments. 

Attachments were a liability and liabilities got you killed. At the very least, they hurt. She valued her solitude or that's what she told herself.

She'd grown soft. It was the only explanation for why she kept thinking of the past that she had fought to leave behind. Loki's kisses reminded her of the chill of childhood mornings. Her favorite Vodka was still Russian. Steve kept playing the old songs loudly on his iPod. It was more than that.

When she was a girl, she had loved with an innocence and naivety that only children could. Although she knew she had a family once, the other girls were her only remembered family. When she broke from them, she vowed not to let anyone close to her ever again; not even Winter. Then, she had met Barton and that led to Phil and SHIELD. Now, she had the Avengers; an entire extended family of people who seemed to care about her. This still felt strange and unnatural but part of her craved it. She wanted to stop running but she didn't deserve it, not after everything she'd done.

Maybe that hadn't been Winter she had seen in Paris. Maybe it had just been the importance that everyone had been placing on her birthday yesterday rubbing off on her. Maybe it was these feelings that were confusing her thoughts about Loki.

"Zhizn' prozhit' — ne pole pereyti," she whispered to herself. 

None of it had to matter right now. Soon, she would be flying back to New York with only a teenage girl for company. She wondered how much Vodka she could get away with.

***************************************************************************

"Hi baby," Jessica Jones said, picking Danielle up at Luke's parents' house. Her eight month old daughter squealed and squealed again when she saw Luke. 

"That's it. You're a daddy's girl, aren't you?" Luke asked and kissed her forehead. Then, he kissed Jessica. It was strange. After her parents died, it felt like her life would never be normal again. Now, she had her own family and she doubted anyone could guess their day jobs by watching them together.

"I'm expecting all of you to stay and eat," Luke's mom spoke. "It is Thanksgiving after all and that's a time for family."

She put an arm around Jessica and squeezed. Putting aside the memories of the day before and Kate Bishop, Jessica couldn't be happier.

****************************************************************************

Darcy Lewis wasn't used to being included in the meetings with Fury. The Avengers tended to prefer that Phil deal with Fury and report back to them. She sat beside Steve and Phil while resisting the urge to doodle on the pristine paper in front of her. The SHIELD logo was emblazoned across the top and she liked to use it as a launching point. She gave in when she noticed that Steve was already drawing a scowling Fury. 

"Tell me what happened," Fury ordered.

"I pissed her off," Clint explained, nodding at Wanda.

"I just told my dad to hurt him a little. It wasn't supposed to escalate like that," Wanda said and Darcy could tell she was sorry.

"No matter what he did, Clint is a fellow Avenger. Revenge is not what we do. We could have had a meeting about it and discussed the matter before coming up with a resolution to suit you both," Steve spoke. Darcy tried not to laugh at the idea.   
Clint and Wanda were supposed to have a hug and let that be the end of it?

Clint had said Phil's name by accident when he was supposed to be marrying Wanda in London. It wasn't like he just ate the rest of the pizza bagels or something. Everyone had been embarrassed for Wanda and her failed wedding reported around the world.

Fury didn't seem impressed by that solution either.

"I don't know about that but Rogers is right. The Avengers are more than just soldiers. They're public figures. People look up to you. What you did was not only immature but it put everyone in danger. I'm talking not just about Frank's actions but Barton's as well. You ran off on your own with no back-up to face a proven mass murderer. Neither of you are fit to be Avengers at this time. I'm placing you both on probation. You're suspended," Fury stated. Darcy closed the mouth she'd opened in shock.

"Barton, even if I take you back, you'll be on medical leave for how long?" Fury asked. Darcy was fairly certain he already knew and wanted to impress the situation on Clint. Darcy didn't know herself so she paid attention to his answer.

"I don't know- a few months I guess," Clint spoke as he looked at the table. 

"Try eighteen months," Fury corrected him although he was looking at Wanda. "It's a compound fracture with multiple breaks which is just what I want to hear about my best sniper."

Wanda looked like she wanted to disappear and Darcy knew she had the ability. However, she stayed.

Then, the screen behind them came to life and Agent Blake appeared. Agent Blake had once tried to order her to make coffee. When she threatened to add rat poison, he never asked again.

"Sir, Charles Xavier is insisting on a video conference. It's about the events yesterday," he explained.

"Put him through," Fury stated and Blake's face was replaced by the head of the X-Men. Darcy had never seen that expression on him before. It seemed to be a combination of worry and anger.

"Nicholas, did you order Loki's attack on Sybil Dvorak?" Xavier asked.

What attack? Darcy thought and could tell the sentiment was echoed around the room.

"I have yet to ascertain exactly why Loki was even there, but I can assure you that he was not under my control," Fury stated.

"Magneto is very concerned about the attack and after hearing the results, so am I," Xavier spoke. "If you did order this attack, I want your honesty. Even Agent Brand of SWORD corroborated that Loki attacked Sybil while she was in the middle of attacking your Agent Morse."

Darcy wondered what Loki could have possibly done. Clint had a hand up to his face as though this made sense to him. 

"What happened?" Steve asked.

"Miss Dvorak has been stripped of her mutant powers. Her DNA still shows the mutant gene but it's been rendered dormant," Xavier explained.

"How?" Sitwell asked.

"You can do that with magic?" Wanda asked. Like everyone else, she seemed very intrigued and Darcy couldn't blame her. No one had succeeded at taking away someone's powers before.

"Loki has powers. He's been studying for centuries and the Tesseract taught him even more. He held back during the Battle of New York because he felt we weren't worthy enough and he was still tired from what they did to him before. We've never actually seen Loki fully using his magic," Clint uttered.

"Agent Lewis, do you agree with Barton?" Fury asked.

There were so many things that Darcy preferred to forget.

"Yes," she said with a small nod.

"Nicholas, this is serious. If others find out about this, if Graydon Creed and his so-called Friends of Humanity find out about this...the entire future of every mutant is in jeopardy," Charles spoke.

"Loki is the only person to pull this off, probably the only person who could pull this off and I signed his death certificate myself," Fury argued. Clint looked at Steve who nodded. Darcy hadn't thought about how Clint didn't know about that.

"I'm not sure if that will be enough," Charles stated and with that, the signal disappeared. He'd hung up on Fury. 

"Bobbi said someone dressed in green saved her but she assumed it was Danny," Clint informed them.

Loki saved Bobbi and Thor yesterday? Was there a brain transplant involved? Was it a bet gone wrong?

She found herself annoyed that he was dead because now they would never know. 

"Loki was your responsibility. We should have been known what he was capable of and someone should have told me when he arrived in battle. Barton and Frank were also your responsibility. You even lost Barton and Morse during the battle. I'm disappointed," Fury spoke, looking at Phil. "You're suspended until further notice as well."

"What? No! I- " Darcy began to argue.

"I accept responsibility for my actions," Phil agreed with a nod.

But...but...Darcy had been the one to lose Barton and Morse and what about Fury himself? Phil might have lived in one of Loki's extra bedrooms, but Fury lived right below them. 

"I expect I will be put on suspension as well?" Steve asked.

"Hell no. You think I want Stark or someone else leading the Avengers? They voted for you fair and square and I'm going to keep it that way," Fury answered. "You're dismissed."

"Wait for me outside," Phil said, leaning towards Darcy. She nodded and waited in the hall. It wasn't long before he came out, followed by Fury. As he walked away from them, Darcy argued, "Can he really do that?"

"Yes, he can and he should," Phil replied.

"But...but I thought you were BFFs from way back?"

"Yes, but this is about duty. I failed mine so with the exception of one loose end, I'll go on leave," Phil spoke. His blue eyes were softer than usual. "They'll need you. Sitwell will take my place in the interim but Rogers and Romanoff don't always respect him."

"Rogers got to stay," Darcy argued again.

"I know, but there wasn't much choice. Barton was suspended already, Thor is emotionally compromised and Rhodes would never leave his family for that long. No one else has enough leadership experience," he explained. "But I know you can do it and it'll be over before you know it. I need you to do something else for me, too."

"Anything boss man," she said and he smiled.

"I need you to find out how Loki knew something was happening and where," Phil told her.

"Absolutely," she said with a nod. Phil was about to leave but she felt this next part had to be said.

"I'm sorry I didn't believe you about Clint, that I didn't watch him better," she apologized.

"It happens to all of us. I turned my back on him once when he was full of painkillers and didn't find him until three hours later when he was running naked through the streets, that was...thirteen or fourteen years ago," he said with a smile.

"Rio, right?" she asked.

"No, Budapest," he answered.

"Phil, you fell in love with an idiot," Darcy stated. He didn't say anything back.

************************************************************************

Natasha watched the girl climb aboard and settle her belongings as though she took a private plane every day. Perhaps she did, considering her father. She seemed the usual height for a thirteen year old, maybe a little shorter. Her hair was long, straight and black. Natasha found the purple luggage amusing.

Then, the teenager spotted her. She walked over and took the chair across from her.

"You're Natasha Romanoff," she said.

"I am," Natasha confirmed. "And you're Katherine Elizabeth Bishop."

"I just assumed they'd send...you know some lackey to debrief me," Kate explained.

"Did you have any problems with your dad? Since it's Thanksgiving and all?" Natasha asked.

Kate laughed.

"Do you know what today is to the rest of the world? Thursday, maybe even Friday. With his daughters out of the way, that means more time for him to be working," she explained.

"And how does that make you feel?" Natasha asked.

The teenager shrugged before adding, "I'm used to it."

Natasha could tell she hated it. Her father didn't respect her and she craved it. With her emotions this close to the surface and easy to read, Natasha thought Kate had a point. Why did Phil request Natasha instead of the closest certified SHIELD shrink?

"And your sister? What does she think of yesterday?" Natasha asked. They needed to know whether that would be a problem, too.

"She has Blaine so she's pretty set. It's their honeymoon after all. Last time I saw her, she kept talking about how lucky I was that the Avengers saved me," Kate said and rolled her eyes.

Most people Natasha knew used sarcasm to hide their feelings. It was probably one of the most common tactics. 

"And what about you? The way I heard it, you helped saved our asses so what's your take on it?" she asked. Kate's blue eyes were confused at first. It was doubtful that people often cared what she thought.

"I...I," Kate started but Natasha had to nod before she continued, "I loved it. I felt powerful and needed and in control and I hadn't felt that way since..."

She trailed off and clammed up.

"Since your mom died?" Natasha suggested.

Kate shook her head and Natasha realized how wrong her first guess was. The teenager had pulled her legs up and clutched them protectively. Her head was lowered and she seemed nervous again.

"You were raped."

Kate startled. She almost fell out of her chair and she gaped at Natasha.

"How did you know?" she asked. "Do I have a secret sign on me or something? Can everyone tell? Because my sister..."

Natasha could state the obvious; about how her symptoms were text book. Even Phil must have noticed something that made him choose Natasha for this. Instead, she was leaning towards her least used option. Maybe it was because the past twenty-four hours had taken their toll or the softness that she had been thinking about earlier. There was also something about Kate that seemed familiar. Perhaps she just saw something of herself in her; forced to grow up when she was still just a girl. She wasn't sure but felt the following words leave her lips before she could think better of it.

"Happened to me, too," she admitted although she didn't add that she would have been around Kate's age the first time. 

"Is it some sort of requirement for an Avenger?" Kate asked. Natasha found it odd. There were several of their members who had been sexually assaulted but it wasn't common social media knowledge.

"No, but a normal person typically doesn't want to be in mortal peril on a regular basis from anything and everything," Natasha replied. 

"So, you're all fucked up in the head," Kate restated. Natasha wondered if she was even seeing a therapist or anyone. If so, she wasn't making much progress. 

"Basically," Natasha agreed.

"But I was actually helping and I could fire arrow after arrow and see them hit and I...I liked it. I liked that I caused them pain."  
Kate's voice became softer and softer until it became a whisper.

"It felt good, didn't it?" Natasha asked.

The girl looked at her with eyes that glistened before nodding.

"Is that bad?" Kate asked.

"No, no, it's normal. I felt that way. I had everything taken from me so I thought the world owed me and if they were that naive, they deserved everything I gave them," Natasha admitted. "But I'm better now. I made peace with my anger and I use my skills to help others. A lot of people could have died yesterday."

She didn't mention how it was a struggle every day, how easy it could be to slide back into old habits or how much she wondered whether she was helping the right people.

Kate nodded. Then, she added, "I want to be a good person. I want to help people."

*************************************************************************

Clint wasn't surprised at his less than warm reception or the way people avoided him. He could feel their stares when they knew he wasn't looking at them. Even Phil hadn't talked to him since he and Bobbi first arrived at Avengers Tower.

Then, he turned a corner and almost ran right into Jess.

"Jess!" he said with a grin that had soothed savage beasts for decades.

"Clint," Jess greeted and crossed her arms. Okay, she was definitely upset. "What's this I hear about you and Bobbi?"

"I got married?" he asked.

"It's not a question. Did you or didn't you?" she retorted.

"Yes, we did," Clint admitted. Jess shook her head. He hated when his ex-wife shook her head like that.

"I can't even say I'm that surprised. You were really that drunk?" she asked.

"And pain killers," he added.

"Okay, I have to get this out of my system," Jess said and he prepared himself for anything that might come. However, he hadn't been prepared for this. Jess slapped him hard across the face.

"What?"

"Did you even think about your son at all before you went off on your suicide mission?" Jess asked.

"Well, no..."

Jess slapped him again.

"Not exactly," Clint clarified. "But I thought that if Magneto would just get his revenge over with for screwing over his daughter,   
then it would be better for everyone. Wanda already insisted that her dad would never hurt a little kid like Ben. Besides, you came, too."

"I did because I wanted to protect you from yourself and Vange gave me hell when she found out but I accept my mistakes," Jess spat.

Clint hated coming between Jess and her wife.

"Is she still pissed at you?"

"Yeah, but we're working through it because that's what you do in a real marriage," Jess told him. It was true. Clint and Bobbi had never actually dated. He couldn't recall much of the engagement and even less of the actual ceremony. They weren't able to consummate it due to their injuries. Still, it was a legal marriage according to the paper.

Jess' face softened.

"If you two are going to make it stick, then Vange and I want both of you over for dinner. We should know Ben's stepmother better," she said before walking away. Clint nodded as she looked back.

******************************************************************************

"Who's your favorite Avenger?" Natasha asked.

Kate narrowed her blue eyes.

"Is there a right answer to that question?" she replied. Natasha wanted to smile.

"I'm not looking for self-gratification. I wanted the honest answer. It tends to tell a lot about a person," she explained.

"Well then," Kate answered. "I like Hawkeye. Archery seems to be my best weapon and my favorite color is purple."

"Purple's always been his color," Natasha commented. She recalled the first costume she'd seen him in. It was purple with this ridiculous mask. She'd never told him that she saw him perform before they actually met.

A concerned look came over Kate's face.

"Was Hawkeye injured? I just found his bow and quiver. He doesn't seem like he'd just leave it around," she said.

It was an astute observation for a thirteen year old.

"Yes, in fact, his arm was so badly broken that he'll have surgery tonight or tomorrow and about eighteen months of rehabilitation," Natasha explained.

Kate's blue eyes widened.

"Eighteen months without Hawkeye? But..."

"We'll still have Hawkeye but strictly for promotional appearances and light duties," she explained while withholding a chuckle. Kate had tried to be coy but she was definitely a fangirl.

*************************************************************************************

"What's that?" Mary Jane asked, setting down her purse and backpack on the floor of Peter's dorm.

"It was a text about us having a meeting tonight," Peter explained as he deleted it. He watched her for a minute; reveling in her smile and the way her hair flipped that certain way. She was his rock; a steadying force in the midst of chaos. If they were a chemistry compound, she'd be his base.

He'd thought his Aunt May was a constant, too...

"Peter, you're a million miles away. What happened yesterday?" Mary Jane asked. He took her hand and pulled her onto the bed with him.

"It wasn't the mission. It was afterwards. It turns out...it turns out that Aunt May is the leader of a secret organization similar to SHIELD. Actually, she and my parents used to work for SHIELD until they broke away and formed their own group," he explained.

"Wow, that's..." she paused as though collecting her thoughts. Then, she added, "That's awesome! I mean, I always thought she seemed cooler than everyone else' aunt but...I never would have thought of that. Oh, but you're freaking out, aren't you?"

"Well, yeah, all this time and she never told me. I mean, why didn't I even suspect something? All those trips and activities and I just believed her! I'm such an idiot. Coulson knew this whole time, too," Peter complained.

"Well, they were busy...you know, having sex and stuff..."

He closed his eyes and leaned against the small twin bed frame.

"That is the worst mental image," Peter complained. His hazel eyes glared at her and he reminded, "You promised not to bring that up again."

In response, she giggled and tried to hit him with a pillow. He couldn't help smiling. Then, another thought hit him.

"Do you think he and my aunt were...before he was principal? She told me that she asked SHIELD to take me in," he told her. She gave him that look like he was an idiot.

"Your aunt was so worried about how you would feel that she didn't date at all and didn't you tell me how Coulson offered not to date her if you weren't comfortable with it?" MJ reminded him. They were never serious either which made Peter feel better.   
His aunt had other boyfriends and Phil dated Clint all that time.

"Right," he agreed and nodded. She always made him feel better. When he saw Luke with Jessica and Danielle, it made him wonder what it would be like to marry MJ and have children of their own.

He hugged her close. They had plenty of time for that in the future.

"You're not good with change, Peter. You like things to stay the same forever. I totally understand why she would want to put that off," she spoke. Hadn't he just been thinking of changing their relationship in a future tense?

Despite three years together, he wasn't even ready to share an apartment together. She was right. He had to be pulled kicking and screaming into changing.

"Do you want to go visit Aunt May with me?" he asked. She smiled and nodded. 

************************************************************************

Bruce was reading over Clint and Bobbi's files when Thor burst in.

"I know how to save my brother," he announced. Bruce felt sorry for him. There was nothing to be done.

"I was reading and the typical treatment on Midgard is to move healthy skin to the injured areas, wrap in gauze as you have done, medications and an influx of blood," Thor explained. Bruce caught the reflection of snow falling outside and visible by the large windows.

"Yes, and if Loki had only partial burns, like second or third degree, maybe even four, then we would have done so. Loki had six degree burns. We wrapped him in gauze not for his own sake, but to keep his body in one piece instead of leaking all over the Quintjet," Bruce spat. It was mean.

However, he wanted to impress on Thor how serious this was. The quicker he accepted this, the better they could help him grieve.

"What about the skin transplant?"

Bruce gripped the side of the desk. It was no use. Thor was too stupid when it came to his brother.

"Skin transplants are taken from a patient's uninjured areas, usually thigh or near the groin. Except for some brief patches on his feet and ankles, Loki has no skin left. It was burned away," he explained. Thor's blue eyes were contemplative. 

"What about the blood? I could give him mine," Thor offered.

Phil's voice came to him from the day before when he told the other medical officer never to argue with an Asgardian. Plus, Thor's blue eyes sparkled and he definitely didn't want a crying Asgardian in the office. Instead, he'd try to make a deal.

"We'll give Loki a blood transfusion using your blood and when that's completed, I will run every test I can think of for you-"

"Yes, Banner, finally-"

"BUT if there continues to be no life signs, you have to let him go," Bruce insisted. "Would your brother even want to live like this? He would have to be hooked up to machines for every life function. Machines would breathe, keep his blood flowing like a heart and eliminate waste. It's not living."

"Until that moment, I am not giving up on him," Thor argued.

Bruce nodded and began a mental list of every test he could think of to prove Thor wrong.

*********************************************************************************

Phil's phone chirped. He took it out to find a photo message.

Happy Thanksgiving from the Rhodes Family! 

James Rhodes had his arm around his wife, Rae, while she held their young son, Nathaniel. Phil smiled. Then, he spotted who he was looking for.

"No," Melinda May said as though it had become instinct.

"You don't even know what I'm going to say," Phil pointed out. 

"I know Fury suspended you which make me assume that you want to lead the bus as well as driving it," she stated.

"Would you rather have Ward take the lead? He's not ready for that kind of responsibility," he argued.

Melinda crossed her arms and frowned.

"I hate you."

"No, you don't," Phil stated.

"And you're in love with an idiot," she commented. Phil ignored this as his phone chirped again. Natasha had landed with Bishop.

****************************************************************************

Darcy was having her second high profile meeting. This one was even more exclusive with just her, Phil, Steve, Jasper and Natasha.

"We're here to discuss whether we need to add Kate Bishop as an asset," Phil explained.

"The girl?!" Steve asked in disbelief.

"She did take down some of those extremis drones," Darcy argued. "But are we even allowed to have minors? Wouldn't we need her dad's permission?"

"There are ways around it," Phil stated. "First, I need to know if it's necessary. Romanoff?"

"Bishop is dealing with issues, including PTSD. The nature of her assault makes her particularly susceptible to feeling powerless which is compounded by her family situation. She's a very high risk for becoming a vigilante if left on her own," Natasha stated. When she was surrounded by them all the time, Darcy could forget how the Avengers had smarts other than just their superhero powers. Wait, what...

"What assault?" Darcy asked. Steve looked in the dark just like her. However, Phil and Natasha looked at each other while Jasper looked down at the table top. 

"It was a sexual assault, right?" Phil asked in a soft voice. Natasha gave a brief nod. Darcy put a hand to her mouth. Who would do that to such a young girl?

"She also mentioned an Avenger who had also had that happen. There wasn't a name with it but someone knew about her and what happened before the Las Vegas incident," Natasha mentioned. Jasper held the worst poker face imaginable.

"Do we agree that Bishop should be added as an asset?" Phil asked.

"But you invited me here which means you want her as an Avenger," Steve commented.

"It would be the easiest solution. She would have an outfit that would keep her identity disguised. Her need for vigilantism could be allowed in a controlled setting and she already feels comfortable with at least two of our members. Plus, we could keep her away from SHIELD more easily," Phil explained. "She's still just a girl. We shouldn't overwhelm her all at once. This trip on the Helicarrier is bad enough."

"This is true," Steve agreed. "Fine, I agree."

He held up his hand and the others followed.

"With that settled, I guess you'll have to make do without me," Phil spoke and tried to make into a joke.

"We're having a meeting tonight to discuss everything," Steve spoke. Darcy had a vague recollection of that being mentioned. With everyone together, it'd be the perfect time to have Natasha's birthday party/Thanksgiving. She looked around and the others were standing up. There were some phone calls to make.

"Sitwell, I want you to stay a moment," Phil spoke. Darcy knew it had to be about Kate and Jasper's odd behavior.

**********************************************************************

"Jasper, you helped Jones with Bishop before," Phil spoke. It wasn't a question but the other agent nodded anyway.

"Jones is the one that found her after...after it happened," Jasper explained. This time, Phil nodded and some oddities began to click.

"That pedophile we _happened_ upon last month...you set that up, too," Phil guessed.

"She was a twelve year old girl, Phil. I was afraid to even let my girls out of the apartment. What if he had found one of them instead? I couldn't let that happen," Jasper argued. "Bishop had changed her clothes in my car so I used the DNA left behind to find him."

Phil shook his head.

"I'm not mad about that. I understand but I am disappointed. If you had come to me, we could have made a plan together. Kiddie porn is only going to get him five years probably, twenty years at best but..."

"We can't have Kate testify against him. We can't put her through that," Jasper argued.

"I know, even if she did, the most he could get is twenty-five years," Phil said with a sigh.

"That's such bullshit!" Jasper exclaimed. "He could just get out and do it again."

Phil still wanted to believe in second chances. However, there were some situations...

"I'll look into it. I'll have plenty of time," Phil promised.

*************************************************************************

Kate pinched herself although the cold air biting through her jacket should have been enough. This was real. The past two days had been unbelievable. Right now, she was on the deck of a flying aircraft carrier called the Helicarrier. Military men were the worst at naming things. Natasha had promised a ride back to the city and home after telling her she was an Avenger. This still made no sense to her. She was practically a kid. How could they have that much faith in her?

Still, she better act up to their expectations before they kicked her out or something. Natasha had also mentioned coming up with a secret identity. Then, she noticed the door open and a man walk out. It was Clint Barton also known as Hawkeye. She tried not to stare.

A thought struck her. If he was an Avenger and she was going to be an Avenger, they were technically teammates. You were supposed to be friendly with your teammates.

"Hi, I'm Kate Bishop," she said. Although her body didn't want to, her mind thought the polite thing was to stick out her hand for him to shake.

"Is that supposed to mean something to me? I'm trying to look for someone, thought they might be here," he retorted. Kate would not let that get to her. 

"Sorry about the arm," she said.

He did the smallest of shrugs and turned away from her. Fuck this, if he was going to act like a brat, she could play that game, too.

"I'm going to be an Avenger, too. Maybe I could be Hawkeye while you recover," she called after him. Then, she crossed her arms over her chest. He strode back to her with just a few large paces.

"Listen, little girl, who do you think you are?" Clint asked with a growl.

"The one who used your stuff yesterday to take down some of those bad guys," she pointed out. 

Why didn't I use the actual names? I sounded so stupid, Kate thought. In her anger, the words hadn't come.

"You? You're _her_?" Clint asked in disbelief. After a moment, he began to nod. "Fine, you want to be Hawkeye? Then, you come with me."

Kate was thrown by this response but he started walking so she started to follow. They made their way to a part of the ship that she hadn't seen yet. It was a gym except in the professional sense with different rooms for different purposes. Clint stopped at a door marked Archery. He seemed to hesitate before pulling out an ID card, sliding it and typing in a code. It was like he wasn't sure it would work. Then, there was a hiss and he opened the door, making sure she caught it before coming inside.

"I make the shot and you come up with your own name. You make the shot and I'll let you be Hawkeye for a while," Clint offered. "Deal?"

"Sure," she said with a nod. Then, she remembered everything he had said. "How can you make a shot with a broken arm?"

"It's how I used to win bets," he mumbled as he got out the bow and arrows. She wasn't sure if it was a lie or not. Then, he put a chair about eight feet away from the target. She watched as he stripped off his right shoe and sock. Clint sat in the chair, held the bow in place with his right foot and notched the bow with his left hand before pulling it back and letting go.

It hit the center of the bull's-eye. It was one of the coolest things she had ever seen.

"Your turn," Clint said with a smirk. He held out the bow.

What?

"You can't make that shot -- Nobody can make the Robin Hood/Merida shot. I don't care how good you are," she argued. One moment he seemed to be human and the next, he was back to being an ass.

"Oh yeah? And why not?" he asked. He was being serious.

"Because it's _impossible_ , ya doof. That's why. Even the **Mythbusters** couldn't do it, and there's five of them next to one little old you," she complained.

"I'm not making that shot, you are," he spoke. His smirk was insufferable. What did she ever see in him? "Break my bull's-eye and you've earned being Hawkeye."

"I can't," she spat.

"Listen, Kate, I don't want to get all life-coach on you but...you're gonna _miss_ each and every shot you can't be bothered to take. That's not living life...that's just being a tourist. Take every shot, Kate, if it's worth caring about, no matter how impossible you think it is. You _take_ the shot," Clint spoke.

She held out her hand and he handed her the bow. Kate moved the chair, strung the arrow and aimed. She was nervous and felt self-conscious with him watching. It wasn't like yesterday when she was one of many just trying to stop the bad guys. She let go and cringed before it landed. Kate already knew her aim had been off as soon as it left the bow. The arrow still made the bull's-eye but just left of where his arrow was still embedded.

"You seem to be half-way smart. I'm sure you can come up with a fine nickname," Clint said and held out his hand for the bow.   
"Make sure you have the skills to back up that attitude."

"Fuck you, Hawkeye," she said, handing the bow back and running out of the room which would have worked better except for that stupid door. She ran for the nearest bathroom and locked herself in a stall. Maybe this whole thing was just stupid. She hated the tears that started to come.

*******************************************************************************

"Shit," Clint spat and put the equipment away. He was pretty sure he had made her cry but she also seemed to be a spoiled brat who was used to getting her way due to daddy's bank account. Clint hated being around people like that. There were times he couldn't even stand being around Tony.

For the past two days, Clint couldn't seem to do anything right. His chest felt tight. He needed to find Bobbi so they could talk, but she hadn't been waiting to return to New York. Kate was there instead. Clint tried Medical again. However, they told him that he'd just missed her.

When he found Bobbi, she was chatting with Fitz.

"Clint! Fitz was telling me about this fascinating project that Simmons is working on. I can't wait to be back at the Tower. Steve's flying us, right?" she asked.

"Yeah," he agreed. "Can we talk somewhere private?"

"Leo?"

"Our office is right there," he said and pointed to what Clint had thought was a closet. Clint motioned for Bobbi to go first. Inside, it was about the size of a closet, too.

"I'm not a good person. I got a lot of people hurt yesterday, including you. I got Loki killed apparently.-"

"Well,-" Bobbi tried to interrupt but he had to get everything out first.

"I think I just made a teenage girl cry. My ex-wife has slapped me twice today and I still haven't called my son to tell him I'm basically okay," he said before looking at her. "I'm not a good person. What we did was probably the most fucking stupid thing ever but you can still get out of it. I was reading up on these things. We didn't 'consummate the relationship' as they call it, couldn't in our condition. You could still get it annulled free and clear, like it never happened."

"But I would know it happened. I would know I had a shorter Vegas marriage than Britney Spears and I don't want that," Bobbi stated.

"I'm not a good person. I'm not that good of a husband," Clint argued.

"I've seen you in battle. I've seen you with Ben. You make mistakes but you're a good person. This marriage was half my idea, too," she argued back.

"So you want to work on this?" he asked. "I've already had one failed marriage. I don't really want another one."

"I'll work on it if you work on it," she agreed.

"We've never even kissed or that I can remember," he said.

"Yeah, we should probably fix that." She smiled and her blue eyes twinkled. They just looked at each other for a moment and his chest felt a little lighter. His lips met hers and they kissed.

************************************************************************************

Darcy was starting to feel overwhelmed with everyone trusting her so much. She was used to being the assistant or an intern or just a small part of everything else. 

Now, she was expected to supervise a meeting between Kate Bishop and Nick Fury in Fury's office. She'd only been in his office twice before since he tended to use everyone else' office. She studied Kate. Just about everyone had watched her grow up from paparazzi photos although thirteen was far from an adult.

She seemed so young yet so old at the same time. Darcy couldn't imagine having to deal with being raped at that age. There were girls who killed themselves over less than that.

Her blue eyes were a bit red as though she'd been crying. The door opened and Darcy said, "Come on."

Fury stood inside and Darcy closed the door behind them. Kate seemed to be studying everything from Fury to his sparse office.

"Director Fury, this is Kate Bishop; the newest member of the Avengers," she introduced. Kate stuck her hand out, put it back and stuck it out again as though unsure about it all.

"That's okay, Miss Bishop. I'm not big on those types of rules," Fury explained. "It's been a trying couple of days. How are you?"

"Fine," she said with a shrug.

"Everyone respecting you?" he asked. His file on her must have included the rape.

"Yeah, basically except..." she hesitated."Hawkeye was an asshole." 

Fury began to chuckle.

"You find that funny?" Kate asked with annoyance.

"A little. Everyone I hire is called an asshole or a bitch at some point. I don't hire people to be nice. I hire people because they're the best," he explained. Kate smiled a little on the last word.

"People called Coulson that?" Darcy asked.

"I have audio of not only you calling Agent Coulson that but describing a very elaborate, very imaginative death for him over five minutes involving sea monkeys, cheese and a Taser," Fury spoke. She reddened because she had forgotten all about it.

"He had stolen my iPod with all my music and I was drunk. Jane makes a jungle punch that...," Darcy started before remembering she was in the presence of a thirteen year old. "I'll just shut up now."

"If you really care about music, you have to do vinyl. There's nothing else like it. MP3s sound too polished and fake now," Kate spoke

"How do you even know about vinyl?" Fury asked.

"I like the retro stuff. It's usually better," she said. Fury smiled.

"What made you decide to play the cello?"

"I don't know," Kate said. It was the first definite lie she'd heard from her. "It was sad so I could make it say how I felt without actually saying it."

This was more real. Darcy hadn't needed to read her file to remember that she'd been young when her mom died. Fury's brown eyes were empathetic. 

"Something tells me you're going to be a fine addition to the team," Fury said with a nod. Kate smiled. "I'll have someone speak to Barton and if anyone else makes you feel uncomfortable, tell me. Go on and wait outside. I have to talk to Agent Lewis a moment. She and Agent Sitwell will be in charge of the Avengers for the time being."

Kate nodded and left them. Fury turned to Darcy.

"I need you to get me Kate's birth certificate; her real birth certificate," Fury spoke. Darcy didn't bother containing her confusion.

"Kate Bishop's birth was the cover story of **People**. Everyone knows it. It was a surrogacy but the birth mom was even interviewed," she pointed out.

"A woman paid to tell lies. I need to know her real parents," he ordered.

"Which means you think you know who they really are," she guessed. 

"I don't know with absolute certainty. I have a suspicion, that's why I want you to find out for me," Fury explained. Darcy was a thoughtful a moment.

"Does that mean I know who you suspect her parents are?" she asked. He pointed to a door which she took as a 'yes'. She loved mysteries and secrets so this was going to be fun.

***********************************************************************

Steve thought they would be flying back soon. He was waiting by a Quintjet on the tarmac. Then, his phone had beeped and Fury had wanted him to talk to Clint about his behavior with Kate. After asking for a current location, Steve headed back inside.   
Clint and Bobbi were in the commissary. 

"Bobbi, I need Clint for a bit. It won't be long and then, we can leave, sorry about this, ma'am," Steve apologized. Bobbie smiled.   
Her blue eyes twinkled. She was amused by him calling her ma'am. They went to a semi-private hallway. 

"What'd you do to Kate?" Steve asked.

"The spoiled brat?" Clint asked. Steve gave him that look that always made Tony cringe. It worked for the archer, too.

"I messed with her a bit, yeah," he said. Steve crossed his arms. "Fine, I was a bit of a dick and I think I made her cry."

"Of course, you did," Natasha said, walking up.

"She is a teenage girl though. Aren't they known for over-reacting? How bad off is she?" he asked.

"Like you didn't sign her cards," she retorted.

"Hey, I..." Steve started to interrupt because he had tried very hard to make up for his initial nastiness towards Coulson.   
However, they were only looking at each other and Steve realized he wasn't really in the conversation anymore. Sometimes, Clint and Natasha could have whole discussions with vague phrases full of meaning that no one else could understand. It was like when he was growing up and the Italians would talk in Italian in front of him so he didn't know what they were saying.

"Fuck," Clint says after their short exchange. It seemed apt in this situation. He also saw an opening in the conversation.

"Kate needs our guidance and support. She's had to grow up a lot before yesterday even happened," Steve told him. He could see Clint processing this and turning to Natasha.

"Not like Dagestan?"

"Yeah," she confirmed. Clint frowned.

"I didn't know-"

"Yeah, but-"

"Yeah," Clint agreed and Steve had once again witnessed a conversation he couldn't follow. "I'll talk to Kate. She's going to be on the Quintjet, right?"

"Along with everyone else," Steve reminded him. Not everyone needed to know about Clint's behavior. 

"Nah, it's fine. They'll find out anyway," he said.

*************************************************************************

Kate waited on the Quintjet as everyone else came in. They wanted her to stay buckled in the seat but it was too confining and the seats were too close together. 

"Why can't Natasha sit beside me?" she asked.

"Because she's the co-pilot," Coulson explained. His voice never seemed upset with her and she liked that especially after Clint earlier. "It's regulations for minors to be in the center seat but how about this time, you can be on the edge and Darcy can sit beside you?"

She looked at Darcy who gave her a smile. This idea might be okay. She nodded. Two other people were walking up the ramp. It was Clint and a blonde woman, holding hands. She had stepped behind Coulson before even realizing it.

"Kate, I'd like to talk to you," Clint spoke. His voice was soft and apologetic. It could be some sort of trick. She stayed where she was. He nodded.

"I'm sorry about earlier. I was a dick. How long have you been shooting?" he asked. 

She hesitated and told him," three months."

There were gasps all around her but she enjoyed the shocked look on his face best.

"Then, you definitely need to come to Stark Tower next Saturday," Clint told her.

"Why?"

"Because I have to make sure you're not going to tarnish the Hawkeye name for the rest of us," he said. Her anger started to rise again.

"What? Another test?"

"No, girly-girl. You want it for the meantime, you can have it," Clint said and threw something at her with his good arm. She caught it and saw that it was his purple trademark sunglasses. 

She was Hawkeye.

"Go out. Fight hard. Screw up. Save the world a few times," Clint continued. "Just keep taking the shots, okay?"

Maybe they had misjudged each other at first. He had been having a rough day and he was trying to make up for it.

"Thanks, Hawkeye," she said, clutching the glasses tightly.

"No problem, Hawkeye," he uttered.

"Oh, that's going to get confusing," Darcy whispered. The acoustics still carried it everywhere. "Maybe we could come up with a nickname or something, like he could be Hawkguy."

Kate saw Coulson give her a look that she was being insane. Hawkguy did have a nice ring to it though...

*************************************************************************************

"Natasha, do you want to come with me and Clint to the Medical floor? Bruce has some more tests for us and Simmons has a special project," Bobbi told her.

Natasha hesitated. The medical floor was where they were storing Loki. She hadn't seen him since before Las Vegas. Did she even want to see his corpse?

Bobbi was already holding Clint's hand but grabbed for Natasha's as well.

"Fine," she agreed before Bobbi or Clint could break something else. They exited the elevator together.

"Tests first, science later," Bruce spoke before Bobbi could run off. She watched them leave and began wondering around. There was a morgue but she doubted that Thor would have allowed that. He would want Loki laid out until more arrangements were made.

Tony had also had a part of medical set-up for prisoners or patients that needed to be separated from everyone else. She decided to try there first. 

While she couldn't make out what he was saying, Thor's booming voice was recognizable. This was it.

However, she had never really understood the need for the body once the person inside it was dead. Sentimentality was something Steve would do. Hadn't she stood over Maria's body and felt nothing? Shouldn't she remember him as he was with her, not like he was now?

She also didn't want any confusion over what they had which was a mutual scratching of itches that both were highly skilled at.   
Natasha took one last look at the door and walked off.

**************************************************************************

Phil thought it was a bad sign when Pepper had two large Margheritas waiting for them with an even larger pitcher.

"What is it?"

Pepper stopped, bit her lip, wrung her hands and crossed over to him. She gulped down half her drink before starting. Phil was beginning to be frightened at what she wanted to talk to him about.

"Phil, when you were dead, we had that business with the Mandarin..."

He nodded. The Mandarin was none other than the scientist Aldrich Killian. 

"For our debriefing afterwards with SHIELD, Tony, Rhodey and I lied," Pepper uttered. "They were trying to protect me."

"Why?"

He'd never seen her like this before.

"Killian kidnapped me to get to Tony but he didn't stop there. He made Tony watch as...as he injected me with Extremis," she admitted. 

"Oh Pepper, that's killed people before. What happened? Were there side effects?" Phil asked. He realized this was the issue that she had been dealing with all this time; alluding to it but never actually telling him what it was.

"It...it worked, Phil. I killed Killian. I did, not Tony and Rhodey like they said," she explained. He took her hand and squeezed. "We kept it a secret and Tony investigated how to fix. It did, or it seemed to but..."

Phil put a hand around her.

"When I found out Mystique was my real mother, I wondered if...if that was why I took to Extremis so well. Some of the others didn't even survive being injected with it," she said. Tears were falling.

Phil hugged her close. He hated to see her this way.

"I think Tony and I would both agree that if being Mystique's daughter was how you survived, then we're glad for it. She's a horrible person but you're nothing like her. You're one of the best people I know." He added, "Especially with putting up with Tony."

He was pretty sure that could put a smile on her face and he was right.

"You were Rescue yesterday. I haven't seen Rescue since before Maria died," Phil pointed out. She nodded. 

"When Darcy mentioned that Extremis was involved, I knew I couldn't let any of you face that on your own. I had to finally face my past," she said. Her blue eyes were shiny.

"Did it work?"

She nodded.

"It's how I finally got the strength to tell you. You don't have to write a report or anything, right?" she asked.

He shook his head.

"Of course not. I wouldn't tell Nick about this. I'm not even on the clock. I'm suspended like Clint and Wanda," he explained.

She was surprised like everyone else had been. Then, he watched her compose herself.

"Stay with us tonight, Phil. You can't go back home. It'll be too empty," she said. He was about to argue that Loki wasn't a homebody but he knew she was right. It was a different kind of empty when you knew they weren't coming back.

He took a large swallow of his drink and mentioned, "We might have to make a lot more if we're going to have one of those nights."

Rarely had he and Pepper had those nights and it had been years but he liked when Tony was away and they'd spend all night drinking and talking.

"Actually, Darcy and I have put together different plans since everyone else has to be here for the meeting anyway. I think Darcy's calling it 'Natasha's birthday and Thanksgiving that We're Almost All Alive with a Celebration of Loki'," she explained. 

"That's a little long, even worse than Strategic Homeland Intervention-"

"I know," Pepper agreed with a laugh. "Oh, we'll have to add wedding party to it somehow, too."

He shook his head.

"You're in love with an idiot."

"I know," he confirmed and they shared a look. 

"I have to check on the party prep.," she said and he nodded. Then, his phone chirped.

"Bruce, what's going on?" he asked after checking the Caller ID. This could mean anything.

"I figured out a way of doing the blood transfusion with Thor's blood and I gave it four hours which finished forty-five minutes ago. As his part of the bargain, he'd allow me to use every test possible to prove Loki was dead," Bruce explained.

"Mmmhmm," Phil added so he would know he was still listening. 

"I tried to be thorough but most of the tests were just impossible to conduct like the EEG and Transcranial Doppler. For the MRI, I decided to use the Multinuclear imaging. We had a portable machine that we ran over his body and the tests were odd. His oxygen content was much higher than I would have expected and there were some other elements that were off-"

"That can't just be explained by gasses released by decomposition?" Phil asked. He didn't understand all the medical jargon but this was one of the few things he did know.

"That's the thing, he's not. I can't tell any evidence of decomposition anywhere," Bruce stated. All this time, Phil should be used to anything and everything...

"Then, what did you do?"

"I used Magnetoencephalography (MEG) which confirmed electrical activity so I tried a PET/CT calibrated for Psions and..."  
Bruce blustered. Phil closed his eyes. They'd been so stupid.

"We never tested Loki for Psions when we had him on the Helicarrier," Phil spoke.  
"They were off the chart. I'm out of my expertise here. I'll have to contact Hank about it," he complained.

"So he's alive after all?" Phil asked.

"I'm not sure I'd go that far but he doesn't appear to be quite so dead," Bruce answered.

****************************************************************************


	22. The One with the Backyard Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Professor Xavier has a proposition for Clint and Jessica Drew, Frigga visits Loki's bedside, Jessica Jones and Luke have a special day and Kate's real birth certificate is found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Friends to the End: The One with the Backyard Wedding  
> Author: Ericadawn16  
> Prompt: The wonderful mash-up of Friends and Avengers  
> Character/Pairing(s): Phil/Clint, Previous Jessica Drew/Clint, Bobbi Morse/Steve Rogers, Tony/Pepper, Thor/Jane, Peter Parker/Mary Jane, Clint/Wanda, Maria Hill/Bruce Banner, Kurt Wagner/Amanda,  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Warnings: Nah, nothing worse than the film...maybe a bit angstier and gorier in this chapter.  
> Spoilers: Post-Movie AU, also some Thor 2 spoilers  
> Summary: Professor Xavier has a proposition for Clint and Jessica Drew, Frigga visits Loki's bedside, Jessica Jones and Luke have a special day and Kate's real birth certificate is found.
> 
> Beta: BIG Thanks to lavendergaia and valoscope
> 
> Author's Note: Thank you so much to everyone who's following the story and have given me Kudos! The Hello Kitty bag is from TheScarletAvenger...perhaps she'll write again one day.

**************************************************************************** 

The One with the Backyard Wedding

January 26, 2018

"I guess it's because he's a god but I really don't understand any of this," Bruce admitted in Loki's room on the Medical Floor. His patient was still in a coma but recovered enough to have vital signs monitored as well as a breathing tube and other necessities. He also still required gauze on the worst areas and constant care as if he were any other long-term comatose patient. This also required bringing in additional SHIELD doctors and nurses who were sworn to secrecy. Naturally, Thor didn't trust any of them and insisted on those her personally knew as much as possible. Bruce couldn't blame him for this after everything. He looked at fingers that were once burnt off but were now pale but intact. It didn't make sense.

Tony picked something up from the bedside table and started tossing it around.

"It still puzzles me about the blood transfusion. It's when he started getting better but it shouldn't have worked at all. Thor's Asgardian. Loki's a Jotun. They're completely different species," Bruce complained. Tony looked thoughtful.

"I remember a story a few years back where they gave a cat a blood transfusion from a dog and that worked," he said after a bit.  
Bruce set down the Stark pad with Loki's latest readings. 

"I suppose it could be like that. Jotuns probably wouldn't have antibodies against Asgardian blood but it gets weirder than that," Bruce spoke. After holding it in for two months, it felt good to finally tell someone and he found himself not caring that Tony would probably mention it to others. It was partly a mystery and partly a secret so he saw how Tony's brown eyes lit up with intrigue.

"Afterwards, I took part of the blood sample SHIELD had on hand from Loki before and I typed it as best I could. Then, I did the same with a sample from Thor and..." Bruce still hesitated. It was going to sound either ridiculous or that he was incompetent.  
"As best I could tell, they have the same blood type."

Tony's eye narrowed for a moment.

"Could be a number of reasons. My equipment might not be calibrated properly for them. Jotuns and Asgardians might have some common ancestor or something else we're not thinking of," he said. "Don't worry yourself about it too much. Most of these flowers are from Thor or his mom. I mean, look at this. Who gives a guy in a coma a fart machine?"

He held the object he'd been throwing around and pressed a button on it so a loud fart resounded. Bruce smiled and Tony chuckled.

Bruce couldn't help thinking that maybe he should have mentioned it to Hank instead. 

"What about Jane? Have you mentioned it to her?" Tony asked. Bruce gave him a look.

"Because an astrophysicist would be an expert on matters of biology," he retorted.

Tony smirked.

"Obviously not, but at the moment, apart from you, she seems to have the most experience on this planet unless you're planning on visiting Asgard or something," he explained.

It was sadly true.

"Maybe Phil might know someone better. I know he has an expert named Randolph," Bruce said with a shrug. 

*****************************************************************************

Clint couldn't seem to get comfortable. They were top of the line leather chairs but he couldn't decide whether it was a physical or mental problem.

His arm hurt. It was amazing how painful bones knitting themselves together could be and he was trying not to be on as much pain killer. It interfered with his alcohol and coffee drinking. He also kept bumping his cast on everything. Plus, he was trying to hide the drawing that Wade had done on it. It was a bit explicit. The internet had loved it but the parents' groups? Not so much.

He was in Xavier's office with his ex-wife; Jess, her current wife; Vange and his current wife; Bobbi. Xavier's office always felt full of things that would take several years to buy even on an Avenger's salary. Clint was also normal which was a bad way of putting it but some of the kids at Charles' school definitely let him know that. Their scared stares made him want to punch whoever had taught them to fear those like him. It showed how important Xavier's refuge was.

"I invited all of you here today to talk about Ben," Charles started. "He's a very, bright lovely boy and he's turning four soon. Isn't that correct?"

"Yes, next month," Jess with a shake of her head. It seemed so unbelievable. It felt like just yesterday he'd held his son for the first time.

"And have you been looking into preschools?" Xavier asked.

"Well..." Jess started and looked at him before continuing. "I'd like him to get the best education possible which seems most likely at a private school and there have been a number of offers for-"

"Everyone wants Ben because of who we are, not because of him. They just want to be able to say they have this celebrity kid. I hate it. I think it might be better for him to be at a public school around kids without that all the time," Clint explained. "But..."

"That could be very challenging for a boy with Ben's special gifts. If he were to start climbing up a wall or flying, how would either school react to that situation?" Charles spoke.

"It worries me," Vange admitted and Clint saw Jess take her hand.

"I have an idea. Everyone is quite fond of Ben here from Vange taking him with her to work. What if he were to come here, to us, for preschool?" Charles asked.

Clint immediately looked at Jess. They had never thought this was an option.

"Is anyone qualified for a four year old? Isn't everyone else older? Middle school and up?" Bobbi asked.

"Unfortunately, it has been necessary from time to time to take in younger students. None have been as young as Ben but I feel confident that we can achieve the set guidelines and beyond. Since Ben would be the only pupil in his class, he can receive one on one interaction but we could still have play dates and recess with some of our younger students," Charles spoke. "We could try it until July and that would still leave time to find another preschool for the fall if you're unsatisfied."

Clint looked at Jess and Vange and knew they were at an agreement.

"Let's do it," he said.

Charles nodded before speaking, "We can decide a specific date later. I'm sure Ben will be very happy here." 

********************************************************************************

Darcy had about five open projects on her laptop. At the same time, her iPod was playing The Ramones. All of this didn't prevent her from hearing an odd sound. She looked up and startled. Her earbuds fell out.

"Thor's mom! Err...Lady Frigga, Your Royal Highness? Shit, I don't know what to call you. Shit, I said shit," she said and covered her mouth before anything else could come out. She wanted to disappear.

The goddess smiled and her blue eyes twinkled as she held Loki's hand.

"You may call me Frigga, Darcy. I understand that we've never been introduced," she said. Her voice made it seem like everything had always been fine and would always be fine. It was a bit hypnotic. 

"Right, because I wasn't invited on her Asgard trip and then, you were dead and then, you weren't and Thor acted like that never happened. Why aren't you dead?" Darcy asked. She knew she was supposed to be more respectful except she'd been stressed for a couple months. It was a little better now that Phil was back on active duty but still... 

"I suppose you'd guess that Loki was exhausting as an infant? We had a jest between the two of us that his screaming was the real reason he'd been left behind but in those brief moments of silence, his green eyes were so focused on everything and he'd smile. I'd always hope the smile was for me and..."

Frigga trailed off. Her fingers focused on the light curls popping out of Loki's head bandages.

"It's supposed to be temporary from all the trauma and medicine," Darcy explained before the other could ask. The older woman frowned for a second.

"A parent isn't supposed to have favorites. I always meant to love all of them equally but it seems that the child sometimes picks their favorite. Thor went to Odin, then Heimdall and as they grew older, Heimdall's sister and Loki. Balder went to Loki first, and then Thor and now he listens to his companions foremost," Frigga spoke. There was sadness in that last sentence. Darcy often forgot there was a third brother but she knew it wasn't like the myths. He wasn't dead, just away.

"Loki always came to me. For every scrape, every illness, every teasing and disappointment, he came to me. I only wished to remedy every malady. At first, that was a simple task. Then, they began studying war and the teasing started. Loki was younger and shorter of stature. Thor was an impossible comparison so I taught him another way," Frigga spoke and entwined their fingers. "I taught him how I was taught to fight as a woman. My folly should have been clear. Despite his success, the methods bought him more teasing. I wanted him to shine; to have his own brilliance that proved his worth without a doubt. I developed a new plan. Loki should be taught magic. I begged the All-Father but my husband would not budge. He feared that magic would bring about Loki's undoing; the undoing of us all. I saw only the tiny baby who'd cried in my arms."

Darcy wasn't sure how this was answering her question but she listened anyway.

"I taught Loki the science of magic and how to control it. I wished to give him peace but instead, it was as Odin feared. It made his destiny almost complete. The Norse on your planet had many prophecies that were distorted into myths. We wished to stop Loki from becoming his prophesized self but in doing so, we made him into precisely what we feared," Frigga spoke. "But I have a mother's hope for him, I always will."

"And you have prophecy yourself, right? All the stories say you can see the future," Darcy pointed out.

"And sometimes, the future comes to me," Frigga said with a sad smile. "You've studied our culture, do you know of Hela?"

"Sure, but she doesn't exist. We've asked. Loki says he only has sons," Darcy spoke.

"Because he has yet to make her acquaintance," she explained. "This is why I have such confidence in his waking. She came to me in Valhalla and took me back. Her only reasoning was that her father would need me."

Darcy wasn't sure what to think. Loki had a daughter he hadn't met who sounded just as impulsive although it was a little sweet that she cared about him that much. Frigga's blue eyes glistened.

"Is she all...zombieish like the stories? Half-dead and everything?" she asked. Frigga laughed.

"The trouble with prophecies is that they can easily become distorted. Details are lost. The meanings of words for that era in time slip away as the mouths who said those same words burn into the sea. There were details that are wrong and she is one of them. Perhaps her beauty was seen as unnatural for being given the task at hand," she said. It reminded Darcy of when Jane was musing aloud. 

"So, Loki can have kids who aren't...weird?" Darcy asked. At this, Frigga frowned.

"I know Loki has feared this as well. I should have fought harder against taking them away, but Odin was convinced that prophecy of Ragnarok was sound and that the separation was needed or Loki would cause it just as it said," Frigga spoke. "His first born was conceived by two horses and thus, was a horse. The next two were monsters due to their other parent who was a monster at her very core. She seduced a man who was little more than a boy and tried to destroy my family. Loki also has far greater control over his magic than that point. If he chose, he could plan exactly what the baby would look like."

An odd expression came over her face again and she studied Loki's unconscious form for a moment. Darcy felt a bit lost around her but there was a weird word that sounded important.

"Loki makes ravioli?" she asked. At least, she made Frigga smile again.

"Ragnarok, it's where Loki and his children, minus Sleipnir, bring about the end of the world; the end of everything. Everyone and everything dies in all nine worlds until it all begins again, new and better," she explained.

"That almost sounds good except for the dying part," Darcy commented.

"Dying is never pleasant," the other uttered. 

"But if she doesn't exist yet, how did she save you? How did the Norse meet her?" the younger woman asked.

"In the older days, your people revered us as gods because of our powers. Then, others used those powers against them and they became fearful. Our battles became their deaths. For their own good, Midgard was kept separate. However, even now, when those among your own kind develop powers, you still fear them and pronounce them, 'Mutant'. Just as they can pass their particular talents from parent to child, so can we," Frigga explained and looked at Loki as she said the last sentence.

Surely, she didn't mean...

"Loki can travel through time and none of you felt this was relevant information?!" Darcy burst.

"Had you any suspicions that my son was capable of this?" Frigga asked.

"Well, no-"

"Then, it was never relevant and may never be such in the future either," she interrupted. "But your loyalty to Asgard is appreciated. You could have refused my eldest's request but you didn't. That speaks well of your character. I would like time alone with my son now."

Darcy knew that tone meant that there was no refusing her. She gathered up her things.

"Also, have Mr. Stark return the object that he stole from the table here," Frigga added. Darcy nodded and left the room, heading for the nearest restroom.

***************************************************************************

Tony watched on the monitor as Natasha wrapped herself around Doom, pulled him down and broke his neck. He frowned and terminated the program. Natasha took the goggles off and looked down at the dummy robot that had been a stand-in for the villain in the simulation. His head had been ripped off from her enthusiasm and rolled across the lightly padded floor. It would be something he could fix later.

"You just had to do thirty-five seconds better than Rogers?" Tony asked with his usual snark.

"I believe that was the point in keeping track as you insisted," Natasha uttered. Even with words, there was no beating her. He pressed a button and let out a loud fart which made him laugh. She glowered. 

"And what have you been up to this afternoon? Ordering another over-sized plush animal for Potts? Sparring with Rogers?" she asked with her arms crossed against her chest.

"No," he argued back. "She's made me promise not to do that again and Steve's doing that thing with Thor and Agent. I was visiting our sleeping beauty downstairs."

She uncrossed her arms to gather up her loose equipment.

"After all, you do have such a large stake in his waking up," Natasha spoke. Tony tried to hide his surprise. Did she mean what it sounded like she meant?

He walked out of the control room and into the main area before saying, "I'm not sure what you're trying to say."

"I think you do," Natasha countered. "If Loki fails to wake up, you and Rogers are stuck with each other."

Son of a bitch, how did she know everything all the time?

She smirked as she walked past him. Last spring, Tony and Steve had attended Clint's non-wedding to Wanda. The night before the failed wedding, Tony and Steve found themselves wanting to fuck each other senseless. It hadn't dissipated since although they had learned to deal with it and hide it from everyone else...or they had thought they'd hidden it from everyone else.

He tried to think of anything he had on her that might be comparable but not too cruel. She didn't have boyfriends the way Darcy or Agent or the others did but there was that guy she took to a couple of things, like Jess and Vange's wedding last August. He couldn't remember the last time he'd seen them together.

"Is this because Puck isn't coming around anymore?" Tony asked after her. He took it as a win when her steps faltered for a good three seconds.

****************************************************************

"Hey Ben, do you want mama and mimi to set up the video game for you?" Jess asked.

"No, I do it myself," Ben insisted and walked towards the television. She didn't want to cry.

"I know that look," Vange said and hugged her. "You're still his mommy even when he's grown-up."

"Oh, you're right. One day, he'll be old...and die," she complained as images filled her head. Vange sighed.

"I swear that all the Avengers are the most melodramatic people in existence. He's still a little boy. He's just growing up...a little, but there are advantages to this," her wife countered. 

She sniffled and asked, "Like what?"

"We have more time for other things," Vange said before caressing her butt. Her mind was still a little upset but her body had other ideas.

"Ben, mimi's going to show me something in our bedroom. Then, you can show me how you're doing with your game," Jess explained.

"Okay," Ben replied without looking back at her. She tried not to laugh at how easy that was.

****************************************************************

Phil didn't need JARVIS to tell him where to find Darcy. He already knew Thor had asked her to watch over Loki. Thor waited beside him with thinly veiled impatience that was still improved over when they had first met.

"If anything had changed, she would have told us," Phil spoke beside him in the elevator.

"I know," Thor agreed but his impatience was still palpable. His blue eyes looked straight ahead.

"I would also appreciate it if you didn't ask her to babysit your brother again. She has too many other things to do but she's too nice to tell you 'no'," Phil complained. "There are others around with an abundant amount of free time."

"I believe you're referring to Wanda who's suspended and Clint who's suspended while injured," the man guessed. Phil nodded after deciding not to correct his wording.

"I can't ask someone I barely know and Clint...," Thor paused. Phil looked away but could still see the Asgardian's troubled expression in the reflective metal of the walls. "After what my brother did to Clint, I could not ask that of him. How could I expect him to understand my devotion to whom most see as a lost cause?"

Phil was relieved by the ding of the bell that signaled their floor and the doors opening. However, it needed to be said.

"Thor," he said in a tone not used too often. Thor gave him his direct attention. "Of everyone you work with, Clint is the one person who _would_ understand your situation."

He let that sink in as they walked to Loki's room. Phil knocked and walked in. Darcy gathered up her things at seeing him. Thor laid his hand on Darcy's shoulder.

"Thank you," he said and he watched Darcy's cheeks redden. Praise was seldom thrown her way although she deserved a lot of credit; more than she would probably acknowledge herself. She threw her laptop into a Hello Kitty case and they walked out of the room.

"No change?" Phil asked. Darcy shook her head. The bangs of her pink wig shook. 

He hated how his suspension had put so much responsibility on her. Sitwell had tried to help but the Avengers had never been good with change. She admitted to using the wigs when she just didn't have time for her real hair. 

He looked over at Loki. Anything that wasn't wrapped was so pale, even by normal Loki standards. It gave him no pleasure to see him this way.

For the past several years, Phil had been staying with Loki at his penthouse apartment. It hadn't been Loki's idea but he did see the advantages. With Loki gone for so long, it felt so empty and quiet. On one hand, Loki was a villain who had killed him and tried to take over the world. On the other hand, Loki's coma was due to saving Thor's life and he did have his moments of not acting like an utter ass. 

"But I do have other news," Darcy spoke and looked around for company. No one else was in the hall but they still entered an empty patient room and shut the door behind them.

"I found out how Loki knew about the attack in Las Vegas and who told him," she said. There was just a smidge of nervousness as though she didn't think Phil would like the answer.

"As we expected, Loki did have a different phone every six to eight weeks," she continued.

"You found Loki's phone numbers? You're a genius!" Phil declared. Loki never laid his phone where Phil could pick it up and made his own firewall around all his communications. Darcy's first task had been to account for every cellphone recorded in the area at the time of the battle.

"I had a hunch," she said in that previous odd tone. "Once I had the right phone, I could pull up records for it. Right before appearing in Las Vegas, he received a text with the coordinates for the hotel, that's all."

"So it was from a phone he knew well," Phil surmised. She nodded. 

"But it was from a 212-555 number," she said. Her green eyes were nervous again and he began to understand why. This was an organizational matter in more ways than one.

"It was a SHIELD phone. Which batch? Who was in it?" he asked. SHIELD regularly had phones for use without being tied to a person. It was necessary for undercover work. Even SHIELD didn't know which exact phone went to which employee but they were checked out in batches so they knew one of the phones belonged to one of the twelve names of people who had checked out those phones.

"Everyone who went on the Paris mission," Darcy explained. This included Ava, Jessica and Tasha. Only one of those made any sort of sense. "Actually, Romanov checks out these phones on a regular basis."

"And she does a lot of undercover work," Phil pointed out. "Plus, her side projects."

"Then, this is definitely a 'side project'. Using phone numbers for the batches with her phones, I had JARVIS look for odd text messages. With these, I was able to find Loki's phones. Romanov has been texting him since we went to London. Using the disposable phones, he has also been texting her back the same amount of time and it's not in friendship," Darcy spoke. She wasn't looking at him by this point. "It's pretty clear they're in a sexual relationship. Some of the texts are really more like...well...sexts."

"Are you sure?" Phil asked in disbelief. She nodded her head. "I've never seen anything out of the ordinary. They acted the same as always around me; as though forced to be in the same room together."

But wasn't she the best spy he'd ever seen in action? Hadn't she been able to lie to his face before without him knowing it?

"I know but...I wouldn't have told you if I wasn't sure and Romanov was at the battle before Loki arrived. She had the knowledge and the time to act on it," she stated. "It was what you asked for."

How would he explain this to Nick?

"Don't tell this to anyone else, I'll bring the matter to Fury," Phil promised. He'd find a way of protecting Natasha's secret even if it meant taking the fall himself.

"And speaking of Avenger's sex lives, what's the deal with Tony and Steve?" Darcy asked. "Inquiring minds want to know."

Phil was frowning before he even caught himself doing it.

"I'd prefer not to think about it," he replied. It was weird enough to think of his childhood idol being a normal sexual being without it involving Tony Stark of all people.

"One more thing about Natasha and Loki; they also changed languages with every phone and they've never repeated one: English, Russian, Norse, French, even Latin," Darcy explained.

"They talked dirty in Latin?"

"I know! Who does that? It's the geekiest thing I've ever heard of. Even Jane wouldn't do that," she spoke.

"Should I even ask how you would know that?" Phil asked.

"One: She tells me more than I'd ever want to know. Two: Her mom's flat has VERY thin walls," Darcy explained.

******************************************************************

Peter set the camera down on the chair for a moment as he got himself a cup of water. No sooner as he raised the cup to his lips, then Danielle tried to pick up the camera.

"Uh oh," the ten month old uttered as it crashed onto the hard tile of the kitchen floor. 

"DANIELLE!" Peter screamed before he could get his composure.

"Hey man, no one talks to my god-daughter like that, not even you," Danny complained and picked her up. Peter was only half-paying attention as he inspected the damage. The image looked fuzzy and cracked like the crystal had been smashed but it didn't quite look like that. He turned it over to see the lens and his heart broke as he saw the lens itself was cracked. Peter moaned and Danielle started to cry. Danny started to comfort her. Who was going to comfort him? The wedding was going to start in fifteen minutes and he had wanted to take photos. Plus, it would be hard to keep up his Daily Bugle job as a photographer without a camera.

"Come on, Tiger," came Mary Jane's voice. He looked up to see her put a present on the coffee table with everyone else. Then, she went to him and put her arms around him. "Everyone has their cell phone and can take pictures. You have your money from SHIELD. You can buy an even better camera."

Peter knew she was right but he still felt like pouting because his toy had been destroyed and his next SHIELD allowance was already taken by school expenses. He knew it was selfish and even more immature than Danielle to be this upset over a thing.  
However, he wanted his moment.

Mary Jane kissed him on the lips which did serve as a distraction. Her green eyes were warm and bottomless. Then, she took his hand and gave it a gentle tug before motioning towards the back yard. 

"This must be why Susan Richards has a nanny," MJ spoke. 

"She does? I didn't know that," Peter commented.

"Yeah, I could never decide whether it was the nanny's decision or Sue wants to look like the perfect working mother," she said.

"There's nothing wrong with that, is there?"

"Well...it sets an unattainable bar for everyone else. She already has so many more resources even just comparing them with Jessica and Luke, but when I think of Renee- She's another journalism student but she has a two year old son and it's just so hard for her. The dad isn't around anymore. I don't understand. Why do some people have so much and others have so little?" she asked.

"I don't know," Peter uttered. "There were kids I used to play with when we were all little. Now, I see them panhandling or being arrested."

"At least you're making a difference. I feel so useless with my movie reviews and editorials for the college paper. I should be out there, like Leila Taylor, writing about the injustices of the world," she complained. He loved that about her. She already knew exactly what she wanted to be and do.

Peter still wasn't sure. He loved science but it was hard as a career. He'd need either government grants or to be hired by a corporation who would own the rights to anything he found or created. Of course, there was Stark Industries but he wanted to prove himself on his own merits instead of just from being Spider-Man.

"She used to go out with Falcon. I could introduce you, or at least get her email or something," Peter offered.

"Leila Taylor? Really?" MJ asked. Her mouth outlined with lips that were shiny with peach lip gloss gaped open for a moment.  
Then, her blue eyes focused. "Okay, an email introduction but nothing more. I need to be more than just Spider-Man's girlfriend. I need to have my own success."

Peter grinned at how their thoughts were mirroring each other. Then, they took their places.

It wasn't much yet they managed to find a place for everyone at the small gathering even though it meant everyone standing up. Luke's parents had even bought an arch adorned with flowers for the occasion. Aunt May stood under it and gave a nod to Sam.  
He touched his iPad until the music changed into the standard wedding march. Danny came first with Danielle in his arms. She was dressed in a frilly party dress that Peter was sure would be stained by the end of it. They sat down. Then, Luke came out in a yellow tuxedo that matched his daughter's dress. M.J. whispered to him how cute it was before buttoning up her cardigan. It was warm for January but definitely not summer.

"Dada!" Danielle yelled and he waved at her. A moment later, Jessica came out. She wore a white evening dress that looked like she could also wear it to Tony's next party.

Jessica halted by Luke's side and when their eyes met, Peter would have sworn they stifled a laugh. His aunt whispered something and the couple nodded. 

"Mama!" Danielle yelled and held out her hands.

"I can't hold you right now, sweetheart. Give us a few minutes," Jessica spoke.

"If no one has an objection..." Aunt May started and raised an eyebrow. No one said a word. "Then, we can skip all of that preliminary. Luke Cage, do you take Jessica Jones to be your lawfully wedded partner in sickness and in health as long you both shall live?"

"Absolutely," Luke promised. Aunt May gave him a look. "I do."

They must have to say it for legal purposes. M.J. reached for his hand and he took her hand in his.

"Jessica Jones, do you take Luke Cage to be your lawfully wedded partner in sick and in health for as long as you both shall live?" she asked.

"Oh, I do," Jessica said with a grin.

"Then, I now pronounce you man and wife so give us a kiss," Aunt May declared. Everyone laughed and they kissed before  
Danielle wiggled out of Danny's arms and toddled towards her parents. They picked her up and the three of them hugged. Then, Luke picked both of them up in his arms.

"Show off," Sam teased. Peter looked over and noticed Luke's parents were crying.

******************************************************************

"How's Bishop coming along?" Natasha asked and popped a grape into her mouth. It was something healthy to counteract all the pizza they had just consumed.

"Katie is...hard-working. She picks up stuff quickly, very quickly and I'm not about to tell her either of that. I'm being understanding but she's still a brat," Clint spoke. She didn't comment on how many times Kate had asked them not to call her 'Katie'. Clint had never stopped calling her 'Nat' either.

"Are you ever around her and you have that feeling-"

"That she's familiar somehow," Clint finished for her. "But you can't place why."

"Yeah," Natasha agreed. She was glad not to be alone in this but it made the mystery stranger. She picked up one of Ben's plush animals that were in random places throughout Hawkeye's floor.

"Sometimes, I look at her and hear snippets of Beethoven, like a cello but Katie's never played for me," he spoke.

"Her eyes are familiar," she added. They'd figure it out. Secrets always came out eventually...most of them. Clint scratched at his cast. She knew it was bothering him again. "It appears we're on our own."

They both knew she knew this but she was trying to distract him from thinking too much. She also wanted a distraction from thinking too much.

"Yeah, her first mission after medical authorized her for light field work. If only broken arms healed as fast as broken ribs," Clint complained.

"Well, I suppose we could make the most of it," she said as she crossed her arms. "Naked poker, Fire Ball or the usual?" 

"Bobbi knows you're my work wife but even she might have her limits," he replied.

"I thought as much," she admitted. "The usual then."

***********************************************************************

Darcy heard a booming knock on her door and knew who it was without asking JARVIS.

"Thor," she greeted.

"I'm a messenger of messages it appears. Mother bade me tell you not to tell anyone about what the two of you discussed," he started. Darcy had guessed that would be the case but still hated being told she couldn't do something. "And Tony thinks he has the information you seek."

Now, this she liked.

"JARVIS, where is he?" Darcy asked.

"He's in the lounge at the moment," he told her. Darcy shut the door and pressed the button for the elevator. It opened immediately and Thor entered with her.

"I know the doctors are supposed to be experts but none of them seem to agree on anything. One told me not to get my hopes up and that he may never wake up but he's come so far already. Then, another comes in and suggests I read his favorite book aloud," Thor complained.

"Why the reading?" Darcy asked.

"They think those like him might be able to hear everything like it was Odin-Sleep," he explained. Darcy stifled an expletive. His mom had set her up. She'd wanted Loki to hear everything for extra incentive to wake up. Or was it even more self-serving than that? Maybe his daughter hadn't been born yet and if she never did, then Frigga would have to go back to Valhalla.

"I just feel so powerless over the situation," Thor complained. His blue eyes were downcast.

"You're doing all you can. He'd still be charcoal burgers if it wasn't for you," she pointed out. His face told her that it hadn't been the best thing to say. She decided to be silent instead.

Besides, Darcy was still stewing over his mother using her as Thor left for his own floor and she entered the lounge.

"What happened?" Phil asked.

"Frigga is more conniving than I thought," Darcy complained. She had expected Phil to be shocked...at least a little. Instead, he nodded. 

"I've suspected that for quite some time. Most talent depends on genes and practice but you still need someone to show you how. Loki had to be taught how to manipulate people and when it comes to that, most people learn from their parents," Phil explained. His voice was soft and a little sad. He was in his relaxed mode.

"What's going on here?" Darcy asked.

"Nat and Clint are playing Chess. Tony rigged up a form of Wizard's Chess," Phil explained. She looked closer and saw that it was done through projected holograms but the pieces were physically attacking each other on command.

"Holy shit! That's awesome! Why don't we all have one?" she exclaimed.

"I only made the one," Tony said. Then, he came closer and whispered, "We can go over Kate's stuff later or somewhere else."

"No, it's fine. Pepper will find out anyway, Clint's mentoring her and Tasha did her psych eval," she insisted. Natasha perked up. Darcy hoped she wasn't being too forward. Everyone else called her Tasha. Sometimes, she missed being able to not care what everyone thought.

"I heard my name," Clint complained.

"Fury gave me a project when he first met Kate. He wanted me to find her real birth certificate," she explained. Phil crossed his arms. 

"Katie Kate's adopted?" Clint asked in surprise.

"That was my reaction but then, her blood type isn't possible from the Bishops and the supposed surrogate was a struggling actress they paid off. I couldn't get any farther so I bought in JARVIS-"

"And JARVIS asked for my help," Tony interrupted. "It's a good thing, too. I had to do a lot of digging and hack into Derek Bishop's private files. I love when people digitalize everything. It makes this stuff so much easier," he explained as he leaned over a table that had turned itself onto a monitor. He pulled a document onto the screen. 

"So this is what you've been up to," Pepper commented with her arms crossed.

"This is Kate Bishop's official birth certificate; three pounds, three ounces and seventeen inches long, born on August 16, 2004," Tony read.

"That's not right," Clint said immediately.

"She'd have to be premature," Phil concluded. 

"Or she'd been a twin or multiple," Pepper added. Darcy didn't know anything about babies except that they were loud and always expelling things out of their orifices. 

"That's what I wondered but her medical records never mentioned it so I looked up the other babies born that day at that hospital and I found 'Baby Girl Pratchett'," Tony explained and threw another certificate up on the screen. "Baby Girl Pratchett is ten weeks premature and the time matches up with Bishop as well."

"But that's a death certificate," Darcy argued. She could read.

"Yes, a death certificate that corresponds with a lot of cash donated by the Bishop family to the hospital," Tony continued as Pepper frowned.

"He bought her," Clint spat.

"But...but you just don't buy another person," Darcy complained.

"It's kinder than killing to get a baby," Natasha said in a soft tone. It was one of those times when she was saying more than her words meant but Darcy was still focused on Kate being bought and her parents believing she was dead. 

"What about her mom and dad? They never knew?" she asked.

"We have to find them," Pepper added.

"Now that's kind of interesting because when I read about her parents, it all made sense. Luckily, her death certificate had her parents listed: Michael Casper and Elizabeth Pratchett. Yep, one of the Bishops felt guilty enough that they gave Kate her mom's name as her middle name. Elizabeth was a cellist in various philharmonics and even performed for the president multiple times. It appears that Michael was a FBI agent so she inherited that part, too," Tony explained.

"If he was so good, wouldn't he have noticed something? Like his baby was still alive and kidnapped by a rich dude?" Darcy asked.

"No, because he died over four months before in some mission code-named 'Project Horus'. Elizabeth was in a car accident which caused her to go into labor but she also fell into a coma, never woke up. They took her off life support about six months later," he continued.

Kate would have been an orphan anyway. The information didn't make Darcy feel any better about the way Derek Bishop adopted her.

"But they probably left behind relatives, didn't they?" Clint asked. He looked uncomfortable but she assumed they all did about this.

"She didn't but he did; eight brothers and sisters that don't know they have a niece," Tony pointed out.

"Awful," Pepper commented with an odd look on her face.

"Fury was right about Kate being adopted and it's all messed up but I'm not sure why Fury made it seem personal," Darcy spoke.

"I'm sure Fury met her father. He's recruited from the FBI before for our agents. They come highly skilled already so it's convenient," Phil explained. That seemed to make sense.

"And Kate doesn't know any of this," Pepper uttered. "Maybe she won't even know until he dies."

Tony put an arm around her. Darcy had heard how Pepper had gone through something similar where it wasn't until her parents' deaths that she found out she'd been adopted.

"She's been through so much already this year. We shouldn't add to it," Phil insisted. His hands were in his suit pockets.

"You sure?" Clint asked. "Maybe she should know, maybe..."

"No, Phil's right. It's better this way for right now," Natasha argued. It was odd. A hush came over the room at the family squabble. Darcy could count on one hand the number of times that Phil, Clint and Natasha didn't agree. It was like they were siblings except for having sex with each other so more like incestual siblings like Tumblr was obsessed with. The three of them looked at each other and Darcy looked at Tony and Pepper. 

"I'll make a copy of everything I found that you can take to Fury," Tony told her.

"And not accidentally give to Kate," Phil stressed with a glare at Tony. After a moment, Tony scrunched his face and agreed, "Fine."

"Frigga also said for you to put back what you took from Loki's table, whatever that was," Darcy added. Tony's expression turned into a smirk but her attention was interrupted by Phil leaving for the elevator. 

"Something up?" she asked.

"No...no," he said shaking his head. "I just need to talk to Jasper about something."

She nodded

*********************************************************************

Danielle looked up at Jessica with quizzical brown eyes. Her mother smiled and stifled a laugh.

"Just hold it so Danny can take the picture," Jessica explained. Danny did so and Danielle dropped the handwritten sign proclaiming, My Parents Got Married! "Okay, Danny, Tweet it."

The toddler began playing with one of May's lawn ornaments; a concrete frog.

"Darcy's going to be pissed," Luke reminded her.

"I know but nothing can bring me down today. Everything was perfect. In fact, I'm feeling so generous that I'll let the Bugle have the exclusive. That should more than pay for the camera that Danielle broke," she said and hugged Luke close to her. There was something in his brown eyes. "What is it?"

With a shrug, he told her, "It feels the same. It doesn't feel any different than yesterday."

"What'd you want?"

"I wanted-" Luke started. "I wanted it to be more like when Danielle was born. As soon as I saw her, it felt like everything had changed."

She nodded. 

"She's the best accident to ever happen to me," he continued. She sighed.

"She's getting older now and I think...I think we should stop referring to it that way-"

"But it was that way-"

"I know but she doesn't need to know that she was a 'forgot the condom' baby-"

"You want to lie to her?" Luke asked.

"Not lie, just evade a little. We can tell her the truth about the pregnancy itself and the birth and all of that but she doesn't need the other stuff until she can understand. She'll probably ask us herself once she realizes how she was born almost a year before we married," Jessica explained. "I don't want her thinking in any way that she's not wanted or that we felt forced into marriage."

"I don't want that either," Luke agreed. "Okay, I understand. We'll stop saying that around her."

"I love you," she spoke. He took her hand.

"I love you, too," he said back.

********************************************************


	23. The One Where Everybody Finds Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bobbi, Darcy and Sam decide to mess with Tony and Steve. Clint and Natasha talk. There's a huge change in Loki's condition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Friends to the End: The One Where Everybody Finds Out  
> Author: Ericadawn16  
> Prompt: The wonderful mash-up of Friends and Avengers  
> Character/Pairing(s): Phil/Clint, Previous Jessica Drew/Clint, Bobbi Morse/Steve Rogers, Tony/Pepper, Thor/Jane, Peter Parker/Mary Jane, Clint/Wanda, Maria Hill/Bruce Banner, Kurt Wagner/Amanda,   
> Rating: PG-13  
> Warnings: Nah, nothing worse than the films.  
> Spoilers: Post-Movie AU  
> Summary: Bobbi, Darcy and Sam decide to mess with Tony and Steve. Clint and Natasha talk. There's a huge change in Loki's condition.  
> Beta: BIG Thanks to lavendergaia, valoscope and i_llbedammned.
> 
> Author's Note: Phil's supposed super power comes from someone else' theory but I'm sorry, I can't remember who proposed it.

********************************************************  
The One Where Everybody Finds Out

February 23, 2018

"Thor seems in better spirits lately. Is there anything I should know about?" Phil Coulson asked Bruce Banner over the phone. He was in his office on the bus. Folders demanded his attention, including one on Peter's friend, Harry. An instant message from Jasper Sitwell was flashing at him from the computer. However, he had called Bruce instead.

"Yeah, Loki is off all the machines and breathing on his own. By all appearances, he seems to be in perfect health and ready to wake up at any time," the other replied but Phil knew him too well for that.

"But?"

"Hank and I are concerned about his brain activity. It's not reacting the way we imagined it would. There are areas not lighting up," Bruce uttered.

"You don't think he's going to wake up?"

"I just don't know but if he does, he'll be altered and we might have to accept..."

"You think he came back wrong," Phil interrupted. He didn't mean for the tone to be in his voice yet it was there. The subject matter was still raw after all this time. Bruce paused for a bit before explaining, "I thought you would know best."

"Yeah," Phil uttered. All his emotions started to creep back in. His right hand was on his chest and he knew he'd been tracing part of the scar without thinking. He remembered what it was like to come back. Everyone seemed to be staring at him. There were whispers once his back was turned. Everything made it harder for him to get back to the normal that he wanted; to feel normal. Then, he had begun to realize how he would never have that normal again. 

It was excruciating and he'd never wish that on his worst enemy, even the one responsible for his situation in the first place. 

"When he wakes up, let him go as soon as possible whether that's Asgard or his penthouse. I don't want anyone taking advantage of his condition and you know that Thor wouldn't either. His appearance alone would be very distressing and we've been more lax about security than we should have."

"I'll make it happen," he promised. Phil realized he'd said Loki waking up as a certainty instead of just a possibility. Perhaps it was just because he'd learned the hard way not to under-estimate Loki.

*****************************************************

"Did I ever tell you about that time in Miami when..." Tony Stark started.

"Only about a million times," Darcy Lewis complained. She pulled on her shoulder length brunette locks and was pleased that it was looking halfway decent again as opposed to something she'd be pulling out of the drain. 

"Fine," Tony said. She half expected him to stick his tongue out. Instead, he straightened and announced, "I have some things to look at down in R&D."

Then, he turned to Steve Rogers, saying, "Weren't you going to look into that thing for your shield?"

"Right, we can share the elevator," Steve agreed and they left. Darcy sunk back in her chair and tried to avoid eye contact with the two others that remained on the lounge floor; settling on the framed photo of Stark's parents. However, Bobbi Barton had other ideas. She kept looking from Darcy to Sam Wilson and back again.

"Really? We aren't going to talk about this?" she asked. "If that wasn't code for having sex, then I should go resign to Fury right now that my spy skills are ruined."

Darcy let herself glance at Sam and found he had a huge grin.

"FINALLY!" Sam exclaimed. "I thought I was the only one who'd figured it out. It's been going for months but I didn't want to say anything if no one else knew."

"Ooh, we could tell them that we know," Darcy suggested. It would be one less secret she'd have to keep because despite working for SHIELD, she found that having secrets was really stressful and confusing.

"Or, we could not tell them we know and have a little fun of our own," Bobbi suggested with an expression that Darcy had never seen before. It was a little scary.

She kind of- liked it.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Sam asked.

"We catch them in the act so they can't talk their way out of it or make excuses. We work for SHIELD dammit, this should be a piece of cake," Bobbi explained.

"I'm in," Sam said before Darcy could so she had to add, "me too."

"Great, this is going to be fun," Bobbi said. Nope, she was definitely scary when she was being devious. 

******************************************************

Clint spun and stomped, matching the movements to those on the screen. Then, the figure did jazz hands. When he was unable to do so, the game reprimanded him.

"Bitch," Clint complained with a glare at Tasha. She smirked.

"Just because you broke your arm doesn't mean I can let you get out of shape," she explained. He continued to glare. Then, he sighed and flopped onto her couch.

"I'm old," he declared. She chuckled at him with that knowing smile. He chose to ignore it. Old was what he felt.

"And how did you come to this conclusion?" she asked.

"My son can write his name and tie his own shoes. He doesn't need me anymore."

Tasha guffawed.

"Well, that's what it feels like. Ben's going to school and being productive and I'm here, sucking at video games and trying to be a good boy," Clint complained.

"You could have let SHIELD go. After all this time, you had an escape plan," she spoke. "No one was forcing you to kill anymore."

He wanted to sink into the couch and disappear. They had talked before about leaving SHIELD. There was blood on top of blood and growing more all the time.

"I can't," he admitted aloud for the first time. "For one thing, now I know the true cost of how I got in here in the first place. They kept me in the dark about everything."

"You weren't the only one," she spoke, sitting down beside him and he needed that reminder that he wasn't the only one that SHIELD had lied to. There was so much wrong in the world; so much wrong that he was surrounded with that he was grateful about how Ben proved that there was still good in the world, too.

"I wish I could be an Avenger without SHIELD. In this tower and out there, we have a different code than SHIELD. Just being around Steve makes me want to be a better person and we don't kill unless it's the last resort. I like being the good guy. You remember that benefit concert we did in December?" he asked. She nodded although Clint knew she hadn't made much of an appearance at it. 

"Pepper told me that we raised a million dollars. A million dollars and all for charity! Can you believe that? Do you know how many kids that could help?" Clint asked although it was rhetorical. "She's going to help me use their resources through their Maria Stark Foundation to help kids without a home...kids like I was."

"That's great," Tasha told him. "Taking out some of the red."

Clint decided not to comment on that. He didn't want to encourage Natasha if she was going to be in a mood. He took his soda from the table and guzzled it down.

"You can't tell me that with your newfound antiquity that you haven't been thinking about it," she spoke and none of the possibilities in his head for what she meant was pleasant.

"Tash?"

"About death. It could be any one of us," Tasha uttered.

"Now who's being morbid," Clint complained.

"Loki was considered a God and everyone thought he was dead. He might still be. If that could happen to him, then anything seems possible. Even those with Super Soldier Serum," she spoke and hugged herself. 

"I didn't realize how much you cared for Steve and Bruce," he chided; trying to break the heaviness with the humor that was second nature to him. In return, she gave him a look but it wasn't the one he wanted. He wanted the look she gave when she found him exasperating. Instead, it was that lost look she wore when thinking about Russia.

The game droned on and Clint shut it off. The spell of her past seemed to break and she stood up, walking towards the bar.

"What are you and Bobbi doing tonight?" she asked.

"I'm in charge of dinner. I'd prefer cereal but I think she's expecting omelets," he explained.

"Once you've had a Barton omelet, it's hard to settle for cereal," Tasha said, making herself a drink. "Bobbi's with Phil?"

"No, she's got a project with Sam and Darcy."

Clint felt her stare before he looked at her.

"Bobbi and Darcy together could be dangerous," she commented. This was true, however...

"I think Sam will keep them from anything that could threaten national security. They're probably just fucking with Tony," he explained.

"If it's good, I want a copy."

"If it's good, everyone will want a copy," he replied. "And what will you be doing?"

"Katya," she said with a smirk.

Clint knew that dressing up as Katya meant that Tasha just wanted to get laid and playing up to Russian stereotypes usually made that easier.

"Tomorrow, they want me to start spying on Cybertek for a while so Natalie will return," she said and took a swallow.

"Maybe you'll find a new guy or girl," he suggested. "Especially since you have a type between Winter, Yelena, 'Puck', me..."

She was quiet but it wasn't because he'd been out of line. He realized she wasn't including him in that list. Her expression was the one she wore when thinking about her imaginary ledger.

"I'm not still on that list, am I?" he asked in a soft voice.

"Of course you are," she uttered, just as soft. Clint closed his eyes for a moment.

"Then, take me off. If it's about me, I can tell you to drop it," he said.

"It doesn't work that way-"

"Tash."

"It doesn't work that way and you know it. Only I can decide that. When was the last time you've been to Bed-Stuy?" she asked.

He shook his head. Bed-Stuy was painful, but...

"You were the first person who really gave me a choice in what I wanted to do. You saved me," he argued.

"I saved you, but I also did my best to damn you. I took you under my wing and made you mine," she uttered. He refused to believe that as he stood up from the couch. Disbelief was mixed with anger that she felt this way.

"No," Clint argued.

"Clint, you've always been different," she said. "You always cared more than the rest of us."

'You have heart.'

It'd been years and the memory came unbidden. His heart started to pound.

"Tash, no..."

"Clint..."

Her blue eyes were resolute.

"We're bad people but we don't have to let that define us anymore," he pleaded. They stared at each other for a moment that felt like an eternity.

"I can't. I've done so much more than you ever did, Clint," she uttered. Her voice slipped into a heavier Russian that told him how upset she was as well. He stepped closer and held her arm.

"Tasha..." he started but there was nothing more to be said. He let go and put that hand through his hair instead. The silence was suffocating. Clint left her. He waited for an elevator and tried to get his composure back but memories flashed through his head; his dad beating his mom, Natasha finding him half-dead like an angel, what happened in Bed-Stuy, Loki with his crazed look...

He closed his eyes and knew there was one voice he wanted to hear so he took out his cellphone. As he rode up, Vange answered and he asked, "Can I talk to Ben?"

*****************************************************************

"Thanks, Fitz," Bobbi said and hung up. Then, she turned to the others. "Fitz tracked their cellphone movements. They went up to Steve's floor and Tony didn't leave until fifteen seconds ago. Sam, how about you and I go talk to him about his research projects? Darcy can go flirt with Steve."

"Why me?" Darcy asked.

"I agree that being the ex-girlfriend, I'd be more logical but I wouldn't do that to Clint and Steve would never do that to Clint either. I'm not sure Sam is his type despite this Tony thing-"

"I agree, I don't think he's ever been with a man before. Maybe Bucky-"

"Fine, I'll do it. I'll seduce Captain America," Darcy conceded.

"Good, he's still up in his floor. Let's get this plan into action!" Bobbi declared and clapped her hands. It reminded her of the stuff they used to do at the SHIELD academy.

************************************************************************

Darcy frowned at the email reminder from Jemma that her physical was over-due. She hated them. While it was better that Jemma did it instead of some stranger, she still hated them.

"Okay Darcy, you can do this. Try to think of his hot body and not how he treats you like a little sister," she whispered to herself. She knocked on his door even though JARVIS would have announced her presence.

"Darcy, hi," Steve said. "Sorry, I was in the shower."

She tried not to smile at his wearing only a towel. Steve did have a very impressive chest; almost as impressive as her own.

"We were thinking of upgrading your security clearance but you'd need another Psychiatrist appointment," she explained. This wasn't actually a lie either.

"You could have just called me about that," Steve suggested.

"I know, but we never have any time just for the two of us. You've been a little distant lately," she said. Natasha taught her the best lies were based in truth. A frown almost formed at Steve's lips.

"You are right about that and considering I'm supposed to be the leader and you're our PR leader and Phil's right hand woman, we really should be closer," Steve agreed.

"Yes, closer," she repeated and placed her hand on his arm. For a second, he paused at that. Had she pushed her luck? Or should be more forward?

"Are your muscles even more...muscley?" she asked. Then, she made a mental note not to be sent on undercover missions ever.

"I don't think so, but I haven't really paid attention. Excuse me while I change clothes," Steve said and went into his bedroom.  
Once the door was closed, Darcy did a literal face-palm as jazz music played. 

***************************************************************

"How's R&D?" Bobbi asked Tony. They were riding down the elevator with Sam. She was beginning to prefer Tony's R&D to SHIELD's own department. The science wasn't just focused on weapons and defense.

"The usual; some internal spats, problems with the technology not catching up with what we want to do, experiments ruined by human error," he said with a shrug.

He was such a master of bullshit. Bobbi had to be impressed. How much could he devise for his own lie?

"What about Steve's shield? What are they doing to that?" Sam asked. 

"I'm not sure why we didn't think of it before, but we're going to add a small tracker with a range capability of almost the whole universe. The goal is to be on Asgard and still be tracked from here because you never know what might happen," he answered.

"Vibranium again?" she asked.

"Yeah, SHIELD has an even better stockpile than we do," Tony responded. She could tell from his brown eyes that he found that suspicious. All she knew was that information about their Vibranium supply was Level Eight and above. "And there are also final tweaks to the new Avengers Tower in L.A."

"West Coast Avengers?" Sam asked.

"Kind of catchy," Tony replied.

He was going to be harder than she thought. Bobbi hoped that Darcy had made better progress.

*******************************************************************************

Steve put on boxers and picked up his phone from the bedside table. After the other picked up, he asked, "Tony, how do you know if a person is actually a shape-shifter?"

"Who are we talking about and what did they do?"

"Darcy is in my living room and flirting with me," Steve explained.

"Bobbi and Sam have just been grilling me with questions," Tony explained. This meant there were three possible imposters in their midst?

"Wait, I know what this is," Tony added. "They know, they know about us."

"What?"

Still, it all made sense and it was bound to happen eventually. For almost a year, Steve and Tony had been sleeping together. It was more of a compulsion than anything. Tony thought Loki was behind it and Steve believed that now. 

"What do we do?" Steve asked.

"Two can play that game and we can win, right?" Tony asked but Steve knew better than to respond. Tony didn't want an answer.

"What do we do?" Steve asked. He expected some plan as crazy as the man who came up with it. However, that's one of the things he liked about Tony. Tony was Howard's son, but in a lot of ways, he reminded Steve of Bucky more. Bucky was always coming up with schemes that didn't have a chance in Hell of working, like that time they pretended to be rookies just drafted to the Dodgers. Bucky could pass as one but Steve when he barely weighed ninety pounds?

Not so much. 

He stilled missed his best friend. However, he tried to force away the memories as Tony explained everything. 

***************************************************************************

Phil sat back in his chair on the Bus. They were due at LaGuardia in about twenty-one minutes and he was on the phone with May Parker.

"Did you need something, May?" he asked. He thought he recognized that tone and her round-about way of asking. Usually, she was direct but this must be serious.

"I need you to pick up the party recipes from Susan Richards. The Baxter is right across from you so I thought it'd be easiest," she explained.

"Too busy?" he asked.

"The rabbits are in the garden again," May told him.

"Of course, I'll bring it over to you later," he agreed.

"Thanks," she said and hung up. Phil gripped the edge of the desk. May barely had enough backyard for Luke Cage and Jessica Jones to get married in. She never had a garden. This was her code for saying they had moles. If she had moles and SHIELD had moles, they had real problems.

*********************************************************************************

Per Tony's instructions, Steve only put on a pair of slacks with a belt and a white tank top. Then, he rejoined Darcy in the main area.

"You've been hitting the gym, haven't you?" he asked, attempting to match her flirting.

"I have; maybe I'll even be a Lara Croft one of these days," she said with a laugh. Her green eyes were mischievous. She flexed her biceps and Steve forced himself to touch them. Even clothed, it still felt invasive. She took his hand and led them to the couch.

*******************************************************************************

Tony had last left Bobbi and Sam on the cafeteria floor. He was a little surprised that they were still there but maybe it was an easy base of operations for their plan. If he was being honest, Tony had hoped to be caught earlier. He hated lying to Pepper and the thought of Pepper finding that out, but he also wanted this to be over. With Loki in a coma and Wanda not his favorite person, he wasn't sure how that could happen.

However, this was about winning because he hated to lose at anything.

He walked over to their table and sat down before putting a newspaper to his face so no one else could read his lips. Tony wanted to really sell it.

"I'm worried about Darcy, that she's a HYDRA agent or something. Has she been acting odd to you?" he asked. They knew why she was acting weird but that would incriminate themselves.

"She has been a little weird lately," Sam agreed. "What were you thinking?"

"I think we round up everyone possible and confront her. It's not like she's alone with anyone right now, is she?"

"Well...she's with Steve-"

"Then, we should do this immediately. He could be in danger," Tony declared. Bobbi looked to Sam and they hesitated. Then, she nodded.

"You're right."

Suddenly, there was a sound that reminded him of a cat screeching. The other two looked around as well but most didn't seem to have heard it.

"What the hell was that? Did someone bring in a cat without letting me know first?" he asked. Obviously, he and Pepper wanted everyone to feel welcome but pets were messy.

"Sir?" JARVIS chimed from his pocket. He took out his phone and asked, "Yes?"

"Mister Loki has woken up. Are there any specific protocols you want me to follow?"

Loki was awake? Tony could still remember when all that was left of him was a burnt corpse after the battle between Dvorak and Allerdyce. Those Asgardians were harder to kill than he thought. His curiosity wanted to visit his room on medical and see for himself. He was going to resist this though. A stray thought entered his mind that the scream could mean someone had given him a mirror. He frowned.

"I believe Agent has left instructions so follow those," he stated.

"Very good, sir."

**********************************************************************

Jemma carried the package to Bruce.

"I think I was interrupting something. Rogers and Lewis did not seem pleased," she commented. It felt like they had just landed when Bruce summoned her here.

"I don't care," Bruce spat. "He's the only one with the right measurements. It'll be loose but he shouldn't be tripping over it or falling out of it."

He knocked on the door, opened it and set the package inside.

"But why would he even need a suit? Can't he just form the illusion of one with his 'magic'?" she asked and couldn't help scoffing. It was all science somehow.

"Not now, I need you to go down and have a car and driver ready to take him to his penthouse," Bruce told her. This was getting stranger. She knew Loki had teleported before. Maybe he was still weak from his coma. As she walked into the elevator, Thor came out of it.

******************************************************************************

Phil walked onto the Richards' living quarters of the Baxter Building. Only certain people had this privilege.

"Phil!" Susan called. "I didn't know you were coming."

Phil knew he shouldn't have trusted Reed to tell her something when he sounded like he was in the middle of an experiment.

"May sent me on SWORD business. I think you have a package for me to deliver?" he suggested.

"Yes, I do. I think it's upstairs. Get some tea or coffee if you like," she offered before leaving his sight.

"Thanks," he said after her although he had no intentions of having anything. It was easier and more polite this way. He wondered around the main room when two blurs appeared beside him.

"Uncle Phil!" Franklin and Valeria cried. 

They were getting so big. He did some quick calculations. Franklin was almost eight and Valeria was almost five.

"Come on, Uncle Phil. We have something to show you in the play room," Valeria cried before grabbing his arm and pulling him towards their rooms.

********************************************************************************

Natasha sat on Phil's couch. Technically, it was Loki's couch since it was his penthouse, but Phil had taken one of the extra bedrooms over four years ago and had lived alone for the past three months while Loki lay in his coma.

With a frown, she re-crossed her legs.

She had never felt so...mortal. The thought was alien to her and she realized that it was a large part of what had been bothering her all these months. She was supposed to be indestructible, or almost indestructible. Now, things appeared to be different. There were gods, beings from other planets and weapons they hadn't even imagined when she was a little girl.

Yet the six of them still remained. 

Although they had lost Maria...Natasha's memories of her grew fuzzier and fonder as time went on. 

When the door knob twisted, she didn't jump. She'd heard him in the small doorway after the elevator stopped. The lights were off and sunlight was dim in the early evening. Still, she saw when he first noticed her.

"Katya."

She smirked at his memory appearing intact. The good mood was sure to change soon. 

"I am not sure how well my stamina would cope with our usual games," he rasped and made his way beside her on the couch. The exertion of talking provoked a coughing fit. She handed him the smoothie she'd picked up on the way over.

"Orgasmic."

She smirked again. 

"What now?" she whispered. She knew how she would prefer this encounter to end, but either way, they needed to know his mental state and whether his threat status had changed.

"I suppose I could try to finish the job but the end result would be the same and I can't bear three more months under Stark's charge," he spat. She held her surprise. Loki had been a lot of things but suicidal had never been one of them.

"Why are you in such a hurry to die?"

"Why are you so eager for me to live?" he retorted. "I have no purpose. I fail at everything now. I'm hollow with my insides gutted and my outsides painted anew, like those eggs your people enjoy making in the spring."

Natasha studied him in a way that she had never allowed herself before. She had visited his bedside just once to leave a trinket that the two of them would only know the significance of. Even in the dim light, she could make out thin, blond curls encircling his head and bright blue eyes.

"What good am I to anyone?" he rasped. "I'm Thor's pale shadow." He coughed again and drank his smoothie. Loki hadn't appeared with his usual click. She hadn't expected it in his weakened state but Loki was also wearing one of Steve's suits. Loki would never be caught dead in anything tailored to someone else's measurements.

Loki in his normal state couldn't go five minutes without using magic of some sort and she had seen him weaker than this but still able to use his tricks.

Loki had proved it was possible to remove a mutant's abilities and now it seemed he had proved it was possible to lose magic. It was killing him and it made all his remarks make sense.

How should she proceed? If she encouraged his current state, he could prove more suicidal after all. If she pushed him away from it too much, it could drive him to proving himself against them. His knowledge could overcome previous grudges with Doctor Doom and others.

There was only one real option.

She grabbed the back of his head, pressed her lips to his and kissed him. As it deepened, she was very pleased with her choice of smoothie flavor. She let go.

"You may not have your magic but you're still you. Your kiss was just as cold as always," she told him. He didn't bother to hide his disbelief.

"I know you felt my warmth so you know it's the truth."

He looked away from her before reaching under the lamp on the table to turn it on. His fingers pulled at his blond curls.

"What now?" he asked just as she did before.

"Whatever you'd like."

"But it can't, can it? I'm still Loki. They have expect-" Loki started and drank more of his smoothie. "Expectations that I'm evil and nothing can change that."

"You can change how you view yourself," she said without thinking and cursed the universe for its sense of humor. "You don't have to let your past define who you are now. You could even change your name."

"Puck?"

"Whatever you'd like," she spoke. He'd never use Puck in public. It was their joke. "With your changed looks, they might never recognize you."

"Is that why you only Anglicized your name?" Loki asked. "You didn't want the fresh start. You felt you didn't deserve it."

"There's been a lot of blood on my account," she uttered and hated how she glanced at her right hand. "But we were discussing you."

"I am bored and you are dressed as Katya, there is better use of our time," Loki suggested as his fingers caressed her wrist. Her other hand touched his face. Unlike a normal burn victim, it held no scarring and was smooth without a wrinkle anywhere, like it was brand new. 

Then, he kissed her.

************************************************************************

Phil had been concerned about what the two children might be showing him. Franklin was proving to be one of the most powerful beings he had ever met.

However, it proved to be a little more mundane. They had wanted a puppy. Their parents refused them so they created one themselves. The puppy felt real in every way and licked Phil's face. He set it back down and the puppy chased the children around the room. Phil backed away so he wouldn't get run over. Naturally, he backed right into the glass windows. He turned to look at the view and saw his apartment building. Curiosity made him look for his own windows on top and there were lights on. Loki was awake and back home. The edges of his mouth made a frown at being left out of that loop. He was kissing a woman with black hair and boots with stiletto heels; Natasha in her Katya disguise. His eyes adjusted to the dimness in the apartment across from where he was and he noticed other details like the wig and boots were all that Natasha was wearing. Loki was also naked. He should look away yet he couldn't-

"Uncle Phil, what are you looking at?" Valeria asked.

"Nothing," he said way too quickly as he turned around. He resisted the urge to cover the window behind him.

"Your face is all red like when Franklin likes a girl," she continued.

"Val!" Franklin complained.

"Children, what is it now?" asked a new voice. He looked to see an older woman with white hair done up in braids and her style of dress was ancient; more akin to a Victorian nanny.

Phil strode over and held his hand out.

"You must be Agatha Harkness. I've heard of you but have never had the pleasure," he said.

"And you're Phil Coulson, I've heard wonderful things," she said, shaking his hand in a firm manner. She was taller than he'd expected. With her sturdy heels, she was just about his height. A thought struck him and before he could think better of it, he'd said, "Aggy."

"Yes," she agreed.

"Aggy? I've known her for six years and can only call her, Ms. Harkness. You've known her for six seconds and she's 'Aggy'," Susan complained while walking towards them. "I'd love to know your secret. I think that's your superpower, Phil. You make everyone feel like you've known them all their lives."

Phil wondered if his face was flush again. Ms. Harkness smiled and her blue eyes twinkled.

"I don't mind you calling me Aggy, it's been a long time since I've heard that," she said.

"Here's May's findings," Susan spoke, handing him a manila envelope. He nodded and took his leave.

***************************************************************************

Natasha and Loki had moved to his bed. It was amazing how much of his belongings had been nothing more than an illusion. 

"Someone will have to take you shopping," she remarked of his now empty closet. He sighed, turning away from her.

"I suppose that Tony and Steve will be stuck forever in lust," she said, thinking about leaving. Unlike in the past, she could tell he was tired.

He began to laugh.

"As if I would keep their only means of respite, where's the fun in that?" he asked. "Tony had the power himself all along. The problem is that he has to admit something aloud that he'd rather not even admit to himself."

"That's brilliant," she admitted. "And impossible."

"We'll see," he rasped. She made a mental note to text Phil to make sure he had a full fridge of fruits and a professional blender. Then again, they were pretending that Phil didn't know about the two of them. She could text Darcy and claim Bruce had told her but Darcy's recent behavior seemed to suggest that she also knew.

****************************************************************************

Peter Parker waited in the casual dining area of the Osborn residence. Being fancier than most restaurants, the only reason that it was casual was that it could seat less than twenty people. Harry had told him to meet him here for dinner twenty minutes ago and had yet to show up.

It was a little worrying. He resisted touching his backpack for a reassurance if Spider-Man was needed. The small sculpture of Apollo seemed to be judging him.

Wesley, one of their butlers, entered.

"Young Master will be in shortly," he explained. "Shall I fetch more Pepsi with cherry?"

"Please," Peter told him. When he was younger, Harry would tease him for being polite to the servants. Then, his mom died and things seemed to go more and more downhill. Harry's smile didn't appear so often. 

To insist that he come visit with little warning, something must be very wrong. 

"Pete!" Harry cried, walking in. "I'm so glad you're here."

He enveloped him in a hug which just worried Peter even more.

"What's wrong, Harry?"

"I think my dad's sick again," he whispered. His brown eyes were full of sadness. 

"Oh no," Peter responded. Not only did he feel bad for Harry, but Norman's sickness meant the Green Goblin would be once again troubling Spider-Man. 

"He's been missing work and there's been a lot of odd expenditures. The shareholders are very unhappy," Harry explained.   
"They wanted him gone."

"What's going to happen?"

"It already has happened," Harry said in an odd voice. He fidgeted with his cufflinks before looking up. "He's named me as his replacement CEO."

"What? But...but...you're only twenty years old. You don't even have a college degree," Peter stated without thinking. 

"I KNOW!" his friend complained. "Dad wants me to be his puppet. The shareholders want me to be their puppet. I don't know what to do."

If Harry resigned, his family could lose everything. If Harry failed, his family could lose everything. None of it seemed like a good solution. 

"Pete, you have to help me," Harry begged. Peter couldn't turn him away despite how dangerous everything was.

"Of course," he agreed. "You mind if I ask Coulson what he thinks about some stuff I come across? I can help with the science stuff but business or expenditures..."

" _Principal_ Coulson?" Harry asked with a sneer. "No, he's with SHIELD. My dad was fine until SHIELD came along and made him sick. Coulson and Spider-Man and everyone else, it's their fault."

Peter decided not to press the issue. Instead, he polished off his Cherry Coke just as Wesley arrived with another one. 

****************************************************************

Darcy wasn't sure what she was doing anymore. She was supposed to seduce Steve but she didn't want to seduce Steve. It felt weird. He was going along with it yet he also seemed to feel timid and forced. Frank Sinatra sang in the background.

She was sitting on his lap when her phone chirped. Natasha texted that Loki should have lots of fruits and a professional blender. It was an odd request until she saw that Phil had texted that he'd caught the live show from the texts they'd discussed. 

"Oh shit," she uttered without thinking.

"What?"

"Nothing," Darcy uttered and he reached for the phone.

"I want to see it," Steve requested, almost on the point of whining and definitely not hot. Then, there was pounding on the door.

"Cap! Open up!" Tony screamed.

When Steve opened the door, it felt like half the Avengers strode in: Tony, Bobbi, Sam, Clint, Bruce, Thor and Jennifer Walters.  
Bobbi walked over to her and unbuttoned the top two buttons so her bra showed.

"That's better," she said. Darcy resisted the temptation to cross her arms. Normally, she loved a little cleavage but this was weird. She didn't know how the other females could do it for mission after mission. Maybe this was how Jane felt when she tried to dress her.

"Darcy, are you really Darcy or are you an agent of AIM?" Tony asked.

"Smooth Tony, really smooth," Sam commented.

"And how do we know you're not some alien bounty hunter like on that old tv show?" Darcy asked. "You've been sneaking around with Steve."

"I have not been 'sneaking around' with Steve," Tony argued.

"Then, prove it. Kiss him and prove that it's all awkward and shit and you haven't been practicing all these months," Darcy spoke.

"What? That's stupid, this was supposed to be about you," Tony retorted. She looked at Bobbi for support.

"If it's so stupid, then you should be able to do it without a fuss," Bobbi argued and looked at Clint. Darcy knew he would have preferred not being involved.

"Tony man, you should just do it because when those two are determined about something-"

"I don't want to," Tony spat. He was getting angry. Tony was one of the mellowest people Darcy knew. This was getting interesting.

"Tony, it's not a big deal. We can just do blood tests on you and Darcy, double-check that you're both really you," Bruce suggested.

"I am me!" Tony cried.

"Tony-" Thor started and clasped his shoulder. Tony twisted out of it. He was breathing heavily.

"I-"

His brown eyes darted around at everyone in the room.

"I have been with Steve all this time, but I-"

There were some gasps from the room. Steve was looking at the floor.

"I don't want to be. I don't want to kiss you," Tony admitted.

"Why?" Darcy asked.

"Because...because I love Pepper," Tony declared. Everyone knew that already. Some nodded. Tony looked like he was going to throw up.

"I love her and...and I want to marry her," he confessed. He clapped a hand to his mouth. His expression was as shocked as everyone else.

"Way to go!" Darcy cried and threw her arms around him.

"Please don't hug me!" he cried.

"Absolutely," she agreed and let go. Other settled for handshakes or pats on the back. A few minutes passed and Darcy announced, "Oh, I'm not a traitor or anything. I just wanted Tony and Steve to admit it out in the open, but this is totally better...sorry, Steve."

"No, I'm fine. It feels like a weight has been lifted off me," he said with a smile.

*********************************************************************

Bobbi found Steve in his kitchen. The other were still milling about in the main area.

"We never really had that talk," she said. It stopped Steve in his tracks.

"Do we have to have that talk?" he asked.

"I think we do."

"Fine, I ask you to marry me and you said 'no'. Nine months later you marry Barton, why?" Steve asked.

"I could never love you the way you wanted or deserved. Clint doesn't have those expectations," she explained. 

"Do you love him?" Steve asked in his simple blunt fashion. Bobbi caught a glimpse of Clint smiling with Thor.

"Not yet, but I will. He doesn't love me either, but I know he's trying and that's what matters," she admitted. 

Steve shook his head.

"I don't understand it but I guess," he started. "I guess as long as you two are happy, that's what counts."

***********************************************************************


	24. The One with the Cumberbatch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek Bishop is having one of his annual fundraising galas and the Avengers are there. Kate Bishop meets Cassie Lang and across town, Phil Coulson and others are visiting...a strip club?

Title: Friends to the End: The One with the Cumberbatch  
Author: Ericadawn16  
Prompt: The wonderful mash-up of Friends and Avengers  
Character/Pairing(s): Clint/Jessica Drew, Jessica Drew/Vange Whedon, Tony/Pepper, Phil/Clint, Clint/Natasha, Clint/?, Natasha/?  
Rating: PG-13  
Warnings: Slash, lots of slash, mild language  
Spoilers: a few references here and there, nothing big  
Summary: Derek Bishop is having one of his annual fundraising galas and the Avengers are there. Kate Bishop meets Cassie Lang and across town, Phil Coulson and others are visiting...a strip club? 

Beta: HUGE Thanks to lavendergaia and Valoscope and i_llbedammned

ADDITIONAL WARNING! PTSD, mentions of Rape

I'm also sorry for it taking six months and hope for that never to happen again.

***********************************************************************

The One with the Cumberbatch

March 9, 2018

Sam Wilson watched the numbers light up as they passed each floor. He waited for the silence to be broken before breaking it himself.

"Phil, it's not like I don't enjoy being invited to your apartment. Your X-Box system is second only to Tony," Sam spoke "But I had the impression that this was more of a professional meeting."

"It is. I don't know too many shrinks, much less licensed Psychiatrists-"

Sam opened his mouth to correct him but Phil gave him that look.

"I know how close you are to becoming certified, merely a matter of hours. SHIELD has a few but I don't want this situation on their radar. This is Avengers business," Phil continued. "Romanoff normally does Psych Evals but she's undercover." 

Sam was more confused than ever as the elevator stopped at the top floor.

"I need you to talk to Loki and tell me what you think," Phil explained. It felt like there should be a catch except it wasn't coming.   
The doors opened into an entryway. Phil used his key to let them in. Loki was in an oversized leather chair and wrapped in a fluffy blanket while drinking a smoothie. The television was showing MTV. He cringed. The viewing choice alone seemed like a cry for help. 

"I'm going to change my shirt." Phil announced before leaving them alone. 

"Catching up on quality entertainment?" Sam asked. He wasn't even rewarded with a glare. 

"I keep thinking one of them will kill the other but it never happens," Loki spoke in a soft voice.   
"Is that what you really want?"

There wasn't a shrug or any reaction. It was if the question never happened. 

"I know it's hard being a civilian while everyone else is out there fighting." Sam tried again, "Gets a man to wondering about his worth in life."

"I don't have to wonder. I know that I am the most worthless being on this planet, of no use to anyone," he explained. "And I choose to spend my time watching those who seem to possess very little intelligence hold the thrall of millions in their melodramatic exploits."

Coulson had made it sound almost easy, but now Sam saw that he was in over his depth. This wasn't just a sometimes super villain. It was Loki; galactically known for a tongue that only revealed what he wanted you to know.

"What about if you could do anything? If you could anything right now, what would it be?" Sam asked. For a second, Loki's expression was shrewder. He knew he was calculating how honest to be. 

"I would be with them," Loki uttered. Sam didn't know who was "them." Usually, the soldiers that he worked with would be referring to their battalion or other group. It was hard to leave that bond of brotherhood behind even as he tried to replace it with the Avengers. Loki had always seemed like a loner to Sam. Even the other villains didn't appear to like him. Sam wasn't quite sure how to proceed.

"It's hard to accept but they are probably doing their best without you, making do. We all have to accept what we can't change and change what we can to make things better for us," Sam spoke.

It was the wrong thing to say. He knew that in an instant as Loki tensed and threw the smoothie on the hardwood floor.   
"They probably think I've abandoned them again. They won't understand why I'm not there," Loki spat. Phil's door opened and he announced, "Almost ready."

There was time for one more question. He could ask what would be better for Loki or he could ask something he'd always wondered. Either way, there was a good chance of Loki lying. 

"If you died, did you go to Valhalla?"

"Is this a roundabout way of asking about heaven?" Loki asked. The trace of a smirk began to appear. "Tahiti is such a magical place. You should ask Coulson about it."

What the hell was Loki talking about?

Phil appeared in a fresh suit. He stepped over the spilled smoothie without looking. Sam doubted he had heard anything of their recent conversation.

"I remember this one. He cheated on her while she was pregnant-"

"And once she finds out, I have been promised in the advertising that they fight," Loki interrupted. 

"I'll leave you to it then," Phil said with a nod. "Sam."

*********************************************************************

Steve knocked on Peggy's door but her grandson, Paul, answered. 

"Steve, I know you came in from New York to see her, but today...it's not a good day for her," Paul tried to explain. Steve wasn't sure what he meant. 

A toddler ran up and pulled on Paul's shirt.

"Daddy, play wif me!" she demanded. Sharon was getting so big. Her father looked from her to Steve and back again before giving up and letting Steve in.

Steve made his way to Peggy's bedroom. After a knock on the door, she said he could come in. 

"Steve! I wasn't expecting you so soon especially when Howard lost contact with you. Did you do it? Did you rescue Bucky and everyone else?" she asked as though it was 1943 again. Steve was confused, but his expression upset Peggy.

"Steve, did something happen during the rescue?"

"No, no, it went well. Bucky's fine," he said. Between Peggy's oddness and having to mention Bucky, his throat felt filled with thick biscuits. 

"I think I must have a touch of something, that's why I'm in bed. Did you see Bradley's girl, little Faith? Isaiah has a handful there," she said with a smile as she played with the locket she was wearing.

Steve didn't know who Isaiah was or why she called Sharon a different name. He was beginning to think Paul was right saying today was not a good day for visiting Peggy.

*********************************************************************

Sam wanted to tell Phil what he'd seen with Loki, but two floors down, the elevator stopped and a blonde woman entered. He liked that the blonde smiled at him yet the waiting was annoying. Loki didn't fit any of the traditional test cases he'd been given or like any of those he'd been around in his internships. It also didn't feel like a normal medical convalescence. Instead, it was more like Loki had given up on everything, but wouldn't he have his magic to do whatever he wanted?

"Still talk with Leila?" Phil asked.

"Yeah, she worries me with her work, but..." Sam trailed off and shrugged. 

"What's her article this time?" Phil asked.

"About the orphanage in Latveria," he told him. Sam couldn't help the tone he used. Latveria was one of the poorest countries but it was poor because of Doctor Doom and they couldn't just save her if something went wrong.

"Still the break-up was amicable," Phil spoke and Sam nodded. The blonde perked up. Phil was being a pretty decent wingman.  
"Yeah, I think this time is for good," Sam admitted and the woman moved a little closer. In the span it took to reach the ground floor, he had her number, name: Kaylee and a date for lunch the next day. 

"Thanks, man," he said as Kaylee walked away. "I'll have to return the favor someday."

Phil shrugged and said, "Tell me about Loki."

Sam sighed.

"What exactly do you want from me?"

"I need to know exactly what we need to do about him. Does he need a babysitter for when I'm not there? Do I have to get his brother and family involved?" Phil asked.

"From what I've seen and heard, that should be the last possible option," Sam retorted and started walking so they looked more normal before getting into Phil's car.

"Are we at that point?"

"Not yet," Sam tried to assure him. "Would you honestly assign him a babysitter? Isn't that above SHIELD pay grade?"

"We used to call it the Stark Special," Phil explained. Sam couldn't laughing and commenting, "Oh, Tony."

"Actually, both of them," Phil corrected him. "But you were telling me about Loki."

"He's not connected with this world. He needs a reason for living, like a hobby or something. In the meantime, a change of scenery would do him good," Sam suggested. It was about as good as he could do after a five minute interview.

Phil nodded.

"He also feels bad about someone he abandoned back home," Sam added. He couldn't tell whether Phil understood it better or not. 

**********************************************************************

Bobbi Barton finished zipping up her dress and looked over to check on her husband. She frowned in sympathy at watching him struggle to dress. He could handle his arm cast through his regular t-shirts but evening wear was a totally different story.   
"Come on, let me help you," she said and took the sleeve of the white buttoned shirt. Thank goodness his arm muscles required a larger size anyway. However, the lower part of the arm didn't want to budge over his cast. She pulled a couple of times until he hissed. The last thing they needed was for one of them to accidentally break his arm again. 

"How about we just undress and forget about the whole thing?" Clint suggested.

"No, we promised Kate. She's expecting us," Bobbi argued. She took out a knife hidden in her dress. Clint smiled at her. Even for one party, she couldn't shake off her SHIELD training. "I'll buy you a new shirt."

She slit up the sleeve so it fit over the cast and rolled it up to fix with the cufflinks. 

"Anything else?" she asked.

"The cumberbatch," he said, motioning to the bed.

"Cummerbund," she corrected with a smile.

"Whatever," he said but his hazel eyes were twinkling. She put it around his chest and fastened it. Then, Bobbi let her hands go lower down his back until she was able to squeeze his butt. It was still firm despite still being on probation/medical leave. 

"Later," she whispered.

"Not fair," Clint retorted.

**************************************************************

Phil pressed the doorbell once more. They needed to discuss the Loki situation. 

"I assure you, Agent Coulson, that Agent Lewis in her living quarters. I can't perceive why she will not come to the door," JARVIS explained.

"I HEARD THAT! PHIL, JUST USE YOUR DAMN KEY!" Darcy yelled from within. 

"JARVIS?" Phil asked.

"Fine," JARVIS answered and opened the door. Phil was tempted to make a Marvin joke at how sarcastic the AI sounded but his thoughts were interrupted by Darcy and Jane Foster, especially Jane.

"Darce, I feel weird," she complained. She was wearing a skin tight blue dress with white sparkles that had to be Swarovski crystals. Her hair had been done up in curls that were pinned up to dangle in just the right places. 

"Good, you should feel weird, that's the point. You never dress up and I finally got you to say yes," Darcy spoke. "Come on, I'm trying to get you ready, I'm talking on the phone and now Phil's showed up for something. It's too much to be dealing with your whining."

"Fine, but how am I supposed to walk in these?" Jane asked and held up a foot encased in a stiletto heel to match the dress.

"You don't. You get to a place where the drinks can come to you and you stay there," Darcy explained as she put her own dark hair up in a ponytail with a gold elastic. "Phil, why are you here?"

"Loki," he answered. "Wilson seems to think we need to get him a hobby or something to take his mind off things. In the meantime, he suggested a change of scenery. I thought you'd have some ideas."

In the same situation, Phil had been given a bus and his own team. Both were completely out of the question for Loki. 

"Well, when my dad was depressed over something or fired again or dumped or that time she bit his penis or what have you, he always went to the strip club," Darcy told him. Phil tried to focus on her actual point instead of that extra, added unnecessary information.

Phil was about to dismiss the idea right off. However, it would be a change of scenery within the city, fairly low cost, used to privacy concerns and plenty of access to alcohol. There were a lot of perks to it.

"It's an idea," he admitted.

"Ooh, are you going to a strip club? I wanna go. I never get to go anywhere," Skye's voice complained. Phil closed his eyes. Darcy had mentioned she was on the phone.

"Skye-"

"Phil, let her come, the more the merrier. She's over twenty-one," Darcy argued. He looked at Jane.

"I'm not involved," Jane said.

"It'll be tonight though. You're probably busy," Phil argued.

"No, I'm not. Can I bring someone with me?" Skye asked. 

"Only as long as they won't be a problem around Loki," Phil amended. 

"Yes!" Skye exclaimed. 

*********************************************************************

Steve studied an old photo of himself, Peggy, Howard and Bucky. Then, he heard the door close behind him. Paul gave him a little smile. 

"She's resting now," he said. "We probably should have warned you before, but we've been trying to keep it in the family. We don't want all that public sympathy and press. I just-."

Paul paused and looked away for a moment, before glancing back at Steve. His brown eyes focused on the photo. 

"I want people to remember my grandmother the way she should be remembered, not how she is now," Paul complained.   
Steve nodded and clasped his shoulder for an instant. He hoped it was reassuring.

"Is it the...Alzheimer's?" Steve asked. There was a nod from the other man. "I feel so...I should have noticed earlier."

"That's something I ask myself every day." Paul explained, "But we wrote off a lot of signs as her just getting older."

"When I was growing up, we just dismissed stuff like that as being old. We didn't realize how wrong it was," Steve spoke and Paul gave him a pat on the back.

"If you don't...," Paul lowered his voice and his glance. "If you don't want to come back after this, I'm sure everyone would understand."

"No, no, I couldn't do that to Peggy, not after everything," Steve said. Paul nodded. 

It made him both happy and sad to think of Peggy joining all their old friends in Heaven. He didn't like to think about exactly how long it might for him before he saw his parents and Bucky again.

*****************************************************************

Kate Bishop checked her dress once more and sighed. Her sister wasn't even making an appearance. It was up to her to be her father's hostess for the party which she had never done by herself before. She'd have to thank everyone for coming, laugh at horrible jokes and smile through everything, even the disgusting old men who felt a need to touch her.

The psychiatrist felt she was making a lot of progress since their visits started. She could let those she trusted touch her, but she still hated everyone else doing it. It made her remember that night in Central Park when the man had attacked her. 

She touched her dress and smiled. It was purple; a reminder of her new identity. She was no longer just a victim because she was Hawkeye, an Avenger...Young Avenger...in training...maybe?

Either way, she was allowed into Avengers Tower whenever she wanted and everyone there knew her name. Purple highlights streaked her hair, too. This was the first time she had ever done anything to her hair. This was the first time she had ever asked to do anything to her hair. She liked the result. 

"You can do this," Kate whispered and strolled towards the stairs. The bedrooms upstairs were off-limits but her father had insisted on having the benefit downstairs in their home. She paused at the top of the stairs and looked down. Then, she spotted her personal guests. Tony Stark was making his way around the room. Pepper was talking with Bruce off to the side. Darcy was nowhere to be found. However, that looked like Jane near the bar. Kate tried not to gape to how gorgeous Jane looked. She'd never seen her dressed that nice before with her hair and everything perfect. Then, she felt kind of bad when she noticed how uncomfortable Jane appeared to be.

She studied the crowd below one more time and noticed who she really wanted to see. A few minutes later and she stopped right in front of them. 

"Welcome to our charity gala," she said.

"Just a small little get together," Clint dead-panned. A waiter came up and offered them some of the crab stuffed mushroom.

"But you came, thank you," Kate spoke; trying to sound like she usually did around him instead of the anxiety she'd felt just minutes ago. "And you dressed up, gold star for that."

"Cumberbatch and everything," Clint confirmed.

"Cummerbund," Kate and Bobbi corrected at the same time. Then, they laughed. 

"We never should have introduced him to Sherlock," Kate said to Bobbi.

"It seemed like such a good idea at the time since they had canceled Dog Cops and all..."  
"La la la," said Clint, using his good arm to cover his ear. "It's not canceled. It's on hiatus while they...decide things. It's coming back."

"Sure it is, honey," his wife spoke, rubbing his back. "Kate, you look beautiful."

She'd heard that a thousand times before yet it meant more coming from Bobbi who didn't have an agenda with her. 

"Clint, give me your phone," Bobbi demanded.

"How do you even..."

Kate couldn't help smiling as Clint was cut off with just a glare. He plucked the phone out of a pocket and handed it to her.

"My camera's been acting funny. Now, get in closer, Hawkeyes," Bobbi spoke, pressed something on the phone and let go, immediately giving it back to Clint. Kate glanced around. Everyone else appeared to be oblivious. Only those with a certain clearance level were supposed to know she was the other Hawkeye. 

"You look just like your mother," Clint said in a soft voice. Kate couldn't help shaking her head. Susan looked just like their mother. Kate was always just the other one. Bobbi had a quizzical expression as well. 

"I should say hi to the other guests," Kate explained and left them. 

********************************************************************

Jane had stayed close to the bar as Darcy suggested. However, she was lonely and miserable without anyone to talk to her. It also felt like everything hurt. Her shoes were not comfortable, her dress was tight and her hair felt like she was carrying a twenty-pound bowling ball supported by sharp pins. 

She'd let Darcy have her fun by giving her a ticket and dressing her up. Maybe it was time to leave and call it a night. However, her stupid stilettos weren't allowing her a very fast exit. She bent down to take them off. 

"You're not leaving, are you?" asked a familiar voice. She looked up to see Bruce and stopped trying to take her shoes off. "I was hoping to find you. You're probably the only other person here who understands what it's like to have your friends insist on dressing you up and force you into social functions."

"This is true," Jane agreed. "But it did make Darcy really happy."

"Tony and Pepper," Bruce explained, holding out his arms. "I hate these things."

"I'm about as comfortable as a Blue Dwarf situated on the edge of an event horizon," Jane joked. To her relief, Bruce laughed.

"You would think us being here would be about as likely as finding Nuclear Pasta at Panera Bread," she continued, hoping she wasn't pressing her luck. His chuckle seemed a little more polite but still counted.

"Why didn't I notice you were funny before?" Bruce asked. 

"I usually don't try. When you're always surrounded by Darcy and you and Tony and Clint, what's the point? By the time I have a good one, someone's already said a better one. I'm surrounded by quicker, wittier wits," Jane explained.

There was a hint of blush that came over Bruce's cheeks at the compliment.

******************************************************************

Kate was having a mostly virgin drink concoction when John Perry appeared.

"Want something a little stronger? I could get it for you," the older man suggested. She didn't know much about him except he had dealings with the government and her father had invited him. 

"If I wanted, I could get it for myself," she spat. Instead of being persuaded to go away, he came closer.

"Now, now, that's no way for the hostess to talk, is it?" Perry asked, putting his hands on her shoulders. 

She wanted to throw him off, punch him and kick him in the groin for good measure. However, she found herself doing nothing. She was frozen, remembering that night again. 

"There, there, that's better. Maybe you could even show me around the place," Perry suggested. His brown eyes leered at her while his fingers were caressing her shoulder blades.

"That's not what she wants," Clint's voice spoke in a growl. It broke Kate out of her trance. She slipped away from Perry's grasp and was going up the stairs without even thinking about it.

********************************************************

Clint was happy to see Kate escaping up the stairs. He knew a little bit about how horrible it must be for her.

"And what would you have done with one arm?" the douchebag sneered. "Kill me?"

Clint was about to comment when someone else got there first. From the corner of his eye, he noticed Tony had showed up. He balanced a drink in one hand like it was a natural extension of his appendage. 

"He could. There's probably half a dozen different ways he could kill you right now so you're getting off light, Perry," Tony spoke. "However, if you don't want those government contracts to dry up, I'd stop hitting on thirteen year old girls. You did know Kate Bishop is only thirteen, didn't you?"

"She looked older," the man mumbled. 

"Right," Tony commented. "Barton and I are going to keep an eye on Ms. Bishop the rest of the night. You might want to let your other pervy friends know that."

The message must have been received because "Perry" left for another part of the party. Tony turned his back to Clint.

"Now, I know why she was so adamant about us being here," Tony whispered.

"Yeah," Clint agreed. There was a moment of awkwardness and he decided to go back to Bobbi. Then, he noticed Tony smiling at Pepper laughing across the room. 

"Did you ask her yet?" Clint asked.

"What?"

Clint rolled his eyes and replied, "Pepper."

"No," Tony answered; not looking at him as he readjusted his jacket.

"Why?"

"Look, I know you've asked the question five million times which makes you an expert but I...I haven't and...I want to make sure I know the answer first," Tony explained.

Clint glared at him before saying, "You know the answer."

"It never hurts to be extra sure. I want everything to be perfect," Tony argued.

"Or unattainably perfect so you don't have to ask her," Clint spoke. He stepped closer to Tony and added, "Just ask her."

Then, he walked away.

****************************************************************

Kate almost ran up the stairs and past her bedroom. She knew where she wanted to go. There was a small room they used for storage. She opened up the closet and found her mom's coat. Kate didn't bother to put it on, just wrapped it around herself as she slid to the floor. The faint smell of her perfume was comforting as she cried. 

She didn't know how much time had passed when she heard footsteps. What if it was Perry again? She wrapped herself tighter in her mom's coat so she wasn't very visible. The footsteps came closer but they didn't sound like a man's footsteps. They were softer.

A girl entered, probably about her same age with blonde hair and normal looking clothes. Kate doubted she had been a party guest but how was she here? Did she sneak in? She let the coat loosen around her.

Then, she noticed the book the girl was reading: The Murder at the Vicarage by Agatha Christie. She'd never seen anyone else her own age read Agatha Christie. Plus, she was reading an actual paper book and not a Kindle or something. 

"Did you already read her Poirot books?" Kate asked without thinking as the coat fell further down, just covering her dress. 

"Of course, I've found it's better to read books in the order that the author wrote them. Sometimes, the earlier books are better. Sometimes, the later ones, I wasn't sure if her stuff after getting divorced would be as good," the girl explained. "My parents haven't been the same."

Kate felt odd and wanted to change the subject.

"I also love the name, Agatha. I love all those classic names," she said. "Not like now with Apple and North and stuff like that."

"Are you one of those like Katniss or Renesmee?" the girl asked, followed by a mischievous grin.

"Kate," she replied. As soon as she said it, she wished she had used an alias. What if she figured out who she really was?

"Like Hepburn," the girl said with a smile. "And I would be Cassandra."

"The one who knows everything but gets ignored at every turn," Kate acknowledged. Her right hand sank into the plush carpet.

"But you can call me Cassie," she suggested. "Are you hiding out here?"

The girl traced the faded wallpaper with a finger that had chipped pink nail polish. Her eyes seemed curious. Kate nodded. She hoped the curiosity was more about her as opposed to the neglect of the room. While everywhere else in their home had been updated multiple times since her mom's death, they had never been able to change this one. It was the same as the day they packed away her things like she'd actually come back.

"I'm not supposed to be here either. My dad's a waiter downstairs. He figured this way I'd get a good meal for free," the girl continued and sat on the floor across from her.

"Mine's working downstairs, too," Kate admitted and technically, it was true. "Did you know that Agatha learned how to surf?"

"I know! That's so awesome," Cassie agreed. Her blue eyes lit up. "Did you know she once went missing for like three days or something and they never found out what happened?"

"I have a friend and she told me that there was this show years ago that claimed it was related to aliens and some sort of wasp thing," Kate said. Bobbi really wanted her to watch Doctor Who. 

"It's funny. They used to have all those alien descriptions and pictures and things and they were always weird and ugly and then we get a real alien and he looks like an Australian model," Cassie spoke. Kate had to giggle. She'd never thought of Thor that way before. 

"Can you imagine living in a place like this? More money than you know what to do with and you never have to worry about your next meal? I've seen how they treat my dad. Tony Stark wouldn't even give him a job interview," Cassie complained. Kate was very intrigued. Tony had his moments of being an asshole, but he was always nice to her.

"What does your dad do?" Kate asked. 

"He's brilliant. He's a scientist. He can do anything, but I got cancer when I was a baby and he had to do some stuff to get us money, illegal stuff. Now no one will hire him," she complained. Kate understood things better. On one hand, if he was brilliant, everyone should want him. On the other hand, she knew from over-hearing adults that her dad was what they usually called "a liability". Still, it was sad he was reduced to working as a waiter.

"Sorry," Kate said in sympathy.

"Yeah, but at least I get to live with him on weekends," Cassie said with a shrug. She knew that shrug. She'd done it herself when she was tired of discussing a topic that made her hurt. Clint and Coulson did the same thing. 

********************************************************************* 

Phil led the group to a secluded table in the back of the room. Loki sat down as if he was a five year old being grounded. Skye was studying everything. Darcy was smirking at the whole situation and Jemma looked like she expected to be thrown out any minute. When Skye asked to bring someone, he hadn't expected Jemma. 

"You can look, but don't touch. Touching is extra and has to be done in a private room," he told the group but it was more for Loki. He didn't want any misunderstandings.

"I'm aware of the rules for these establishments. What I don't understand is why I'm here," Loki complained, crossing his arms.

"You haven't left the apartment since you left medical. You watch MTV literally all day. It's worrying," Phil spoke. He watched Loki glance at everyone and their sympathetic faces. Loki scowled more. An uncomfortable silence grew.

"I've never been to a strip club before, should be exciting!" Jemma announced. It felt like it simply added to the awkwardness.

"I think I'll order a beer," Phil told them.

***************************************************************

Bruce had found a chair for Jane to sit in and take the weight off those stilettos. 

"But what about you and Betty? Even Erik's told me how you seemed so perfect together," she spoke. The subject of Betty was still a little sore. At this moment, Jane seemed incredibly young. 

"It's not...it's not a good time for us to be together," he answered, shaking his head.

"But why? You have a stable home and you can control the Hulk for the most part," Jane argued. 

"She's doing too well in her career for me to mess that up."

Jane's brown eyes widened and her mouth gaped open. 

"This isn't the 1950s. Women can have a career and a family," she argued. 

"That's true for normal folk, but I'm not," Bruce spoke. "I'm an Avenger."

She was about to argue again so he cut her off before she had a chance to speak. 

"You gave up a lot to be with Thor, maybe more than you realize. Culver let you go, the same thing they did me, the same thing they did to Erik and who's financing you now?" Bruce asked but answered his own question before she could. "SHIELD. SHIELD is financing your research, but I bet you're finding a hard time getting scientific journals to accept your research. They're probably saying it's too trendy or that you should try an entertainment magazine or NPR. Then, there's the lectures. You probably aren't asked to many and when you do, they only want to ask you questions about us. Am I warm?"  
He knew he'd hit his mark by the way she frowned and wouldn't look at him. 

"I want better for Betty."

He knew Jane was stubborn and half-expecting the next comment, Bruce braced himself for it. 

"But that's deciding it for her. Why not let her decide that for herself?" Jane asked. Her arms were crossed in annoyance but he was pretty sure it was at the situation and not him.

"Jane, Betty knows where I am. I'm not hiding. She could come contact me or visit anytime she wants," he pointed out. "The fact that she doesn't means that she must agree with me."

Of course, there was also the fact that her dad would love to kill him. He didn't like thinking about that either.   
He could almost hear her thinking. The expression in those brown eyes was that intense. 

"I could get us some more drinks," he offered. 

"But why do we have to choose like that? Why can't we have love and science?" Jane asked. 

"We're not normal people, but then...it's kind of like...science was my first real love so, can you have both loves in your life at once? Is that possible?" Bruce asked. "With Betty before...before everything happened, we could share science together. It made it easier. She made me love science more, but then, everything got ruined."

"I'd never thought about it in those terms before but yeah, you're right. Science was my first love. Science was always there for me," Jane explained.

"Science always made sense when nothing else did. I could depend on it," Bruce agreed. Jane played with a ring on her finger as she said, "Science was my dad's favorite thing. He wanted so much for me to love it as much he did. He'd wake me up in the middle of the night to come see a meteor shower or Venus or a shuttle launch. Sometimes, when things are going well in an experiment or we find something new, it's like he's with me, like I know he'd be proud of me."

Bruce nodded. Sometimes, he envied those with such idyllic childhoods. It was something he didn't think he'd ever understand himself. He'd had colleagues whose dad had died and he tried to be understanding with them, but he wasn't sure what that was like; to have a dad where you were sad when he died. 

"That's nice. It's a nice sentiment," he said. He wasn't sure about his beliefs on the afterlife. It was a pretty story that there would be some sort of reward after all of this and their deceased beloved would meet them. Then, there were times when he kind of hoped there was nothing after this; that it was just over. 

Their conversation seemed so incongruent with the drunkenness surrounding them. People were laughing or singing along with the live band. It amused him. Why not make the difference that much greater?

"The fact that my dad loved science so much is what drove me away from it initially. I didn't want to be anything like him. He was a monster," Bruce explained. He laughed at his choice of words. "But I was good at it and everything made more sense there."  
He looked down at his hand, making sure it wasn't greenish. 

"I still ended up in his same field, studying the same things," he admitted.   
He knew from her expression the minute that Jane had made the connection.

"Brian Banner, that's your dad." She spoke, " the one who almost-"

"Almost accidentally blew up Los Alamos, yep, that's the one," he said with a nod.

"Sorry," she apologized.

"That's okay. That's literally the least worst thing he ever did," he told her. The worst thing would definitely be killing Bruce's mom and making Bruce lie about it in court. Betty had been the only one he'd talked about that with. 

"Erik just said not to ever mention or ask about your dad." Jane explained, "That it might cause an incident." 

"Yeah," Bruce said. "So, when was the last time you spoke to Thor?"

Jane shrugged. 

"It's been a couple of weeks which doesn't seem as weird as it did when we first broke up," she spoke. After a pause, she looked at him and asked, "What's going on with Loki?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"It's complicated." Jane explained, "I tried to ask Phil about it earlier, but he wouldn't tell me anything."

"Because it's complicated," he said with a smirk. She gave him a glare.

"Fine, the last time we were in battle together, he saved me and he's saved Thor's life at least twice now," she explained.

"At least it doesn't involve you carrying Loki's love child," Bruce joked. She shoved him with her left hand. As soon as she had done it, she froze as if she had pressed the nuclear bomb button. 

"It's okay, I'm not that fragile," Bruce spoke. "Tony actually suggested that I consult you about Loki. This was back when he was still in his coma and we weren't sure if he'd ever wake up."

She shook her head.

"Oh no, I couldn't have helped then. You would have needed a soul forge," Jane spoke.

"What?"

"Oh, I have to tell you all about this. Asgard has a Quantum Field Generator that they call a Soul Forge," Jane explained and Bruce   
listened as she told him everything.

***********************************************************************

Phil was still nursing his beer at the bar when Darcy appeared. 

"Maybe we should have picked a male strip club," she spoke. 

"He goes for both," Phil reminded her.

"True," she agreed. Her green eyes became mischievous. "Maybe they have a redhead here?"  
Phil cringed. 

"That would be this place in Atlantic City. It has stripper doubles for all of the Avengers," he explained. 

"Really?" she asked in a very excited tone. "Wouldn't that be copyright infringement or something?"

"Nah, Tony finds it amusing more than anything and the guy playing him is bigger..." Phil continued. Darcy laughed. 

"You'll have to take me sometime," she suggested. He felt himself cringe again.

"I don't like seeing-," Phil spoke and trailed off. He had some more beer and added, "Tash and Clint that way."

"Because you're so close," she stated. Then, she had that look like she'd figured something out. "Those rumors were true! You and Clint and Natasha!"

He let himself have a little smile. The three of them had some great times together. 

"I need a Mojito," Darcy told the bartender and turned back to Phil. In a whisper, she asked, "What's really going on?"  
The question could be accurate for so many things. 

"About what?"

"I know Loki isn't why you've been so tense lately or the added meetings with Fury. Something's happening," Darcy continued to whisper. She'd need to know sometime.

"Between the mess in Las Vegas and various other things, World Security Council isn't happy. They want to appoint a co-director of SHIELD," Phil explained. No doubt whoever they picked would be nothing more than a WSC puppet. 

"I wish those guys would just go away and leave us alone," she complained.

"Me too," he agreed. Part of him was hoping she'd volunteer information about Kate's party. He knew she'd be checking social media about it and in contact with the guests. However, he didn't want to ask about it or be too eager for information because she'd want to know why. Jasper was the fan of celebrity gossip, not him. He watched her pick up her drink and suggested, "We should get back. Who knows what they've gotten themselves into with us gone."

*****************************************************************************

"If Fury didn't like the fish tank idea, what about a stripper pole for the bus? I bet May would kick ass at it," Skye suggested to Jemma as yet another danced waggled close to them in wardrobe that could barely be called clothes.

"We might have to requisition it as something other than 'stripper pole'. The way Ward's been working you, I'm sure you'd have it mastered in no time," Jemma replied. Skye checked out Loki's face to see if he took it the wrong way but it was impassive as it had been all night. 

"Did they up your clearance level yet?" Jemma asked.

"Uh...actually, I'm still not technically...I'm more of what they call...an asset," she explained. It sounded weak even to her own ears. She was working so hard to be more helpful, more than just a hacker to them but she knew Darcy had done so much more work and hoops and tests to become an actual agent.

"Oh, right," Jemma said with a little embarrassed laugh and pushed a strand of hair behind her ears.

"But didn't you get a promotion?" Skye asked to change the subject.

"Yeah, because of all the work I did with Dr. Banner and..." she trailed off while looking at Loki. "Now I have so much more access to technology and files, it's like my first year when I was first given keys to a lab."

"Oh, awesome," Skye exclaimed.

"Actually, SHIELD's knowledge of alien technology has grown so much that it's so exciting," Jemma explained. "Some of the objects are so barbaric. They still insist on blood sacrifice."

Loki scoffed and they both looked at him. 

"Is that really so different than your technology for blood sugar diseases? How about how juvenile your security measures are?" Loki asked. "Anyone can guess a combination of letters and numbers. A thumbprint can be worked around. Even I proved a retinal scanner can be defeated and that's one of the main line of defenses at SHIELD, along with the voice identification. Whereas blood is not so easily defeated, not only is your DNA for the most part unique but everyone has particular enzymes, hormones and outside chemicals that would be hard to replicate without the right machinery. Even then, it's a very small window because of how fast blood becomes degraded." 

Skye could tell that Jemma was mad and trying to think of the perfect comeback. As for herself, she was trying not to gape. She had never seen this happen to Jemma. 

"Some machines even require to blood to perform their functions," Loki explained. "Other cultures, more advanced cultures, have created machines to form body parts, repair defects, babies for those who can't have one or custom modifications."   
At this, he stood up. 

Jemma's face was red despite not having any alcohol yet. Skye wondered if she'd have to try and separate the two. 

"Then, why not help us know what these machines are truly capable of?" she spat at him. 

"Maybe if you're going to refer to such machines and their cultures as barbaric, you don't deserve them," Loki retorted back. "I'm taking a piss." 

As soon as he was gone from their view, Jemma pitched a sort of fit. She waved her arms and made little teakettle noises. 

"Is it more that he insulted your science knowledge or that the guy who tried to take over our planet is trying to teach us about respecting other cultures?" Skye asked. Then, she studied Jemma's face a moment more and added, "It's definitely the science part."

"I haven't been dressed down like that since I was in the academy!" Jemma shrieked. Her face was getting pretty red. "Okay, I'm going to the loo."

"Does no one just call it a toilet?" Skye asked as Jemma walked away. Great, now she was all alone and talking to herself.

********************************************************************************

"Come on, let's dance," Clint suggested and took Bobbi's hand. She was too surprised to argue. Clint didn't like to dance in public. He must have been rattled by something.

"How's Kate?" she asked. There was a moment of hesitation before he answered, "Fine."

"Earlier she looked almost...paralyzed," she spoke. For a few seconds, his grip tightened. Kate was what had him rattled.

"She was reliving something that happened to her," he explained. He made it sound like PTSD but she was only thirteen. What could cause that?

Clint kissed her. Despite it being an obvious distraction, she let him and pulled him closer.

********************************************************************************

Phil wasn't expecting to come back to a table with only Skye at it. 

"Where's Loki and Jemma?" he asked. 

"They were both going to the restroom," she explained. Then, she added, "But not together."

"So not his type," Darcy commented. Then, she was looking at him like Skye wasn't even there. "Should we believe that he's still there?"

"No, you check on Jemma, make sure she didn't get lost. I'll look for Loki," Phil spoke.

"And me?" Skye asked. 

"You tell us if we miss anything good."

"A.C.," she complained.

"Someone needs to stay at the table in case one of them returns," he explained and she nodded, appearing to be satisfied with that reasoning. 

*****************************************************************

Tony was picking up two more drinks, one for Pepper, when Derek Bishop approached him. The last time he had seen him, Derek's hair was more salt and pepper but now it had been dyed black all over.

"I wanted to personally thank you for coming. I wasn't sure if my daughter had thanked you. I seem to have lost her for the moment," Derek complained. "Having a nice time?"

Tony nodded as he wondered how much Derek knew about his other guests mistreating Kate. Then, he saw Derek's eyes following a young blonde who didn't look that much older than Kate. Derek grinned like a wolf. Tony felt embarrassed to be next to him. Would he be this bad if he didn't have Pepper?

Derek's disgusting behavior emboldened him to ask something he'd been wondering. 

"Pepper had tried to get tickets for her brother and his wife, but I supposed they were lost in the mail," Tony suggested.

"These things can't be helped," Derek replied.

"And Victoria Hand and her wife?" Tony asked.

"Tony, Tony," Derek spoke, putting his arm around him. "You know how these things work. These parties have to project a certain image especially with the internet and Facebook. I can't have just anyone and I don't appreciate pity cases being foisted on me. It's bad enough with those scientists there."

Derek pointed at Bruce and Jane having a serious conversation about six feet away. 

"But Kate insisted on having her own guests and who am I to deny her that? She's my baby girl and she needs to learn the business," he explained. "How's that tower in L.A. coming?"

"Next year," Tony answered.

"Excellent, I expect to be invited to that party," he said. Then, he squeezed Tony's shoulder and walked away. Tony realized he hadn't seen Kate in over an hour and it began to worry him. He knew he'd seen her going upstairs so he decided he would try there first.

*****************************************************************

Jemma hadn't expected to be giving out medical advice but she'd taken a wrong turn on the way back from the loo. Instead, she'd found one of the strippers grimacing in pain in one of the private rooms.

"You really need to stay off this ankle. You could make it worse," Jemma warned as she felt the swollen body part.  
The young woman shook her head. 

"I can't. I don't have any paid time and if I call off one more time, I'm fired. I can't lose this job," she complained.   
Sometimes, Jemma forgot how good she actually had it. She might be shot at from time to time. She might be placed in a situation where they had twenty minutes to save the world, but at least Phil never questioned any medical leaves or requested time off. Maybe this girl wasn't even eating properly?

"Any lightheadedness?"

The girl shook her head and Jemma felt better.

"Okay, keep off it as much as you can. Keep it elevated. Wrap it when you're working as much as possible," Jemma spoke. "And I'm going to leave my number at the front so you can call me."

There was a knock at the door.

"Am I interrupting anything? Because I could just forget I found you," Phil suggested.

"Not necessary," she replied. She gave a little smile to the woman and went towards him. 

"For the moment, we've lost Loki," Phil spoke. In that moment, she realized something and it all made sense. 

"But it's not like you really lost him. How can you lose him when he has no powers?" Jemma asked.   
She knew from his expression that her guess was correct. 

"We can't let anyone know that," he uttered.

"Loki's a matter of national security?"

"No, my security," he argued in a low voice. "If word got out that Loki was without his magic, every enemy he'd ever made would come for him and I'm his roommate."

"Then leave, move into the tower like Darcy and everyone else."

"No," Phil said and shook his head. "I can't do that. I can't leave him alone like this."

Phil wasn't looking at her at this point. He was looking at the black tile with glittered incased in it as he said, "I know what he's going through and I can't."

Jemma forced herself to remember those first few months knowing Phil and how different he was to the stories told about him. It had been hard to reconcile the two. She heard footsteps and saw the stripper she'd just helped walking towards them.

"Hullo, did you see a man walk through here? Blond curly hair? Tall?" Jemma asked. 

"Blue eyes and a smug look? Figured him for a model. I saw him walking that way towards make-up, but I bet a lot of us would give him everything for free. What a hottie," she said. 

Jemma resisted the desire to roll her eyes.

"Thanks for your information," Phil spoke and headed in the direction she indicated, farther down the hallway. 

*******************************************************************

"Are you sure I don't know you from somewhere? You just seem so familiar," Cassie commented.

Kate shrugged.

"I probably just have one of those faces where everyone thinks they know me already," she said. "Plus, we have so much in common. It's crazy we haven't met sooner."

Could she say anything more stupid? Kate felt like beating her head against the door. She didn't want scare Cassie and she was also worried about her identity being found out. The other girl didn't have a very high opinion of the rich. 

"Are you still hungry? I could get something downstairs," Kate offered. 

"I don't want you getting caught," Cassie said and shook her head. They heard footsteps and froze.

"Anyone up here? Is everything okay?" called a male voice. Kate recognized it immediately as Tony's voice.

"What do we do?" Cassie asked. It must have been loud enough for Tony to hear because he was in the room a few seconds later. 

"This must be the better party then," he commented with a smile. 

"Don't turn us in," Cassie spat.

"Turn you in?" Tony asked.

"I don't want my dad fired over this," Cassie complained. Tony laughed which made Cassie stand up and her face redden.

"Even if I wanted to, I think your friend there would have her own complaints about that and the hostess tends to have a bigger say in those things than some guest," Tony spoke.

No, no, no. Kate stood up and saw Cassie's anger turn into disbelief. Her blue eyes widened and her mouth opened.

"You're Kate Bishop," she spat. "No wonder you looked familiar! All this time...I bet I was nothing more than an amusement to you, the poor girl who goes to public school and uses the library for her books."

"Cassie..." Kate started. Cassie shook her head. Her disbelief had turned into either hurt or anger or both. Kate couldn't tell before the other girl started running for the servant's elevator.

"Thanks a lot, Tony!" she growled and ran after her.

**********************************************************************

Phil and Jemma were joined by Darcy just as they reached the room for make-up, hair and everything else from the activity around it. He thought about knocking but the door was constantly opening anyways.

They stepped inside and looked around. Loki was in a corner and they walked over. Most of the other woman kept looking look over at Loki and whispering. It was true how attractive they found him. 

"Aren't you beautiful?" he asked in a baby voice. He clutched a very young looking puppy.

"They're for sale. The vet. told me six weeks old was old enough and I can't have all these things in my apartment," a young woman complained. She motioned to a box full of the other puppies who were whining and yelping.

"What are they?" Jemma asked. The puppies did have an odd appearance; large, floppy ears on a small body with tiny tails.

"I own a St. Bernard and she fucked the neighbor's Chihuahua. I didn't even know that was scientifically possible," the woman explained. Phil nodded. However, his gaze was transfixed on Loki. 

"So young, far too young to be taken from your mother and now, you'll never see her again." Loki spoke, "Such a cruel fate."   
Loki kissed the little face and smiled. It was the first real smile he'd seen from him since last year.

I'm such an idiot, Phil thought. 

"Darcy, I have a couple of things to do first, but I think it's time to leave," Phil told her.

"Already?"

"You put that where?!" Jemma asked in shock at another performer.

"Yes," Phil confirmed with even more force. He stepped outside the room to a more private space in the hallway and took out his phone, selecting one of his contacts.

"Son of Coul! What is it?" Thor asked. He usually remembered not to call him that. However, there were more important issues than dwelling on that.

"When was the last time that Loki saw his children?" Phil asked.

"You refer to Sleipnir, Fenrir and Jorgumand? Sif claimed he visited them at least once a month, but there couldn't have been any visits since before he fell in the Battle of Las Vegas," Thor answered.

It'd been four to six months without having seen his children in person.

"Can't we organize an official visit? Maybe you could chaperone him once a month?" Phil suggested.

"Father doesn't want Loki to step forth in Asgard again. He feels the risks are too great," he explained. It was understandable considering the last few times that Loki had been to Asgard other than visiting his kids.

"But what about if you stressed this was simply for Loki to visit his kids and nothing more?" Phil asked.

"If Father were to allow Loki to visit just for pretense of calling on his children, that would mean the All-Father would accept that the children are legitimate and thus, heirs to the throne. He would never do that," Thor spoke. Phil felt like ripping what little he had left of his hair out. There was no way to win here.

"Thanks," he said, knowing Thor wouldn't grasp the sarcasm. He hung up. Loki's depression was also about how his lack of magic kept him from his children. The devotion unsettled Phil's stomach. He called up Clint.

"Hey, I heard you guys were at a strip club," Clint greeted. Darcy must have texted him.

"Yeah, but we're leaving," Phil spoke. "How's Kate?"

"You should see her...wait..."

His phone chirped and a window popped up that he had a new photo. He clicked and found one of Clint and Kate in party finery. Phil smiled. 

"She looks just like her mom, doesn't she?" Clint spoke. Even with Kate's black hair streaked with purple, he had to agree.

"Yeah."

**********************************************************************

Tony walked up to Pepper. She wore a smile until he came closer.

"What happened?"

"Kate's mad at me. I may have temporarily ruined her life," he told her. He used to have females upset with him all the time   
before he became an Avenger. It wasn't a big deal but with Kate, it felt different. He didn't like having teammates mad at him.

Pepper held him close, asking, "What did you do?"

"Kate made a friend at the party but didn't tell her who she really was. I spilled the beans that she was Derek's daughter," Tony explained.

"I think that this time you're actually off the hook," Pepper said with a smile. It wasn't sarcastic either.

"Really?"

"She's a teenage girl. They do lots of stupid things. She was going to be found out eventually," she said. Her fingers caressed his scalp. The words and actions made him feel better.

"I'm glad I have you, Pep."

"Me, too," she said with a smile. "This feels so right. I can't remember the last time the universe felt so right."

"Like we could stay here forever?"

"Mhmm," Pepper agreed. Tony took that as a yes and decided to start making plans for a more formal proposal. It was such a relief to only have thoughts of Pepper in his head.

******************************************************************

Cassie may have had a head start on Kate, but Kate was an Avenger. She ran, bounced off a wall while narrowly missing the Jackson Pollack and did a sort of somersault that Natasha had taught her. There was the sound of dress seams being stretched to the limit or ripping entirely.

Cassie's blue eyes narrowed.

"Cassie, I'm sorry. I should have told you but I didn't...I didn't want you mad at me and now you are anyway," Kate apologized.

"But you lied to me and what would you want with me anyway? We have nothing in common," the other complained.

"But that's the thing, we do. We love the same books and music and tastes in names! All my life, people have wanted to know me because of my parents or what I could do for them or they felt they had to. You were the first person who just wanted to know me for me. I've never had that before and I don't want to lose it," Kate pleaded.

Cassie crossed her arms. She frowned. 

"I've never really had a friend either," she admitted.

Blue eyes met blue eyes and stared at each other.

"I suppose we could exchange Tumblr and Facebook?"

Kate almost smiled. It was better than nothing.

*********************************************************************

Jemma liked that they had borrowed a limo from Stark. It was much more comfortable for the five of them; almost five. Phil still hadn't showed up. Darcy was on her mobile. Skye was on the verge of making small talk with Loki. Jemma could tell be the way her posture would leans toward Loki, her mouth would open a bit and she'd sink back again, mouth closed. Loki had his eyes shut and his face seemed to be a permanent frown.

Then, the door opened.

Phil was carrying one of those ugly puppies.

"Loki, this puppy is for you," he said. For a moment, Loki looked like he was speechless. He was a prince once. Shouldn't he be used to this? Then again, there was the time where he had killed Phil and tried to enslave the human race. It didn't make one endearing and deserving of presents. 

"But why?" Loki asked in a suspicious tone.

"He made you smile," Phil replied. For a second, it seemed like the recipient was still afraid that the offer would be taken away or have added limitations. When Jemma thought it must be clear to him that none of that was happening, Loki took the tiny puppy and held it close to his face. The puppy licked him with a miniscule, pink tongue.

"Oh, you wittle cutie," he said and kissed it back. She could see Skye on the point of snickering and Phil about to say something, but Darcy elbowed her first.

"Shall we go then?" Loki asked, clutching the puppy against his chest like a baby. 

*******************************************************************


	25. The One with the Proposal, Part One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There are coordinated Frost giant attacks across the Earth but is someone behind them?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: Friends to the End: The One with the Proposal, Part One  
> Author: Ericadawn16  
> Prompt: The wonderful mash-up of Friends and Avengers  
> Character/Pairing(s): Loki/Amora (Past), Pepper/Tony, Tasha/Loki, Tony/Steve (Past), James/Rae, Jessica/Luke, Victoria/Isabelle, Clint/Bobbi, Jessica/Vange, Clint/Jessica (Past)  
> Phil Coulson, Loki, May Parker, Jane Foster, Thor, Skye, Nick Fury, Ava Ayala, Peter Parker, Tony Stark, Clint Barton, Darcy Lewis, JARVIS, Jasper Sitwell, Leo Fitz, Jemma Simmons, Melinda May, Grant Ward, James Rhodes, Jennifer Walters, Jessica Jones, Victoria Hand, Isabelle Hartley, Bruce Banner, Felix Blake, Lance Hunter, Bobbi Morse, Al MacKenzie, Pepper Potts, Jessica Drew-Whedon, Amora, Wanda Frank, Kate Bishop, Agatha Harkness  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Warnings: Slash, mild language, ANIMAL DEATH, reference to sexual abuse and animal cruelty, MPREG (past)  
> Spoilers: a few references here and there, nothing big
> 
> Beta: HUGE Thanks to i_llbedammned and lavendergaia and Valoscope and thespian15

The One with the Proposal, Part One

May 12, 2018

Phil Coulson watched as the apartment door opened and Loki entered. As soon as the door was closed, Loki became more animated. Phil realized he'd begun to look forward to the transformation. Loki would release the puppy from its leash and kiss his face. The puppy would bark and lick him in return.

"Pip, you are such a good puppy!" Loki intoned in a baby voice. Phil was a little embarrassed at first by the choice of name, but now he was a little pleased by it.

The puppy was still as awkward and gangly as the day Phil gave it to him two months before. He wasn't much bigger, about the size of a terrier with floppy ears and fluffy white fur that got on everything. 

Phil watched a little too long and the puppy noticed him as well, running over to him and jumping from table to chair until he could climb up Phil's chest and lick his face as well. 

His pretending to be disgusted never lasted very long and he tried to turn a blind eye to the next part of the ritual. If he didn't, Loki tried to see if he could get Phil to be upset or annoyed. Loki took out the green bag of dog poop from their walk and strode over to the balcony where he leaned over the railing and dropped it.

"Fury' s monstrosity again," he announced with a smile.

Phil's cell-phone beeped and he answered it.

"Phil, I need you to see something. Come to my office as soon as you can," said May Parker's voice, more worried than usual.

"I'll be there," he promised and hung up.

******************************************************************

"What is it, May?" Phil asked, seated across from the Director of SWORD's desk.

"We've been studying some anomalies in the atmosphere. At first, we assumed they were Thor, but they didn't match up with his activities. I had Reed look into them for us, but he couldn't pinpoint specifics either," she explained and took out a folder. "The problem is that in the last hour, dozens of these anomalies have shown up in seven different cities."

"Then, it's a big problem," Phil stated and took the folder from her. The findings didn't quite seem Asgardian but there was something familiar about them. He'd need Foster or Simmons. 

"Quite big and I don't want the usual SHIELD shut-out with this. I already have Brand heading to Siberia," May continued.

Phil looked over some of the city names.

"Looks like social media might do the work for us, but I'll let you know," he told her.

****************************************************************************

Jemma Simmons loved a good science mystery. However, it was a little more fun when the world might not possibly be in danger. Still, getting to work with Dr. Foster was an excellent perk.

"This can't be Asgardian!" Dr. Fos...Jane as she insisted that Jemma call her...shouted in an excited tone.

"Then, what is it?" asked Phil.

"We're working on it, but I know it's not Asgardian. The closest readings would be Loki's measurements but this is off, way off. It indicates a much larger body mass-"

"Frost giants!" Thor hissed.

An invasion of Frost giants?

Jemma looked to Phil for guidance about their next move. Then, Skye came running in.

"Okay, if we captured Lorelei in January, who's this one?"

She held up a tablet with a phone photo of a woman in Asgardian armor.

"Her sister," Thor hissed.

**************************************************************

Darcy felt overwhelmed. This felt way worse than the time Magneto tried to kill Clint in Las Vegas. For one thing, this involved cities all over the world. She sat next to Phil at a table surrounded by screens of those already heading off in Quint jets. A few others were also at the table like Thor, Tony, Tasha and Clint.

"I know most of you prefer to be briefed on missions before sending you off but there wasn't time. We have an Asgardian Enchantress who might or might not be connected to an influx of Frost Giants and all of them have to be stopped before we have civilian casualties," Phil explained.

"Our main person of interest just showed up in New York, but we can't rule out any more visitors so I'll be staying in DC, Coulson in New York and within a short time, we'll have agents able to assist every continent if need be. Shut her down," Fury commanded.

"Why Ulak Island?" Ava Ayala asked.

"We don't know why these particular cities have been targeted. Some are high profile like New York, Tokyo, Las Vegas but some...Nuuk isn't known for its rich gold deposits or warm beaches," Phil spoke.

It did have a Viking past, thought Darcy. Maybe some of the cities weren't so random. She read over them again. Why did Kyzyk sound so familiar?

"Where's the other Hawkeye?" Peter asked. Darcy caught Jessica Jones glaring at him before anyone else could.

"She's not involved with this mission. Now does anyone have any pertinent questions?" Phil asked.

"Yes, I do," Tony spoke up. "You can do this without me for one night, right?"

"And what are we keeping you from that's bigger than the fate of the planet?" Nick asked.

"A lot of things, personal things, haven't I done enough that I can have this one time to myself?" Tony retorted, standing up. 

"You're finally asking her," Clint stated with a small smile. Then, he went back to twirling a pen like a drumstick. Technically, he wasn't allowed to be in combat situations but this was too serious not to bring him in. Then, it dawned on her what he had said.

"Aww," Darcy exclaimed. "It's kind of sweet, right?"

"Fine, you're excused but any planetary destruction is on your head," Nick agreed. Tony nodded. 

"Dismissed," Phil spoke and the screens disappeared. "Thor, any particular reason she's in New York?"

"My brother," Thor answered.

"Of course," half the room answered. Darcy always tried to look for any indication of intimacy from Tasha. She knew she and Loki had at least been fuck buddies but the spy was always too cool to give herself away. 

"I think we should move him," Phil spoke.

"Okay, this is kind of crazy but I think I know what you're going to suggest and I'm going to preemptively say NO," Tony declared and crossed his arms.

"Technically, he's still a war criminal so he might not be secure in regular safe houses or military bases. Your tower already has plenty of hardware and security measures," Phil pointed out.

"He could stay on my floor," Thor offered.

"Yes, let's have all the war criminals stay in my home," Tony spat.

"He did sort of stay there for three months already this year," Darcy pointed out.

"Do comas really count?" Tony asked. The rest of the table glared at him. "Fine, but he better not mess this up for me."

***********************************************************

Tony knew he had sounded like a dick, but this was a big deal for him. There used to be long-shot odds in Vegas about how unlikely his ever getting married would be. After George Clooney married, he and Leo were the last long-time bachelors left. Then, there was the period of time that Pepper needed to process finding out her birth mom was Mystique and she'd been a mutant herself all along. Plus, that curse that Loki or someone had put on him for about a year where he was sexually attracted to Steve Rogers. 

This was a day that should have been unthinkable and he wanted it to be special. He took the box out of his pocket, "Pepper, will you marry me?"

He groaned.

"Pepper, I can't imagine life without you. Will you be with me forever?"

He groaned again. Nothing was right.

"Sir, Miss Potts will appreciate the gesture however it's done," JARVIS spoke.

"Not helpful," he muttered.

***********************************************************

"This is much better," Loki told Pip. Thor had wanted him to stay on his floor but it made much more sense for them to stay on the unused floor reserved for Phil. 

The puppy ran around the entire span. His nails clicked over the uncarpeted spots. 

Now which threat is there against me that they felt such measures were necessary? Loki thought. He was annoyed at not being told specifics. While he had no doubts about being able to defend himself, it was easier once knowing what kind of attacks to expect. As he continued to think, he looked for a bowl to put water in for Pip. The puppy looked up and barked his affection. 

*************************************************************

Jasper Sitwell repositioned his glasses and frowned.

"You had her sister in custody and let her go?"

"It's not like that," Skye spat. "It's not like we just gave her a stern talking and let her go. Sif took custody of her and promised that she would be locked up. Maybe this is even retaliation against that."

"For the time being, it doesn't even matter. We just need to take out her frost giants," Jasper spoke.

"Too bad Pyro's not on our side, he almost killed Loki with his fireballs," Leo Fitz commented.

"And caused massive property damage to that hotel, we're going to try your Icer along with some weapons they developed for the Hulk," Jasper explained. Jemma was wearing her thoughtful expression. Jasper wasn't in the mood.

"Is Thor taking care of everything afterwards or do we have to do all the clean-up again?" she asked. It wasn't as bad as he feared.

"I assume we will. Don't we always?" Jasper asked, half to himself. "We always have to clean up all the messes and make sure we didn't step on anyone's toes even if it's completely ridiculous in the long run."

"What are you talking about?" Skye asked. She seemed so naive right then. Maybe he should take some time off.

"I'm tired of the bad guys always getting away with it. Why are Mystique and Magneto and all the rest still out there?"

"Sitwell," Melinda May hissed over the intercom. It woke him up a little.

"Sorry," he apologized. "Stuff like this always makes me think of Maria...and how she's not there."

And how she was ripped from them by Mystique, Jasper thought. Fitz and Simmons gave him sympathetic smiles while Skye went to squeeze his arm. Only Grant Ward was looking at him without any pity.

"We have some time. Want to shoot some targets with me?" he asked. Blowing off some steam sounded like a good idea to Jasper.

******************************************************************

James Rhodes sent off an encouraging text to Tony and turned back to Jennifer Walters. She had to be the least serious lawyer he'd ever met and smiled a lot more than the NCIS.

"How come you and Bruce are so different? You're so positive and optimistic and Bruce-"

"Always seems like he's five minutes away from putting his head in an oven. I know. It's not all his fault, I love my cousin but it's easier to live out here where we don't cross paths that often," she explained and shook her head. "Bruce worries about me and he blames himself for me being this way-"

"Well, it is sort of his doing, isn't it?" 

"Blood transfusion, yes, but otherwise, I'd be dead. This is totally preferable to that, but it's also very different to the way he has it. I'm not 'angry all the time'. I decide which form I take and I have full control over both of them. She-Hulk isn't separate from me," Jennifer continued. "Do you know how many cases I turn down because they want the lawyer from the Avengers? It's crazy, but I love being in a position to take only the cases that I want, not just what people give me."

James nodded. He sort of envied her not feeling indebted to anyone or forced to work.

"How's Nate?" she asked.

"Growing so fast," he said and shook his head. "He just turned one and he's running everywhere. I don't know how she does it."

He knew he was luckier than most guys. His high rank and Avenger status did give him a little more time with the family. However, he still missed stuff, like his first word.

"Why don't you retire? You've put in at least twenty years, right?"

He'd thought about it, but...

"I can't see myself doing that. It'd be like giving up. I vowed to protect this country-"

"Which you do as an Avenger," Jennifer argued.

He looked around but the other crew wasn't in earshot. These were all good Air Force men and women.

"It's different. Both have comradeship but the Avengers are new whereas the Air Force has almost a hundred years of history. I walk in the footsteps of the Tuskegee Airmen and those who fought and died so I could have this position."

Her brown eyes studied him and she asked, "And?"

Even though he had established no one was within earshot, he lowered his voice, "Not everyone is a fan of the Avengers. There are a lot of members within the military who'd want nothing better than to have it outlawed and everyone in it tried for treason. General Ross and Major Talbot are the most vocal but a lot of people are scared for their jobs."

"Why?"

"They think there will come a time when they aren't needed anymore, redundant. Why send in a soldier when you can send in a super soldier?"

"And you're defending us from that," Jennifer said with a nod.

"Trying to, for the time being," James agreed.

His comm. cackled.

"Hawaii landing in 15," it said. He nodded at Jennifer to buckle in.

**************************************************************** 

Jessica Jones looked over at Ava and couldn't help noticing how miserable she looked.

"Are you scared about the Frost Giants?"

Ava shook her head.

"It's not that. It's...everything's different. It was easy when we were all teenagers and only had each other. Now I'm always away studying. You and Luke have a kid. Sam does his outer space thing. Danny's off in China so much and Peter's...well, he's basically the same but you put us all together again and we're not the same. We're different and it's never going to be like it was before," Ava explained. 

"No, it's not," Jessica agreed. Even though she was a recent addition to the group, she could feel it and she knew that Luke felt the same way Ava did.

"Growing up sucks," Ava declared.

"Except for Danielle, yeah, yeah, it fucking does," Jessica agreed again.

*************************************************************

"Ever been to Tokyo before?" Sam Wilson asked.

Steve Rogers shook his head. Being able to see America from 36,000 feet in the air had never become boring to him. 

"No, we weren't on the best terms during the war and I hadn't gotten around to it since," he admitted. 

Sam started to laugh. Steve looked at him. 

"As long as the world doesn't end, you're in for a treat."

Why did Sam's grin scare him more than the prospect of Frost Giants?

*********************************************************************

"On a scale of 1-10, how much is Lance annoying you today?" Victoria Hand asked into the phone.

"Eleven!" Isabelle Hartley declared and laughed. Victoria loved to hear her wife laugh.

"Bobbi has a mission in Nuuk if you want to join her," Victoria suggested.

"I thought you'd never ask. Idaho keeps watching the Frost Giants on Instagram and Mack's been itching for a mission."

"And we should have some time together after that," Victoria spoke.

"We better," Izzy spat. It did feel like it had been a long time.

"Okay, I promise," Victoria said. "Love you."

"Love you, too," Izzy said and Victoria hung up. With a smile, she played with her wedding ring. Then, she went to look for Rogers and Wilson.  
*************************************************************************

"So, who's Abigail Brand?" Bruce Banner asked on their way to Russia.

"She's one of SWORDS top agents. She's also half-alien and a mutant. I guess Parker will take just about anyone," Felix Blake explained with undisguised disdain.

"What is your problem with SWORD?"

"Aside from their very existence coming from SHIELD agents who defected and started their own organization? They complain about our methods but they use all the information we gained and collected. They're so concerned about the other galaxies that they don't think about the consequences of their actions on Earth. Even the Director isn't really on speaking terms with Parker. He has Agent Coulson do all the communications between them. Now, we're expected to work alongside them on an official mission. I don't like it," Blake told him.

"Noted."

*****************************************************

"So, where's Pierce? The second in command?" Darcy asked. She didn't like the guy but the World Security Council insisted that he have as much clearance as Fury. It was fun to see how Phil and Nick would try to thwart them.

"He insisted on personally overseeing Saint Petersburg. He knows Russian so I suppose that makes sense," Phil told her. "Garrett and his team are with him."

Then, she heard a noise. She turned to see a female Asgardian leading Frost Giants on a destruction of Central Park.

"Don't you dare touch the penguins!" Darcy yelled.

"I know this place. This is where Loki and I departed after that first battle with the Chitauri," Thor spoke. Darcy wasn't there so she took his word for it.

******************************************************************

Bobbi assumed Clint and those back in New York were fine but Frost Giants were a little bit more than she had anticipated. They were huge, sturdy and hard to kill. The best they could hope for at the moment was keeping them away from the civilians.

"Hey, Evil Frosty! Over here!" yelled a familiar voice. She turned to see Lance Hunter throwing his hands in the air. Isabelle and the rest of her group were behind him.

With a smile, Bobbi asked, "Couldn't let us have all the fun, could you?"

"Of course not," Mack agreed before a Frost Giant almost cleaved him with an axe.

*******************************************************************

"Tony, they look like they could really use your help out there," Pepper pointed out as she watched one of the televisions. 

"For one night, they can take care of themselves," Tony insisted. She used to complain about never getting time alone and now she seemed to be sending him away.

"If it's the end of the world, we should both be there," she said in a quiet voice. He couldn't help smiling at his stupidity. However, he would still try and convince her that Tasha and the others didn't need them right now.

****************************************************************

"Lewis, where's our target?" Phil asked.

"She was...right...there...shit!" Darcy exclaimed. "Where is she?"

"There's only one place she could be, we have to go to Avenger's Tower immediately," he explained. She was about to ask about who was going to stay behind to fight the Frost Giants when she realized they had disappeared, too. Tasha still held a large sword in battle position. 

****************************************************************

Thor felt Mjolnir connect with the protective clothing and hard flesh of the Frost Giant but at some point during the upswing, his opponent disappeared.

"Did someone just make a wish on a Zoltar? Because they seem gone," Clint commented.

"I don't like it. Why go to all that trouble?" Jess asked.

"Because it was a diversion from the real prize," Thor growled. Jess and Clint looked at each other, questioning. Thor began whirling his Mjolnir for flight, but he'd answer their question, "My brother."

As he lifted off, he saw Clint climb onto Jess' back as she prepared to take off, too. Thor hoped they wouldn't be too late. Amora had nearly destroyed his family once and it sickened him to think she'd do it again so soon after Loki's recovery.

******************************************************************************

Tony had his hand on the ring box. The red velvet felt nice and he summoned up his courage, opening his mouth when there was a harsh scream. It sounded like Loki.

"Sir, there's an intruder in the building. She's on the floor with Loki and...there's been a casualty," JARVIS announced. 

There was no way of avoiding this. Then, Pepper ran into the kitchen.

"Tony, we have to get down there. This is serious."

"I know, but this was serious, too," he said, not able to hide his disappointment like a five year old not getting his way. 

"What could be more important than this?" Pepper asked. Her blue eyes were glaring at him. He held up the box.

"I wanted to propose," he admitted. Her mouth gaped open.

"Really?"

"Yeah," Tony said and went to open the box. She closed her hand around his. 

"Don't, not right now...after," she said with a nod. He nodded back and repeated, "After." Then, he added, "JARVIS, evacuate the building."

***************************************************************************

Loki recognized the sound before he saw her. Her teleportation had a unique sound just as she always claimed his did.

"Amora," he whispered. There was no telling which one he would find. Would she be loving until her plan failed or devious from the start? 

"Loki, it's been far too long. I can't say the hair or eyes are an improvement," she said and pretended to dry heave for a few seconds. There were times when he would actually forget about his hair and eyes insisting on blond and blue since his coma. He had dressed for a battle.  
Pip growled. Then, he ran towards Amora, barking. When he stopped, he growled again. She laughed at him.

"There have been some strange rumors, very strange indeed. They say you're without your magic. They say you can't use any of it. I found the idea ridiculous but I couldn't see it anymore. I couldn't feel your peculiar signature and well...I've always preferred finding out such things for myself," she said with a smirk.

"All lies, dirty lies by my enemies," Loki declared. 

"Oh, good," Amora spoke and picked up Pip. "With your faculties and abilities intact, this will be a simple thing."

She took the puppy and threw him hard into the wall. He made a dent with a sickening thud. Loki's heart stopped for a few seconds before it felt like it plummeted into his stomach. 

"No!" he screamed and ran for Pip. It was too late. Pip was gone, only leaving behind a crumpled form. He picked the body up, cradling him in his arms like he always had. 

"Oh come now, this is just a trifle. I've seen far grander feats from you. We both know how you have some sort of dominion over the dead if you really wish it so," she taunted. "What about those other animals you returned to the living in my presence?"

Loki howled in rage and grief. 

"It's true then. The most powerful sorcerer that Asgard has ever known has lost his powers," she said with a smile. "Heh."

She slinked over to him. Her armor made a melodic sound as it banged together. He used to like it and the memory disgusted him. She caressed his face even as he flinched from her touch.

"This is going to be just as I planned and no one's going to prevent my campaign this time. I'm going to have everything I should have always wanted," she declared. Amora's hazel eyes almost seemed to glow. "All those centuries, I was such a fool...never again."

There was the sound of glass shattering and Loki looked up to see his brother, Barton and Drew-Whedon. 

****************************************************************************

Clint jumped off Jess' back onto the hard Avenger's building floor. He barely noticed his pain as he took in the scene around him. Loki held his puppy that was too limp and had too much blood coming from his ears to still be alive. Clint had a special hatred for those who would attack the young and defenseless no matter the species. Amora had such a shit-eating grin, too. It was like she had already declared herself the winner of whatever game they had walked into. 

"Amora, you step away from my brother!" Thor commanded with his full might so that it echoed. 

"Or what? What could you possibly hope to do to me? I have everything just as I planned it," she explained. "You are aware that he's no blood to you?"

"That doesn't matter; you have caused enough harm to my family."

"Is it really harm if the other person enjoys it?" she asked before chuckling. Clint knew that tone and saw an expression on Loki that he had never seen before. It was plain what she had done to him. He wished he had his bow instead of a gun that could be shot one-handed. There was a noise behind him and he turned to see Tony and Pepper in their suits. 

"Being my building, don't let the fun start without me," Tony joked as he walked into the fray. 

"I believe she was just leaving," Thor spat.

"Not yet," Amora retorted. "Old times' sake and such."

She ran her hand through Loki's curls.

"Stop it," Loki pleaded. He seemed powerless to stop her. Clint was reminded of Kate at her father's party.

"Stop? Is that what you really want?" she asked before licking her tongue down Loki's face. She stopped at his chin, still cupping his face. Then, she forced apart his arms so that Pip's body dropped to the floor. 

"Amora," Thor growled and held up Mjolnir. Even Clint was filled with a weird desire to defend Loki against this strange, awful woman. 

"Yes," Loki hissed and shoved her away. Amora laughed and pushed a blonde strand of hair from her face. Something seemed to snap in Loki. He ran at her and kicked her in the stomach. It barely fazed her and she laughed again. Then, she waved her hand, whispered and sent Loki hard into the fireplace. 

"All that magic I taught you, all that time...all for naught, so much waste," Amora spoke with a frown. 

"Frigga taught me magic," Loki spat as he stood up. "You taught me pain and loss. You don't deserve your gifts."

Amora used her magic to send him into the wall which cracked from the force. Electronics crackled all around. The second that Thor seemed to ready an attack, she propelled him, too. He flew into the hallway wall, creating a hole that Phil, Tasha and Darcy used to walk through into the room. Clint was going to make eye contact with Phil and maybe try to sign something but he caught the expression on Tasha's face. She recognized Amora and not just from the SHIELD photos. Had Amora been on Earth before?

"This isn't very sporting of me, is it?" Amora asked, looking at Loki. "More like assaulting an infant."

"What do you know of infants?" Loki spat back at her. "You were never there for them."

"I made mistakes but you are not blameless when you weren't there for them either!"

"Weren't there? Weren't there??" Loki's screech was almost hard to make out. "My sons-"

"Our sons," Amora corrected. Clint saw Tony whispering to Pepper and could guess what he was saying. Loki had sons?

"I was the one who carried Jörmungandr for nine months and Fenrir for nine weeks. I was the one holding them when they were ripped out of my arms and taken from me," Loki spat. "You were never a father. You were nothing but a genetic contributor!"

"And how did you stop them? How did you try?"

"I had just given birth, I was in no shape to fight!" he argued back. "But you were, you could have easily rescued them."

"You're right, I do regret that and every day, I think about going back in time and stopping it. I haven't been the best father and I want to change that," Amora spoke. The calmness of her voice made her words even more unsettling. 

Loki appeared even more distressed at this news. 

"No, you shouldn't be meddling with time. You lack the training and ability," he complained. Clint noticed Thor was scared. He could think of only a handful of times when that had happened. He grabbed Jess' hand.

"I'm glad we never fought over Ben like this," he whispered. 

"Me, too," she agreed. 

************************************************************************

Kate Bishop thought the text from Clint seemed strange but it was Clint. He'd sent her strange texts before. Maybe they had changed their mind about needing her for this alien invasion thing. 

"Oh good, you're here," said an unfamiliar voice. She turned to see a woman with dark hair and a red dress. "I thought about coming to get you personally but that might have sent the wrong idea."

"And what's the right one?"

"That I'm known as the Scarlet Witch, you're Hawkeye and they will need us both upstairs, care to join me?" she asked. Kate had heard a lot of things about Wanda but she seemed sincere and Avengers Tower was one of the safest spots in the city especially with JARVIS. Kate nodded.

"Good, we need your security clearance since I'm still suspended from the Avengers and it would be rude to just pop in," she explained as they headed for the front doors. 

*******************************************************************************

"Are you upset that someone else has learned how to go backwards and forwards in time?" Amora asked Loki with a pleased smile. Light glinted off her green armor. Phil didn't like these implications. It was bad enough to know she was father to Loki's sons when he knew how much grief Loki had from them. He also had a strong suspicion that she had killed Pip who lay on the floor; bloody and twisted. Now, they were both implying that magic users could travel in time. It was a horrible thought.

"You can't possibly know what you're doing," Loki hissed at Amora.

"I think you're just upset that someone else figured it out. You always made it sound like it was just your special gift to travels the pathways of time, not just space," she argued in a cold declarative. Phil didn't like the idea of either of them messing with time.

"There are laws even I cannot break about events that must happen," Loki spat back.

"This CANNOT happen! I won't allow it, but I will give you the courtesy of telling you what I'm stopping," she screamed in his face, "Your precious Ragnarok! It happens just as the mortals foretold and you cause the death of all your sons, including mine!"

"No, no, that's not true," Loki stammered. "No, I would never hurt them. No, I wouldn't. No, there must be-"

Loki had made such progress and Amora had broken him in less than an hour. The Enchantress glanced at the elevator and smirked.

"But I have a plan. All along, I had thought to make myself queen by marriage and make my husband into a puppet for my bidding, but why go through all that trouble when I can simply take over Asgard myself? My sister shall be my counsel and my sons will be the rightful princes they should have always been recognized as," she explained.

"It won't work," Thor spat.

"It already has," she retorted. "And none of you have magic to stop me. You Midguardians still enjoy your sweets, right?"

With that, Amora used the dining table to wrap around Loki so he couldn't move. Then, she did jazz hands and disappeared. This was when everything else seemed to disappear, too. Phil was falling...falling...still falling. Stuff was falling on his face. It was cold and smelled like...mint chocolate chip?

He stuck his tongue out and confirmed that it was ice cream. It cushioned his fall. He looked up at where Avengers Tower should have been.  
The whole building appeared to have been turned into ice cream of various flavors. It coated surrounding buildings and covered cars. As if paying no heed, Thor jumped up, waved Mjolnir around and cried, "Heimdall!"

Phil wondered how Loki was faring in his wooden cage and others had the same idea. Pepper and Tony were raising it so he wasn't headfirst in the several feet of ice cream. He was coughing as it went up. 

Thor shook his head. 

"Heimdall isn't responding. She's already taken him out," he informed them. How were they going to reach Asgard?

"Luckily for you, there are still magic users on Earth," said a familiar voice. Phil turned to see Wanda alongside Kate. What was she doing with Kate?

"I know I'm still suspended but I can get you to Asgard," Wanda spoke and undid Loki's prison.

"And I'm coming with you," said another new voice. It was Agatha Harkness. She had never involved herself in world saving unless the Richards' children were directly threatened. 

*********************************************************************

Amora had control of Asgard. She had control of everything in Asgard. Clint was trying not to have a panic attack. Instead, he grabbed Jess' arm. 

"We need Vange. We need a dragon. We need her NOW!" Clint spat. Jess wasn't freaking out like he was. She didn't understand.  
"Clint-"

"If Amora has control of Asgard, she has the Tesseract. If she has the Tesseract, we're all dead. I can't go through that again," he explained. Her expression softened and she rubbed his back. Then, she nodded.

"I'll call her."

*************************************************************************

"Then, it's decided. Romanoff will lead the strike team along with Darcy and I'll remain behind with the other Hawkeye," Phil announced.

"No," Agatha said. It was the only the second time she had spoken during the whole proceeding. "Kate has to come with us for the mission to succeed."

Her tone was not to be argued with. He looked at Ciint who nodded. The unspoken understanding was that Clint wouldn't let Kate out of his sight. Not everyone present knew the younger Hawkeye's real name but at least he trusted all of them.  
Phil didn't always believe in praying now but this moment seemed like a good time to try.

***************************************************************************


End file.
